Some Things Do
by tehplc
Summary: *Completed* A sequel to 'Special Occasions'. What happens when Rory, Paris and Tristan get stuck together for an entire summer 500 miles away from home? Not as lame as it sounds... I promise. R/T
1. Running Away

a/n - all right, this is a sequel to my first story, "Special Occasions" and i know it's going to be disappointing to some people b/c it's a R/T (not R/J). but i just can't help it but wish that boy would come back to the show :) anyways, i couldn't decide which boy i like better so i'm writing an alternate sequel too where it's all about Jess. Hopefully that'll get finished soon so i can start posting it. anyways... on with the story.  
  
Disclaimer- nothing belongs to me, (i just like to pretend that it does) :)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 1 - Running Away  
  
"Just calm down Paris. We are not going to be late." Rory attempted to ease the nerves of her partner as they hurried through the airport.  
  
"If it wasn't for you and your mother having to stop for coffee, twice, then we wouldn't even be in this predicament. I don't know what I was thinking, asking you for a ride to the airport. At least my parents would have had me here on time, probably early. A glutton for punishment, I am. Ugh! And what is your problem?" Paris had now rounded on the security guard pulling her aside for a closer metal detection test. "Just scan the stupid bag and let me through. We have a flight to catch."  
  
Rory took the opportunity to exchange her final goodbyes with her mother, as she couldn't go past the metal detectors without a ticket.  
  
"I cannot believe that you are leaving me for an entire summer! What am I supposed to do with myself? Movie night is not movie night when one is by themselves. Then it is mystically transformed into 'loser night', a night when losers with no friends sit around the house by themselves. And I am most definitely not a loser. The sparkling personality, the biting wit, the undeniable good looks, does that sound loserish to you? That's right, I - "  
  
"Mom. Breathe. I am sure that you can have Sookie over for movie night, thereby eliminating the loser factor."  
  
"Need I remind you that Sookie is a married woman? Not just a married woman, but a pregnant married woman? Jackson is not letting her out of that house for a second, at least not without some heavy duty convincing. Maybe a whip or a-."  
  
"Fine. Invite Luke."  
  
"Luke? Diner Luke? Coffee Luke? I'm not sure I know what he looks like outside of the diner. I'm don't know that I would recognize him."  
  
"Sure you would. The flannel is a dead giveaway."  
  
"You're right. That and the hat. How could I miss him?" Lorelai paused, looking down at her daughter with a weepy look on her face, "This is why I need you around. I would have never remembered that without you."  
  
"Somehow I find that extremely hard to believe."  
  
"I suppose you're right, this time. But I'm still going to miss you."  
  
"I'll miss you too Mom. But I know where to find you, and expect a phone call every day."  
  
"One every day?! I expect more than one, young lady. No, as your mother, I demand it. In fact, if I do not receive a minimum of three telephone interactions with you each and every day, I will start calling you and making Luke leave dirty messages on the answering machine. He'll pose as your older latin lover, Carlos..."  
  
Rory just smiled at her mother's imagination. "That might be reason enough not to call. To see Luke posing as anyone's latin lover... I don't think even you could pull that one off."  
  
"Maybe not, but I bet Jess would do it. And I wouldn't even have to offer him sexual favors." Lorelai wiggled her eyebrows suggestively at her pink- faced daughter.  
  
"That is sooo not something I wanted a picture of."  
  
"You don't want a picture of me Not offering Jess sexual favors? My kinky, kinky daughter..." She trailed off in laughter at the horror written all over Rory's face.  
  
"Mom! Any sentence where you use the name of my semi-boyfriend and the words 'sexual favors' is one that needs to stay unspoken."  
  
"Fine, fine, fine.. I will give in, for now young child, for I know that these are virgin ears I speak too...technically."  
  
"MOM!" By now, Rory was looking around her, making sure no one else was in earshot of her mother's torturous behavior.  
  
"Right, I forgot again. Anyways, child-o-mine, be sure to keep in touch and have as much fun as you can this summer." Lorelai was looking at Paris who was still arguing with the security personnel as she spoke.  
  
Rory followed her mother's line of sight, smiling a little. Paris Gellar had to be one of the most dominating and outspoken people she'd ever known. Yet, the two of them had formed a tentative friendship over the last year at Chilton and were now going to be spending the summer together, as roommates no less. They had both been selected to participate in a summer program in Chicago, Illinois where they would be members of a committee formed to give outstanding young people from around the country experience in the real world. They were just two members of the experimental first year of the program at Nike Corporation. It was an incredible honor, seeing as though only one or two people were selected from each of the ten college preparatory institutions in New England. Rory was looking forward to being a part of it, but she was still extremely nervous as to how an entire summer with Paris would turn out. As if on cue, Rory saw her friend's face approaching from over her mother's shoulder.  
  
"Don't look now, but I think ground control is on the way."  
  
"Well, if the hugging is about at a close, it's about time for us to be on our way." Paris interrupted the long embrace Rory and Lorelai had been sharing.  
  
"Yeah, I'm ready Paris. Bye Mom." Rory leaned over to pick up her carry- on luggage after passing through the detectors.  
  
"Bye honey, and remember to have some fun while you're there!" Lorelai Gilmore shouted after the two retreating girls as they ran towards their gate. "Waste all your grandparents money, go to some wild parties! Just be sure not to do anything that I wouldn't!"  
  
Paris only ran faster as the words echoed across the terminal, a blush spreading over her cheeks. "Your mother is really weird."  
  
"Yeah, I know."  
  
* * * * *  
  
They had been on the plane for approximately ten minutes now, and Paris had gone to find the stewardess to complain about the "inadequate service" they were receiving. Rory sighed and reached into her bag for her book. The Fountainhead. She didn't know why she'd chosen that book. After all, she had dozens of untouched novels just begging to be read. But when she'd been packing the bag that morning, something had made her shove it into her suitcase at the last second.  
  
The Fountainhead always made her think of Jess. God! She hadn't even been out of Star's Hollow for a day and she could already feel the ache in her stomach telling her how much she was going to miss hearing his voice and seeing that smile everyday. She wondered what he was doing right now. An image of him and Luke standing behind the counter arguing over who had to go bring Miss Patty her dinner made Rory smile. It almost made her want to get off the plane and go back. But she couldn't. Things were just too confusing back home right now. She needed some time away, to straighten things out. Figure out exactly how she felt about everything...everyone.  
  
Jess was great. He was. He listened to her talk and could actually keep up with her rapid speed banter about literature, history, everything. And he was cute. Really cute. Plus he had the whole bad boy thing going for him, which was previously something Rory never thought she'd be attracted to. But here she was, looking forward to hearing the next story about the poor soul Jess was terrorizing. They were only practical jokes, mostly; it's not like he would ever really hurt anyone.... anyone besides Dean.  
  
Dean. She and Dean were not a couple anymore. Rory had to keep reminding herself of that. It was still so strange. So many things reminded her of him, and how much they'd gone through together. How much she'd hurt him that night at the gazebo. More that night on the bridge. It wasn't like he'd seen them or anything, but after that kiss they'd shared on the bridge, Jess had walked her back into town, and they'd seen Dean still sitting in the gazebo, as if he hadn't moved in the last hour. And he had seen them. She knew he had. He'd been staring directly at them as Rory and Jess had emerged from the woods, and he'd stared unwaveringly at the pair as they made their way into Luke's.  
  
It's not like he'd ever said anything, but his behavior towards Jess had become even more threatening than before. Luke had officially forbade Jess from entering Doose's Market, for fear that another fight would break out.  
  
Another fight.  
  
Rory grimaced at the memory of that day. That was the day Rory had decided she was taking this trip with Paris. She and Jess had been on their first official date about a week or so after she and Dean had broken up. They were just coming out of the movie theater when they'd spied Dean sitting on the bench outside the door. Apparently he'd been there a while, waiting for them to come out, and he had a few things he wanted to say.  
  
There had been the usual slinging of insults: Dean implying Jess was no good, Jess implying Dean was a stupid country boy. Then it had happened. Jess had told him to go find someone more his caliber and placed his arm on the small of Rory's back, intending to leave Dean standing there. But Dean had punched him. So hard Rory had felt the impact through Jess's fingers on her back. And Jess had lost it. They had gone at it right there in the street, with the whole town standing witness. Horrified, Rory had run home and called Paris to let her know that she'd be going to Chicago for the summer.  
  
And here she was, thinking about Star's Hollow. About Jess. About last night. He had come over to see her off, hurt that she decided to leave him. It wasn't like they were an official couple or anything, even though they might as well have been. It almost made Rory laugh how comfortable "things" had gotten with Jess in such a short time. She and Dean had been dating for over six months before he'd even attempted reaching under her shirt, and it had been eight before she'd let him, and only on a few select occasions. But that was about as far as he had ever gotten.  
  
Jess, on the other hand... well Lorelai had been right in saying Rory's virginity was technical. Jess made her feel so alive. So tingly. And every time he touched her, she wanted more. The problem was that she wasn't sure it was real love or even real like. It was more like lust. An infatuation that was helping her move on. To get past the childlike relationship she'd had with Dean.  
  
Unfortunately, she wasn't sure that Jess seen it that way. Rory had had a feeling that last night he'd intended to make things official between them. He'd wanted to square things away before she left him for the entire summer. But she hadn't been ready for that. Not so soon after ending things with Dean. So, she had watched the movie, joked over his lack of respect for Drew Barrymore as a 'serious actress' and then said goodnight. She hadn't mentioned the fact that she was leaving for two months in the morning. She had evaded all his advances towards the subject. The truth was that she wasn't ready for the words. It had only been a month since she and Dean had broken up, and she was confused. Fortunately, Jess seemed to understand this and he wasn't pushing the issue. He had just acted like they would see each other the next day. No "I'll miss you's." No promises to call and e-mail. She smiled as she thought of the sight of him smiling at her last night before disappearing out the door. He hadn't spoken a word, yet somehow they'd said goodbye. It was amazing how well they knew eachother.  
  
"That cover got some sort of invisible ink on it, or did you just learn how to work your x-ray vision?" Paris' snide voice brought Rory out of her reverie.  
  
"Yeah, I find it is especially handy with paperbacks. No bending the spines."  
  
Paris rolled her eyes at her friend's sarcastic response. Rory had always been good with the come-backs. "Anyways, I got us both a coke. I hope you like it, because they were awfully stingy with them if you ask me. It's like they don't realize that those of us up here in first class have paid twice the price for twice the service. I think they should have special attendants for up here. That's a good idea, maybe I should find someone to talk to about that...."  
  
Leaning back to stare out the window, Rory didn't hear anymore of Paris' tirade. Thoughts of Jess and Dean, back in Star's Hollow, once again consumed her head.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
a/n - okay, i have the next few chapters done as well, but i'm not going to post them unless you guys have some sort of interest in it. (good or bad) just review and let me know what you think. 


	2. Settling In

Chapter 2 - Settling In  
  
The front door swung open dramatically and Lorelai entered the diner with a loud outburst. "Luuuuuuuuuke"  
  
Not even looking up from his work cleaning the counter, Luke responded. "No."  
  
"You don't even know what I was going to say." A pair of small, feminine hands landed palms down on the counter top, obscuring the area of his concentration, and Luke was forced to look up into the demanding eyes of Lorelai Gilmore. Suppressing a smile at the look of determination on her face, he returned gruffly.  
  
"Yes I do. And No."  
  
"My daughter was just kidnapped." Her tone was slightly whiny now and Luke was more than amused at the desperation in her eyes. But after years of practice, he'd learned how to hide it.  
  
"She was not kidnapped."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
Luke began ticking the points off on his hand, beginning with his thumb. "First of all, she's nearly 18 years old, putting her well over the 'kid' range, so that would make it abducted- "  
  
"Fine. My daughter was abducted."  
  
"And secondly, she left willingly, thereby making your entire claim invalid."  
  
Lorelai let out a theatrical sigh and continued, "Either way, I've been abandoned. Left alone. So I come here for comfort from a good friend. And what do I get? Rudeness and no support at all."  
  
Luke stared at her straight faced, obviously unaffected by her speech. "So you weren't going to ask for coffee?"  
  
A guilty look flashed across Lorelai's face, but was squelched. "That's not the point. The point is that you should be understanding and nice to me today. I've lost the only daughter I ever had."  
  
"She'll be back in a few months, and have you ever known me to be understanding?"  
  
"There's always hope." Lorelai smiled widely at him as she made herself comfortable on the stool she'd been leaning over.  
  
Luke humphed and filled the mug in front of her with coffee. There was no way he could resist that smile.  
  
She pointed to the mug as she raised it to her lips. "Hope." Then smiling at the surge of caffeine into her system, Lorelai continued, "You want to move in with me?"  
  
Luke's head snapped up off the counter where it had been resting. "What?"  
  
"Well, I figure I got an extra room for the summer, and I need someone around to bug. Plus, you could bring Mr. Coffee with you. It would be perfect." She sounded almost serious. If it weren't for the mischievous glint in her eye, Luke might have believed her.  
  
"Funny."  
  
"No really! You could cook for me at night without me having to come all the way over here. And I could have someone to tell me if my shoes look funny with my pants. It's always wise to get a second opinion." Lorelai paused for a second to take a gulp of her coffee.  
  
"Yeah, and then he could smash through the walls of your house the way he did our apartment." Jess remarked as he passed by the two's conversation.  
  
"I was thinking of remodeling anyways." Her eyes glinted and Luke could just see the wheels in her head turning as she considered the fun she could have with a sledgehammer. He had to stop it.  
  
"Well, if I recall correctly, you only have one extra room and Jess and I tried the whole sharing thing. It doesn't work." Nodding towards Jess, Luke fought a smile at her reaction. Shooting a disgusted look at the smirking Jess, she held her hands up in surrender.  
  
"Okay, okay, scratch that. I guess it wasn't such a good idea." Then, looking back towards Luke she smiled lightly. "But it would still be safe to invite you over for movie night, right? That is presuming Jess doesn't have to go everywhere you do..." She was still smiling and Luke fought the urge to return it. Instead, he took up scrubbing the counter again.  
  
A whole night alone with her in her house?! Stalling, Luke repeated her words. "Movie night?"  
  
"You know. Rory and I usually rent movies and watch them. Hence the title. Movie night. Come on, we do it every Thursday night. " Luke knew he had to find a way out of it.  
  
"It's not Thursday."  
  
Lorelai shrugged and looked at him like he was absurd to point a trivial fact like that out. "We also do it whenever one of us feels the need to drown our sorrows out with dancing oompas."  
  
Luke was about to find another reason why he couldn't go when he noticed the way Lorelai was nervously tapping her foot on the wrung of her seat. Knowing that she was as nervous made it impossible to turn her down. "Fine."  
  
"You'll come?!" Lorelai jumped up off her barstool doing her happy dance.  
  
"As long as there are no oompas. I hate that movie."  
  
"No oompas? You are not human. I must away before your unpatriotic ideas cloud my brain!" Lorelai rose out of her seat and headed for the door.  
  
"So no movie night then?" Luke's hopeful comment was stopped short.  
  
"Oohh too late now. You already agreed. Tonight. Seven o'clock. And don't forget the magical liquid that will secure your place on the couch."  
  
Before Luke could respond, she had scuttled out the door, leaving him standing face to face with his smirking nephew. "What?"  
  
"Nothing. I didn't say a thing."  
  
But Jess didn't have to say a thing. Luke already knew what he was thinking. "It's not a date! Are you listening to me? It's not a date." Luke yelled up the stairs after him.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"So I was thinking we should definitely head over to the Sears Tower first. Then, depending how long we stay there, we might have time to see some of the other sights: Navy Pier, Lake Michigan... you know all that stuff. "Then dinner at..."  
  
"Paris. Chill. We don't have to see it all tonight. We are going to be here for two months!"  
  
"But I plan on spending those two months actually learning something about the business world. I'm not going to have the time to go sightseeing. And I have to see this stuff." Paris gave Rory a I-don't-know-why-you-don't- see-this look, and resumed her rambling, "So then tomorrow morning we can take the ten o'clock tour of the Museum of Science and Industry, I know, really cliche, but you can't go to Chicago and not see the museums...."  
  
Rory sighed; this was going to be a long trip. Then she turned back to the very large job she'd undertaken of unpacking her many bags. It wouldn't have been so much, but her mother kept shoving stuff in her suitcases when she wasn't looking. Pulling the familiar monkey lamp out of her suitcase, she couldn't stifle her laugher as she remembered her mother's adamance upon her bringing it. "Do you want a room with no personality? I did not raise my daughter to live in a boring room. You're taking the lamp."  
  
"What the hell is that?" Paris' rude comment knocked Rory out of her reverie. Rory set it down on the floor and shrugged.  
  
"A lamp."  
  
The horrified look on the girl's face was almost enough to cause Rory's laughter to return. "That is quite possibly the most hideous thing I've ever seen in my life."  
  
"Come on Paris, tell us what you really think."  
  
Both girls jumped at the sound of a familiar male voice coming from their doorway. Then, as if in slow motion, Rory's eyes swept over the tall, lanky figure leaning casually against the door frame. Her eyes took in the muscular frame, the messy, though shorter, blond hair, and the piercing blue eyes that were currently locked on hers. Then, the all-too-familiar smirk that stretched across his face as he greeted her.  
  
"Hello Mary."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
a/n - okay, if you want more... review... otherwise, well i'll keep it to myself. 


	3. Revelations

a/n - first of all, thanks for all the good reviews. i really appreciate it. and on that note... here's another chapter of the story.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 3 - Revelations  
  
"Tristan? Evil Tristan? In Chicago?" Lorelai Gilmore broke into a fit of giggles imagining the look on her daughter's face when she realized that she was going to be spending her summer with, or at least in the close vicinity of, the one and only Tristan DuGrey.  
  
"Oh yes, my dear daughter. It is that funny. You and the evil one, together again. It's like Marc Antony and Cleopatra, Lucy and Ricki, Romeo and Juliet! Oh no, Romeo! What will Paris say? Think she'll give up her claim to you?"  
  
Still grinning at her own wit, Lorelai listened to her daughter's woeful tale of unpacking the controversial lamp just as Tristan wandered into their room. Then, just as quick as he'd appeared, he'd exited the room, leaving both girls staring at one another wondering if they were hallucinating.  
  
Lorelai was just getting ready to make another not-so-polite comment concerning the mental well-being of the two roommates, but the doorbell cut her off. "Come in."  
  
Then turning her attention back to the telephone she said, "Listen Ror, I'd love to listen to you sit here and reminisce about all your 'I love Tristan' moments but I've gotta go......Yeah okay, listen, don't do anything I wouldn't do, you know like study or sleep or- " Lorelai laughed as she was cut off, but quickly resumed talking. "......Fine, fine. You take all the fun out of life.... I love you too....Bye"  
  
"So, that was Rory?" The question she was expecting, but the voice nearly made Lorelai drop the bowl of popcorn she was holding.  
  
"Jess. What are you doing here? And isn't Luke with you?" Lorelai craned her neck so she could see behind him.  
  
"No. But he'll be here. The only way he would let me out of the diner was if I promised to drop by and let you know he was running a little late closing the diner."  
  
"Really?" A raised eyebrow signaled Lorelai's doubt on that subject.  
  
The familiar smirk covered Jess' face as he answered. "No. That's what he told me to tell you. Really, he took too long in the shower and he's trying to pick out a shirt to wear. But he'll be here." With that Jess, pulled a book out of his pocket. "Do you mind if I exchange this?"  
  
"No. I'm sure she wouldn't mind." Lorelai gestured into the bedroom as she resumed the task of popcorn buttering, fighting the urge to spy and make sure he wasn't taking anything he wasn't supposed to be. Ever since the break-up and the tentative dating with Jess had begun, she had been trying to be nicer to Jess for Rory's sake.  
  
But there was still something about him that just rubbed her the wrong way. Probably the way he showed no remorse for his crude insinuations when he first arrived in Stars Hollow, or maybe the way he made no move to tone down he and Rory's physical relationship in Lorelai's presence, or even the rift he'd caused between her and Luke. Maybe.... But any one of them served as a plausible reason in Lorelai's eyes.  
  
"Who's Tristan?" Lorelai smiled at his back, his tone steady in an obvious attempt to keep the jealousy out of his tone. She grinned maliciously as she responded with what she hoped was a unconcerned tone.  
  
"Maybe you should ask Dean. I've never actually met the kid. Dean's the only one I knew that actually did. Although, the two of them got along about the same way the two of you do, so I'm not sure he'd be the most reliable source for information. Still, it's the best I can do."  
  
Obviously unsettled by the news, Jess quickly shifted the focus off of Tristan. "Interesting suggestion, but since his bruises are finally healed, I'd really hate to see him break them open on my fist again. Plus, unless you forgot, I've been banned from ever getting within a six yards radius of Dean again for the rest of my life. And unless you want me defying Luke..."  
  
"I should never have took mercy on you and brought the coffee, encouraging this boy to defy me." They both spun at the sound of Luke's gruff voice.  
  
"I wasn't! I swear!" Lorelai snatched the coffee from Luke's hands before he could take it away. "I was just simply telling Jess here that Dean probably knows Rory's friend Tristan the best." Lorelai smirked to herself at the way Jess' eyes darkened at the name.  
  
"Tristan? Is he the kid that Dean got in a fight with at that dance thing? The one you guys referred to as 'Satan' for a month following that?"  
  
"That would be him."  
  
"Right. Why were you talking about him?"  
  
"Seems he's pulled a reappearing act down in Chicago. Showed up in Rory's hotel room this afternoon."  
  
"I thought he was in the army or something."  
  
"Military school, but apparently not."  
  
"Military school? What kind of a freak goes to military school?" Jess interrupted the banter between the two older people, reminding them he was still in the room.  
  
Lorelai fought another smile. It was just too funny the way boys fell all over her daughter. "The type that gets caught breaking into safes."  
  
"Oh. Well, I'm outta here. Have fun with the movies." Jess bolted from the house, leaving Luke and Lorelai staring after him with two knowing smiles. Then, not wanting to talk about the situation, they turned and wandered into the living room to watch the movies, falling into their usual banter.  
  
"You're not really going to eat all that, are you?"  
  
* * * * *  
  
Once Jess got outside, he started running. He didn't know why, but he felt like it. It was a great stress reliever, pushing the muscles until they screamed. Tristan.  
  
Who the hell was Tristan? It seemed that everyone else had at least heard of this guy, but Rory had never mentioned him. And that surprised Jess. In the past few weeks they had spent so much time together, he thought he'd heard about every single person she'd ever come in contact with. But now there was a Tristan, who was obviously not another "good boy" like Dean. This was the type of guy that got caught breaking into safes. This would be the type of guy that wouldn't hesitate to steal a girl out from under his nose, the type that Jess might have to be worried about.  
  
And what had Lorelai meant about him and Dean having the same relationship as Tristan and Dean? Had that guy liked Rory too? Maybe even possibly been getting somewhere with her before the whole unfortunate safe incident? He didn't know, and even though he knew it was crazy, it was bothering him.  
  
Finding himself back at the diner, Jess jimmied the lock to get in. He'd told Luke that he was going out for the night, but all of a sudden he didn't really feel like it anymore.  
  
Jess knew he should've pushed the issue last night, found out where he stood with Rory. Then he'd know whether he had a right to be jealous right now. If she was his girlfriend, then he could come out and ask her what the deal was with this Tristan guy, whether it was something he should be worried about. But she wasn't. Not officially anyways. And he couldn't. It would just be too Dean-ish. No. He wasn't going to worry about it. If she told him, she told him. If she didn't, she didn't. No big deal.  
  
Satisfied with this decision, Jess entered his room planning to get some good reading in. Then he saw it, the blinking light on the answering machine and all those plans went out the window. He pushed the button.  
  
"Hey Jess. It's me, I was just looking for a sane person to talk to. Got off the phone with my mom, living in a room with Paris. I'm bound to lose it by the end of summer. Good thing they have coffee down here. I spotted three Starbucks on the way to the hotel, three! And then there's always room service... Right, I'd better stop talking before this stupid machine cuts me off. Okay, call me back. Bye."  
  
She'd called him! He immediately grabbed the receiver and started dialing. He glanced at the clock - 8:30. She would still be home now, right? It was their first night there, her and Paris weren't likely to be out roaming the big town. Jess almost laughed out loud at the thought of it: Rory and Paris dressed in nightclub attire, wandering around trying to find a place to hang out. No. Definitely not an option.  
  
"Hello."   
  
"Hey Paris. Put Rory on, will ya?"  
  
"Oh, sorry, she's not here right now."   
  
"No?" Jess was thoroughly confused. Where the hell would she be? Out by herself?  
  
"Nope. Is this Jess?"   
  
"Yeah... she called me earlier, so I was just..."  
  
"Yeah, she told me you might call and that I was supposed to tell you she'll call tonight when she gets back. She shouldn't be too late."   
  
Jess' mood improved a little at that. "Oh. So she's not out on a street corner somewhere?"  
  
Jess thought he might have heard a slight chuckle across the line.  
  
"Right. That's our Rory. No. She's out picking up a pizza with Tristan."   
  
Wow. Paris making a joke, must be a special occasion... Jess started to smile at the thought when something else struck him. Rory was out with Tristan?!  
  
So much for the lighter mood.  
  
He couldn't help the disgust from leaking into his voice as he spoke. "Tristan?"  
  
"Don't tell me you don't like him either."   
  
"I've never even met the guy, but from what I've heard..."  
  
"From who? Rory? Like she's ever been objective as far as Tristan was concerned." What the hell did that mean?  
  
"No.. I..., she's never even mentioned him."  
  
"Really?" The shock in Paris' voice was evident. "I thought you two were like... close."   
  
Why was everyone so surprised that he had no idea who this Tristan was?  
  
"There is no confusion like the confusion of a simple mind." With that statement, Jess was satisfied that he had adequately offended Paris and prepared to hang up the phone when he heard it again.  
  
That was definitely laughter coming over the phone line.  
  
"Is there something funny that I don't know about, cause that's like the fourth time that you've laughed at something in our two-minute conversation, which does not seem all that humorous to me."  
  
"Sorry. It's just funny, how you remind me of him."   
  
"Of who? Tristan?"  
  
"Yeah. How you manage to be such a smart-ass and still reference famous works of literature. Amazing. Disgusting and shameful. But amazing."   
  
"And on that note... I'm hanging up now."  
  
And this time he did hang up the phone, ignoring the laughter with a grimace. So Jess reminded Paris of Tristan... this could not be a good thing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
a/n - sorry for the lack of Tristan and Rory, but i wanted to address everyone else and their reactions to him. it's my way of dealing with the whole Jess thing. and by the way, that quote "there is no confusion like the confusion of a simple mind", is from The Great Gatsby. i always liked it, so i had to include it. :)  
  
so that's all. if i get more reviews (good or bad, remember i like honesty :) ) i'll post the next chapter. i'm almost finished with it now and it's got a lot of R/T in it. 


	4. A Night For Change

Chapter 4 - A Night for Change  
  
"So are you going to tell me what you're doing here, or am I going to have to beat it out of you?" Rory's bluntness didn't surprise Tristan one bit. He had been watching her hold back the question for over fifteen minutes, attempting to make small talk, hoping he would offer the information voluntarily.  
  
"I might prefer that second option." He pretended to ponder it for a while. "You beating me... that has possibilities."  
  
"Can you be more of a pig?" She gave him a dirty look, but he could tell it was only for show. There was no real animosity in her voice.  
  
"If you'd been living with a hundred guys for six months without even a single woman, you would be too."  
  
"Somehow, I doubt that that made a difference in your case."  
  
Rory's wit had always intrigued him. He had missed her and the banter probably more than anything else, including women, while he'd been away. Not that he was planning on admitting that anytime soon.  
  
"Sorry Mary, I forgot. You're in love. And love transcends all physical needs." Then, replacing the look of blissfulness with a smirk, Tristan continued, "So, how is bag-boy anyways? Was that whose answering machine you were having a conversation with when I dragged you away?"  
  
Rory's eyes darkened for a second before she answered in her normal light- hearted tone. "That... DuGrey, is none of your business. Now, returning to the formerly evaded question, what are you doing here?"  
  
Tristan chose to ignore the second part of her remarks, focusing on the first instead. "Do I detect a tinge of bitterness in that tone? Don't tell me bag-boy broke up with you again? What is it about the spring and the two of you? Everyone else is looking for a mate, and you two are fighting."  
  
"No, and I'll remind you again that it's any of your business, but DEAN," she stressed that word since Tristan had obviously not bothered to learn his name yet, "did not break up with me again."  
  
Tristan felt his heart drop a little. Here he was hoping that maybe Rory Gilmore was finally single and he could have his chance.  
  
"...I broke up with him."  
  
YES! She dumped him. An unintentional smile brightened his face, and Tristan coughed to make it less noticeable. This was better than he'd thought, not that he would let her see that. "Really? Finally get bored of the one-sided conversations? Or was he just not doing it for you anymore, you know what I mean?"  
  
"Tristan, why am I even discussing this with you?" She was starting to get mad. He just loved it when she got pissed off.  
  
"I don't know. You're just so happy to see me you're giddy and you just can't stop talking. Plus you wanted me to know that you're single because you're desperate to get me into bed." He winked at her. "Don't worry Mary, I won't tell anyone your secret."  
  
She rolled her eyes in response. "Some things never change, do they?"  
  
That surprised him. He had expected Rory to blush with embarrassment the way she'd always used to at implied sexual behavior, but she hadn't. She'd handled it with comfort. And that irritated him. Rory Gilmore comfortable with sex? The thought made him cringe. But, he kept up the banter.  
  
"Some do. I suppose it depends, did you want me this much when I went to Chilton?"  
  
"Only in your dreams, DuGrey." With that the pair lapsed into silence, both distracted by their own thoughts.  
  
* * * * *  
  
She could not believe that she was standing in line for pizza in the heart of the midwest with Tristan DuGrey. It was like some alternate dimension. She couldn't stop looking at his beautiful blue eyes and the rippling muscles that drove her crazy every time he made a gesture. Boot Camp had done him good.  
  
No! This was Tristan. The evil one. Satan. The boy that had made her life miserable for a year, and here she was watching his every move with the intensity of a cat in heat. That had to stop. Sure, he was attractive, she would be crazy not to admit that. But he was also a player, a jerk, and an all around bad guy. A guy she wanted nothing to do with.  
  
So what was she still doing here? Speaking of... why was he here?  
  
"So, I think I will risk it to ask this question for the third time... Why are you in Chicago?"  
  
"Why are you?"  
  
"Sorry. It's not working this time. I am going to repetitively ask the question until I receive a satisfactory answer. And if you refuse to respond, I will be forced to tell that lovely man over there in the pink sweater that you find him extremely attractive." Rory saw Tristan glance uneasily at the man that had obviously been checking him out for the last five minutes.  
  
"You are a vindictive girl. Has anybody ever told you that?"  
  
"Too many to count. Now... do I have to prove it?" She made a move towards the man, and Tristan grabbed her arm.  
  
"Fine.. Fine, you win... Mary. I'll tell you."  
  
"And yet I'm still waiting."  
  
"Okay, it's simple. You and Paris are here to participate in a panel of students taken from a number of schools in the New England area. So am I."  
  
"You're joking? I thought you were at a military school."  
  
"I was, but it's still a school, a very reputable one at that, and coming from Chilton I had an easy heads up on most of the inner city kids there serving JAIL SENTENCES, at least in the academics department." He flinched slightly and Rory pretended that she hadn't noticed. But he got over it quickly as he continued, "So, when the opportunity arose that the top ranked student got to come here, I applied myself. To get out of there for an entire summer, it was worth it. And here I am. Simple as that."  
  
"So you didn't enjoy military school?" Her sickeningly sweet tone was dripping in sarcasm.  
  
"Very funny. I would be deathly afraid of any man that would."  
  
"Oooooh, a DuGrey paralyzed in fear? What would Daddy Dearest have to say about that?"  
  
"Not much actually. Maybe that's why he's letting me come back to Chilton in the fall." Tristan glowered down at Rory's shocked face.  
  
"Are you joking?"  
  
"Nope. He and my mom were so impressed that I had started 'working to my potential' and was awarded this great summer opportunity that they decided I was worthy enough to grace Hartford society with this lovely face once again."  
  
Rory didn't know what to say. Tristan was coming back! She wasn't sure whether to be happy or horrified or maybe a little bit of both. But she had to say something... Think.... Finally she managed to choke out, "Well, I'm happy for you then."  
  
Tristan's happiness faded when he saw the suffocated look on Rory's face. "Sorry to disappoint you. Listen, I'm not really all that hungry, I'm just going to go back to the hotel."  
  
"Tristan, wait!" Rory tried to stop him, but he was already gone.  
  
"Next!" Rory stepped up to the counter to pick up the pizza.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"So, did those movies meet your requirements, Mr. Picky?" She couldn't help but tease Luke a little more about his aversion to the oompas.  
  
"As long as I avoided the short, chanting men with red faces, I can handle anything."  
  
"Ooompas do not chant! They sing." The offended look on her face almost made Luke laugh. Almost.  
  
"Fine. Little singing men with red faces... even better." Rolling his eyes, Luke suddenly realized that movie night was over.... Now what? "So..."  
  
"Coffee?"  
  
"You're gonna kill yourself."  
  
"But it's my house, and you can't withhold what's already been given, now can you? Not so tough without your coffee pot, are ya?" Lorelai taunted him as she led them into the kitchen. Halfway there she stopped and just inches from running into her he stopped. She was looking him straight in the eye, their faces just millimeters apart. "Thanks."  
  
Luke was taken aback by the suddenness of the gratitude. "No problem. It was this or a night with Jess, and frankly I'm starting to get tired of the pocket television."  
  
"Ahhh.... still hasn't grown up. You should have brought it with; maybe my tv could've served as a role model."  
  
"Sorry, but I don't think I want it learning to display images like those."  
  
"So you didn't like the movies?"  
  
"They were all right." An uncomfortable silence ensued as the two of them realized just how close they had gotten during the course of the conversation. The silence seemed to pull them even closer together as their gazes dropped one another's mouths. Lorelai closed her eyes and waited, leaning towards the source of heat on her face... 3....2....1.... ..... Her eyes popped open as she felt the cold rush of air onto her face.  
  
"Listen, it's late and I'd better be going." And he was gone.  
  
Lorelai leaned back against the wall, not having moved for a good two minutes. She was in shock. Had she just almost kissed Luke? Luke?! Backwards baseball cap, flannel shirt wearing Luke. She was nuts. Looking for a punishment.  
  
But he had stopped it. Why? What had stopped him? Had he even wanted to kiss her in the first place? Had she really wanted to kiss him? She wasn't sure whether to feel relieved or offended that he had been the one to stop them. All she knew was that the tears trickling down her cheeks were implying another emotion altogether.  
  
* * * * *  
  
By the time Rory got back to the hotel, she thought Paris would be livid and irrational due to lack of food, but instead she was extremely calm, and almost..... happy. This was NOT the Paris that Rory knew. There was some major explaining to be done here. Rory sat down on the bed, placing the pizza down in between the two of them and laying her hands on top of the box.  
  
"Okay, you are not getting a single piece of this until you tell me who you are and what you've done with the real Paris Geller."  
  
"Why? Do you miss her?"  
  
Paris was making a joke, and smiling!? This was more serious than Rory had previously thought. "Okay, I'm completely serious. What is up? I have never known you to smile for any reason other than inflicting pain on another living being, and due to the fact that you've been alone in this hotel room all night, I am guessing that that didn't happen." Rory glanced at Paris' unrevealing face. "Did that happen?"  
  
"God Rory, you can be such a jerk sometimes. Isn't a girl just allowed to be in a good mood? I'm sooo sorry that my lightheartedness is such a problem. Don't you worry. It won't happen again."  
  
Now that was a tone Rory recognized. "Sorry Paris. I just thought something might be up. I suppose you can have some pizza now." She handed her a plate, hoping to make amends for the earlier crimes.  
  
"...Thanks." Paris took the pizza grudgingly, then glancing around the room as if something had just struck her she asked, "Am I mistaken or did two people leave this room in search of pizza? Why is there only one here?"  
  
Rory tried to evade eye contact. "Ummm... we got in a fight, kinda."  
  
"A fight!? He's been here for like two hours, and you guys are at it already? This is gonna be a great summer, I can tell."  
  
"Hey, nobody asked him to come along, and it wasn't really a fight, exactly."  
  
"So then what was it, exactly?" Paris had a way of making the most innocent statement a demand.  
  
"Well, we were talking like two normal people, if you can believe it. Then he told me he was coming back to Chilton next year and I was surprised. So I was dumb and made some remark like 'That's great for you' and he got upset and left. That's all there was to it." Expecting to be rebuked for chasing the love of Paris' life away, Rory put her hands over her ears, but nothing came. "Paris, did you hear what I said?"  
  
There was an uncommon look of thoughtfulness on Paris' face. "Yeah. You two are hopeless." Then the look flashed away, and the old Paris was back. "So, Jess called."  
  
Rory almost choked on her pizza. She hadn't expected him to actually call her back, especially so quickly. What was he doing home on a Friday night? All this flashed through her mind, but she just nodded, "uh.... ok. Thanks."  
  
There was that look again, that thoughtful, pondering look. Rory felt as though she'd seen it before, but she couldn't be sure. Something was going on with Paris, and Rory was going to figure out what it was. But first she needed to know what caused it... Tristan, the trip, .. Jess? Ugh. Maybe she wouldn't try to figure the mystery that was Paris out. Her thoughts were jumbled enough with Jess and Dean and Tristan. She absolutely did not need to throw another girls' problems into that mix in her head. Things were just nuts...  
  
Rory was still trying to figure out how to brace the subject when Paris blurted out, "So, are you two like together?"  
  
"Me and who?"  
  
"You and Jess." There was a pause in the conversation as Paris waited for an answer and Rory considered it. Seeing that Rory was too lost in thought to remember to speak out loud, Paris started rambling, "When I asked him on the phone what was going on with you two, he sounded like he didn't even know. But there kinda has to be, right? I mean, he was the second person you called as soon as you got here, and in my book, that makes it a little more-"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
Stunned that Rory had interrupted her, Paris just stared at her. "What do you mean you don't know? There either is or there isn't. You either like him or you don't. You either have a 'come-here-so-I-can-suck-on-your-face' relationship or a 'hey-buddy-how-ya-doing' one. 'I don't know' is such a cop-out."  
  
"It's not a cop-out. It's the truth. Besides, why do you care?" Rory was starting to get defensive. Why was Paris asking her all these questions? She had enough trouble trying to answer them when they were coming from her own conscience.  
  
"I don't. It doesn't matter. Just trying to make conversation. But apparently that was a mistake. I am going to go to bed now."  
  
"It's only ten o'clock."  
  
"Well, I'm tired. Goodnight." With that, she flipped off the light and headed towards her side of the bedroom.  
  
Rory sighed and crawled into her own bed. What a day... and what a thought. She didn't know whether to laugh or cry when she realized what she had done to herself. She was spending the entire summer with Paris Geller and Tristan DuGrey, hours from home at that. What had she been thinking? If this was any indication of what to come, it was going to be a very long summer.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Jess was laying in bed, staring at the ceiling. It had been five hours and sixteen minutes since he'd called her, and she still hadn't called back. He pushed the button on the answering machine, planning on listening to her message again, wanting to get lost in the sweet tones that were Rory Gilmore... "Hey Jess. It's me..." Unfortunately, the door slamming and someone stomping into the apartment drowned her out.  
  
"Did you see what Taylor did out there? He has 4th of July decorations out already. It's May 29th for God's sake. I just don't understand why people need to get excited for holidays 6 months before they happen. I mean, putting up Christmas lights before Thanksgiving, Valentines Day at New Years, Halloween in August! Why can't people just be happy with the day it is, rather than pushing to make time go faster? I have half a mind to go rip it all down and shove it in a trunk and dump it in the Star's Hollow River." Luke paused for a breath, obviously intending to continue his mindless rant when heard someone else talking.  
  
"...cuts me off. Okay, call me back. Bye."  
  
"Was that Rory?"  
  
"Yeah. She called a few hours ago." Jess tried to keep the blush off his cheeks, hoping Luke didn't suspect he'd been laying there listening to the message over and over again.  
  
"So, are you going to call her back?"  
  
"Ummm.. It's kinda late." His eyes twitched nervously and Luke noticed the unusual coloring in his face.  
  
"Oh. Yeah. You're right." He sat down next to Jess, obviously in as bad of a mood as he was.  
  
"Went that good huh?"  
  
"Huh?" Luke was pulled out of his thoughts by Jess' simple question.  
  
"Yeah. Great."  
  
And they sat there, side by side, lost in visions of the Gilmores.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid..." Tristan had repeated the word over and over the entire way back to the hotel and continued to do so as he reached his destination. How could he have just left her standing there like that? Calling for him to come back? She had been right about him. He really was a jerk.  
  
"No!" He hadn't noticed he was talking out loud until he saw the few stragglers habitating the lobby staring at him. So he brought it down a few notches and began mumbling, "Great job, DuGrey. Now they think you're crazy. This is shaping up to be one great trip." He punched the button on the elevator with so much force that the plastic casing on it cracked. He looked around to see if anyone had noticed, shoving his hands in his pockets. "Get a grip man. She didn't really do anything."  
  
But she had. She had cut into his heart without warning and without hesitation. They had been having civil conversation for once. Just standing around talking, and laughing. It had been nice. And then he'd made the mistake. He'd told her that he was coming back to Chilton next fall. And she had pounced. Pulled the knife out of her back pocket and attacked.  
  
Okay, so maybe it wasn't quite so intentional and cruel, but it still felt that way. She had looked like she wanted to die when he'd told her that. Like she wanted to curl up in a corner and give up. As if sharing a school with him was more than enough of a reason to.  
  
Tristan had wanted to slap her, shake her. He had wanted to say something that would cut her the way her words had cut him. But he'd stood there. Silent. Shocked. Hurt. He'd been at a loss, no witty comebacks, no pretending it hadn't bothered him. Because it had. So he'd made the closest thing he could think of to a comeback and bolted. Rushed out of the restaurant with her calling behind him.  
  
Did that mean she was sorry? That she hadn't meant it? No! He had to stop getting his hopes up. She was never going to want him, not the way he wanted her. The best he could hope for was to be a semi-friend, someone she would talk to when devoid of all other company. But he didn't want that, and he didn't know if he could handle that.  
  
He fell backwards on the bed, clutching the small bottle he'd liberated from the mini-bar in his fist and groaned. It wasn't like he really meant to leave her standing behind. Suddenly, a thought occurred to him. "I wonder if she's mad at me." Uh-oh. If she hadn't meant to hurt him and he'd just run out on her like that, she might be even more pissed than he was. What a great mess this was turning into.  
  
Tristan rolled onto his stomach, having consumed half the contents of the mini-bar. Not even bothering to change his clothes, he drifted off to sleep with one thought circulating over and over in his head. What the hell was he going to do?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
a/n - all right, i know that's a long one but there was a lot of stuff to cover in it. And now that the setting is established, there's gonna be a lot more of the R/T going on. So if you want it, you know what to do. :) 


	5. A Simple Plan

disclaimer- nothing belongs to me. a/n - before the chapter, i'd just like to thank everyone for the great reviews. i really appreciate it. :)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 5 - A Simple Plan  
  
Rory woke up the next morning to an empty room and the sounds of the someone moving about in the bathroom. Careful not to let on that she was awake, Rory dressed quickly and snuck out of the room. She had laid in bed awake last night for almost three hours until she had decided on a course of action. Granted, it wasn't a terribly spectacular plan, but Rory was a woman on a mission.  
  
Keeping that in mind, Rory sauntered up to the front desk and put on her best 'ditzy face.'  
  
Hi... I have a little problem and I was wondering if you could help me out with it." After pausing for the elderly woman behind the counter to give her her full attention, Rory launched into her well-prepared story. "I'm actually staying here for the summer as a chaperone on the student worker's program." She paused, waiting for a signal that the clerk believed the claim.  
  
She knew it was a stretch, but half the chaperones were college students interning at the Times, so Rory had decided last night that it was logical enough. She let out the breath she'd been holding as the woman nodded again, obviously a supporter of the program. Seeing the encouraging smile, Rory continued her act.  
  
Forcing herself to think of last night when Tristan had caught her checking him out, Rory felt the blush rise to her cheeks. Perfect. "See, I.. uh... I accidently left my key in uh...someone else's room, and I know that you're not technically allowed to give me another one without checking my ID and all, but the thing is.... it's just that the room is actually in my boyfriend's name, and I don't want to wake him up so I just thought maybe if you could just loan me a key I would promise to bring it back down in five minutes." She gave the clerk her most winning smile, crossing her fingers that she would give in.  
  
"Oh.. Miss.. I don't know. Can't you just get your key out of your friend's room?"  
  
Rory had been counting on this. She opened her eyes real wide and forced her cheeks to turn crimson. "....It wasn't exactly a friend's room I stayed in last night..." Rory paused, letting the meaning of her words sink in, then continuing, "and he, my boyfriend, has kind of a nasty temper." She avoided eye contact with the woman behind the counter, and almost broke into a grin as she heard her clear her throat, obviously getting as uncomfortable with the conversation as had been Rory's intention. Now for the clincher.  
  
She looked her in the eyes, forcing hers to widen in desperation. "Please... I don't know what he'll do if he wakes up and I'm not there. I... I don't want to lose him."  
  
The lady studied her for a moment, obviously trying to decide whether she was sincere or not. Reaching a shaky hand across the desk, she patted Rory's arm. "I suppose I could make an exception just this once." The woman gave her an understanding smile. "If you would just tell me your boyfriend's name."  
  
"DuGrey. Tristan DuGrey." Rory didn't even bother hiding her smile.  
  
It only took a few minutes of waiting for the information to process and more than a few to hear the woman's relationship advice, but soon enough Rory found herself marching triumphantly towards the elevators, her fingers clutching a single gold key with the numbers 342 imprinted on it.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Lorelai woke up still laying in the hallway where she had cried herself to sleep last night after Luke's abrupt exit.  
  
"Ouch. That's gonna leave a mark." Lifting her head up off of the green frog slipper she'd been using as a pillow she found the object of her discomfort- a tie-dyed yo-yo. "I knew that was a bad idea. No good can come from yo-yos." Glaring at the object, Lorelai threw it on the floor and realized yet again that she was still sitting in the hallway. She was immediatly grateful Rory wasn't here to see this.  
  
An entire night of sleeping in the front hallway, well, five hours to be exact, but still. Lorelai groaned when she realized the time she'd awakened on a Sunday morning. "Six a.m.! I must be insane." Then, giggling at the irony of her statement she continued, "that's right the woman that is sitting in the middle of a hallway talking to herself must be insane. Imagine that. I really need to get a life. I can't do this 'home alone' thing. I'll be put in the asylum by the end of summer. In f- "  
  
As if sensing the severity of her mental health, the phone rang. "Thank you, thank you, thank you. You are the epitome of all that is just and good." Lorelai answered the phone in an extremely friendly manner.  
  
"Lorelai, are you drunk?"   
  
"Mom? No.. I just...."  
  
"Because that is the only reason I can even imagine that you would be answering the telephone like that. That is not a proper greeting. A proper greeting consists of 'Gilmore residence, Lorelai speaking' or 'Hello, Lorelai Gilmore here' or for you I even suppose a simple 'Hello' would do. But 'thank you-"   
  
"Okay Mom. I get it. Was there a point to this phone call other than critiquing your only offspring's greeting capacity?" Lorelai had only been on the phone for a minute and talking to herself was already a more appealing option.  
  
"Yes, as a matter of fact there was. I'm sorry to bother you so early, but I was wondering if you could do me a favor."   
  
"You're right! It's six am. What kind of psycho calls their daughter asking for favors even before first light? Maybe you're drunk.. Emily Gilmore, plastered first thing on a Sunday morning. I'm shocked Mom!"  
  
"Do you think that is entertaining Lorelai?   
  
Lorelai considered it for a second before admitting, "I am amused, yes."  
  
"Well, it's not. And if you're going to be like that, then I'll just figure out a way to get it done without you. Sorry for the inconvenien- "  
  
"Mom, wait. I was just kidding. I would be happy to help you out with whatever it is you need me for this fine Sunday morning." She delivered the words in an overly perky voice that she would have before doubted possible at such wee hours of the morning.  
  
"That's more like it. I was actually wondering if you might be able to convince that grungy man from the diner to come over and help us with some- "   
  
Oh no! Anything but this. Why on earth was it this Sunday of all Sunday mornings that her mother in need of Luke's help? Lorelai shook her fist in the air, cursing the phone Gods. Those little bastards were probably dancing around up there in their togas, pointing and laughing at her misery. Those little-  
  
"Youch!" Lorelai let out a yelp as she accidently smashed her hand into the banister. Damn them.  
  
"Lorelai, are you there?   
  
"Yeah, sorry Mom." Rubbing the red spots on her knuckles, Lorelai glared at the banister.  
  
"What on earth are you doing?"   
  
"It's nothing Mom. What do you need Luke for? I mean, I'm sure that he is busy with the diner and all- "  
  
"Nonsense Lorelai. Our church group is having a homecooked meal this afternoon after the 10:30 service and the chef that was supposed to be there has cancelled at the last minute. Apparently his wife went into labor and it's too big of an inconvenience for him to keep his prior obligations, so we need a substitute."   
  
Think! There had to be some way to get out of this... Yes, she had it!  
  
"What about Sookie, Mom? I mean you know you love her cooking and she would be more than happy..."  
  
"Lorelai, I will be responsible for pulling a pregnant woman out of bed this early on a Sunday morning. Plus, she is married and I doubt her husband would appreciate our lack of concern for her state."   
  
"Mom, she's two months pregnant. It's not like she's about to pop or anything. Heck, I remember when I was two months- "  
  
"I don't even want to hear the end of that statement. And no. You're always raving about Luke's hamburgers and whatnot, so I won't take no for an answer. Tell him that we'll pay whatever he wants. Just have him here by 9:00. Goodbye."   
  
Lorelai stood staring incredulously at the phone in her hand. Her mother was amazing. She could not believe what had just happened. After last night's events, she was going to have to go beg Luke for a favor... Great. Could this day get any worse?  
  
Heading for the shower, Lorelai raised her fist into the air, shaking it again at those damn phone Gods.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Rory wandered down the hall, convinced that she was never going to find room 342. Where the hell was it? She had found 340 and 344 right at the end of the hallway, but no 342. What was going on here? Come to think of it, why did Tristan's room have a key and not the card? She had been duped. That low-down, slimy desk clerk. Pretending to sympathize with her when all the while...  
  
Rory's mental thoughts came to an abrupt halt as she reached a break in the hallway and saw a gold plated sign reading "Suites" with an arrow pointing to a door on her left. Passing through the door, Rory smiled as she saw a pair of double doors adorned with the number 342. "Figures," she mumbled under her breath as she quietly unlocked the door.  
  
Now this was a nice place. In fact, Rory was willing to bet that the living room she had opened the doors into was larger than the one she and her mother had at home. Deciding to familiarize herself with the surroundings, Rory guided herself on a quick tour. To her right was the kitchen and dining room area, equipped with large sliding doors so that it could be hidden. But right now, they were wide open, as was the small refrigerator. Going to close it, Rory realized that it wasn't the actual refrigerator that was open, but instead it was the minibar. Tristan had been in the minibar?! He sure didn't waste any time. It was almost cleaned out. Hmm... she hadn't known that Tristan was a big drinker. Sure, she'd known that he was a part of "that crowd," the one that does stuff they're not supposed to, but she had never thought of him as the type to get trashed in his hotel room just for the hell of it.  
  
Maybe this hadn't been such a good idea. There was still time. She could just go out and pretend that she'd never been here... No! She was doing this. She was not going to deal with an entire summer of fighting with Tristan, followed immediately by an equally horrible senior year at Chilton. That was just not an option. So, clutching her bag of doughnuts and coffee to her chest, Rory headed for the hallway on her left. There were three doors. Two on the right and one on the left. She was guessing that the side with one door was the master bedroom and this notion was confirmed when she saw Tristan still passed out on top of his comforter, fully clothed. For some reason, she found herself a little disappointed at that. She had been expecting to catch him in his pj's, or maybe less than that...  
  
No! Stop that. She was grateful that Tristan was fully clothed. It made her job easier. No distractions. Not that she would be distracted by Tristan's unclothed body. She would be fine with that. It was Tristan, she didn't care what he was wearing, because it was only Tristan, and... who was she kidding? Everyone knew that this was a beautiful man, and he would be even more beautiful lacking a shirt... or more. Rory found herself smiling at the thought, staring at the angelic expression on his face as he slept. He looked so... innocent. Wow. That was definitely the last word she'd have ever thought she'd find herself describing Tristan DuGrey with. But... He did.  
  
He looked so content that it almost made what she was about to do impossible. Almost. Setting the food down on his nightstand, Rory climbed onto the bed next to him and whispered in his ear, "Wake up, Tristan."  
  
Immediately, Rory found herself lying on her back pinned onto the bed, Tristan's body having reacted to her voice, yet failing to actually awake. "Rory..." He mumbled her name and sighed in content as his body relaxed, his arms having encircled her waist and his legs intertwined with hers.  
  
"Tristan...." She struggled to free herself from the grip he had around her waist. Then, relaxing she looked back over at his face, trying to decide if he was awake or not. Nope, definitely not. His eyes were still closed, his mouth open just a hair, and he was breathing in a slow, rhythmic pattern. She was so close now she could feel his breath tickling her skin and see the pillow creases on his cheeks. She smiled, thinking how easy it would be to touch her lips to his... to fill her hands with his hair... press her body up next to him... All of a sudden she jerked, realizing that she was staring not at the closed lids, but into the deep blue depths of his eyes.  
  
"Couldn't wait to get into bed with me, could ya Mary?"  
  
* * * * *  
  
Lorelai only hesitated slightly before she barged into Luke's restaurant, already chattering away. "So I was thinking that movie nights are highly overrated and we should find something else to do, something new and exciting, you know, something neither one of us has ever done. Like cooking. Now don't look at me like that because I know that you have cooked before, but I haven't, and I know that you have never cooked with me, which would be an experience in itself. Coffee please." Lorelai finished her tirade as she landed on the barstool directly in front of Luke, looking expectantly at him.  
  
He regarded her with a look that mixed both horror and confusion. "I think you've had enough."  
  
"I haven't had a single drop! I swear." Her expression was earnest, but Luke knew her way too well to fall for it.  
  
"Liar."  
  
"Fine, I haven't had a single drop over two cups, but I need more, especially with all the cooking we're going to be doing today."  
  
"We're not cooking."  
  
"Weren't you listening? I told you that I wanted us to cook together, today."  
  
"And I'm just supposed to drop everything, close down the diner so you can satisfy a whim?" Luke looked at her with utter bewilderment. Maybe she really was insane. All these years he'd just thought it was quirky, but she was really and totally insane to arrive at his diner at seven am demanding that they begin cooking... especially after what had happened, or almost happened, last night.  
  
"You don't have to close down the diner. I'm sure Jess and Cesar can handle it. And it's not my whim. It's my mother's." She was very matter- of-fact about it all, behaving as if any of this made sense. Luke grabbed the top of his head with both hands, becoming frustrated with her inability to communicate rationally.  
  
"So you want me to cook with you because your mother said so?"  
  
"No. I want you to cook because my mother said so, the together part was all me." Lorelai smiled brightly at him as he continued to stare at her as if she were some sort of alien.  
  
Letting out a large sigh, Luke attempted to make sense of what she was saying. "Forgive me for not speaking Gilmore, but why do I get the feeling I missed the first half of this conversation?"  
  
Lorelai heaved over in exasperation. "Jeez, must I explain everything? Isn't the fact that you're needed enough?"  
  
"No." Crossing his arms over his chest, Luke showed no signs of giving in. If Lorelai expected him to jump at her every demand, then she was sadly mistaken.  
  
"Fine... my mother and her looney church buddies have decided to have a good old-fashioned, home-cooked meal after church today. Unfortunately for them, their rude, rude chef decided to have a baby today and is therefore unable to attend. I know, incredibly rude and inconsiderate, but don't even get Emily started on that." Lorelai waved her wrist sarcastically before returning to a normal tone. "So I need you." She finished dramatically, draping her body over the counter in an utterly submissive form. Luke looked at her doubtfully.  
  
"And there's no one else?"  
  
"They don't want anyone else." Luke looked somewhat disappointed at that statement as he responded in a gruff tone.  
  
"Otherwise you wouldn't be here begging." Looking up from her face-down position, Lorelai smiled slightly at him. Maybe this wasn't the time, maybe he wasn't the guy she should be wanting, but all she knew was that at this moment all she wanted was for Luke to look at her the way he had been last night in the hallway. She urged her face into a full smile, hope shining in her eyes.  
  
"I don't want anyone else." He watched his own hope flicker in her eyes as he stared at her, a small smile forming on his lips as well. Maybe she hadn't been so mistaken.  
  
"I suppose Cesar and Jess could handle the diner for a few hours."  
  
"Maybe a full day?" She risked sliding her hand across the counter so it was just barely touching Luke's. "Once I get cooking, there may be no stopping me."  
  
"Or we may get stuck waiting for the fire department." Lorelai smiled as Luke stared incredulously at their touching hands. This may not be right, but at that moment she didn't care.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Tristan!" Rory leapt off the bed at a speed she would have previously deemed impossible due to the laws of physics. Then, turning angrily on him, she demanded, "What the hell is your problem?"  
  
"My problem?" He stared at her as if amazed. "If I'm not mistaken, you're the one who somehow found your way into my bed at the break of dawn. And I'm the one with the problem?" Tristan just smirked at her flustered reaction. She was really quite alluring when she got nervous.  
  
"I... You... Shut up."  
  
"Your wit never ceases to amaze me, Gilmore." He couldn't help but grin at her discomfort. She'd been caught in a very compromising position, and he knew that she didn't take well to being out of the power position.  
  
"Drop dead, DuGrey." She glared at him, all her embarrassment turning to hatred, "You know, I came here to apologize for last night, thinking I'd been unfair... maybe you'd changed while you were away. Thinking maybe we could try the whole elusive concept of friends one more time... yet somehow, only having managed to be awake for a short amount of time, you have managed to reclaim your previous title of 'Evil one.' That must be some sort of record." She flipped around and made her way towards the door.  
  
"Wait, Rory.. I'm... I'm sorry, okay?"  
  
She stopped in her tracks, yet showed no signs of turning around. He got up off the bed and walked around so he was standing in between her and the door. Then placing one hand on her shoulder, he uttered two words.  
  
"Don't go."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
a/n - don't forget to review! 


	6. Figure It Out

a/n - first off... thanks for the reviews (good and bad). secondly, i hate the title of this chapter, but i was in a hurry and i couldn't think of anything better... so i gave up. let me know if anyone can think of anything better. maybe i'll change it later on. disclaimer- none of it is mine. so without further ado... chapter 6...  
  
Chapter 6 - Figure it out  
  
"Don't go..." Those words clouded Rory's brain as she remembered the last time they'd been spoken. It had been her, that night Jess had spent at her place. The last time things had been normal with him. "Don't go." She'd said those words to him in desperation. She hadn't wanted to be alone, and she didn't want to be now. She wanted to stay here... with Tristan. But what did that mean? Why couldn't she just have a guy as a friend? Why did those words always have to mean something more? Why-  
  
"Hey... what's that?"  
  
Rory followed Tristan's gaze towards the night stand where her bag of goodies had been discarded earlier. "Oh yeah.. I brought truce food."  
  
"Truce food?" He raised an eyebrow at the concept.  
  
"Yeah. I've always found that it's easier to make up on a full stomach than an empty one..."  
  
"Make up? Are you sure you didn't mean make out?"  
  
Rory continued as if she hadn't heard his remark. "...Plus, people are much more manageable when you can bribe them with danishes and doughnuts. And... I haven't had breakfast yet."  
  
"Interesting reasoning. So, what exactly do you got in here?" He took a stride in the direction of the food, but Rory quickly snatched it up, holding it behind her where he couldn't reach it.  
  
"First you've got to agree to the truce. After all, what good is truce food without a truce? It's like peanut butter and jelly without the peanut butter or green eggs and ham without the green. Okay, bad example, but you get the point."  
  
Laughing, Tristan held out his hand. "Okay, truce then. Let's eat!"  
  
"How can you agree to something without knowing the terms?"  
  
"Terms?"  
  
"Yes, terms. Regulations. Agreed upon restrictions aimed at creating peace between two parties at odds- "  
  
"I'm very sorry to interrupt you Rory, but term one is that you never dangle food in front of a hungry boy's face while trying to torture him into submission by means of his stomach."  
  
"Fair enough. We'll talk about the rest while we eat. But first...." She dug into the bag, digging out almost every type of pastry Tristan knew of, and probably a gallon of coffee. He stared at her with wide eyes, and she seemed to know exactly what he was thinking, "Hey, I didn't know what type of food you would want, or what type I'd want, so I got a little bit of everything."  
  
"You weren't sure what you would want? Things change that much in the walk from the bakery back here?"  
  
"Hey, I never said I was easy to please."  
  
Tristan just smiled at all the effort she had put into this morning. "This was really nice of you, I really appreciate it...." Then, with a puzzled look he glanced up from the glazed doughnut he was in the midst of devouring. "Hey! How exactly did you get in here?"  
  
He watched as her face turned bright pink and she began to stammer. Lucky for her, the phone rang at that second and she was spared an answer. Tristan picked up the phone, still smiling in curiosity at Rory's reaction to the question.  
  
"Hello, Tristan DuGrey speaking."  
  
"Yes, this is Gloria from the front desk. I have a ..uh.. message for the ..um... lady in your room."   
  
"I didn't think the front desk called the room personally to relay messages. And what lady?" Tristan was honestly confused as he spoke to the obviously neurotic desk clerk. She sounded old, maybe she had just finally lost it. And he was about to suggest just that when he processed what she had just said.  
  
"We normally don't, but this was important, and of course you know who I'm talking about: the pretty young girl with brown hair and blue eyes. I didn't catch her name, but I'm sure.." Rory. That's how she'd gotten the key. She'd let the clerk believe that she'd was staying with him. He shot her a knowing smile and watched as her face turned even more pink.  
  
"Right, thaaat lady. I guess it's still a little early for me to be trying to have conversations. What's the message?"  
  
The woman on the other end of the line cleared her throat, obviously uncomfortable, and Tristan realized that there was an element to this story he didn't know.  
  
"Actually, I was instructed to give it to her personally. I mean, I'm sure she'll tell you as soon as I tell her, but I still have to follow instructions. You understand."   
  
Why did this woman sound like she was trying to reassure him? Tristan was thoroughly confused, and he handed the phone to Rory. "It's for you." She took it, obviously nervous.  
  
"Hello.......... Oh, I did?.......... Thank you so much........... I will be right down to get it." She tried to hang the phone up, but obviously the woman had begun talking again. Tristan watched in amusement as her face reddened a considerable amount, and she tried to turn away from him, talking quietly. "Yes, I'm sure............. I know, and I will.......... it's just that-..............I still have to give it back ............... I know, and I do............. It's not going to- .......... Okay, okay, I won't ......... Thank you.......... yes, of course.... Goodbye."  
  
As she hung up the phone and turned around, Tristan thought that she was attempting to transform into a tomato, or some equally red object. Still, he couldn't let her off the hook that easily. He slid easily into the seat next to her and smiled. "So, what was that all about?"  
  
* * * * *  
  
"This is your last chance. Go, be free! Run for your life." Lorelai made a dramatic sweeping motion with her hands as she checked her watch one more time. It was approximately 11:45, meaning Emily Gilmore was due for arrival within the next fifteen minutes.  
  
Luke looked up from the french fries he was cutting, an amused smile on his face. "I think I can handle it."  
  
"Oh, that is what they all say before Emily Gilmore gets a hold of them. But by the time the poking and prodding and nit-picking is over, that attitude is all gone. All that is left area pair of shoes buried in a heap of ash , still screaming in pain covering their ears to block out the sounds of her voice telling them they've made an ashy mess of the new rug."  
  
"If they're piles of ash, how do they have ears, much less cover them?" Luke was being much to logical for such an early time in the morning.  
  
"Must you find fault in all my theories?"  
  
"Only when they're faulty."  
  
"My theories are not faulty!" Lorelai practically jumped off the ground in defense of herself.  
  
"That one was."  
  
Lorelai exhibited her frustration with that by hurling a pile of raw potato slices into the deep-fryer, splashing grease everywhere. "Bah! Like I'd believe an anti-oompa like you."  
  
"An anti-oompa? Just because I don't support the idea of chantin- no, singing midgets does not mean- "  
  
"Well, I'm glad to see that you learned something last night. Too bad I can't say the same." Lorelai almost threw her hand to her mouth when that last part slipped out. She hadn't meant to say it out loud. Instead she tossed another handful of potato chunks into the grease, this time getting Luke with some of the hot grease.  
  
"Ouch! Stop doing that!" Luke wiped the hot grease off his wrist and became immediately grave. "And what do you mean 'you didn't learn anything'?" Luke had stopped messing with the food in front of him now, and was staring directly into Lorelai's eyes.  
  
"Not to my knowledge. Although I suppose you might've if- oh nevermind." Lorelai had been trying to work up the courage bring up the almost-kiss all morning, but she still hadn't gotten there yet. Unfortunately, she'd skirted a little too close this time. Luke leaned onto the counter, not losing eye contact with her.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"It's not nothing, it's something. It's always something with you. The question is whether you're going to tell me or not." His eyes were unreadable as he stared intently at her. For a split second, Lorelai knew that she couldn't keep hinting and guessing at why he'd run away last night. And she knew that she'd never know until she asked. Her lips parted and she began to ask her question.  
  
"Why..." Diverting her gaze, her courage failed. "It's nothing."  
  
"Fine." Luke went back to cutting the potatoes with a vengeance.  
  
"Fine." Lorelai paused for a second and then decided that it was pointless to keep chickening out. Taking a deep breath, she spit out the her thoughts in one quick sentence. "Whydidn'tyoukissme?"  
  
"What?" Luke stared at her, thinking he must've misunderstood what she said, but then seeing the honest look on her face he caved, shrugging his shoulders nervously. "I just thought it would make things weird."  
  
"And this isn't?"  
  
"It wasn't so bad up till now."  
  
"So you haven't been thinking about it all morning? Listen, I guess I'm just being delusional and over-reacting and- "  
  
"I didn't say that." Luke took a step closer to her, his eyes growing dark and unreadable. "Did you want me to?"  
  
"Did you want to?" Her voice came out low and husky, and Lorelai was amazed at the desire racing through her body. She wanted to scream 'yes, yes!' while wrapping her arms around him, but she knew that wasn't an option. Instead she closed her eyes and waited. She could feel his breath getting closer just like last night. 3.....2.....1.....  
  
SLAM!!!  
  
They jumped at the sound of the kitchen door flying open and put a good two feet in between them, each busying themself with something on either side of the room. Almost immediately, the sound of Emily Gilmore's voice was filling their ears.  
  
"Pablo, is that the nicest silverware you people have here? This has water spots all over it. And Maria, for god's sakes, get out there with the beer tray. Guests are arriving, and they expect some refreshments." Her sights obviously settled on the two of them as she continued talking, the distance between them minimizing. "And Lorelai, I'm so glad you could convince your friend, Luke, right?, to come help us out. The appetizers are incredibly quaint. I took the liberty of sampling one of each before coming in here. Everything going smoothly, I assume?" She paused briefly, giving the two of them a curious look. "Am I interrupting something?"  
  
Lorelai wanted to groan out loud. She really had to stop that mental counting thing. It was not working for her. Looking up at her mother's searching face, she smiled tightly and avoided looking at Luke. "Nope. Not at all." With one final sideways glance at Luke busying himself with the french fries, she grabbed her purse and exited the kitchen. "I'd love to stay and chat, but duty calls. I'll be at the inn if you need me." And she was gone, Emily gaping after her.  
  
"But it's a Sunday." Luckily, Emily was too busy yelling after her daughter to notice the way Luke was staring at the open door, a look of hopeful confusion etching his features.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Rory could not believe what had just happened. Unimaginable. This is why she didn't lie. Lying gets you into trouble, and ohboy was she in some trouble now. What was she going to do? She couldn't just come out and tell Tristan how she had gotten into the room; he would never stop teasing her about it. But oh god, after what that woman had just done.... how could she avoid telling him?  
  
Right on cue, Tristan slid into the seat next to her, draping his arm over her shoulders.... "So, what was that all about?"  
  
She tried to look calm, but knew that she was failing miserably. "Umm... nothing."  
  
Very loud, very annoying laughter stung her ears. "Right. Now come on Mary. You'd better tell me yourself, because I have other ways of getting information from you." He raised his eyebrows suggestively, and leaned in closer when she remained silent. "Or do you prefer the alternative methods?"  
  
"God Tristan! You're such a pervert. Don't you ever think about anything but sex?" She knew he was surprised to hear her actually use the S word, but he was really starting to get to her. She knew it wasn't his fault, but it was impossible not to get irritated with him sitting so close. So very close. Too close. Here she was trying to figure out a plan not to tell him that she'd informed the desk clerk that they were lovers and he was making it hard for her to find reasons why it wasn't true. Had she just thought that? Had she just admitted that she wanted to have sex with Tristan? She hadn't even wanted to do that with Dean. And well.. Jess was a much more complicated story. Shaking her head, Rory tried to rid the irritating thought of Tristan.  
  
"No," she told herself out loud. She had only thought that because Tristan brought it up so often. All she'd meant was that she didn't have any reasons why they weren't dating. WHAT!? What was wrong with her today? Why was she even thinking about dating Tristan? No. They were friends, if that. That's why she had come here. Sure, she'd had to lie about the whole boyfriend thing, but it had been necessary.. There was no other way to get in, and-  
  
"No? Is that all?" A voice interrupted Rory's thoughts.  
  
"What?"  
  
"No smart-ass remarks, no biting humor, no indications of loathing? Are you okay?" He jokingly placed a hand on Rory's forehead, causing her skin to tingle where he was touching it. Suddenly, she became very aware of his other arm draped over her shoulders. Closing her eyes, she laid her head on his shoulder, enjoying the feeling of his touch.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Was she smiling? Yes. That was definitely a smile on her face. And why were her eyes shut. Come to think of it... why was her head on his chest? This felt so... so right. Her laying in his arms, a soft smile playing on both of their faces. Was he smiling? Yes, he was. It was all just too... perfect. Rory Gilmore in his arms... Rory Gilmore in his arms? What was going on? Tristan was surprised at how disconcerting it was to be unsure of what she was thinking.  
  
"Rory, is there something wrong?"  
  
Her head snapped up, colliding hard with his jaw. "Ohmygod! Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah..." Tristan was rubbing his jaw. "...I guess. What was that?"  
  
"What was what?" Her eyes darted nervously around the room, letting Tristan know that she knew exactly what he was talking about.  
  
"Come on. Up until a few minutes ago you were being perfectly normal, well, as normal as you get," he tossed her a 'don't even bother arguing with me, you know it's true' look and continued, "and now you're staring at your hands like they have some sort of strange fungus that only you can see."  
  
"Yeah.. that..."  
  
She was really starting to get to him. What was wrong? First she sneaks into his hotel room, then she gets mad and almost leaves, then she's normal until the phone rang and... the phone! He had almost forgotten why the strange behavior had began in the first place. After having her cuddled up in his arms, all thoughts of the mysterious phone call had been washed out of his head. But now that he'd remembered it, there was no way that she was going to escape explanation, again.  
  
"Who was on the phone, Rory?"  
  
"Rory... that's a new development." She smiled at him, and he shook his head. He knew that she was trying to change the subject.  
  
"Sorry, not biting. Who was on the phone?"  
  
"The front desk." She answered the question quickly and directly before busying herself with cleaning crumbs off the coffee table. An internal alarm went off inside Tristan's head. Girls only clean when they're upset or uncomfortable. So what was Rory uncomfortable with right now?  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"How did the front desk know you were here?"  
  
"Well... I..uh.. I had to see you to apologize somehow, and I didn't know if you would let me in your room or not, and my self-confidence wouldn't have been able to handle begging in the hallway, so short of performing a magnificently athletic act such as scaling the building and entering your room from the balcony, not that I even knew you had a balcony. Why do you have that anyways? Which reminds me, how exactly did you manage a room like this? But I suppose that's not the point, even though I do find it very annoying that you get to spend the summer here while I'm cooped up in a normal miniature room with Paris..."  
  
She was rambling and had to be stopped. Tristan knew that once she started, it might be a while before she stopped. Plus she was changing the subject again. It took a lot to keep this girl on track. "Rory. The front desk."  
  
"I have a key." She pulled a gold object out of her pocket and placed it on the table.  
  
"What? How'd you get that?"  
  
"They gave it to me."  
  
"And why would they give you a key?"  
  
"Why wouldn't they?" She was trying to look offended, but Tristan knew she was hiding something.  
  
"I'm assuming that there isn't some sort of buy a bag of pastries, get a key to Tristan DuGrey's hotel room going on... although that might not be a bad idea if all the patrons looked like you...."  
  
"Only you would see it that way." She smiled at him, looking happy that the subject had shifted focus a little.  
  
Now he was the one getting distracted. "Nice try, but no deal."  
  
"You sure? I could try to arrange it for you. You know, talk to the bakery guy..." She trailed off with a smile, and he shook his head in respoonse.  
  
"Okay, let me try this again." Tristan's sarcastic nature took over as his voice became sickeningly sweet, "Nice try Rory, but why don't you explain to me how you managed to wrangle a key to my hotel room?"  
  
"Wrangle?" She was giggling. "Are you sure you were in Virginia at Military School and not South Dakota taking Cowboy lessons?" Tristan only responded by clearing his throat. "Fine. I.. uh.. told them that I lost my copy and I needed another one."  
  
"Lost your copy? Wouldn't you have to be actually staying in this room to have a first copy?" This was really a very amusing thing, and Tristan was thoroughly enjoying watching her squirm, for once.  
  
"That would be assumed."  
  
"But you're not."  
  
"They didn't know that." She raised her chin about an inch as she tried not to appear embarrassed, which only added to Tristan's enjoyment of the situation.  
  
"Oooh Mary. That sounded almost rebellious."  
  
She shrugged. The banter had put her in a much more relaxed mood. "Well, now that the truce food has worked its magic, I guess I'd better be going. Bye Satan."  
  
"Bye Mary." After a second of thinking, Tristan jumped up off the couch. "Hey, wait a second." She turned around to face him, already a few steps into the hallway, a playful smile on her lips.  
  
"What do you want, Tristan?"  
  
He closed the distance between them slowly, not losing eye contact with her the entire time. Then, smiling back, he reached over and placed the half- empty bag of doughnuts and coffee in her hands, keeping his face just inches from hers. Tristan could hear her heart beating at a rapid pace in the silence of the early morning hallways. But he knew that if he kissed her now, she would just push him away. He also knew that there were other ways for her to gain access to his room besides pretending to be his girlfriend, yet she had chosen that way. That meant he had another chance with her. And this time, he wasn't going to blow it.  
  
He leaned in seductively, and he knew that she thought he was going to kiss her. But he didn't. He moved past her face, placing his lips right up against her ear. He whispered, "Well, now that you know where I am, come back any time." Then he dropped the key into her pocket, making sure she felt it hit the bottom. With that, he backed away from her. "Bye Rory."  
  
Once back in the room, Tristan leaned back against the door, grinning like a madman. This was definitely shaping up to be an interesting summer.  
  
  
  
a/n - one more thing before i go. i know that the whole sex thing is a little bit uncharacteristic for Rory, and for that matter all of Gilmore Girls. But the thing is that this entire story is going to be a little uncharacteristic b/c they are off by themselves for the first time, and everyone goes a little nutz when that happens. : ) So... that's my explanation for it, and if you don't like it then, well... don't read it. :) okay, i'm just j/k. let me know if it gets to be too much.  
  
and don't forget........ REVIEW PLEASE!!! 


	7. Her Vow

a/n - thanks for the reviews. here's the next segment. it's a long one. let me know if there are any problems understanding it, cuz i know it jumps around a lot.  
  
disclaimer- still the same. nothing is mine.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 7 - Her Vow  
  
Jess awoke to the sun glaring through the window into his eyes. Turning his head out of its grasp, something struck him. It was quiet. Too quiet. Jess quickly sat up and looked at the clock, baffled to see that it already read six past eleven. He was supposed to have been at work over two hours ago! Why hadn't Luke woke him?  
  
Leaping out of bed, Jess stubbed his foot on something. The answering machine. As he glared at the steady, non-blinking light, tidbits of last night came flickering back to him. Rory calling, leaving a message. Him calling back, Paris answering, 'no, she's out with Tristan'. Ugh! Jess kicked the machine into the door, watching it break into about three smaller pieces and listening to the satisfying groan it made.  
  
Granted, hurting the machine didn't solve his problems, but at least he wouldn't be tempted to listen to that message again. Listen to the message and get trapped by the snare that is Rory Gilmore, only to wait around all night for her to call. He just felt so helpless. If she was here in Star's Hollow, Jess could just go over there, knock on her window and know immediately whether he was wanted or not, which he usually was. Jess smiled faintly at all the evenings he'd done just that in the past month.  
  
Shaking the memories out of his head, the brooding frown returned. But with her so far away, even if she did call and if he got her to take part in the dreaded "what are we?" conversation, Jess wasn't sure he'd even be able to tell what she wanted. The next thought made his frown deepen. No point in thinking about it now, since she obviously wasn't calling.  
  
Slipping off his Metallica t-shirt, Jess opted instead for one that read "Your Girlfriend's Hot." It was the least offensive t-shirt he could find at the moment that hadn't been specifically banned from the diner. Granted, Luke hadn't actually seen this one, but that was only a minor detail. Stomping down the stairs, Jess was amazed to find that Luke was nowhere to be found, leaving behind a small, unhappy breakfast crowd. He was about to go back up the stairs when he heard the bell and instinctively turned towards the door. Great..... this was just what he needed this morning.  
  
"What do you want?" He approached the floppy-haired boy who was making his way towards the center of the diner.  
  
"I want to talk to Rory."  
  
"I heard the telephone works wonders in situations like that." Jess frowned to himself. What was this kid's problem? Didn't he know that Rory wasn't in town? Or was he just coming over here for the number?  
  
"Don't get smart with me Jess. She's not at her house, and I want to talk to her." He didn't! Jess almost laughed out loud at Dean's idiocy. After all, this was Star's Hollow, gossip capital of the world, and you've have to live in a cave to have missed overhearing a juicy tidbit such as Rory leaving.  
  
"She's not here." Jess turned around and began clearing an empty table, ending the conversation without letting out any extra information.  
  
"I guess I believe you. Cause even you wouldn't be stupid enough to wear a shirt like that with her around." Dean eyed the shirt as if it might attack him before raising his eyes to meet a pair of very amused eyes.  
  
"You like it? It's new... well not new exactly." Jess put on a fake happy manner, ignoring the 'stupid' comment. "See, I was in the store about a month ago and there it was, hanging there. It made me think of you and Rory, so I went ahead bought it. But then after... ahem... said events, it didn't really make sense anymore." Jess smirked at the ever-rising anger on Dean's face. "But then this morning I saw it laying there and I thought to myself, 'why let good money go to waste?' So here I am, and here you are to see it. It's funny how these things work out." Jess smirked at the red-faced boy in front of him. Had he been asked, Jess would've swore he could see the smoke coming out of his ears.  
  
Dean took a menacing step towards him, using his height as the intimidation factor. "Watch your mouth, diner boy." He glanced up at the clock and stepped back again. "I'd get into it with you, but I don't the time right now. Just go find Rory so I can talk to her."  
  
"Well, as you can see and as I've told you already, she isn't here. But if you'd like to stay, I'm sure I could bust those stitches out for you. How is that cheek doing anyways?" Jess casually baited the boy, but Dean was a little preoccupied.  
  
"Just tell me where she is, Jess." Dean took a step closer.  
  
"Not here." Jess was really starting to get irritated now. The last thing he wanted to do was think about the fact that Rory was gone, and this idiot was sitting here reminding him of it.  
  
"And you don't know?"  
  
"Nope." Jess shoved his hands in his pockets and walked away, turning his back on the boy. It was all he could do to keep his calm.  
  
"Shouldn't her BOYFRIEND know where she is?" Dean spit the word out with a distaste only reserved for the most vile of situations. And that was it, Jess had had it.  
  
"I suppose her boyfriend would." Jess fought a grimace as he spoke the words. He hadn't intended to say that. In fact, he'd intended to say something about not being a boyfriend like Dean, but he was still so bitter about the other night. He glanced at Dean's reaction through the reflection in the coffee pot. The jerk was smiling.  
  
"Then I guess I'll see if I can't find her myself, since you obviously have NO IDEA." Jess could hear the grin in his voice and didn't say another word as Dean quickly exited the store. Jess watched as Miss Patty slipped out the door behind him and followed Dean down the street to a point that she obviously felt was a safe enough distance from Jess. Great, now she was going to fill him in on the gossip. Jess went out the back door to Luke's and snuck into the alley behind the two so he could listen to the conversation.  
  
"I'd love hear it, but I really do have to talk to Rory." Dean was already walking away from the woman by the time Jess got there.  
  
"But that what I'm trying to tell you, sweetheart. She left." That sure got Dean's attention. Whirling around, he almost looked ready to attack the woman.  
  
"Left? But.. where did she go?"  
  
"Some school trip to Chicago or something, but it's for the whole summer." The woman leaned forward with an air of secrecy. "She left yesterday, and if I'm right, which I usually am about these sort of things, she seemed awfully happy about it." Miss Patty seemed pleased with herself for exerting such a shocked response from Dean, who stood with his mouth hanging open.  
  
"How come I didn't know she left?"  
  
"She only decided to go a few days ago, dear. Don't feel bad. Even Jess didn't know until Thursday."  
  
"So Rory didn't tell Jess she was leaving until the day before she left?" Jess could see that Dean wasn't talking to Miss Patty, he was thinking out loud. And the look on his face told Jess that he was glad the woman cut him off.  
  
"The word on the street is that he was the reason why. Well, the both of you, I suppose. At least that's what Babbette said. She says that Rory was just too confused after you and Jess' fight, and she needed to get away...." Miss Patty was still talking, but Jess had heard and seen, enough.  
  
He removed himself from his hiding spot and walked deliberately across the sidewalk, staring at Dean the entire time, just daring him to make a move. All Jess wanted to do right now was hit something, or someone, preferably Dean. But Dean was in too good of a mood to give Jess the satisfaction. He just stared right back, something Jess had never seen sparking in his eyes, determination. Reaching the street, Jess broke the eye contact, shoving his hands in his pockets. Then he turned back towards the diner. He needed to get up to his room and think. This was great, just great... all he needed was more competition.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Where the hell have you been?"  
  
"Umm..." Rory was still a little out of it after that incident in the hallway with Tristan. Her heartbeat had finally slowed down to its normal pace, but her body was extremely unstable, and she felt as if she might tip over at the slightest mention of his name. A tiny smile tugged at the corners of her mouth, and she was really more gliding than walking. She set what was left of the doughnuts and coffee on the counter, which wasn't a whole lot, and headed towards the shower. She wanted to savor this feeling just a little bit longer. It had been so long since she felt like she could walk on air... so long if fact she wasn't even sure that she'd ever felt this way.  
  
"Hey Rory, before I forget..." Paris said through a mouthful of chocolate doughnuts, "...Jess called again."  
  
And it was gone. The walking on air, the giddiness. Gone. Just like that. "Oh. Thanks. I'll call him back after I get out of the shower."  
  
Rory stood under the hot water, lost in her thoughts. First it was Dean and Tristan, then Jess and Dean, now maybe Tristan was back... How had she gotten herself into this mess? Suddenly Rory had the urge to giggle. To giggle like a third-grade girl being teased by a boy. Eventually the giggling turned into deep-throated laughter and Rory found sitting down under the water, tears of comedy mixing with the water splattering her face. It was all just so funny. How could someone so neat and organized get her love-life into such a mess?  
  
Dean... Tristan.... Jess.... Tristan.... Dean.... Jess.... Tristan....  
  
The names swarmed her thoughts eventually causing the laughter to subside. This was ridiculous. She couldn't spend all her time stressing over this. It was just too tiring. Rory made a decision right then and there. No boys. Not this summer. She would call Jess and let him know that she would talk to him when she got back in a few months. She needed time to heal from her breakup with Dean, and she couldn't do that by jumping into another relationship just as soon as the one with Dean got over.  
  
Fidgeting with the shampoo bottle, Rory considered another issue. Tristan. For as long as she'd known him, everyone had told her he liked her and she'd never believed them. Mostly because she had never wanted to. But now... after this morning... Rory smiled slightly at the memory of her giddiness. He was just so.... NO! Nodding energetically to herself, Rory remembered her vow. No boys. No Dean. No Jess. And as for Tristan, they could be friends, but nothing more. Sure, he'd flirt with her and maybe on occasion she'd flirt back, but it wasn't going to be like today, with her desperate to kiss him. She'd tell him to back off if he ever wanted her as his friend.  
  
Yes. That was it. It was going to be a solo summer. By the time she got out of the shower, Rory was already feeling better about things.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Lorelai stood outside the diner, debating whether or not to run away with her tail between her legs. Not that she had a tail, although that would certainly be interesting if she did. She stood for a couple seconds outside the diner, smiling at all the things she would be able to do if she had a tail.  
  
"Are you going to stand there all day?"  
  
She turned to face Kirk, who was staring at her with great disdain.  
  
"Because some people around here actually need to have lunch before dinnertime. Because if we didn't then they would call it dinner, not lunch."  
  
"Shut up Kirk." Lorelai blurted out the less-than-par comeback as she peeked through the blinds into the empty diner.  
  
"I'll shut up when you get out of the way." Kirk was still trying to maneuver his way around her position in the center of the doorway.  
  
"And if you don't shut up, I will whip you with my tail."  
  
"Your what?"  
  
"Nothing." Lorelai walked into the diner, mumbling something about peer pressure. She sat down quietly by the counter and fiddled with her napkin. A very un-Lorelailike thing to do. Kirk's eyes were boring into her back, and when she rose her head to stick her tongue out at him, it was Luke's eyes she found herself staring into, locked on her from his position in the doorway behind Kirk. Following her gaze, Kirk turned to look over his shoulder, spotting Luke. Oblivious to the electricity in the room, Kirk began ordering.  
  
"Good, you're here. Now I would like a grilled cheese sandwich, crusts cut off..." Instead of listening to him, Luke walked over to the door and gestured outside.  
  
"Get out, Kirk." Kirk looked up somewhat dazed.  
  
"What? I'm still ordering."  
  
Luke again motioned at the sidewalk outside. "No, you're leaving."  
  
The dazed look was quickly replaced with one of annoyance. "I haven't eaten yet."  
  
"So I won't bill you then."  
  
"But I want lunch."  
  
Luke remained unwavering in his position by the door. "Eat somewhere else."  
  
"Can I get it to go?"  
  
"No. Out." Luke gestured forcefully at the door again, and Kirk sulked all the way out, according Lorelai his most withering stare. She returned it with a giddy smile before returning her eyes to Luke.  
  
"That wasn't very nice." Lorelai clicked her tongue at him as he shut all the blinds and turned the sign on the door to closed. Then spinning in circles on her stool, she continued. "You know, people are really going to be talking by the time I leave this place. I probably won't be able to get from here to the door without a herd of- " Lorelai was interrupted by Luke stopping her spinning abruptly, one hand on either side of her waist.  
  
A second passed in which she tried to talk, but his face was lowering on hers and she couldn't breathe. He was moving slowly so she had time to back away, but Lorelai had never wanted anything so intensely in her life. She quickly closed the gap between them, covering his mouth with hers.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"So I hope you feel bad."  
  
"About what?" Rory had just gotten out of the shower, and already Paris was on her about something.  
  
"Well, I think you just used half the floors share of hot water this morning. I am holding you personally responsible for the lot of cold, wet students wandering around at this very moment."  
  
"Was that a joke Paris? What put you in such a chipper mood this morning?" Rory threw her roommate a suspicious look as the girl returned it with a vengeance.  
  
"Must've been the halfway devoured bag of pasties you hauled into the room about an hour ago. By the way the coffee was cold." Paris turned around, her arms crossed over her chest, her eyes shining just a bit at the discomfort her observations were causing her roommate. "So, are you going to tell me who you had breakfast with, as if it's a surprise."  
  
"If you already know, then why should I bother- "  
  
"Because I want details. What were you and Tristan doing having breakfast at seven o'clock in the morning? Alone?" Paris's tone wasn't jealous or angry as Rory would have expected, but it wasn't friendly either. For the first time, Rory was actually unsure as to what Paris was thinking, but she wasn't in the mood to guess.  
  
"Come on Paris, I don't want to fight with you."  
  
"We wouldn't be fighting if you would just tell me what is going on. I'm getting awful sick and tired of having to make up excuses for you when your boyfriend calls."  
  
"Jess! I forgot all about him." Rory jumped at the telephone, getting ready to call him when a thought occurred to her. "He's not my boyfriend, Paris."  
  
Paris responded with a very skeptical look. "Really? Cause he could've fooled me. 'Who's Tristan?' 'What's this guy like?' 'Is she home yet?' I mean, yeah he's better than Dean, but come on Rory. There's obviously something going on there."  
  
Rory sighed and flopped onto the bed, tears welling up in her eyes. "I just don't know Paris, I really don't! Things are such a mess right now! I thought I had it figured out, but I just don't know how to... I just don't know!"  
  
The blonde girl cautiously approached the bed, placing a tentative hand on Rory's shoulder in a rare show of compassion. "Do you want to talk about it?"  
  
"No! Yes! Ugh!" Abruptly, Rory sat up and hurled a pillow into the wall, the tears streaming down her face now. Then, turning her tear-stained face on Paris she admitted, "It might help, if you want to listen."  
  
Paris practically leapt at the opportunity to find out what was going on. "I do! I mean, I won't tell anyone. We're friends now, right?" Paris appraised Rory with an equally rare expression of vulnerability clouding her face. Then, on an impulse, she put her arm around Rory. "I'd like to help you, if I can."  
  
"Thanks Paris." Rory managed a tiny smile. "It's just that... well... with Jess... God!" Rory dropped her head into her hands before looking up with another tiny upturn of the lips. "I don't think I'm ready to figure out how I really feel yet."  
  
Removing her arm, Paris stiffly removed herself from the bed. "Fine. Whatever. We have a lot to do today anyways."  
  
"Paris, wait!" Paris paused, already halfway out the door to listen to Rory's pleas, "I'm not ready to talk about everything right now, but do you want to hear what I was doing this morning?"  
  
Still looking apprehensive, Paris returned to her spot next to Rory on the bed. "Are you sure you want to tell me?"  
  
A blush broke out across Rory's face, and she started to smile. "Are you sure you want to hear? It has to do with Tristan."  
  
A roll of the eyes greeted that remark. "Like I didn't know that part already, Rory. How naive do I look? Besides, I don't like Tristan like that anymore." Paris was so matter-of-fact about the situation that Rory found herself launching into her tale without a second thought.  
  
"Well, it really started last night when you forced me to go to bed so early, and I had way too much time to think..."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Paris sat listening intently as Rory finished her story, "...So then I just walked back here, and you know what happened after that."  
  
"So you have a key to Tristan's room?"  
  
"I'd say it's more of an apartment than a room, but yeah." Rory laid the gold key down on the bed for Paris to see.  
  
"And you actually convinced the desk clerk that you were his cheating girlfriend?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Wow. Never knew you had it in you." Paris shook her head and fought the amazed smile that was threatening her lips at Rory's nonchalant response to her uncharacteristic actions of that morning.  
  
"I'm just full of surprises, I guess." Smiling comfortably, Rory continued playing with the wooden necklace she wore.  
  
"Now, there's one thing about that story that didn't really make sense."  
  
Rory's neck snapped up as she caught the sound of the trained journalist arising in Paris' voice. Her tone was guarded as she responded. "What was that?"  
  
"Why did talking to the desk clerk on the phone freak you out?"  
  
Rory's face went pale and she fell back onto the bed, moaning, "Oooh my god, I completely forgot!"  
  
"Forgot what?"  
  
"I cannot believe it. What am I going to do? This is worse than the time my mom got us kicked out of the library for playing table hockey with in the sports section!" Rory was really panicking now as her voice jumped a few octaves above its normal pitch.  
  
"Extremely confused and slightly frightened roommate sitting right in front of you."  
  
"Arggghh! This is terrible! I have to keep him from finding out, but there's no way..." Rory's impending tirade was cut short by Paris grabbing her shoulders and shaking her until she shut up.  
  
"Now, I am going to speak slowly so that you can understand me, and I am keeping my hands where they are in case I feel the need to shake you again, but what is the problem?" Paris was becoming slightly irritated at Rory's secret.  
  
Rory turned to Paris, her eyes wide in horror as she announced the news. "That woman checked us out of this room, and moved us into Tristan's."  
  
"WHAT? How could she do that?"  
  
"Well, she told me that she thought me and my boyfriend could use the close proximity to 'reconnect' as she put it. She said that there would be less of a chance for my eyes to wander again if we were living together. And remember when we signed up for this trip? We only checked the rooms out with one of our names, so she didn't even know that I was in this room with someone else.... so basically we have until 10am tomorrow morning to have our stuff out of here and into Tristan's apartment."  
  
"Which will come as quite a shock to him."  
  
"Considering he doesn't even know that I was posing as his girlfriend. I mean, I'm pretty sure that that's what he assumed I did, but it was never actually brought out into the open..."  
  
"Okay, quiet. There has got to be a logical solution for this. We will just go down to the front desk and tell the woman the truth, and she'll have to give us our room back."  
  
"Or send me to prison where I spend all my free time folding laundry with Bubba and Gerty." Rory's tone was one of dismal acceptance as she pictured her jail cell.  
  
"Either way, there is no way I'm spending the summer sharing a hotel suite with Tristan DuGrey. Now get your shoes on." Without another look behind her, Paris Gellar was out the door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
a/n - now don't forget: if you want more... review. 


	8. In The Pouring Rain

A/n - Thanks for the reviews. And now that I'm back at school and I have my ethernet connection back (a gift from the gods btw), I'll be able to post this story a lot faster.  
  
And by the way, nothing in the disclaimer has changed. None of the characters or anything belong to me. On with the story!  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 08 - In The Pouring Rain  
  
"Now listen lady, that's the truth. And if I don't get that room back, I am going to be forced to speak with your manager." Rory sighed as she watched Paris continue the argument that had already been raging for nearly twenty minutes.  
  
"I'm sorry, but even if I believed you, the room has already been booked for tomorrow night. And as far as the manager thing goes, you're looking at her." The elderly woman looked unsympathetically at Paris and gave Rory an encouraging smile followed by a wink.  
  
"But if you would just..."  
  
"I'm sorry dear, there's nothing I can do." Gloria looked anything but sorry as she said the words. In fact, she sounded downright pleased that she couldn't help the girls. Paris was about to really lash into her when someone interrupted the conversation from behind.  
  
"Nothing you can do about what?" Both girls turned around slowly at the sound of that familiar voice, matching expressions of dread on their faces.  
  
"It's nothing you would understand Tristan, you can go now." Paris attempted to dismiss the ever-stubborn Tristan DuGrey with the snide comment, but as usual her snippiness had no affect on him.  
  
"It's not about Rory and my moving in together is it?" Tristan almost laughed out loud at the look of sheer horror on Rory's face.  
  
"How did you know about that, Tristan?"  
  
"Well, after you left this morning I realized that you had still failed to answer any of my questions about the mysterious phone call. So I came on down to have a chat with my friend Gloria here." Tristan made a quick gesture towards the woman behind the counter, who smiled warmly at him. Then turning back to Rory with a look that expressed his extensive delight in this moment, he continued, "I mean, a guy deserves to know exactly how much of their personal lives his FIANCÉ is sharing with the desk clerk."  
  
Rory wanted to slap that Cheshire cat grin off of his face, but all she could do was stand there in horror. "Fiancé?"  
  
Tristan nodded and put his arm around her waist, "Yeah, sweetheart, I told Gloria here all about how you came in this morning with breakfast in bed for me, begging for me to marry you." Then, focusing his attention of Paris, who looked like she was trying to decide between rage and laugher, he continued "It was really so adorable. I know we're young and all, but how could I turn down that face?"  
  
The look on Rory's face made Paris' decision for her. That look at that moment was priceless. All she wanted to do was bust out in fits of laughter, but she couldn't with Gloria sitting behind the counter watching their every move. "Oh wow, congratulations," was all she managed to choke out before rushing out of the hotel lobby to find someplace to expel her laughter.  
  
"Is she okay?"  
  
Rory turned to see the concerned look on Gloria's face. "Yeah.. she.. Uh.. um..." Rory grasped for words as Tristan stepped in, cool and collected as ever.  
  
"She'll be fine. Paris and I dated for a while in high school, and she's probably just a little overwhelmed."  
  
The woman nodded understandingly. "Yes, that makes sense. But don't you think you had better go after her?"  
  
The twinkle in Tristan's eyes seemed to dance even quicker at that suggestion, but he kept a straight face. "Most definitely. Come on babe let's go find her." Tristan started to lead Rory away when the woman called her back.  
  
"Miss," Gloria lowered her voice so Tristan wouldn't be able to hear her, "you've got yourself a good one there. Don't make the same mistake twice." Rory just nodded weakly, smiling at the woman's unknowing accuracy. Maybe this really was her second chance with Tristan....... provided he would ever let her live it down.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Wow." Lorelai was laying on the counter top of the diner, Luke's body covering hers. She didn't even know how she'd gotten there. Her only memory consisted of being extremely nervous as Luke kicked Kirk out of the diner, and then Luke catching her off-guard with that kiss, that amazing kiss. And now, all of a sudden, here she was. "That... was unexpected."  
  
"Yeah, sorry... I... uh... I don't know what I was... and..." Luke stuttered his way off of the counter and began arranging the salt and pepper shakers on the tables at the far end of the restaurant. "Maybe we should just forget about it."  
  
"That would be impossible." Despite sitting up, Lorelai still hadn't moved off of the counter. She was still bathing in the tingles running through her body. She'd never felt this satisfied after kissing someone in her life. It had been so... so... perfect. All she wanted to do was run over there and do it again and again, but he was obviously a little confused over it and would need a few minutes to adjust. That was just Luke.  
  
"Right... well, I know that, at least I know that I wouldn't-- couldn't, I couldn't forget it. But, uh... well, I thought we could try, that is if you want to..." He stopped arranging the condiments and glanced at her, a small light in his eye. She watched as he appraised her small half-smile and her unmoving body as she sat cross-legged on his counter. He slowly began to approach her again, the tiny light becoming brighter with each step. She could now recognize that look as hope as he stopped just inches from her. "Do you?"  
  
"Want to forget?" Her voice came out in a husky whisper as she smiled flirtatiously. She could tell Luke was finally understanding what she was trying to tell him.  
  
"Yeah..." She didn't even get to answer his question because his lips were already on hers, exploring the new territory with a renewed confidence in his welcome.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Tristan smiled charmingly at Rory as he stood up from where he'd been seated on the floor outside Rory and Paris' room for the last ten minutes. "I still don't understand why Paris found our newfound love so amusing." He offered her a hand so she could get up too, but she only glared at him, trying her best banish the red tint she felt tingling on her cheeks as she remembered the events of the last half hour.  
  
They had left Gloria and found Paris just outside the lobby slumped down in the hall, nearly dried tears of laughter on her face. She'd appeared to have collected herself, but upon the sight of them: Tristan holding Rory around the waist and Rory glaring at him like a six year old who'd been denied a quarter for the supermarket rides, she'd lost it again.  
  
Rory had been forced to leave her amused roommate again without a solution for their problem. And due to the fact that Gloria had confiscated her key, Rory had no means of getting inside the room without Paris. So if being stuck in the hallway wasn't bad enough, she had to deal with Tristan's non-stop references to their impending marriage. His entertainment with the situation was really getting under her skin.  
  
So there they were, standing in the hallway with Rory glaring at a beaming Tristan as he pulled her up to her feet outside Rory and Paris' room... at least their room for now.  
  
"Did I render the ever talkative Mary speechless?"  
  
"God Tristan, do you enjoy making my life a mess?! Does it entertain you that much?! Why did you have to do that? Now Paris and I don't have a room. What are we supposed to do? We were trying to tell that lady the truth, but no you had to show up with the whole 'fiancé' thing and screw everything up." The only response she got to that was laughter, a deep head thrown back laughter that made her blood bubble. "How dare you laugh at me Tristan DuGrey! I was only trying to..." But her words were cut short as Tristan placed a finger on her lips, catching his breath to speak.  
  
"Just stop talking long enough to think about it, Rory. You, of all people, posing as my girlfriend so you can sneak in my room while I'm still asleep. And as if that wasn't entertaining in itself, the well-meaning old woman foils your plan and cancels your room reservation, so that you have to live with me. Rory, it's funny. You can't tell me that if you weren't so stressed out about where you were staying you wouldn't be laughing your ass off right now." His efforts were rewarded as Rory started to smile.  
  
"I guess it is a little amusing, isn't it?" Rory finally gave in and let out a chuckle. "I feel like I should be on Saved By the Bell. The elaborate scheme backfired right in my face."  
  
"Funny, I never pictured you as the Zack-type." Tristan raised an eyebrow at her, a smirk tugging on the corner of his lips as if he was really picturing her as Zack.  
  
"No? Who'd you see me as?" As he opened his mouth to answer she stopped him, "...and if you say Jessie I'm going to rip your tongue out."  
  
"Nah, Paris is the Jessie of the clan... but you..." He stopped in midsentence, thinking, and then continued, "Actually I think that you are just too unique to fit into one of those stereotypes."  
  
"Hmm.. Good answer. There may just be hope for you yet,...... Zack."  
  
"Is that your way of telling me that I'm not unique?"  
  
"I call 'em like I see 'em." The playful banter was resuming, and Tristan took advantage of her good mood to tease her about the situation.  
  
"Well, this one is yours, so you can call him whatever you want." He grinned, but Rory didn't get embarrassed this time.  
  
"Talking about yourself in the third person, I see. You know, they say that only people with severe mental dysfunctions do that." Rory smiled briefly, but commenced talking as to keep Tristan from replying. "So, did you mean what you said?"  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Having us live with you?" Unsure of Rory's meaning, Tristan sized up the look on her face. It was one of timid curiosity. He gave her a charming smile.  
  
"I don't think you have another option, do you?"  
  
"I sure hope so." Rory smiled as she made eye contact with new voice in the conversation, standing directly behind Tristan. "No offense Tristan, but I really don't want to spend my summer tripping over you and your endless string of girlfriends."  
  
Tristan watched the look on Rory's face transform from one of thoughtful consideration to undaunted horror. She obviously had not considered the fact that Tristan might have the need to entertain some ... guests. Just as shocked at Paris' comment as Rory had been, Tristan reacted slower than he should've. He just couldn't seem to find an answer to that statement. He hadn't been with a girl since he'd left for military school, and honestly, once he'd found out Rory was in Chicago, he hadn't given the idea much thought. But he couldn't tell her that... no, he had to say something .. do something... So he did the first thing that came to mind.  
  
Turning so that he was in between the two girls, Tristan flung his arms around both their shoulders. "No need to worry about that. With you two around, what more could a guy ask for?" Both girls blushed furiously, staring at their feet.  
  
"Well, I don't know about you two, but I'm not really one for standing around in hallways. I prefer to have conversations in places a little less public." By the time she finished the sentence, Paris had gotten inside the room and seated at the desk, armed with pencil and paper. "Now we have a very serious decision to make here, Rory, and the best way to do that is..." Paris had momentarily glanced up, only to see Rory staring at Tristan, a look of confusion on her face. Tristan was staring back, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.  
  
"Are you two listening to me at all?" Paris interrupted the moment by hurling a rolled up piece of paper at Tristan's face, knocking him square in the ear. Both faces turned towards the source, obviously having forgotten of her existence.  
  
"As flattered as I am that you two can so easily forget I am in the room, I'd like to get back to the matter at hand. I've taken the liberty of making a list, Rory..." Paris looked up again, just to ensure that she was being listened to, but discovered that once again Rory's gaze had wandered and was fixed on the painting of a sailboat hanging on the wall. Marching over to her, Paris shook her friend. "Rory, I need for you to have an attetion span that lasts longer than that of a four year old in a toy store for about five minutes, okay? We have a serious problem and- "  
  
"I think we should take Tristan up on his offer." Paris's mouth fell open as she stared at Rory. Had either one of them looked at Tristan, they would have seen a look of surprise and total elation cover his face.  
  
"Are you serious?"  
  
"Really?"  
  
Rory almost laughed at the shock in Paris and Tristan's voices. She knew that the suggestion coming from her was about unexpected as an admission that she truly loved Chilton... but things changed.  
  
Taking her eyes of the painting, she looked at each of them in turn and began to tick of the points on her fingers. "If the offer still stands, yes I think it would be a good idea. First of all, we obviously have no hope of getting this room or to be perfectly honest, any other in this hotel, back for the rest of the summer, and even if we did that woman downstairs would be constantly trying to force us out of it anyways. Secondly, I have seen Tristan's suite, and it beats the hell out of this place, so I also know that he has room for us. And thirdly, and most importantly," Rory's eyes took on a devilish gleam as she focused them on Tristan, "I think that Tristan could use a little bit of supervision, being all alone in the big city for an extended stay."  
  
Tristan's arms folded over his chest, a smile that was anything but indignant stretching over his lips. "Now I think I resent that Mary."  
  
"You think?"  
  
"Well.. it depends what kind of supervising you intend on doing... cause I could think of a few- "  
  
"That's enough!" Paris broke into the banter with her normal authorative tone. "IF we move in, and that's a big IF, there would have to be a few ground rules."  
  
"Such as?" Rory smiled at Tristan's laid back response to his prospective roommate.  
  
"Well, for one there would be NO more of the sexual advances that you seem to have in such abundance, TRISTAN, and secondly..." Both Rory and Tristan began to tune her out as she started listing off the rules.  
  
Rory's gaze drifted back to the sailboat on the wall, her reflection gazing back at her in the glass. She took in her appearance, the new spark in her eye. She couldn't believe how much had changed already in the two short days she'd been there, and more so how little guilt she felt over it. She was having a good time, and she wasn't worrying about anything else.  
  
It was settled, they were moving in with Tristan. Rory snuck at glance at him, only to find his gaze fixed on her, a look of wonder and exhilaration defining his features. They exchanged a small smile and Rory turned her attention back to the painting. She had a feeling that room 342 was about to get a whole lot more interesting.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
a/n - I know the whole marriage thing is really out of the ballpark as far as misunderstandings go, as well as the lady making them move in together, but don't forget that earlier in the story Rory told Gloria that they were college students acting as chaperones in the program... not hs kids participating in it. So hopefully that makes it a little more realistic.  
  
AND I have a question for everyone out there. Now that Lorelai and Luke are together, should I keep up that segment of the story, or just kinda let it die and concentrate on Rory and Tristan and them? Cuz I was thinking about it, and I couldn't decide. Input would be greatly appreciated.  
  
And as always... please review and let me know if there was anything that was totally bad about it. Thanks. :) 


	9. What To Say

a/n - okay, thanks for the input and going from the reviews i've decided not to keep going w/ the L/L plot. But, i think i'm gonna keep them in a few scenes, more as a reference to how jess is handling everything than anything else. plus... what good are the GG without Lorelai? :)  
  
Chapter 9 - What to Say  
  
"Rory, Rory, Rory!" The voice screeched into her ear as soon as she picked up the phone.  
  
"Mom? Is that you?" Rory turned the volume down on the phone and plopped down onto the empty bed. Paris and Tristan had left about ten minutes ago to go make decisions concerning the placement of Rory and Paris' larger items while Rory was supposed to be starting the more tedious packing. But she couldn't tell her mother that when the woman was so obviously excited.  
  
"Who else would it be? The green giant? Yes it's me, and you'll never guess what happened to me!"   
  
"That man from Hartford who owns the banana shaped sled finally agreed to sell it to you!" Rory was almost excited as she guessed.  
  
"No, although that would be pretty great...."   
  
"Fran finally keeled over and the inn is yours!" Rory was really starting to get into this guessing game thing.  
  
"Not yet, but I'm- "   
  
"Mr. Rodgers decided to come out of retirement and is having a one hour reunion special on CBS!" She actually began clapping her hands in glee at the last option, when her mother interrupted her.  
  
"You are taking all the fun out of this."   
  
"Sorry. No more guessing."  
  
"But now my news is going to seem so trivial in comparison to the return of Mr. Rodgers." Lorelai was whining, but Rory could still hear the smile in her voice.  
  
"You're smiling. Obviously it's good competition."  
  
"Maybe... but it still can't follow a setup like that."   
  
"Fine... I heard that secretary of state is taking another trip to the middle east to work on a new peace treaty between- "  
  
"Luke kissed me!" The comment burst out of Lorelai and Rory began squealing.  
  
"Really?!" Rory screeched into the telephone. This was much better than a return of Mr. Rodgers.  
  
"And then I kissed him, and then he kissed me..."   
  
"Okay, enough details."  
  
"Sorry. I'm just excited."   
  
Rory couldn't help but grin at her mother's happiness. She'd been waiting for this for a long time. "I noticed. So, you two are like... together?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess so. He is going to come over tonight so I'll let you know tomorrow." Her tone implied numerous unspoken scenarios for that night that all had the same effect on Rory.  
  
"Ewwww!"  
  
"Sorry.... so enough about that. How are things there?"   
  
"Weird." Fidgeting with the blanket, Rory tried to decide how much of what was going on she would tell her mother.  
  
"Weird how? As in purple people eaters breaking into your room and stealing my favorite yellow shirt?"   
  
"Purple people eaters don't eat yellow shirts."  
  
"Who said he was eating it? He might have wanted to wear it."   
  
"You're weird."  
  
"I know, but I'm here. So what is weird there?" There was a pause in which Rory heard her mother rifling through a drawer of some sort. Knowing she didn't have much time until Lorelai was going to have to get off the phone so she could prepare herself for her night with Luke, Rory blurted out her news.  
  
"Paris and I are moving in with Tristan."  
  
"What? Evil Tristan? How did that happen?" The rifling noises had stopped.  
  
"We got kicked out of our room."  
  
"High five! What did you do? Were you ringing bells again?"   
  
"Ha, ha. Actually, the lady at the desk got the impression that Tristan and I were dating and she decided we should live together. Paris just got dragged into it." Rory gulped and crossed the fingers on her right hand, hoping that her mother would leave it alone.  
  
"Hmmm... how did she get that impression?" Rory could hear the eyebrow raise in her mother's voice, but she didn't really feel like talking about it.  
  
"Long story."  
  
"I've got all day." Her voice was sing-songy and Rory knew that in a good mood like this, her mother would not be fazed by anything.  
  
"Well I don't, so I'll tell you sometime later. Besides, I don't even have the whole story."  
  
"Fine... I will let you off the hook, but you must answer one question."   
  
"Okay. ONE question." Rory stopped talking and held her breath in anticipation. Knowing her mother, this wasn't going to be a question she wanted to answer.  
  
"Are you happy about it?" It was a simple question, one that Rory had been asking herself for the past hour. She still didn't have an answer.  
  
"What? No! I meant, yes. I mean... well, it's not like I'm happy, but I'm not unhappy. Tristan has a really big suite and it'll be more fun living in something that resembles a house. Plus it'll give Paris someone else to boss around now, so... well, it'll be fine."  
  
"I expect a better answer in a few days when you have time to think about it."   
  
Rory smiled to herself at the way her mother was capable of reading her. "Okay, okay... so, did the whole thing with Luke just happen today?"  
  
"Yeah... well, yes and no... it started last night..." Rory made herself comfortable as her mother launched into the story.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Rory sat in her room staring at the phone. This was not something she was looking forward to. She had picked up the receiver a good twenty times before placing it back down on the cradle. She'd actually even dialed some of the numbers a few of those times. She just didn't know what she was going to say. But it had to be done. Before her mother had gotten off the phone, she had given Rory a play-by-play scenario of what had happened last night when she'd mentioned Tristan around Jess, and Rory had agreed that she would call and let him know what was going on.  
  
What she hadn't told her mother was that she was going to tell him that she didn't want to be "a couple." It was something she had to do if she wanted the summer of freedom that she'd decided on that morning in the shower. Setting her body, Rory forcefully took hold of the receiver and began dialing, only to slam it back down after a few seconds. She was hopeless, a total coward. How had she ever gotten up the nerve to break up with Dean?  
  
"Rory, if you don't just pick up that telephone and call the boy, I am doing it for you." Paris had reentered the hotel room only to see another of Rory's failed attempts at returning Jess' phone calls. Those two had been moving for the last ten minutes while Rory had insisted that she needed to make an important phone call.  
  
"But Paris, I don't know what to say to him." Rory could hear the whiny edge in her voice.  
  
"How about, 'Hi Jess. It's Rory, the girl you've spent the past month making out with. As great as that's been, I've really just been using you, so don't expect me to keep calling for the rest of the summer.' And then hang up. Easy as that." Paris shrugged her shoulders nonchalontly as she stacked a few of the smaller boxes together.  
  
"Gee thanks. You really know how to help a girl out. You should start a radio talk show. You know where people call in and you solve their problems. You could call it 'Advice for the Compassion Challenged.' It would be a hit. In fact, I bet you could even get Tristan to help out. You two would make quite the team."  
  
Tristan had entered the room, only to hear Rory's last statement. "Now dear, that was awfully harsh. I wouldn't say I'm compassion challenged. I'd say it's more like 'Tough Love'. After all, you wouldn't be marrying a compassion challenged man, would you?"  
  
"You're getting boring, DuGrey."  
  
"Is this commitment thing that big of a problem for you? Maybe after we're married we could talk some of our 'friends' into spicing life up a bit." He looked meaningfully at Paris, "What do you say, Par, you up for it?"  
  
At that Paris stopped the banter, a deep blush spreading across her face. "Okay, more than I wanted to hear. Tristan, you take this suitcase to your room, and Rory, pick up that phone and call. Now." With that Paris stalked out of the door, dragging Tristan behind her. Then, following a slightly muffled argument between the two, Paris reentered the room and marched over to the telephone. At that point, Rory took an interest in their activities.  
  
"Who are you calling?"  
  
"Jess."  
  
"No you're not." Rory looked at her roommate with a look of horror.  
  
"You're telling me this?" Tucking the receiver between her shoulder and her ear, Paris gave Rory defiant look.  
  
Realizing she was serious, Rory responded by grabbing at the phone so she could hang it up. "Paris!"  
  
"Come on Rory. You have to call him. This is the only number he has, and if he calls here tomorrow and someone else- Oh hello, can I please speak to Jess? .......... Okay, hold on a second." With that, she tossed the phone into Rory's lap and proceeded to exit the room, slamming the door behind her.  
  
* * * * *  
  
After looking at the phone for a second, Rory gave up and placed it to her ear. "ummm... hi jess"  
  
"Hey, what was that all about?" She could hear the confusion in his voice, but she didn't want to address it right now.  
  
"Oh, I... Paris is psychotic. We all know that. Umm... so how are things there?"  
  
"Things are good."   
  
"I'm glad. Good things are important."  
  
"Provided you live in a materialistic society like ours."   
  
"Yes, well now since that's been established... have I missed any good Stars Hollow gossip?" Rory knew she was wasting time, but she couldn't help it. Talking to Jess was easy. It was only talking about issues involving the both of them that were hard.  
  
"Nothing much. Your mom dragged Luke off to some church thing of your grandmothers today, so I had to pick up an extra shift this morning."   
  
Rory shifted the receiver to her other ear and resituated herself into a more comfortable position as she responded. "Poor Luke."  
  
"Poor Luke? What about Poor Jess?" Rory could hear the smile in his voice and she couldn't help but return it.  
  
"Oh, right sorry. Poor Jess. Is that better?"  
  
"Much."   
  
"So...." Rory was nervous. This meaningless chatter was not moving her any closer to any of the subjects they needed to address. She stood up and began pacing around the room, thinking desperately of how to bring up what she wanted to say. But before she could segway, Jess began talking.  
  
"Well, not to sound to cliche or anything, but how's the windy city?" Jess spoke in a mocking tone and Rory began to calm down even more.  
  
"Well, haven't actually seen much yet, but from what I can tell, it's a cool place. I told you about the coffee, right?"  
  
"Right. Typical Gilmore message. 'Hello. Its me. I have coffee. Bye.'" Rory awarded him a genuine laugh for that. She'd forgotten how easy Jess was to be around. She paused to look in the mirror on the back of the door, and was happy to see her expression becoming relaxed again.  
  
"You know us. Actually- "   
  
Rory's story was interrupted by a loud banging on the door. "Open the door sweetheart. I just can't bear another second without you."  
  
The sharp intake of breath on the other end of the line told Rory that Jess had heard every one of Tristan's words loud and clear. This was not going to be good.  
  
"Do you have to be so obnoxious all the time Tristan? I do have a key you know." Paris' voice became legible as she obviously joined Tristan in the hallway, letting both of them into the room. Rory, still holding the phone in her hands, turned to the two of them with a look of panic on her face. But she tried to keep the turmoil she felt out of her voice. "Do you two mind?"  
  
Paris caught on and tried to distract Tristan. "Hey, Romeo, get overr-" But he was not listening in the least.  
  
"Now dear, we are really going to have to work on that attitude of yours if we are going to survive. You know, they say the first year is the hardest." Despite Paris's best efforts to keep his mouth closed, Tristan had wandered over and placed an arm around Rory's shoulders so he was speaking almost directly into the mouthpiece. She was desperately trying to shake him off.  
  
"Can't you see that I am on the phone? Did no one ever teach you that it is rude to talk to people when they are on the phone?" Rory didn't even try to keep the animosity out of her voice. And apparently Tristan was starting to get the picture, because his smile was fading quickly.  
  
"Is that bag-boy? I thought you two broke up." The look on his face almost broke Rory's heart.  
  
She started to answer him, "We did.. It's not- " Thankfully, Paris had finally regained control of the situation.  
  
"Tristan, if you don't come help me with this box right now, I am going to make sure that you suffer for the rest of the summer." With one last suspicious glance from Tristan, and an semi-apologetic one from Paris, the two exited the room, leaving Rory to her conversation.  
  
"Jess, you still there?"  
  
"Yeah." His tone was deep and guarded, something Rory knew from experience was not a good sign.  
  
"Listen, I'm sorry about that. It was just Paris and- "  
  
He interrupted, finishing the sentence for her, "Tristan."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~ a/n - all right, it's not too much of a cliff hanger, but the chapter was starting to get really long, so i had to cut it off somewhere. :) And i know that it's kinda a boring chapter with no real T/R action, but it was all stuff that had to be addressed and i just figured i'd do it all at the same time.  
  
so review and i'll make the next chapter well worth the wait for the Trory fans!! 


	10. She's Full Of Surprises

a/n - okay, i got so many reviews for the last chapter that i thought you guys deserved something. :) btw, thanks so much for all the nice things. i was going to keep you in suspense over the jess thing for a while longer... but i decided to be nice and finish the convo up now. (so, remember, nothing belongs to me)... and here it is (from his perspective)...  
  
  
  
Chapter 10 - She's Full of Surprises  
  
"Yeah, Tristan."   
  
Rory's voice cracked as she said his name and Jess knew there was something going on that she wasn't telling him. But it wasn't like they were a 'couple' or anything, so he didn't have the right to be asking, did he? No, he'd better just play it cool.  
  
"So... are you busy then? Need to go?"  
  
"No! We're just, well they're just.. It's umm... there's something I have to tell you." Jess's heart plummeted at those words, 'there's something I have to tell you.' Anything that started with those words, especially spoken in that tone could never be good. And after the things he'd just heard that guy saying to Rory, even if the tone in his voice had been extremely mocking, Jess was sure whatever was coming could not be be good. But he kept his voice even as he replied.  
  
"So, tell."  
  
"Well, you see.. um.. Okay.. See the reason it's kind of nuts around here is because Tristan and Paris are in the process of moving Paris' and my stuff. Paris and I are actually changing rooms."   
  
Oh. Jess heaved a sigh of relief. That was it? Her big news was that they were changing rooms and Tristan was helping them move? She was with Dean way too long. Jess would never get upset over something like that. Yeah, he didn't like the idea of this Tristan guy, but he'd never tell her who to hang out with. Jeez... Jess almost smiled as the huge weight lifted off his shoulders. "That's it?"  
  
"Umm.. Well there's more, but I want to know that you're not going to take this the wrong way before I tell you."   
  
Uh oh. Here it comes.  
  
"That really is not the best intro you've ever given Ror."  
  
"I'm not sure I should tell you."   
  
Jess was really starting to get upset now. "Just tell me whatever you want to tell me."  
  
"ParisandIaremovinginwithTristan."   
  
There was no way Jess had correctly understood that sentence. She and Paris were moving in with Tristan? No way. He had to of misheard her.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Paris and I are going to be staying with Tristan in his suite for the rest of the summer." Jess just sat there with his mouth hanging open in shock. His girlfriend, well almost girlfriend, was going to be living with a guy that as far as he could tell had had the not so subtle hots for her for a good few years?  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Oh? That's all you're going to say?"   
  
"What do you want me to say?"  
  
"I don't know. Something."   
  
"Do you want me to get mad and fly off the handle like Dean would? Yell and scream about 'my girl' and another guy?"  
  
"No, I - "   
  
"Or maybe you'd prefer if I acted all sweet and sensitive and told you to have a good time?"  
  
"Jess, that's no- "   
  
"Well, regardless, the fact stands that I'm not allowed to do or say any of those things because I'm not your boyfriend Rory. You made it perfectly clear the other night that you wanted no part in a conversation regarding that topic."  
  
"Jess, would you just listen to me?"   
  
"Am I wrong, Rory? Tell me if I am." Jess was yelling now, but he didn't care. He'd been trying so hard to be the patient, laid-back guy with Rory, but now he wanted answers. He couldn't spend the entire summer having an 'almost girlfriend' living over twelve hours away. He had to know what was going on between them.  
  
"Fine. You're not wrong! Is that what you want to hear? That I'm not ready for another relationship, that that's why I ran to Chicago? Because I couldn't stand the thought of spending the entire summer questioning why I was with you?"   
  
Rory's outburst had left Jess speechless. She had gone to get away from him. Deep down he'd known that that was the reason why, but he'd been denying it.  
  
"Jess.. I'm sorry. I didn't mean- "   
  
But he couldn't let her finish that thought, not when she didn't mean it.  
  
"Yes you did." He cut her off, trying to fight the tears that were threatening him. "I gotta go Rory. Bye." With that, Jess hung up the telephone and broke down. It was the first time he'd cried since his mother had told him that she wasn't going to buy him a birthday present because he'd broken her favorite vase the day before his tenth birthday.  
  
Only this time was worse. Jess didn't even have the will to go steal Luke's bottle of scotch. Rory had broken him of that habit. So thanks to her, he was going to have to deal with this pain the old-fashioned way. Slumping down, Jess buried his head in his pillow and let the tears flow.  
  
* * * * *  
  
As soon as she hung up the phone, Rory began dialing another number furiously. "Mom, are you there? Pick up the phone if you are. I need to talk to you. This isn't a "I'm watching a movie and since I can't find the cordless I'll just ignore the telephone" type of phone call mom. I need to talk. Fine, I guess you're really not there. Call me back soon. Bye."  
  
She hung up the phone, tears streaming down her face. She had just broken his heart, she knew she had. Another one, in less than a month. What was wrong with her? She was becoming incredibly uncompassionate. Here she was jumping from guy to guy like... like Louise. She just couldn't take all this heartbreak anymore, even if it wasn't her own. Just then Paris and Tristan reentered the room, finding the distraught Rory sobbing into her pillow.  
  
"Hey, hey what's going on?" Immediately Paris and Tristan were at either side of her, rubbing her back and saying comforting things, well.. as comforting as it got with the two of them.  
  
Rory slowly rolled over, finding herself in a very awkward position. She'd just had a bawl-fest in front of the two people who had made their sole purposes in life to make Rory's life miserable. This was definitely some fuel for their fires. But neither one of them said a thing. They just sat there, looking at her. Rory looked from one to the other and attempted what she hoped resembled a smile.  
  
"So I guess you're wondering what this is all about."  
  
"Not really," said a deep voice at the same time a higher matter-of-fact tone said "Yes."  
  
Rory smiled at the two as they glared at the other with disdain. Finally Paris ended the staring match by getting off the bed and grabbing a fairly light box. "Actually, I think I've changed my mind. I'm going to go finish unpacking my stuff so I'll see you two later." And with that, she was gone.  
  
Rory turned to Tristan, a serious look on her face. "Do you really not want to know?"  
  
"Do you really want to talk about it?" He answered her without a second's worth of hesitation.  
  
Rory hesitated before she responded. "You didn't answer my question."  
  
"Neither did you." Tristan cocked his head as he looked at her, his eyes too dark to read.  
  
Rory was really starting to get irritated with his evasive attitude, but she didn't have the energy to fight him on it. Giving in, she admitted with a sigh, "That was Jess."  
  
"Your boyfriend?" Tristan's tone was guarded and distant, but Rory was too involved in her present problem to notice it.  
  
"No. Not exactly. Not at all now." She looked at him, expecting some sort of snide remark, but found herself being silently urged on by his silence. "Jess and I have been well, hanging out, ever since Dean and I broke up. He's really great... but I'm not.... It's no.... I'm not sure that I'm with him for the right reasons..." Rory trailed off, wondering why she was even telling someone all this when he didn't even care. Especially Tristan DuGrey. Like he cared in the least about her problems.  
  
Tristan, seeming to sense her lack of confidence in his motives, took her hand in his own. "So why were you with him then?"  
  
Smiling at their intertwined fingers, Rory continued, "He was new... and exciting. He could carry on an intelligent conversation without being left behind, and he could always make me laugh, and he..." She knew that Tristan could see the tips of her ears turn pink as she looked down, avoiding his eyes.  
  
He tried to keep the keep from smiling at her embarrassment as he prodded her along. "Those don't sound like reasons to be dating someone, Mare. Are you going to finish that sentence for me?"  
  
He found himself looking into a pair of flashing eyes. "I don't know why I even told you what I did, Tristan. It's not like you even care. You think my problems are so funny, well I'm sorry that all of us can't be as comfortable talking about sex as you!" Her hands flew over her mouth when she realized what she'd just said, and she avoided the look of pure shock that covered across Tristan's face.  
  
"You were sleeping with him?"  
  
"No..." Tristan breathed a sigh of relief as she said that.  
  
"Now that's the Mary I- " But Rory interrupted him, continuing her earlier statement as if he'd never spoken at all.  
  
"... but I wanted to, and I would have if I hadn't left."  
  
His mouth gaped open and the blue eyes widened in shock at what Rory was telling him. Rory Gilmore. The Virgin Mary. She was not telling him what he thought she was telling him. He just stood staring at that innocent face, wondering what other surprises she had tucked in that head of hers when he heard a strange sound.  
  
Was she giggling? He gaped even more, but managed to squeak out one word. "What?"  
  
"You. You should see the look on your face. Is it that unbelievable that I could do more than kiss a guy?"  
  
Running a hand through his hair, Tristan considered the question. "Yes."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Yes. I just could never see you... you know."  
  
"Well, as comforting as that thought is, we didn't."  
  
"So you and bag-boy never...?"  
  
"Nope. I never wanted to." Tristan shot her a more than confused look as he tried to clarify things for himself.  
  
"But some guy that you 'kinda-dated' for less than a month, you wanted to." Rory sighed and flopped backwards onto the bed, laying on her back. She knew that she shouldn't be telling Tristan all this, but she had to talk to someone and he was here, and now that she had started talking she was finding it impossible to shut up.  
  
"It was different with Jess. Things were dangerous. He didn't hold back to be nice. Don't get me wrong, he never took advantage of me.. but when we were... together... he didn't touch me as if he was asking permission. He just did it, and if I told him to stop he did, but... I don't know, it sounds stupid doesn't it?"  
  
"No." Rory sat back up, trying to decide whether this understanding, nice guy attitude was real or just some act so he could get new material to hound her about.  
  
"You don't think I'm nuts for telling you all this?"  
  
"Well, I wouldn't go that far..." Sensing her glare Tristan continued, "Just kidding Rory. I understand what you're saying. You felt alive around him. Desirable. You didn't want to hold back, even if you knew you should."  
  
"Exactly." She finally worked up the courage to meet his eyes.  
  
"So why did you leave then?" Tristan's voice was quiet and unintrusive, something Rory had never heard from him before. Somehow she found it comforting and couldn't stop herself from talking.  
  
"Because I wasn't in love with him. I want my first time to be special, when I'm in love."  
  
Becoming rigid at her words, Tristan withdrew his hand while mumbling to himself. "That's a great sentiment."  
  
"You don't sound like you mean that." Suddenly Rory realized how uncomfortable this conversation must be for him. Having a girl with a past like the two of them had crying on his shoulder and telling him all about her most personal affairs. Admiring the way his face looked so innocent and wise at the same time, Rory found a new respect for him as he spoke.  
  
"I do. I just wish I had had that attitude back then. But I went ahead and screwed the first thing willing to put out. Regrets." Tristan shrugged, obviously uneasy talking about his own sex life.  
  
"You've never been in love?"  
  
"Once." Tristan stared at her intensely for a second, then turning his head away and coughing he pasted a smile on his face. "But enough of the serious stuff. We've got a lot of work left to do if we're going to get you moved in with me." Winking, he reached over to pick up a box, only to be stopped by Rory's small hand on his elbow.  
  
"Tristan," she said in a soft tone that he found impossible to resist. So he turned around, praying that she wouldn't question him anymore about his experiences with love. He wasn't ready to tell her that she was the only person he'd ever had real feelings for, whether she knew it or not. Instead, he kept his voice steady and turned around, keeping a look of slight amusement on his face.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I just wanted to say thanks, for you know... everything." Then, as if on impulse, she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close, nestling her face in the crook of his neck. His senses went into sensory overload as Tristan fought to keep his thoughts strictly platonic about this situation. He was sticking to the course of action he'd plotted out earlier in the hotel room. Rory Gilmore was going to have to come to him this time. He had tried chasing her, but things just got too complicated that way.  
  
When she was ready, if she ever was, Tristan knew he would be waiting there for her, but until then, he was keeping himself at a distance. Pulling back, he smiled at her.  
  
"Mary, I think that this could be the beginning of a beautiful friendship."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ a/n - okay, okay... i know that was evil. poor jess, right? but it had to be done :: sigh :: As much as i'd like for it to be true, she just can't have both of them. :) don't worry, it'll get better for everyone... eventually. and don't forget, review! 


	11. The Start of Something

a/n - once again i appreciate the reviews. it's just so great to know that people are actually enjoying reading this as much as i do writing it. :)  
  
so without further ado (and keeping in mind the disclaimer), on with the story... ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 11 - The Start of Something  
  
"So that's everything?"  
  
"We're finally done?!" Tristan feigned shock as he collapsed on the couch. "It's amazing how much junk you two have for only one summer. Do you mind me asking how exactly you got all that here?"  
  
"Yes, I do mind and for both of you two's information, we are not done. We have one last item to unpack." Rory smiled in glee as she ran into the next room and emerged with the lamp that Paris hated with such a passion. Tristan spotted her first and began laughing.  
  
"The evil monkey lamp, yes!" He jumped out off the couch, suddenly bursting with energy. "I say we put it right over here." He gestured for the table in the center of the room. Paris just made a face.  
  
"I thought I'd left that thing in the bathroom of our last room."  
  
"You did, but I rescued the Dirks."  
  
"The Dirks?"  
  
"Well, my mother has a strange fetish for naming things, so when we got the lamp she named it Dirk. But that just didn't seem right to me because there were three separate monkeys, and they deserved to be recognized as individuals and not just a part of the whole. So then my mom named the top monkey here Dirk and we spent all afternoon trying to come up with acceptable names for the remaining monkeys. I liked Ward and she liked Flip. But do you really see this monkey as a Flip? I don't think so. So we were forced to settle on Dirk, Dirk, and Dirk, thereby making the lamp, in shorthand, the Dirks." Rory turned to her audience, "Do you understand?"  
  
"Wow. A trip into the warped minds of Rory Gilmore and her mother." Tristan shook his head, grinning at Paris who was covering her face.  
  
"Believe me. It's not a pretty place."  
  
"Are you two about done?" Rory placed her hands on her hips in mock anger, earning a smile from Paris.  
  
"I just find it amusing that he is scared of you and your mother without ever having actually met her."  
  
"I take that as a no?"  
  
"Yeah. I'm done now. We've got a ton of things to do today. We're already three hours behind in the itinerary I took the liberty of making, which means we won't make it to the Aquarium today, unless...maybe if we skip lunch and take the tour of the Chicago Art Institute at six instead of four..." Paris grabbed her purse and walked out the door, mumbling to herself. Rory just smiled at Tristan, her eyes twinkling.  
  
"So roomie, you regretting taking us in yet?" He responded by wrapping his arm around her shoulder and leading her out of the room after Paris.  
  
"You? Not a chance. Paris on the other hand..." Smiling, Rory leaned into his embrace. For the first time in months, she was finally feeling content, and it amazed her. Here in Chicago, Illinois, miles away from everything and everyone she'd ever related to happiness, and she was actually satisfied. Shooting Tristan a devious look, Rory broke away from his grasp and started jogging down the hall.  
  
"You know... I think I'm going to tell her you said that." Then turning around she yelled, "Paris! Wait up."  
  
"Don't you dare." Tristan was laughing too as he locked the door behind then and ran to catch up to the giggling girls.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"That was fun." Lorelai smiled up at Luke and was delighted to see that he returned the smile tooth for tooth.  
  
"Yeah... it was." Reaching over, he took her hand in his as they snuggled closer on the couch, the snow on the tv screen flashing obnoxiously in the background. Luke shot an annoyed look at the screen.  
  
"Are you going to turn that off?"  
  
"Why? Does it bother you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"It didn't a minute ago." Giving him an innocent look, Lorelai reached over and shut off the television. The room became engulfed in darkness save the faint glow given off from the porch light through the windows. She grinned up at his shadowed face, intending to make another comment about the activities that had occupied past few hours, causing him to not care about the movie ending when he spoke up.  
  
"You're impossible." She grinned when she noticed the red tint coloring his cheeks.  
  
"Is that a blush I detect? Is my Lukie blushing?" He was just way too much fun to tease.  
  
"Your Luke?" His tone was gentle and Lorelai tipped her head up so she could see his eyes. Thinking for a second, she answered.  
  
"That's what I said." When he didn't respond, Lorelai snuggled back into his arms, laying her head on his chest. "I told Rory today."  
  
"Really?" Luke sounded surprised.  
  
"Why does that surprise you? I tell her everything."  
  
"Yeah... I just didn't know if we were telling people yet." His voice was thoughtful and questioning and Lorelai smiled at the sound. Their first problem as a couple. Or not problem, persay, but the first decision that they were going to make together.  
  
It felt good.  
  
"I don't see why we have to tell anyone anything. They can just figure it out on their own." She threw the thought out and felt Luke's head nodding in agreement.  
  
"Sounds good to me." They sat in silence for a few seconds before Luke shifted nervously and asked, "What else did you talk about?"  
  
"Not much... you, her flight, purple people eaters, you know... the norm."  
  
"Nothing else about Tristan?" Luke's voice was guarded, and Lorelai felt the need to roll her eyes.  
  
"You do know that subtly is not one of your greatest talents, right?"  
  
"What?" As innocent as his voice sounded, Lorelai could hear the constrained edge in it. She reached over to turn on the lamp next to her as she spoke.  
  
"If you want to ask what's going on with the two of them, then just do it." Lorelai sat up and faced him, a rare look of sincerity in her eyes. "I know you're worried about Jess."  
  
Luke shifted uncomfortably, avoiding eye contact with her.  
  
"It's not that I'm worried. I... well, he'll... I just want to know what's going on there." The thoughtful, quiet moment was gone as Luke returned to his usual demanding self, bellowing out his frustrations.  
  
"Believe me, we all do. I've been living in the dark over that for what? A month now?" Lorelai shrugged her shoulders at his impatience. "Me and my "I Love Zack Morris" glow-in-the-dark band-aids..." Her voice trailed off as she realized the joke wasn't loosening the mood at all.  
  
"So you don't know anything?"  
  
"All I can tell you is that I don't think even Rory knows what's going on between her and Jess. They were both just... here, you know?" She cocked her head as the man sitting across from her nodded sullenly.  
  
"...and now that they're not..." His voice trailed off as he realized the precariousness of it all.  
  
"Yup." With a firm nod of the head, Lorelai began climbing back towards her position on top of him. "Did I tell you how incredibly sexy you look wearing my lipstick?"  
  
Giving up a tiny smile, Luke allowed himself to be pushed back down into a laying position, but pulled his head back a second before their lips touched. "One more thing... did you just admit to owning Saved by the Bell band-aids?"  
  
"It was Zack Morris, and... uh... they're Rory's." Lorelai threw out the shaky lie, knowing all too well that he wasn't buying a bit of it. "And if you ever mention them again, I will be forced to hurt you in ways you've never imagined."  
  
"Then- " Lorelai never actually knew what it was that had been about to come out of his mouth. She was too busy finding other uses for his lips.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"I cannot believe you said that." Rory was laughing harder than she had in months as she unlocked the door to Tristan's- no, their apartment. "Did you see the look on his face?"  
  
"I thought he was going to cry." Tristan was laughing just as hard as Rory as he entered the room and collapsed onto the couch. Even Paris was beginning to smile a little bit.  
  
"He deserved it."  
  
"Paris, I'm sorry to say, but I don't think any scientist deserves to have their award winning theory torn to shreds in the hallway in front of their wife and kids by a seventeen year old." Rory shook her head in awe at Paris' gall. Only that girl would have the nerve to insult someone with the level of vehemence she'd just seen expressed in the hallway, and then seem undaunted by it.  
  
"It was all true." Paris continued to act clueless as to the source of their amazement.  
  
Trying to explain it to her, Rory attempted a straight face. "That's really not the point."  
  
Looking unconcerned, Paris matter-of-factly defended herself. "But, he was rude to me."  
  
"All he did was ask you to move out of the way because they were in a hurry." Tristan took his turn at persuading Paris that her actions were uncalled for.  
  
"It was rude." Obviously there was no convincing this girl. Rory just smiled and shrugged her shoulders, all the stress of the last few days ease out of her body. Perching herself so she was half-sitting, half-leaning on the arm of the couch, she smiled at her companions. This afternoon had been just what she needed: different. A new city with two people that she was just getting to know. The three of them had managed to have more fun exploring the lobby of the hotel than she'd had all spring in Star's Hollow.  
  
"So... what should we do now?" Paris' voice snapped Rory back to reality just in time to see Tristan push her backwards onto the sofa, laughing as he took the seat by her head.  
  
Deciding to ignore the tingling on her shoulder where his fingertips had touched her skin, Rory turned her attention to Paris. "I don't know. It's still pretty early."  
  
"Well... we could always get started looking through our orientation packets. After all, we are supposed to be familiar with pages..." The girl trailed off as she noticed the sudden movement from the boy on the sofa.  
  
"I don't know about the two of you, but I am going to enjoy my night." Tristan pulled a bottle out of the front pocket of his jacket, holding it up for the two of them to see.  
  
"I thought you'd gotten that out of your system last night." Rory glanced suggestively at the minibar. Even though it was shut, she knew that everyone in the room was aware of the fact that it was empty. Tristan smiled slightly.  
  
"That was different. Minibar alcohol is just alcohol. This," Tristan paused to tap the bottle, "is liquor. Vintage 1974 Cabernet. So what do you say? A toast to our first night here?"  
  
"I'd like to remind you it's not our first night here. This is our second night in Chicago." Paris was being extremely curt as she glanced uncomfortably at Rory, who appeared once again lost in thought.  
  
"Now Paris, I meant our first night here, in this apartment, our first night as roommates." Smiling widely, Tristan set the bottle on the coffee table. "Now, don't you think that's something to celebrate?"  
  
"More like something to throw myself in front of a bus over."  
  
"That hurts, it really does." Turning to Rory, Tristan smiled seductively. "Don't tell me you feel the same way?"  
  
"You mean, do I feel like running out in front of a bus? No." Tristan smiled victoriously and draped an arm over her shoulder, causing Rory to groan in frustration. "...Not yet, but why don't you check back in a few hours? I may change my mind."  
  
Feigning hurt, Tristan removed his arm and walked towards the kitchen. Returning the smile to let him know she was only joking, Rory leaned back on the couch as she watched him. Tristan was already getting the glasses out of the cupboard, rinsing them under the water. Sauntering back over, he set the glasses down on the coffee table next to the bottle and began pouring. After one glass was full, he looked up at Rory with an inquisitive stare. "Shall we?"  
  
This was it. Rory looked over towards Paris, who was shaking her head furiously.  
  
"It depends, do you want a glass?" Rory spoke the words quietly as she picked up the one he'd already poured.  
  
"Rory!?" Paris was looking at her, shocked. "What do you think you're doing?"  
  
"What does it look like, Paris?"  
  
"It looks like you're about to participate in illegal activity with this miscreant." Paris pointed an accusing finger at Tristan.  
  
"Now Paris.." Tristan began, but Rory cut him off.  
  
"No, I think it looks like I am taking full advantage of this summer. I think it looks like I am finally growing up and experiencing something beyond my small life in Star's Hollow. And I think it looks like you want to join me, but are just too afraid of what everyone will say." Rory stared defiantly at Paris, whose face broke into a smile.  
  
"Are you saying I'm scared?"  
  
"That's exactly what I'm saying." Rory grinned back as Paris willingly took the bait she'd offered.  
  
"Now you realize I have to join you just to prove you wrong."  
  
"It's your call." The girls exchanged a small smile of understanding while Tristan gazed on, amused at the whole situation. Smiling lightly, he finished pouring the last glass and watched as Paris took it in her hands.  
  
Tristan lifted his own in the air and raised his eyebrows. "To change?"  
  
"And freedom." Rory added, a slight blush tinging her cheeks. She knew that both inhabitants in the room knew her reason for adding that part. After a year of Dean and Jess, she was happy to be on her own again.  
  
"And peer pressure." Paris frowned grumpily at the pair as they gave disapproving looks towards her toast. "Fine, fine, fine. Here is to the start of something we'll never forget." Rory and Tristan nodded in agreement with Paris, and the three proceeded to raise their glasses to their lips, and let the dark liquid slip down their throats.  
  
Rory smiled through her glass as sweet taste of the wine invaded her mouth. This was definitely the beginning of something.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~ a/n - i know it's extremely unRorylike, but the entire story is about growing up and changing and all that stuff. anyways, let me know what you thought... meaning REVIEW!!! (please) 


	12. A New Life

a/n - okay, since this is a sequel to my last story that took place before any of the Jess leaving and other season finale stuff on Gilmore Girls, I suppose I need to clarify what has happened w/ Lorelai and Chris. We are going to assume that all the L/C plot that happened on the show did happen in the short time between "Special Occasions" ending and "And Some Things Do" beginning. The last time they saw one another was when he left her at the wedding, and I know it seems kinda pointless for him to show up now (especially after I said I was dropping the LL plot-- but what i meant was that i'm lessening it. it can't disappear completely!) Plus, it's just not GG without appearances from all of the characters, and it was kinda necessary for what I have planned later... :)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 12 - A New Life  
  
(Mid-July)  
  
"Are you about ready?" Rory banged on the bathroom door, and when she didn't get a response she turned to Paris, who was sitting calmly on the couch reading the report they'd been given that day at the meeting. "I thought girls were supposed to be the high maintenance ones."  
  
Paris smirked at her as she put down the reading and stood up. "It's Tristan. Did you expect any differently? I don't think he's been ready on time all summer. It takes a lot of work to be that naturally good-looking. Which reminds me! Do I look all right?" Paris spun around modeling the simple knee-length black dress she was wearing."  
  
"It looks nice Paris, but you know what you need? You need those tall boots of mine, the ones that go up your leg."  
  
"Why?" Paris looked down at her dress heels with apprehension.  
  
"Because we're not going to a Chilton dance, that's why. We're going to a club, and you are going to be really uncomfortable by the end of the night if you wear those." Rory didn't wait for a response, she just did an about face and headed for the room she and Paris shared. "Come on, you'll see."  
  
Grumbling, Paris followed her into the room in search of the shoes. "I don't know why it is that you think you're ever going to be able to find your shoes. You haven't been able to find a single thing you've wanted in the past two weeks." Paris frowned at the sight of their bedroom. "This place is such a mess."  
  
"Oh come on, it's not so bad!" Rory grimaced as she dug through the piles of clothes, shoes, and books spread out on her floor. "I don't see them. I'm going to go look in Tristan's room."  
  
Not listening to Paris' muttering, Rory wandered into the room, giggling. A month ago, when Paris and Rory had moved in with Tristan, they'd discovered that they did not have nearly enough closet space, and he'd let them put some of their stuff in his. Slowly but surely, they'd overtaken almost his entire closet and it was beginning to trickle out into his room.  
  
Shaking her head, she began digging through the piles of clothing on his floor muttering to herself about getting organized. It wasn't her fault that the hotel didn't have the sense to build enough closet space to accommodate the Gilmore wardrobe. As she sorted through the piles, Rory saw the shoe she was looking for.  
  
"Aha!" She swung it in the air victoriously and began looking for its mate when she noticed there was something inside of it. Pulling the article out, she noticed it was one of Tristan's wife beaters. Rory shook her head and smiled. If anyone had told her a month ago that she would be sorting through piles of a mixture her and Tristan's clothing she would have laughed in their face. In fact she would have made them laugh along with her. Tristan DuGrey was evil and she wouldn't be caught within a thousand mile radius of his clean laundry, let alone his discarded clothing.  
  
But here she was, hundreds of miles away from home sharing a room with Tristan DuGrey and Paris Gellar, and she was actually having a good time! Sure Paris could be overbearing and Tristan was at times insufferably arrogant, but the three had formed a unique friendship over the past month. They were getting to know one another's quirks and they actually had a good time hanging out outside of work. Rory was doing things this summer that she'd never thought she'd ever do. In fact tonight they were going to some club that Tristan had heard about from some of the other students. She, Rory Gilmore, was going clubbin', with Paris Gellar no less. Rory began giggling at that when she spotted the elusive match to the boot she was holding in her right hand.  
  
"Yes!" Rory ran across the room and leaping across the bed she reached underneath to grab the shoe from under it. Ignoring the fact that her skirt had blown up so that her underwear were showing, she continued reaching for the shoe, speaking confidently. "No use hiding from me little sketcher, I see you and from this day forth all shoes will bow their little tongues when I- " Her dialogue with the shoe was interrupted by a male voice behind her.  
  
"I don't think shoes would be the only things bowing if they could see what I'm seeing." Rory jumped about a mile in the air and began blushing furiously that he had caught her in such a revealing position.  
  
"Tristan! What are you doing here?"  
  
"It is my room, Mary." He advanced towards her. "The question is, what are you doing here?" She was standing now, smoothing her skirt down. "It may be your room, DuGrey, but it is my closet." She remarked grinning.  
  
"Aww, and here I thought you were waiting for me." His eyes flicked towards the bed for an instant before he looked back at her, raising his eyebrows suggestively.  
  
"Don't you wish." Rory smiled flirtatiously as she sauntered out of the room, her heart beating wildly. Tristan had just seen her underwear and here she was flirting with him! What was she thinking?  
  
"Oh and Mary?" Rory turned around, trying to look calmer than she felt.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Nice-" Getting her bearings back, Rory realized what kind of a comment was coming and she interrupted him.  
  
"And before you talk I'd like to remind you of the rules, rule number one in particular." She raised an eyebrow at him as he smirked in response to her.  
  
"And what makes you think there were forthcoming sexual innuendos? I was merely going to comment on how lovely you look this evening." She smiled at the compliment, whether that was what he was intending to say or not, she liked what she was wearing. A short red skirt paired with a black sleeveless tank. It was very unRory-like, but she felt that it fit the summer perfectly. Then, looking at Tristan standing there in his fluffy blue bathrobe that Paris insisted he wear, Rory grinned harder. "Well thank you. Too bad I can't say the same for you."  
  
"Now Rory, you know you like it." Lowering his voice, he moved closer to her whispering, "and you know... I'm not wearing anything under this." Rory slapped at him playfully.  
  
"You have real problems with that first rule, don't you?"  
  
"Only where you're concerned." Tristan let his eyes roam suggestively down her body and grinned as the all-too-familiar blush spread over her face.  
  
"Hurry up Tristan, I don't want to sit around all night waiting for you." With that, she hurried down the hall towards her and Paris' room, grinning madly the entire time.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Would you mind speeding it up just a little?" Luke was glaring at Jess who had only managed to clear three tables in the twenty minutes he'd been meandering around the dining room.  
  
Stopping abruptly, Jess gestured around the nearly empty diner with a glare ten times as threatening as Luke's. "Because there are so many people looking for somewhere to sit."  
  
"Well, it's eight o'clock and there are gonna be a hell of a lot of angry ballroom dancers in about ten minutes when Miss Patty's class gets over and there isn't anywhere for them to sit down and eat dinner."  
  
Jess replied only by shrugging his shoulders and resuming his slow pace. Luke opened his mouth to tell Jess exactly what was on his mind when the bell of the door rang and Luke found himself listening to the desperate rambling of his girlfriend.  
  
He couldn't help but smile at how great it sounded to finally say that. His girlfriend, Lorelai Gilmore.  
  
"Luke, I have something to say and I need for you to listen to me without a single question. I need coffee, and I need it now. There was this horrible mix-up today with the beans and the pots at the inn and I have been drinking decaf ALL DAY LONG!" She slammed her palms dramatically on the counter top as if she'd just announced her mother declaring bankruptcy. "It's been eight hours without a single drop of caffeine, and I think I'm going into withdrawals. My hands are shaking, my skin is scratching, and I've got the mother of all headaches." A resounding thud echoed through the diner as her head hit the counter top and didn't come up.  
  
Luke fought a smile at her antics as he questioned her. "Doesn't that tell you something?"  
  
"Uh... yeah. That I need coffee." The indignant mumbling bounced off the tabletop where her head still lay unmoving.  
  
"No. I was thinking, if you are going into withdrawals, maybe it's time to kick the habit."  
  
"Or maybe- " Luke didn't get to hear whatever witty threat was coming because Jess' indignant voice interrupted the banter.  
  
"Would you just get her the coffee? I'm sick of listening to the two of you have the same argument every time she comes in."  
  
"What the hell is your problem?" Luke shifted his gaze to the surly teen who continued to stare indifferently at the pair.  
  
"Nothing. I'm doing swell." Jess' voice came out sounding  
  
"No, not whatever." Luke strode out from behind the counter, his face going red as he swung his arms around furiously. "First you threw out half the potatoes in the stock room because you didn't feel like peeling them. So I put you out here in the dining room and you scared off Mrs. Emerson and the church group by asking them to join your satanic cult. Now you're telling me what I can and cannot talk about in my own diner." Getting nothing but another sneer from his nephew, Luke just lost it. "Get out! I don't even want to look at you right now!"  
  
"Now that's the first thing you've said that makes any sense to me." With that, Jess stormed out the door, leaving behind a gaping Lorelai and a fuming Luke.  
  
"Wow. Bad day?" Lorelai smiled sympathetically as she leaned against the coffee maker, sipping out of a mug.  
  
"I don't know. He's been more unpredictable than ever lately, ever since..." Luke trailed off, obviously uncomfortable confessing that the reason his nephew was in pain was because of the woman he loved's daughter.  
  
Lorelai sighed. She knew that no matter how she felt about Jess, he was important to Luke. So, putting her own feelings aside, she attempted genuine concern. "So he still hasn't heard from her?"  
  
"Well, it's not like he would tell me or anything, but judging from that behavior... I would say no." Luke's face was drawn tight as he stared out at the dimly lit street Jess had disappeared down.  
  
"If it would help, I could recommend some good ice creams to help with the grieving process." Lorelai finished off her mug and began to pour herself another. Lucky for her, Luke was still too busy ranting over his nephew.  
  
"That's the problem. He's not mopey or upset. I could handle that. He's just unpredictable. Does and says whatever he wants with no remorse at all."  
  
"No remorse? What's that mean?" Finishing off her third cup of coffee, Lorelai poured a fourth and went to join him at the table.  
  
"Yesterday morning I caught some girl in a mini-skirt that I've never met or seen since for that matter sneaking out of his window; the night before that, he stayed in his room for like six hours just laying on the bed staring at the ceiling. Not reading, not listening to music, just laying there. One day he's his normal smart-ass self and the next he is all calm and quiet. Then sometimes... well, you saw how he was today. I just don't know what to expect from him, and I don't know what to do about it."  
  
"Very strange." Lorelai looked thoughtful for a second before abandoning her brainwaves with a flick of the wrist. "But it is Jess, and the best way to deal with Jess is to just let him be. Give him time. He'll work it out." Lorelai began nodding her head in agreement with herself, using her hands to force Luke into doing the same.  
  
Smiling at her perkiness, Luke spotted the coffee mug sitting next to him. "What is that?"  
  
"What?" Lorelai smiled guiltily at him.  
  
"You're impossible. I'm going through a nervous breakdown over here, and you're stealing coffee." Luke smiled letting her know that he wasn't really angry. "Good to know you care."  
  
"Awww... poor Lukey... I bet I could make you feel better." Her eyes gleamed mischievously and Luke got to his feet, putting some distance between the two of them. There was no telling what Lorelai meant by that statement, and they were in the diner, a very public place. "You're not trying to get away from me, are you?" She made a move towards him and Luke ducked behind the counter, fighting a smile. She certainly made life more interesting.  
  
"Come on Luke... you know you want to." Her voice implied a number of inappropriate actions and Luke fought the urge to give into the temptations she provided. He opened his mouth to respond when, for the second time that day, Luke was stopped from speaking by the bell signaling a customer's entrance. Glancing up at the brown haired thirty-something man walking calmly towards the counter, Luke's eyes narrowed and a scowl formed on his face.  
  
Then, he heard Lorelai's strangled greeting. "Hi Chris."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"So, Paris looks like she's having a good time." Tristan nodded in the direction of the dance floor where Paris had been for the last hour and a half dancing with a tall, dark-haired boy clothed in all black.  
  
"Yeah, her and Jeremy seem to be getting along very well, don't they?" Rory smiled at the couple. Paris and Jeremy had been flirting ever since they met the first day of the committee meetings, and it seemed they had finally acted on that tonight. And she was happy for her, she was. It was just kind of strange for Rory to be the one without a date, sitting there with Tristan. She snuck at look at him and saw that he was staring directly at her. Tipping his head back towards the couple who had moved even closer since a slow song began.  
  
"At least they match. Do you think they planned that?"  
  
"I sure hope not. It's kind of disturbing to think that they would plan on removing all color from their wardrobe."  
  
"Hey, there's always the underwear..." He leered at her, reminding her of their earlier encounter. Then, rather than listening to her comeback, he grabbed her hand. "Let's dance."  
  
Rory hesitated; they hadn't danced to a slow song together yet, and she wasn't sure she wanted to. Things with him were just too... confusing. Looking away, she denied the request. "No, I'm tired."  
  
"No you're not. Come on Mary... Dance with me, please." Giving her a puppy dog face, Tristan continued to drag her towards the floor.  
  
"Fine..." Settling herself into his arms, Rory looked up at him curiously. "Why do you call me Mary?"  
  
"Habit, I suppose. Does it really bother you?" Rory thought about it for a second.  
  
"No, no it doesn't. Not anymore, at least. I gave up trying to stop you." She smiled at him and let herself drift closer towards his welcoming body. "I was just wondering if there was a reason." Tristan tightened his arms around her waist and smiled back at her.  
  
"Initially, well... you know why I called you that initially. But now it just seems fitting. You know, the sweet, innocent Mary. I don't do it to be a jerk or whatever..." Tristan looked down at her, trying to decide how that explanation had came off. "If you want me to stop, I will." Rory smiled at the concerned look on his face.  
  
"No Tristan, it's not a big deal, really... I actually kind of like it, I think."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I don't know. I mean, it's kind of impossible imagining you calling me anything else after all this time. Besides, nicknames are kinda cool."  
  
"Why is that?" He pulled her even closer, and Rory could feel his body relax as she leaned against him. His smell intoxicated her and she found herself responding to his question without holding back.  
  
"Well, because they're personal. It's appealing that different friends have different names for you."  
  
"Well, Mary it is then. Besides I'm not sure I would've been able to stop anyways." Tristan smiled cockily and glanced down, intending to wink at her when he noticed something. They were dancing so close that Tristan was now resting his chin on the top of her head. Deciding this was much better than teasing her, he closed his eyes to better enjoy the moment.  
  
They stayed swaying to the music, not talking for what seemed like a long time before he could vaguely hear Rory murmuring into his chest.  
  
"This is nice."  
  
"What is?"  
  
"You, me.. talking, dancing, being friends. It's nice."  
  
"I agree...." Tristan almost groaned out loud when the song got over and Rory moved away from him. Instead, he gave her a charming smile. "And since this evening has been so nice, does this mean I get to see you in your underwear more often?" Rory looked appalled, but didn't have time to respond before a voice behind her spoke up.  
  
"Again? Do I even want to be involving myself in this conversation?" Paris and her date had come up just in time to hear Tristan's last statement.  
  
"You're more than welcome, Paris." Tristan winked evocatively at her.  
  
"God. I can't believe I am actually friends with you!"  
  
"Friends? Is that what we're calling it now?" Putting his arm around Paris, he winked at the guy who had accompanied her over. "You'd better keep your eye on this one. She's a handful."  
  
Pulling herself out of his grasp, Paris smoothed her dress down where he had wrinkled it. "Jeremy and I were just coming over to tell you two that we are going to go get some ice cream." Seeing that Tristan was about to speak up, she narrowed her eyes and continued, "So I will see you two back at home later, okay?" Without waiting for a response, she flounced away, dragging Jeremy behind her.  
  
Rory watched them go with a slight feeling of apprehension. She and Tristan were alone, completely and totally alone. She wasn't sure whether or not that was a good thing, but the way the air between them was sparking, Rory couldn't help but smile. She glanced up nervously at him. "So..." Sensing the change in atmosphere, Tristan grabbed her hand and headed back towards the dance floor.  
  
"I'm not ready to go yet. Let's dance." 


	13. Just Friends

a/n - i know, i know. it's been forever since my last update but i've had sooooo much homework and about 5 exams and a bunch of retarded projects. swamped. but things are settling down now so i'm gonna try to get this story wrapped up pretty quickly. anyways, all the same disclaimers apply.  
  
Chapter 13 - Just Friends...  
  
"What are you doing here?" Her tone had improved significantly, but Chris was suddenly aware of the overwhelming tension in the room. Not only was Lorelai glaring at him, but the expression was mirrored on the face of the man behind the counter... what was his name... Luke?  
  
"I... uh..." Chris stuttered over his words, suddenly feeling very uncomfortable with his little audience. Shifting his eyes off of Lorelai for a second, he asked, "Do you mind?" Chris looked pointedly at the hovering man, but to no avail; Luke remained where he was, arms crossed over his chest.  
  
"Nope."  
  
Chris sighed, wondering if everyone in this town was as protective of Lorelai as it seemed. He'd already spent fifteen minutes convincing her crazy neighbor he wasn't trying to break into the house when she caught him taking the key out from under the turtle. And now he couldn't talk to her without a chaperone?  
  
But he was running out of time to talk to her about this, and Chris wasn't leaving until he'd told Lorelai everything. She deserved to know.  
  
"Fine." Tightening his jaw, Chris turned back to Lorelai's impatient form.  
  
"So, let's try this again. What are you doing here? Rory doesn't get back for another month." She spoke in an extremely controlled voice, and Chris grimaced at the sound.  
  
Apparently she wasn't going to make this easy for him either. But deciding to avoid confrontation, Chris put on an easy smile. "Actually, I was looking for you... and since you weren't at home, it came to my attention that seven o'clock usually qualifies as feeding time." His joke earned only a terse smile from Lorelai, and he briefly wondered if she knew how much she looked like her mother when she did that. The thought didn't last long though as her Emily impression moved to the vocal realm as well.  
  
"So you figured I'd either be here or nosing around the troughs out at Jimbo's pig farm." She finished the comment with a roll of the eyes, and Chris grimaced again and opened his mouth to apologize when the diner was suddenly flooded with voices.  
  
"My feet are killing me."  
  
"You're not kidding; that Patty is such a slave driver."  
  
"Now dear, I only drive you to succeed. I... my, my, my... what do we have here?" The woman with the bawdy voice came up behind the threesome, sinking into a chair that, in Chris' opinion didn't quite accommodate her. And as Chris fought the urge to sigh at the increasing audience, Luke spoke up from behind the counter, obviously just as irritated with the interruption.  
  
"I'll be right with you, Patty." Shooting her a look that said she was anything but welcome in their conversation, Luke turned back to the uncomfortable silence in front of him. "I've gotta work." His tone came out as a question, as if he was slightly suspicious of leaving the pair alone, and Chris suddenly noticed the way Lorelai kept looking at him... almost pleadingly...  
  
And at that moment, Chris felt as if he was going to vomit. Luke and Lorelai all alone in the diner, Lorelai leaning over the counter when he walked in. Lorelai couldn't have possibly moved on already... could she?  
  
But once again, she interrupted his thoughts, her voice suddenly much brighter than it had been before as she responded to Luke. "Right-o! After all you own the place, and you can't very well let all these people starve to death while you sit here chatting away, can you? That just wouldn't be good for business." The grin on her face was much too forced, and God, there was that pleading look again.  
  
Chris really needed to find a bathroom. ...She couldn't be dating that, that... diner guy. He was just so grungy, and so scowling, and just so, so... not him!  
  
But they were both ignoring his response as Luke nodded, hurrying off to take orders. Chris watched him go, a relieved smile forming as he turned back towards Lorelai, whose own smile was disappearing just as quickly.  
  
Chris nodded uncomfortably, gesturing in the direction Luke had disappeared. "Friendly guy."  
  
"What can I say? You didn't leave the most exemplary impression the last time you were here." Lorelai bit back sarcastically, causing Chris to wince slightly. Apparently she wasn't go to spare any extra information on that subject. So, deciding he could deal with that later, Chris switched gears.  
  
"Yeah... I've been wanting to talk to you about that, about this May..." Fidgeting nervously with his shirt sleeve, Chris spoke in a low tone. "I shouldn't have left so- "  
  
"No... it's not a big deal," Lorelai interrupted quickly, sounding just as surprised to hear herself say it as he was. His spirits lightened as she continued awkwardly, "It wasn't fair of me to- "  
  
Cutting her off, Chris tried to apologize again. "But I didn't even- "  
  
"Really, it's fine. Let's just forget about it." She smiled warmly at him for the first time since he'd walked into the diner and he returned it, reveling in how great it was to have her gorgeous smile trained on him again.  
  
SLAM!!!  
  
A plate crashed onto a tabletop on the other side of the diner, immediately followed by Kirk's irritated whining. "Luke! Watch what you're doing. I am paying 4.50 for this meal, and I do not want peas that have been jostled around like that. Look, they're touching my potatoes! Hey, come back here!" Ignoring his protests, Luke stalked angrily towards the back room, the door slamming behind him.  
  
Turning back towards Lorelai, Chris noticed that she was still staring at the swinging door, that concerned look on her face again. Waving his hand in her line of sight, Chris joked, "Is he always that happy?"  
  
"Nope, he's usually in a bad mood." Lorelai quipped, casting one last nervous glance towards the kitchen. "You're lucky you caught him today; he just finished tearing all of Taylor's 4th of July decorations down and boy is he chipper."  
  
"My timing is impeccable."  
  
"Speaking of which, I mean... not that I mind, but do you have a reason for dropping by? Other than your usual post-argument desire to grovel for my forgiveness." She focused a smile on him and his gaze dropped quickly to the table top. This wasn't the time or place to have the conversation he had intended, not with Luke six feet away listening like a hawk to every word he said, not to mention distracting the woman he was saying them to.  
  
"Yeah... um... there's a book thing going on next weekend down the street from my apartment. Really good deals, you know, and I was thinking Rory might want some new books waiting for her when she gets back. and I figured as long as I was nearby I would see if I couldn't troll through her collection, you know find the gaps."  
  
"Ahh, a bribe." Lorelai raised her eyebrows teasingly, and Chris nodded, a slight blush tinting his cheeks as she continued, "Well I've got some plans for tonight, but you could come by tomorrow sometime. I'm gonna be gnome sitting, so I won't be able to go anywhere."  
  
"Gnome sitting? Should I even ask?"  
  
"It would probably be safer for your mental health if you didn't." Lorelai smiled again as she launched onto another topic. "Are you really up for the challenge of a Luke-burger? Because once you've eaten their food, you may find yourself unable to leave the borders of this suspicious little grove. That's what happened to me."  
  
Chris laughed, looking nervously towards the chef in question. "Are you sure he's not gonna put glass in mine?"  
  
"Well, it's not in the traditional recipe, but I he may be persuaded to make an exception for you. We could-"  
  
But before she could answer, Chris held up his hand in protest. "Actually, you know what... I think I'm just gonna go back to the inn and order up room service. I'm pretty exhausted and I don't know if I'll be able to fully appreciate the Luke-burger experience." Christopher smiled, somewhat strained. The last thing he wanted to do right now was sit through another minute of watching Lorelai ask that guy's permission to talk to the father of her child. She was a grown woman and she could do whatever she wanted, with whomever she wanted.  
  
And to be honest, Chris was half-tempted to tell her that when he saw the way Luke was glowering at them from the other end of the counter where he stood pouring coffee, a dish towel thrown over his shoulder. On second thought, he'd tell her tomorrow... when they were alone.  
  
Smiling confidently, he reached over to touch her shoulder affectionately before he left. "I'll see you tomorrow, Lorelai."  
  
"Bye Chris."  
  
And as he reached the doorway, Chris paused to give the scowling man behind the counter another once over. Yes, he'd definitely have to talk to Lorelai as soon as possible.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Laughing, Rory stepped into the apartment, flicking on the light switch. "Paris!" She yelled for the girl as she walked down the hallway.  
  
"Honey, we're home!" Tristan glanced at the clock on the wall, 3am. He and Rory had stayed at the club dancing until they closed at one and then they'd gone and eaten at the little place across the street from the hotel and ended up staying there for a few hours trading stories. He just hoped Paris wasn't upset that they had stayed out so late. After all, rule number forty-seven did state very clearly that if one was going to be out past midnight, they were obliged to call and inform the other roommates.  
  
Rory came down the hallway with a quizzical expression on her face. "I guess she's not here."  
  
Tristan responded with a low whistle. "Looks like somebody's not gonna make it home tonight." Grinning, he flopped down on the couch. "I don't know how they can do it, I'm exhausted."  
  
Ignoring the implication, Rory sat down right on his stomach.  
  
"Ugh!"  
  
"Sorry. Didn't realize you were there." She blinked her eyes innocently and laughed at his expression of pain.  
  
"You are so going to pay for that, Gilmore."  
  
"It's not my fault you're a wimp, DuGrey." With that Rory took off running down the hall.  
  
"That is it!" Tristan easily caught up and scooped her into his arms, swinging her over his shoulder and began spinning himself in circles, Rory swinging around in turn. She began beating on his back, laughing hysterically.  
  
"Put me down!"  
  
"You really want me to put you down?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes! Let me down Tristan."  
  
"Okay..." Now in his bedroom, Tristan flopped himself face first onto the bed, letting go of her in the process. Too lightheaded to move, they both laid in that position for a few minutes until the dizziness subsided.  
  
"Uh.. Tristan?" Rory's voice was muffled to him as his face was buried in the blankets.  
  
"Hmmm..."  
  
"Could you get off of me?"  
  
"What?" Springing up, Tristan realized his legs had been pinning Rory to the bed. He grinned sheepishly at her. "Sorry 'bout that."  
  
"So..." Rory began fidgeting as she sat awkwardly at the edge of the bed. "Are you going to bed now?"  
  
"Why? Care to join me?" Wiggling his eyebrows at her, Tristan couldn't help but smile at her discomfort.  
  
"Well..." Her gaze had settled on the television in the corner as she obviously struggling with the decision. "I'm not tired, and I'll be bored if I go to bed now and I won't be able to sleep. I was thinking I might watch some movie, but movies aren't any fun if you watch them alone because then you're a loser. At least that's what my mom says. I told her it's not true, but I'm inclined to agree now that I-"  
  
"Rory." Tristan was laughing and shaking his head at her.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Let's watch a movie."  
  
"Really? You don't mind keeping me company?" She was looking at him like the idea was completely foreign to her.  
  
"Hey, we're friends right? And besides I'm a little too wired to go to sleep right now either. That's what I get for trying to keep up with you in the coffee department." He shot her a wide smile which she returned, before he continued in a much-too-innocent voice. "A movie might help me get to sleep."  
  
As he spoke, Tristan pulled off his shirt, revealing a perfectly sculpted chest and bulging muscles. Noticing the trancelike state the movement had launched Rory into, he decided not to say anything more... yet. Removing his pants, he snuck another look at her and noticed her mouth had fallen open a bit. Deciding to press his luck, he made his way towards the bed and attempted to slide in.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" That movement had revived her and she was clutching the covers staring at a grinning Tristan.  
  
"Now that I've changed into my pajamas, I was planning on getting into my bed and watching a movie." He explained to her slowly and deliberately.  
  
Her eyes widened even further as she attempted not to let her eyes drop below his neck. "Not like that you're not."  
  
"What's wrong? Don't think you'll be able to control yourself around me Mary?" Rory blushed slightly at that, then got a look of determination in her eyes.  
  
"Fine." She said as she scampered out of the room.  
  
"Where are you going?" Tristan sat up in bed. He hadn't meant to run her off. He was really just teasing. A muffled response echoed down the hallway.  
  
"Just brushing my teeth, I'll be there in a second."  
  
'Good idea' thought Tristan as he got up and walked into his private bathroom to finish his nightly schedule. By the time he emerged from the bathroom, Rory was already sitting in the bed, covers pulled to her neck. When she saw him emerge though, her face contorted into a wide grin as she lowered the blanket.  
  
Tristan almost fell backwards when he saw what she was wearing. The girl was clothed in nothing but a lacy red top not much more covering than a bra, though it seemed to be its replacement and a pair of short pajama shorts made of the same silky material. His eyes got wide as he stared at her moving closer to him, feigning innocence.  
  
"Tristan? Are you okay? You look kind of pale." She placed a hand against his forehead and Tristan felt her body brush up against his skin as she did it. "You do feel kind of hot... think you have a fever?" She was grinning maliciously, relishing the effect her clothing, or lack thereof, was having on him.  
  
"What are you wearing?" Tristan managed to sputter out a few words. It wasn't as if he'd never seen girls in that little of clothes before, even less actually, but this was Rory Gilmore! This was Mary. She shouldn't even own lingerie that tempting, let alone model it for Tristan.  
  
"I thought we were changing into our pajamas for the movie?" She was doing he best to look confused. "What's the matter? Don't think you'll be able to control yourself around me DuGrey?" Regaining his bearings, Tristan pressed his scantily clad body up against Rory's.  
  
"I think you know the answer to that question already." She started to blush, but to Tristan's surprise, didn't back down.  
  
"Well.. as long as you're sure about that." Tossing him a smile over her shoulder she walked over to the bed and climbed in. "So, what movie are we watching?" With that, she shut off the lights and turned on the television, flicking through the channels with the remote.  
  
Tristan, trying not to appear too nervous, casually returned the smile and climbed into bed next to her, his heart racing the entire time. He was laying in a bed with Rory Gilmore, nothing but a few VERY thin layers of clothes separating them. He could handle this. They were friends. He could do it. Casting one last look in her direction, he nearly groaned out loud. This was impossible. 


	14. Friends Do That?

Chapter 14 - Friends Do That?  
  
Paris rushed into the hotel lobby, scanning the open area for her roommates. Nope. Not there. Maybe they had slept through the alarm. Neither one of them had shown up for the brief Saturday morning breakfast meeting a few of the more zealous members of the student board had planned. Paris had called the room at least a dozen times, and there was no answer. And while that might be typical of Tristan, that was not something that Rory Gilmore had ever done. She didn't miss meetings and she didn't sleep through the telephone ringing. For God's sakes, half of her mother's calls came in the middle of the night.  
  
What if something had happened to them? Paris frowned, trying to imagine what could've happened last night after she'd left with Jeremy. They had been getting along pretty well. What if they had stayed out too late, decided to walk home, and gotten mugged? Their bodies could be in the alley next to the building for all she knew. Paris shook her head, trying to rid it of all types of thoughts. Typing in the security code on the panel next to the elevator and pressing the button for the third time, Paris glared steadily at the closed doors. Why was this damn elevator taking so long?!  
  
"Paris!" A male voice shocked her out of her reveries as she turned around.  
  
"Tristan!?"  
  
Confusion and a slight hint of irritation tinged the voice as he responded. "What? No."  
  
Paris found herself face to face with a very tall, brown haired guy. He looked familiar. Very familiar. Especially that look of annoyance on his face as he said Tristan's name. She knew this kid. It would just take a second to place.. she knew who this was....  
  
"Remember me? Dean?"  
  
Paris felt the need to snap her fingers as he said his name. Dean! That's was it. Rory's boyfriend, or ex-boyfriend. What was he doing here, waving his hands in front of her face? Did she look like the type of person who tolerated that?  
  
Mistaking the look of vexation on her face for startled, he began to explain. "Me and my family are here on a family trip and since I knew Rory was going to be down here all summer I got the hotel name and phone number of where you guys were staying from Lorelai. I tried calling, but there was no answer, so I thought that I'd run upstairs and see if you guys were still there.  
  
"But the lady at the desk," Dean paused, pointing at the clerk the three teens living there already knew so well, "refused to give me access to the elevators in the extended-stay wing." Dean lowered his voice and telling Paris in a secretive way, "She was actually really weird about it. She wanted to know what my relationship was to you 'cute young things'."  
  
Paris coughed, trying to hide her smile and interrupted him. "Yeah, that's Gloria. She's a little strange." Then she turned her attention back towards the elevator controls. "What the hell is taking this thing so long?"  
  
She gave the button another very forceful push and before rounding on Dean. "And would you mind explaining why exactly you are talking to me?"  
  
Dean appeared a little taken aback by Paris' curt attitude, but he pushed on anyways. "Well, aren't you and Rory sharing a room? You could take me up there to see her." This guy really had a way of stating the obvious.  
  
"Fine.. whatever. Yes! Thank you." Paris hurried onto the elevator the second it opened, pushed seven, and began attacking the close door button. "Hurry up!" Dean gave her a wary look, seemingly debating what to say to her.  
  
"Umm.. Paris..."  
  
"What?" She snapped at him.  
  
"I was just wondering if there was something bothering you. You seem a little... uh... distracted."  
  
"Nothing. It's nothing." Paris repeated the words to herself, trying to convince herself as she said them.  
  
"Are you sure?" Dean was beginning to get concerned.  
  
"Jesus! Are you always this slow? I'm having the same problem you are, okay? I couldn't get a hold of Rory this morning when I called; she wasn't answering the phone this morning and I wanted to make sure that they were all right."  
  
Dean was filled with questions, but some of Paris' panic was beginning to rub off on him as he followed her off the elevator and rushed to keep up with her breakneck pace.  
  
"Aren't you her roommate? Why would you be calling her in the morning? And what do you mean 'they'?" Paris didn't answer any of his questions. Instead she hastily turned the corner and upon facing a pair of double doors she began fumbling with the lock, eventually letting them into the room.  
  
"Rory!" Paris ran down the hallway to find their room empty. "Tristan!" She hurried down the hall towards his room, stopping dead at what she saw. "Oh... uh..."  
  
Dean was right behind Paris, and he ran into her when she stopped dead in her tracks. Looking up to see what she was staring at, Dean's eyes turned the size of golf balls and his clenched his fists until he could feel his nails biting into his flesh.  
  
A bare-chested figure looked up at the two shocked figures standing in the doorway, pulling the covers up to cover the scantily clad brunette that had been sleeping on his chest. Lazily smiling at them while running a hand through his wild mane of blond hair he uttered two words. "Hey bagboy."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"I can't believe you turned off my alarm clock... again." The annoyed voice rustled Lorelai's hair as she rested her head on Luke's chest, drawing tiny circles with her fingernail on the smooth expanse of skin, the smile growing on her face. She loved waking up with him, even if it always took them a good hour to actually get up; it was just the most incredible thing in the world, next to the going to bed with him part... And so what if she had a tendency to unset the alarm clock every now and then? He deserved to sleep in sometimes, especially after the late night they'd had last night.  
  
"I already told you, it wasn't me." Lorelai's innocent tone betrayed her laughter as she explained the 'real' problem, "I swear we have a ghost in this house, and he hates the alarm clock sound. I think that's how he died, you know, prolonged exposure to really, really annoying sounds."  
  
"Like you?"  
  
"Ugh!" The woman was immediately sitting upright, glaring at the man laying in front of her, a self-satisfied smirk on his face. "I am not annoying! I am adorable, and-"  
  
Ding drsshzzzzzzzzzzz  
  
Before she could finish, there was a high-pitched dinging noise, followed by a buzzing echoed out from the hallway, and Lorelai climbed out of the bed and began slipping on her clothes as Luke's expression became pained.  
  
"That sounds like a Dixie Chick with a bee stuck in her throat."  
  
Lorelai gave her boyfriend a reprimanding look, shaking her finger at him as she tied her sweatpants. "You leave Bella alone; she is sick. No one makes fun of you when you're sick, do they?"  
  
Half-amused, Luke shook his head at her neverending imagination. "It's a doorbell, Lorelai. Doorbells don't get sick."  
  
"Well, Mr. I-Know-Everything-About-Everything-On-The-Planet, did that sound like a healthy doorbell to you? I didn't think so." Then, without giving him time to respond, Lorelai hopped towards the doorway, talking as she went. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm sure that's Babette dropping off Harold the Scelerophobic gnome. Now you go ahead and get up, coffee man. Harold and I will be thirsty after we get rid of Babette."  
  
And with that, Lorelai was moving down the stairway, smiling over her recent success as she flung the door open.  
  
"Haro- You're not Harold." The sentence sounded like an accusation and the ambushed man in her doorway frowned slightly, insinuation creeping into his voice.  
  
"Expecting someone else?"  
  
Lorelai laughed out loud at herself. "Just the gnome I'm supposed to watch out for this afternoon." Lorelai was grinning widely; she couldn't help but be in a good mood after a morning like the one she'd just had. Everything was perfect. She, and Luke, had finally been forced to face that one black cloud that had been shadowing their relationship. The one thing they'd never had the guts to deal with.  
  
But thanks to Chris' surprise appearance last night, Lorelai had realized exactly how over Christopher she was. Sure, at first she'd been a little angry with him, but then as she insulted them, she'd just realized that it was her pride talking. After all, no one likes to be dumped, but she wasn't hurting anymore over him. And after that epiphany it had been smooth sailing.  
  
She and Chris had gotten the uncomfortable apologies out of the way. Then he'd left and she'd shared her epiphany with Luke. Then, in his happiness over that, he'd shared a number of things with her, things that she wouldn't be forgetting anytime soon... That spacey smile was claiming her face again, and Lorelai was somewhat relieved when Chris began snapping his fingers in front of her face  
  
"Earth to Lorelai."  
  
"Oh, sorry. Guess my mind's still half asleep."  
  
"Yeah, I didn't wake you up, did I? I didn't think you'd still be in bed."  
  
"Oh, you know me; I live in my bed! Well, actually I live in the whole house, but my bed is in the house, so I figure- Do you want to come in?" Lorelai interrupted herself; that tendency for rambling could really be a problem sometimes.  
  
"Thanks..." Chris stepped inside, only to find the hallway almost totally vacated as Lorelai disappeared into the kitchen, launching into action. Luke may be fine with the Chris situation, but that didn't mean she wanted to have him just hanging around when Luke got downstairs. The best idea would be to get him in and out, working the whole time.  
  
"So, Rory took a lot of her book stuff with her, but she left a lot of it here too cuz there's just so much of it. But if you-"  
  
"Listen, can we sit down for a second?" Chris's hand on hers stopped Lorelai in her tracks, and she turned around, her stomach suddenly feeling a little queasy at that look in his eyes. "There's something else I wanted to tell you... about Sherry."  
  
With an apprehensive nod, Lorelai moved towards the kitchen table, grateful for the place to rest. She had a distinct feeling this was not going to be a fun conversation.  
  
So much for her perfect morning.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Rory was in the middle of the ocean of blue, on a sailboat. She adjusted the mast and smiled at the man holding the wheel. His sparkling blue eyes lit up and his wild blonde hair whipped about in the wind as she walked over towards him, enveloping him in a deep hug. Upon pulling apart though, she noticed that the blue eyes had turned a deep angry brown and the short blonde hair was now shoulder length. In fact, no longer was it even a man, but a pushy girl who was yelling for her "Rory!"  
  
"Rory!"  
  
Suddenly Rory found herself sitting straight up in bed, a very unfamiliar bed, and someone was pulling covers up over her chest. Turning to her right she recognized the back of Tristan's head and the events of last night came rushing back to her. The dancing, then coming back here and changing into this... Rory's face turned red as she realized how little clothing the two of them had on and what close proximity they were in. She must've fallen asleep here, they must've... suddenly a voice very close to her ear broke into her thoughts.  
  
"Hey bagboy."  
  
Dreading what she was about to see, Rory followed Tristan's cool stare towards the doorway, the first signs of panic beginning to take over her body at the sight. Dean. Dean was here, staring at her lying in bed with Tristan... wearing next to nothing. And Paris. Paris looked too shocked for words, but at least she had some respect. She turned around and was gone about as quickly as she'd come. Dean, on the other hand, didn't move a muscle.  
  
"What the hell is going on here?" He began to approach the bed where Rory was still struggling to get the blanket wrapped around her in a manner suiting a more appropriate comfort level. "What's it look like, bagboy? You woke us up." Tristan grinned wickedly and wrapped his arm around Rory, pulling her close.  
  
"Rory! What is this...this jerk doing here with you?" Dean had a hurt look on his face, and Rory could do nothing but sputter a few random words out.  
  
"Movie... sleep... club..." Rory dropped her eyes so she didn't have to look at the disappointed expression on her ex-boyfriend's face.  
  
Thankfully, or unthankfully, for her, Tristan wasn't nearly as shell- shocked. In fact, he appeared to be greatly enjoying the moment as he took over the narrative Rory was having so much trouble with.  
  
"Actually, the question you should be asking is 'what is Rory doing here with me?'. After all, this is my room. My bed." Tristan smiled wickedly as Dean's jaw dropped before continuing in the same self-satisfied tone. "But the question I'm sure Rory has is what YOU are doing HERE? After all, don't you have some tomatoes to be polishing or something? How will the mar-"  
  
Finally regaining her bearings, Rory cut Tristan off. "Dean, this is NOT what is looks like. We were-"  
  
"What else could it be Rory?! I think it's exactly what it looks like. You're sleeping in the same bed with this guy wearing nothing but your underwear! How else am I supposed to see it?" Dean's face was contorted in anger as he approached the bed. Tristan, seeing his approach and not wanting to be in a vulnerable position, got out of the bed and stood between Dean and Rory. This allowed Dean to see exactly what had been under that blanket with Rory, nothing but a thin pair of Scooby Doo boxer shorts.  
  
"You guys, come on..." Rory was now struggling with the task of getting out of bed while keeping the comforter wrapped around her.  
  
"Rory, stay out of this. This is between the accountant and I." Dean was now advancing on Tristan, who was clenching his fists in preparation for a fight.  
  
"While I'm inclined to agree with you, I still am having a hard time figuring out why you're upset. If I'm not mistaken, Mary here is a free agent now. She's allowed to share a bed with whomever she pleases. It's not my fault she never chose you." An arrogant smile broke out on Tristan's face as he glanced back at Rory who was now almost in between the two. Speechless, Dean began to pull his fist back and Rory dropped the blanket so she could get in between them in time.  
  
"Stop..." It all seemed to happen in slow motion as Rory took a stand in between the two, a hand on each of their chests.  
  
Suddenly, a bright flash left them all seeing stars. The fight momentarily forgotten, they all glanced in the direction of the flash to see a smirking Paris holding a camera. "Sorry guys, it was just too priceless."  
  
And that was the breaking point.  
  
Rory looked down at herself and began to giggle. Slowly, Tristan joined in and soon the three roommates were collapsed on the floor, holding their stomachs while tears flowed from their eyes. It was just too ridiculous.  
  
Dean stood staring in disgust at the three of them laughing hysterically and frowned. He began to walk out of the room when Rory's shaking hand closed in on his ankle. "Wait... Dean... stop..." She was struggling to catch her breath.  
  
"What is it Rory?" The flashing eyes hid a layer of hurt that served to sober Rory's mood. Catching her breath, she held onto his ankle.  
  
"Come with me... living room...." She let him help her up and slowly made her way into the living room, grabbing Tristan's robe off the hook by the door on her way out. Passing Paris sitting in the doorframe and looking back at Tristan laying on the floor by the bed, Rory stifled another giggle, "You two stay here."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Scelerophobia btw is fear of burlars (it's a Jess reference... i know lame, but i was cracking myself up... again). REVIEW PLEEZ! 


	15. Not What It Looks Like

Chapter 15 - Not What It Looks Like  
  
"So... are we gonna sit here staring at one another all day, or are you going to tell me what the big news is?" Lorelai tapped her fingernails on the table impatiently, glancing nervously towards the hall. This was really the last thing she needed Luke walking in on first thing in the morning... or afternoon.  
  
"Well, you are nice to look at." Chris grinned flirtatiously, and Lorelai laughed, their old banter returning slightly.  
  
"Don't I know it? Sometimes I just can't pry myself away from the mirror in the mornings." Then, becoming serious, she leaned forward, resting her elbows on the tabletop. "But seriously, about that Sherry news..."  
  
"Okay, okay..." Chris took a deep breath and stated, "Sherry's been offered a promotion." "Wow, yay for her... but I'm guessing there's more or you wouldn't have drove all the way here to tell me."  
  
Nodding unconsciously, Chris continued, "It's a really great opportunity for her. More money, less hours, plus the job would cut down a lot of the traveling she has to do; and that's what she's looking for with the... uh, um, the uh-"  
  
"Right, stability is good." Lorelai interrupted, about as crazy about hearing him say the word 'baby' as much as he was about saying it. "But... uh, I'm waiting for the bad part in all of this."  
  
"She'd be more stable in Los Angeles."  
  
Spitting coffee all over, Lorelai felt an explosion of rage at the announcement. It was bad enough that he'd abandoned her, but she'd been sure he'd always be there for Rory. All her disappointment and anger began flowing from her mouth as she spoke, "You're moving to LA? How could you do that? Rory is here! She's upset enough about you changing your mind about moving here. But California?! Chris, you just started to get to know her, and she-"  
  
"You act like I haven't thought about all of this." His tone was abnormally calm, and that only served to fuel Lorelai's anger.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry then, I didn't realize you knew how badly you'd be breaking your daughter's heart by moving all the way across the country. In that case, no problem."  
  
"Lor, I didn't say I was going."  
  
Lorelai stopped short, staring at the man in front of her. What was he talking about? The adrenaline rush fueled by her anger suddenly dissipated and she was left with nothing but shock. Could he possibly be saying what she thought he was saying? Confusion tinged her voice as she began, "But you said that Sherry was...?"  
  
"She is." The serious look on his face confirmed that he meant exactly what she thought he meant, and Lorelai dropped her head to the table as frustration filled her body.  
  
"I thought that's why you went back to her; to do the family thing. Not miss the growing up part again." "Yeah, it was... but that was before. The rules were all different then. I mean, I didn't have to choose the baby over Rory. I would still be close enough to talk and visit and...." Chris' voice trailed off as he noticed the shine appearing over her eyes.  
  
"So why are you here then, Chris? Do you want me to give you my blessing, tell you that if I was in your position I would move to California?"  
  
Chris' shoulders dropped as he looked up at her, his eyes answering the question for him. Lorelai frowned in response to this, her hand flying into the air as she spoke.  
  
"You know I can't do that. Rory is my world; she's the most important thing on this planet to me and I won't tell you to make a decision that's gonna hurt her, hurt us... I couldn't."  
  
"I know... neither can I." Sincerity clouded the air and Lorelai couldn't help but feel a pang of sadness for the man in front of her. He was torn between two families. But then, he started to speak again, and Lorelai's pity turned to alarm. "What if I stayed?"  
  
There was a long pause before Lorelai was finally assured enough in her ability to speak to reply in a slow, deliberate tone, "What are you asking?"  
  
"Lor," Chris scooted his chair over so that they were sitting knee to knee, extending a hand to cover hers where it sat on the table. She felt her pulse quicken and something was telling her that she should end this conversation as soon as possible, but at the same time she couldn't look away as he continued to speak. "I want to know what you would think if I said that I am choosing Connecticut, that I choose Rory... and you?" Lorelai's eyes widened even further at this admission, panic beginning to rise in her stomach at his next words. "We could be a family, Lorelai."  
  
And as she sat stunned in front of him, Chris leaned forward, bringing his lips to hers in a soft kiss. At the connection, Lorelai's eyelids fluttered closed and familiar twinges of emotion tugged at her heart while one word rang in her head, over and over again. Family. This was her chance, her last chance. Chris wanted to choose her.  
  
She unconsciously felt herself responding to his mouth as he deepened the kiss; hands she hadn't even known were on the back of her neck pulled her head closer to him as her own traitorous hands moved to his chest. And all the while she kept hearing it. Family. He wasn't leaving her; he going to stay here and they could have a real family, no more-  
  
Luke! The name suddenly invaded her thoughts and Lorelai's eyes popped open. She loved Luke, not Chris; she couldn't do this to him, not after all the time it took them to admit how they felt and not after how perfect things were going. The hands that seconds ago had been limp against his chest started to push him back.  
  
She couldn't betray Luke, not here, in the house where he made her breakfast so often after the nights they spent together- Oh God. Panic overtook her body the thoughts became more rational. Luke was here, in this house, right now, while Chris kissed her! She had to stop this; she had to tell Chris; she had to-  
  
"Lorelai?"  
  
The voice echoed through the silent kitchen and Lorelai froze. That voice. She'd never heard it so quiet and insecure, so sad. And for a second, only a second, she entertained the thought that it wasn't his. That Luke wasn't standing in the doorway watching her make-out with her ex-boyfriend. For just a moment, Lorelai pretended it was Chris throwing his voice in some misguided attempt at being funny.  
  
But then she heard the footsteps and the door slamming; she felt the questioning gaze of the man sitting in front of her burning in the top of her head, and all the delusions were gone. Lorelai felt a tear roll down her cheek.  
  
What had she done?  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Coffee?" Rory was wearing the robe and sipping out of a mug by the next time words were spoken between her and Dean.  
  
"No." His grumbled response was automatic, and she didn't respond right away as she helped herself to another sip. Watching the way he clenched and reclenched his hands, Rory knew this was not going to be a simple conversation. Sighing, she took a seat next to him on the sofa and without waiting for any sort of acknowledgment on his part of her presence, she began talking in what she hoped was an understanding voice.  
  
"I guess you're wondering what Tristan is doing here, huh?" Dean's response consisted of nothing more than an incredulous look, and she continued speaking in a more forceful tone as she gained momentum. "I'll take that as a yes, and I'm gonna tell you the whole story, but you have to promise not to get mad and interrupt, okay?" "Fine." Dean still refused to look at her.  
  
"Okay, well I'm guessing you know about the whole student intern thing I'm doing here, but what you apparently don't know is that the military school that Tristan went to had a place to fill on the board, and well.. being from Chilton, Tristan got it. So, in short, he is here for the same reason that Paris and I are-"  
  
"But why-"  
  
"No interrupting Dean." Rory gave him a stern look and commenced her talking. "So anyways, we didn't even know he was going to be here until we arrived. And then the lady at the front desk... uh... accidently cancelled my reservation and so Paris and I were homeless. We had no choice but to move in here with Tristan." She eyed her ex-boyfriend whose jaw was clenched in anger. "So anyways, we've been getting along much better and-"  
  
"Obviously."  
  
"Dean!"  
  
"Sorry." He waved his hand dismissally, his anger obviously being quickly replaced with unwilling acceptance. "Keep talking."  
  
"Thank you. Anyways, we went out last night and when Paris didn't come home with us, we ended up watching a movie together." Rory paused, trying to think of a logical reason why the two of them would be wearing such skimpy clothing. "And, um... It was really hot in here because we'd accidently switched the heater on before we left yesterday instead of the air conditioner and we had to... uh.... find the coolest clothes we had because it was the only way we could bear the temperature in the apartment." Rory stifled a smile as she marveled at how easily that lie had slipped out. But knowing he would know something was up if she remained silent, she finished the story. "So we ended up falling asleep and that's the end of it." Rory paused and waited for his reaction. "Dean. You can talk now."  
  
After another long pause, he finally spoke up, nothing but hurt in his voice. "Why him Rory?"  
  
She sighed uncomfortably. It wasn't like she wanted to hurt him, but Tristan wasn't the same guy that Dean had fought with two years ago. He was... nicer, more mature... just different, someone she could actually look forward to spending time with. Rory smiled unconsciously as she thought of the transformation. Luckily, Dean mistook her dreamy smile as one of sympathy as she spoke. "I know that you guys aren't the really friends, b-"  
  
"Come on Rory." Sarcasm laced his voice and Rory couldn't help but understand the pain on that innocent face staring at her, but she knew that the only thing that would make him feel better was for her to announce her renewed hatred of Tristan. And that wasn't going to happen. It wasn't his job to decide who she could and could not be friends with. So, taking a deep breath she spoke.  
  
"Dean... Tristan is my friend now, and you're just going have to accept that." Placing a soft hand on his knee, waited for him to make eye contact. "But I'd like to be your friend too."  
  
Managing a weak smile, Dean rolled his eyes at her. "You know that you are impossible to resist." He reached down, covering her small hand with his own.  
  
"One of my most prized character traits." She grinned at him teasingly, and then switched conversation topics, nonchalantly pulling her hand away. "Now are you going to tell me why you're here?"  
  
Dean looked a little hurt that she'd ended the contact so quickly, but he answered her question with his first show of enthusiasm all day. "Family vacation. I just thought you might want to spend the day with me, or actually with us. Mom and Dad wanted to do some wandering around, family time. I told them you were in town and ..." He trailed off, becoming slightly nervous that she would say no. Noticing this, she quickly jumped in, relieved that the conversation had switched off of the subject of Tristan. She still didn't know what to think about him, and that dream... but thankfully she didn't have time to think about it right now.  
  
"I'd love to, if you have a few spare minutes for me to shower and stuff." She was already up off the couch and headed for the bathroom.  
  
"Yeah, no problem... hey Rory?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"One more question?" Turning around, she looked at him.  
  
"Shoot." He paused, and then placed a smile on his face.  
  
"Did it have to be him?"  
  
Rory rolled her eyes and threw a pillow at him. "You are downright impossible."  
  
"But you love me."  
  
"You know it." Rory would have noticed the hopeful look budding in his eyes at her confirmation of the sentence, but instead she was grinning to herself as she walked down the hallway towards the bathroom. Dean had hit the nail on the head with that question... for some reason, it did have to be him.  
  
Forcing the goofy happy look off her face, Rory stopped momentarily to yell into Tristan's room. "You two can come out now, but BE NICE." She glared at Tristan and went into the bathroom, closing the bathroom door behind her, the grin spreading again as she heard Tristan's response.  
  
"Hey, when have I ever not been nice?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! 


	16. It Couldn't Be That Simple

a/n - thanks for the reviews... even though i didn't get quite as many as the past chapters. is that cuz u guyz r mad at me for not posting? :) if so, here's another chapter, so i demand more reviews! just j/k.  
  
and btw, ShimmerShadowGlimmerDust: a wife beaters are those hot little tank- top things that guys wear (usually under other shirts, but also when they're working out and hanging out in stuff). you've probly seen them, and i don't know why they're called wife beaters, but they r. :)  
  
so with no more ado, here it is (same disclaimer as always)...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 16 - It Couldn't Be That Simple  
  
"Dean, I had a lot of fun today. Thanks for inviting me along." Rory smiled up at him, genuinely meaning every word she said.  
  
"No problem." He scuffled his feet a little as they reached the hotel lobby and she turned to face him. "I've missed you, Rory." She took his hand in hers and smiled at him.  
  
"I've missed you too Dean." When she got a wide smile in response, she continued, "I've missed having you in my life. You were always one of my best friends."  
  
"Yeah.. do you have any plans tonight?" He avoided eye contact as he asked the question.  
  
"What, are you kidding? It's Saturday night in one of the busiest cities in America!" Rory stared at him with open eyes, grinning from ear to ear. "I have nothing to do."  
  
"That was cruel."  
  
"Just call me Cruella." she quipped as they neared the elevator. "So was that your laid-back, Star's Hollow way of asking me if I'd like to hang out with you tonight?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Maybe?" She raised her eyebrow at him and Dean laughed.  
  
"Yes, yes that was my way of asking you if you'd like to hang out. We're leaving tomorrow afternoon, but I've been granted freedom until then, so..."  
  
"Oooh fun! We can have a sleepover! Paint each other's nails and braid our hair and-" Cutting herself off, she grinned at his horrified reaction. "Or maybe take-out and a rental?" She punched his arm and smiled, letting him know she'd only been joking.  
  
"Like old times." Dean smiled sadly at her back as he followed her into the apartment.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Sitting in the dark could be fun sometimes... if you were completely miserable and totally alone and just well... in the most numb, shell- shocked state of your life.  
  
Lorelai hadn't known that before tonight, but it was true. She'd turned off the tv a long time ago and just stayed still as the sun set, not bothering to turn on any lights. And usually that kind of therapy would've bored her to sleep, but she was feeling better now than she had all afternoon.  
  
First had been that short, horrible conversation with Chris. In less than two sentences she'd told him that she didn't love him and she didn't care whether he moved or not, just so long as he stayed away from her. And as crass as it sounded to her, he didn't really seemed that fazed by it, just saying that he understood that she was surprised and that they'd talk sometime later when she'd settled things with Luke and she wasn't so upset. Then he had left.  
  
After that, she'd spent the next eight hours searching for her boyfriend- scratch that, her unofficial ex-boyfriend. It was only a matter of time before he decided to come back to Stars Hollow from whatever little retreat he'd gone off to. And there was no doubt in Lorelai's mind that he would dump her soon thereafter. After all, what else could she expect? He'd walked in on his biggest insecurity come to life. And it didn't matter that she didn't mean it; it was of no consequence that Chris was gone. It had happened, and he had seen it, and she had lost the-  
  
Ding drsshzzzzzzzzzzz  
  
Lorelai hardly moved at the signal, only recognizing that her Bella was still sick. It seemed like it had been years since she and Luke had been having that conversation, smiling and laughing. Everything had been so perfect. But then she'd answered the damn door and it had all gone to he-  
  
Ding drsshzzzzzzzzzzz  
  
This time, she turned her head in the direction of the door, her lower body still not shifting out of the Indian style pose she'd adopted two hours ago. Maybe whoever it was would just go away. Luke wouldn't have knocked; he'd just barge in. And she really didn't feel like talking to anyone else. It was probably just-  
  
Before she could even have the thought, the door opened on its own and Lorelai continued to watch, silent in the dark as a figure strolled into the house, mumbling to themselves about not locking the door. And as the voice reached her ears, Lorelai felt the first surge of emotion she'd had in hours, dread.  
  
This was the last thing she needed right now.  
  
When the lights flicked on, she squeezed her eyelids shut and prayed that she was imagining the older woman's heels clicking as she went down the hallway, the obnoxious crash as she dropped the package she'd been carrying onto the table, and finally the annoyed muttering as she searched for a pen and paper. Lorelai knew she wouldn't find one in the kitchen; she hadn't had any need to leave notes all summer with Rory gone. There was only one place that there would be-  
  
"Arghhhh!"  
  
"Hi Mom." Lorelai's words came out dry and cracking, the sound of a voice that's been out of commission for way too long.  
  
"Lorelai, you scared me half to death. What on earth are you doing sitting all alone in the dark?" The older woman stalked into the living room, intent on giving her daughter a piece of her mind when the picture came into focus. Lorelai continued to watch, somewhat amused as the whole realm of human emotion flashed across her face. Surprise, relief confusion, irritation, curiosity, understanding, and now settling on sympathy. "When did it happen?"  
  
Lorelai continued to stare at her hands, grumbling a barely decipherable response, "When did what happen?"  
  
"Lorelai, don't play dumb with me. I am not stupid and I know that there is only one thing that causes a grown woman to sit on her couch in the dark all by herself with an expression like that." Emily moved towards the couch, perching awkwardly next to her daughter, "When did he break up with you? You haven't been sitting here like this for days, have you?"  
  
Sighing, Lorelai dropped forward, dropping her face into her hands. "He didn't break up with me."  
  
"So you had a fight then?"  
  
"Worse."  
  
"Lorelai, what is worse than a fight that isn't breaking up? You are going to have to work with me on this. I can't help you if I don't know what's wrong."  
  
"Maybe I don't want your help."  
  
"You want to stay miserable forever then, is that it?"  
  
"Maybe. I'd deserve it."  
  
"Okay, here we go. What sin have you committed that is so desperately horrendous that you feel the need to condemn yourself to a lifetime of misery?"  
  
"When Rory was three, I hid 'Rainbow Brite - Invasion of Rainbow Land' underneath the sofa cushions. It was her favorite movie and she used to watch it like six times a day. Then, one night before bed when she was looking for it I just snapped. I felt like if I had to listen to one more second of singing sprites I would rip my hair out. So I took it and shoved it as far back under the-"  
  
"That is despicable, Lorelai. I waited until you were at least to four dispose of your 'Popeye the Singing-Man' 8 tracks."  
  
That brought a smile to the younger Gilmore's face, and she looked at her mother gratefully. Maybe the woman wasn't so bad with feelings as she'd thought. Before she knew it, she was confessing her problem. "...And I kissed Chris."  
  
Unfortunately, Emily was still a little behind as she sighed somewhat impatiently. "I know that, Lorelai. You do have a child with the-"  
  
"No. I kissed Chris this morning."  
  
"Oh dear..." Emily's voice trailed off, a mixture of surprise and excitement, as she appraised the situation. "...Does Luke know?"  
  
"He saw us."  
  
"Oh dear..." The response was repeated, although slightly more glum.  
  
"Yeah, and now he's gone."  
  
"Who's gone? Chris?" Emily asked and Lorelai looked up, irritation swelling inside her. She should've known better than to tell her mom about this. Of course all Emily Gilmore was going to see was another chance for her daughter to make right with the father of her child.  
  
Rolling her eyes, Lorelai cracked a sarcastic smile. "Yep, I screwed it up again."  
  
"You certainly did. You and that grungy man are perfect for one another." Lorelai looked up, shocked to see that her mother was serious. "What? You don't think I know true love when I see it?"  
  
"I just thought..."  
  
"I know what you thought, Lorelai. But I gave up on you two the second I saw the way you were staring at Luke that day he cooked for me and my church group. For some reason, you love that man... though I cannot say I see the attraction." Emily shook her head confusedly, as if clearing her head of some scary mental image. Then she finished, "and as far as Rory goes, as much as I would have loved to see my granddaughter living in a real home with both of her parents, Chris isn't the one for you."  
  
As the woman finished her spiel, Lorelai felt her eyes welling up. She would have never guessed in a million years that her mother could possibly understand how she was feeling. But she did, and at this moment it was the last emotional kick her tired body could take.  
  
The tears began silently spilling out, dripping down her cheeks, and Emily looked over, the harsh look in her eyes softening as she pulled her daughter towards her, awkwardly hugging the frail body. And as the woman wept, Emily stroked her hair, smoothing it out across her back.  
  
"It's okay... you needent cry over it... I'm positive that the two of you will work this out in time. ...Just give him a few days..."  
  
And though Lorelai couldn't deny how good it felt to be held and comforted by her mother, the one person from whom she'd always craved this kind of support from, Lorelai couldn't help but think that the words were all wrong.  
  
Deep down Lorelai knew that no matter how much time she gave him, Luke wasn't going to want to work this out. * * * * *  
  
"Back so soon? I had no idea Jeremy was such a fast worker." Tristan called out as he heard the door opening, resting his head against the sofa cushions and smiling as he awaited Paris' irate reaction.  
  
"And you thought you had the market cornered on that particular skill." Tristan smiled as he recognized the playful voice answering him; Rory was home. Then, hearing the second set of footsteps his smile wavered; so was Dean.  
  
Ignoring the latter's presence, Tristan greeted her. "Oh hey. You're not Paris."  
  
"Smart man." Rory's head appeared over the sofa's back, an adverse expression forming on her face as she took in his appearance. "What is this? Grunge night?"  
  
"Hey, I'm home alone on Saturday night... besides, you're the one who declared war on laundry and poured out all of the detergent. This was all I had clean." Tristan shrugged clumsily as he looked down at his dingy white wife beater paired with a pair of old green sweat pants, complete with holes in the knees and a few wet spots that smelled faintly of alcohol.  
  
"Have you been drinking?" Rory was now looking at him with concern and Tristan almost started laughing at the surprise registering on her face.  
  
"Maybe a little..."  
  
"But what? You cleaned out the minibar the first night you were here, and I know for a fact that you haven't had it restocked. And since we don't have any alcohol in the apartment and I know you didn't go outside in those clothes..." She looked around the room before noticing the cork laying on the ground next to him. "You drank my champagne!?"  
  
"Not all of it..." Tristan grinned sheepishly as he anticipated her lecture. She was really too cute when she was mad.  
  
"Tristan DuGrey, you have done a number of reproachable things in your day, but you knew that I was saving that for our last night in Chicago... or at least a night we were all here." Tristan's grin widened as she began to wag her finger at him. It was comical really, Rory Gilmore getting mad and pulling out the pointer finger over an alcoholic beverage.  
  
"You know, you sound a lot like Paris right now." Tristan wasn't drunk enough not to expect the smack on the head and easily evaded it. "Yep. That rage is definitely Parislike, although I must admit, you are definitely doing something to me that she doesn't." He lowered his voice to a husky whisper and leaned forward secretly . "It's quite a turn-on." Rory just rolled her eyes and smiled.  
  
"You, DuGrey, are irreparably predictable." With that, she turned her back on him and marched over to the kitchen, pulling two glasses out of the overhead cabinet. Then, interrupting the comeback she knew was coming, Rory addressed the confused looking boy standing a few yards back, watching the exchange between the roommates. "Dean, would you like a glass?"  
  
"A glass of what?" Dean moved towards the bar when she said his name, the sentence obviously shocking him out of the spectatorial role he'd been playing. In fact, Tristan stifled a laugh as he watched the kid jerk to life at the sound of his name. Like a robot. There were so many smart-ass remarks on the tip of his tongue that Tristan was glad Rory was talking so he didn't have to choose just one.  
  
"Umm... the champagne. I suppose, thanks to Tristan's overzealousness, we can go ahead and finish the bottle. You know, a toast to our renewed friendship... wait, do you see the bottle anywhere? Tristan, you didn't hide it, did you?"  
  
Taking one last swig out of it, he responded by lifting the bottle up over his head, still facing forward on the couch, and she snatched it out of his hand rambling the entire time.  
  
"You were drinking out of the bottle again? Gross." Rory began wiping the mouth of the bottle, swirling the liquid around and staring into bottle around as if to spot any backwash. Then, apparently realizing it was a pointless endeavor, she began pouring, not missing a beat as she explained.  
  
"See, last week we had a bottle of gin, good gin actually, I mean I don't usually like gin but it was actually decent, so anyways we'd only had like one drink when my dad called, and Paris got up to go to the bathroom. Well, Tris here got bored and thought a good way to amuse himself would be to drink directly out of the bottle. In the process he inadvertently lost his gum and neglected to tell us about it.  
  
"So in short, let's just say that Paris got a really nasty surprise in her drink, and mouth, later that evening. Of course, he," Rory enunciated her point by pointing at Tristan, who smiled widely in response, "thought it was hilarious. We, on the other hand were not-" She trailed off, seeing the incredulous look Dean was giving her. "What?" "I didn't know you drank." Dean's tone betrayed his underlying disapproval and Rory shifted uncomfortably at the intensity of his gaze.  
  
"Didn't know she drank!" Tristan reinvolved himself in the conversation by bellowing obnoxiously from the couch. "Why Mary, you're not hiding this talent of yours from-"  
  
"Shut up Tristan." Then turning to Dean she smiled sheepishly. "I don't, much."  
  
"Rory!?" Dean's disapproving reaction caused Rory a momentary pause as she began fumbling with her words.  
  
Tristan, interested in the unfolding drama, finally turned around on the couch so he could watch the exchange, an amused expression on his face. The movement apparently eased Rory's nerves because she regained her composure and commenced pouring the champagne.  
  
"It's not that big of a deal, Dean." Rory handed one of the glasses to Dean who stared at it as if it was poison. Following his glance, she smiled slightly. "It won't come to life and drown you. I promise."  
  
"Oh, I don't know about that. Strange things do happen around here." Tristan spoke in a quiet tone not fitting of his words as he locked eyes with Rory, who smiled slightly in response. Then, turning his attention back towards Dean, Tristan regained his gregarious demeanor.  
  
"But if he doesn't want to take the risk, I'd gladly take it for him." Standing up and moving towards the pair, Tristan attempted to expand the one-sided conversation he was having. "That's some good stuff right there. What was it?"  
  
"Perrier Jouet. You didn't even read the label before you guzzled it?" Rory awarded him another look of mock-annoyance, and Tristan smiled sheepishly.  
  
"Yeah.. well, no." He shrugged unconcernedly at the admission before turning to Dean. "Hey man, you gonna drink that or what? Cuz she took mine away and- "  
  
"No maann, I'm not going to drink that," Dean mocked Tristan with a vengeance, obviously vexed by the friendly banter that had occurred between roommates. Then, giving Tristan another dirty look, Dean snatched the glass out of Rory's hands too, "and neither is Rory."  
  
Ignoring the rudeness of the action, Tristan responded amiably. "I didn't mean it for Rory, I meant it for me." He reached out to take the glass from him, but ended up jumping backwards as Dean dropped them both to the floor, shattering them into a thousand pieces. Tristan just stared at him incredulously. "What the fuck are you doing? That was real crystal!"  
  
"I could really care less about your 'real crystal'. Rory might be falling for your little 'friend' act, but I see right through you pretty boy. Getting her used to drinking so she'll get drunk, and you can take advantage of her." Dean practically growled the words as he advanced on Tristan, who had become white-knuckled and silent in rage. "That's probably the real story about last night."  
  
"Dean, stop it!" Rory's voice was full of panic as she once again jumped in to play peacekeeper between the two snarling men. "Tristan, he didn't mean it."  
  
"Oh I think he did." Tristan's eyes darkened as he continued to advance towards Dean, easily stepping around Rory.  
  
"You're damn right I did." Dean edged closer to Tristan as well, his fists clenched in anger.  
  
"Would you two please stop? Dean, we don't have to drink. I just didn't realize you would have such a problem with it. Let's just please watch the movie. Come on, it's already the 'follow the white rabbit' part. Keanu's really freaked out! Come on, we're missing it!" Her words had no effect on the two boys who were in the process of sizing one another up.  
  
"Sorry Rory, but I'm going to teach this guy a lesson."  
  
"A lesson in what? Bagging groceries? Maybe 'crystal breaking techniques'? Or it may just be possible that you have some other equally primitive talent you're hiding from us?"  
  
"Shut up before I show you exactly how primitive I can get."  
  
"Was that a come on? Cause I just wanna let you know up front man, I don't play that way." Turning to Rory, Tristan raised an eyebrow. "Did you know your ex was a disco queen? Is that why you fired him? No wonder you two never-"  
  
Tristan's rant was interrupted by the crack of Dean's fist against his jaw. Shaking it off, he turned to his aggressor with a look that could only be defined as pure venom on his face. Quickly he closed the remaining gap between them as Rory started yelling.  
  
"Please, stop! Come on..." She grimaced as Dean took another swing, only to have it blocked by Tristan's lightening quick reflexes.  
  
"Don't even bother, bagboy. You don't stand a chance." Tristan stared menacingly at Dean, his jaw set in a firm line.  
  
"We'll see about that." At that, Dean lunged at Tristan, momentarily knocking the boy backwards. He got a few lucky punches in as Tristan recovered from being set off-balance, but as soon as he was on his feet, it became obvious that Tristan was telling the truth. With one punch to the gut, Dean was doubled over in pain. As he set up another blow, Tristan saw Rory out of the corner of his eye. She had tears running down her face as she shook her head.  
  
"Tristan, please..." He turned his attention back to the heaving boy in front of him.  
  
"Fine. I'll let you off this time since you didn't know what you were up against." Tristan smiled arrogantly down at Dean. "But if you EVER try it again, I will not be pulling punches, got it?" With that, Tristan grabbed his keys and stormed out the door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
a/n - so there it is: fun, conflict, and a tiny little cliffhanger... review please!!! (or i just might make you wait forever for the next chapter... again) :-P 


	17. The Only Thing To Do

Chapter 17 - The Only Thing To Do  
  
Rory watched the door slam and stared at it for a few seconds, the sound echoing in her head as Tristan's angry face flashed in her mind. She couldn't blame him; what Dean had said was terrible, much worse than any of the childish teasing Tristan had inflicted on them in the past. For a split second, she considered leaving Dean lying there and going after Tristan, telling him that she understood. Then Dean made a move to stand up and, pushing all thoughts of Tristan out of her head, Rory hurried to his side.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
Shaking her tender touch off, Dean growled. "I'm fine."  
  
"Then come over here and sit down please." Rory moved towards the couch, forcing a smile as he followed her directions. Then, trying not to sound too irritated, Rory allowed herself to show a little irritation. "What were you thinking? I thought you guys were going to try to get along."  
  
"He's bad news Rory." Dean mumbled the words as he suddenly became very interested in the condition of his hands.  
  
Rory shook her head in amazement. Dean hadn't heard a word she'd said this morning. Trying to keep the exasperation out of her voice, she tried reasoning with him again. "You've haven't even given him a chance."  
  
"Why should I? Since I got here, I've seen you parading around in your underwear with him and now getting drunk... That's trouble, Ror. And I don't want to watch you to get hurt. And Tristan is-"  
  
"Dean, I want you to listen to me because I am only going to say this once." Taking a deep breath, Rory began her speech. "I am a big girl, and while I appreciate your concern, I am not doing anything I am going to regret. I was the one that decided a glass of wine didn't constitute alcoholism or drunkenness. It's a social thing that most adults, including your parents and mine, do from time to time; I'm sorry if that's a problem for you." She looked up at him, her face not leaving room for discussion. "And as far as Tristan is concerned, he is my friend. And if you want to remain one as well, you will respect that and leave it alone."  
  
"Fine, fine.. .I'm sorry." Dean cleared his throat and smiled widely. "How 'bout we just watch that movie? I bet it's getting close to the whole 'what good is a phone call if you can't speak' scene... your favorite."  
  
Happy that he had at least apologized to her, Rory stifled her annoyance with him for starting the whole fight and forced herself to smile. Clapping her hands, she let the subject drop. "All right. And some food. I'm starving! Are you hungry?"  
  
"Yeah.. I could eat." Dean's smiling face was irritating her even more and Rory quickly broke the eye contact, grabbing for the telephone.  
  
"Okay then, how about Chinese? I know this great little place that delivers..." As moved towards the phone book, a glimmer of light caught her eye, and Rory found herself gazing at shards of broken crystal on the ground.  
  
Suddenly the image of Tristan's back as he slammed the door flashed through her mind. He had been so angry, almost dangerously so... Blinking forcefully, she closed her eyes to the mess. They could work it out when he got home. She just hoped he would be all right until then.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Tristan stepped out of the elevator and headed down the street until he reached the pub. A little hole-in-the-wall shack that he'd discovered two years ago when he'd accompanied his dad on a business trip here. Approaching the entrance, Tristan paused surveying the street one last time before he entered. Empty, besides a few random couples strolling hand in hand down the sidewalk. No Rory.  
  
Tristan sighed as he turned the rusted-out doorknob. It had been stupid of him to even think that Rory might follow him, that Rory would be more interested in his condition than Dean's. He knew that after hurting her precious Dean, he would've been lucky to get even a civil word or two, much less Rory chasing him down to make sure he was all right. He'd known it before he punched the jerk, but he'd done it anyways and here he was.  
  
Frustrated with the sticking level, Tristan kicked the door to the bar open and sauntered in. The place was exactly how he remembered it: dingy, smoky, nearly dark and smelling of sweat and vomit, it was the type of place that would serve anything to anyone. Exactly what he wanted. Tristan was in dire need to erase the events of the past day out of his mind.  
  
Making his way towards the bar, Tristan placed his order. "Shot of whiskey, double."  
  
The bartender gave him a suspicious look, but didn't say a word, so Tristan took a seat on one of the barstools, trying to avoid looking at the street, wishing Rory would appear out there. Closing his eyes in frustration, scenes of what had happened after he left the room began playing in his head.  
  
A tearful Rory would rush to Dean's side, wasting no time in attending to his broken pride. Bursting with confessions of her unequaled hatred for Tristan, she'd admit that she never stopped loving Dean. Then, of course, in a moment worthy of Old Hollywood, they would kiss and all would be forgiven.  
  
And he would be forgotten. In that one second, all of Tristan's hard work this summer would be out the window. The time he'd spent persuading Rory that there was more to him than the spoiled rich kid who'd taken so much pleasure in tormenting her; more than the wise-cracking jackass who'd seen her as some sort of challenge. All the walls that he'd broken down in the past month would be rebuilt with double the strength... All because he'd been stupid enough to let Dean's words get to him.  
  
But the kid had crossed a line. Dean had accused him of using alcohol to win Rory over. An elaborate ruse with one sole purpose: to take advantage of her. That was low. Dean didn't know him at all; he didn't have a right to talk to him like that. But as angry as that made him, that wasn't the reason Tristan was standing in this dirty bar. He was there because of how Rory had reacted; or rather, how she hadn't. Her silence, the shocked look on her face. She hadn't denied it or told Dean to shut up; she hadn't even reacted when Dean had blind-sided him with that punch. But sure enough, she'd spoken up when it was Tristan doing the beating.  
  
Even now, he could still see her face, that sweet, beautiful face covered in tears and begging him not to hurt Dean. And regardless of how much he'd wanted to, he hadn't been able to resist her. All thoughts of Dean or anger were gone from his body and all Tristan had wanted to do was take Rory in his arms and beg her not to be angry at him; tell her that what Dean said wasn't true; convince her to believe in him.  
  
But he couldn't do it. He was tired of trying to convince Rory that he was trustworthy; if she didn't believe in him by now then it was a useless quest. Tristan snorted, shaking his head at his own stupidity. He knew better than to allow himself to become invested in other people. They never failed to disappoint. He sworn he'd learned his lesson after the whole Summer fiasco, but here he was again; only this time it was ten times worse. He'd thought things had changed. That Rory saw him as a friend, sometimes even more. But then Dean came to town, and she'd once again ditched him the way she always had where Dean was concerned.  
  
Tristan felt the tears sting in his eyes as the bartender set a shot glass down in front of him. He lifted it to his lips and quickly downed the contents, taking comfort in the familiar burn as it made its way down his throat. He was already feeling better, more detached. Already forgetting about what's-her-name and her stupid boyfriend.  
  
Signaling the bartender for another shot, Tristan felt a pair of eyes on him. Placing a lazy smile on his lips, he spun towards the voluptuous blonde seated next to him, a lazy smile on his lips. "Need a drink?"  
  
* * * * *  
  
Lorelai sighed, checking her alarm clock for probably the thousandth time in the last ten minutes. 2:14am. Her mother had left about twenty minutes ago after making sure Lorelai was upstairs and in bed. For once she hadn't fought her mother's order. It had been an extremely long, weird day, and she was beyond ready for it to be over. Sleep sounded like a more than good idea.  
  
Unfortunately, that mushy thing in her head had different plans. The thoughts in there were zooming around so fast that she couldn't even remember what drowsiness felt like. And sitting still only seemed to make it worse. So deciding that there was no way she was sleeping in the next century, Lorelai decided to take another plan of action  
  
She should talk to Rory.  
  
Not feeling like searching for the real telephone, Lorelai rifled through her purse until she eventually found her cell phone, noting the words 'Rory- Chicago' on the display. Good. Rory would be expecting her phone call; without a second thought at to the time in Chicago, she pressed the send button.  
  
Four rings later, the familiar answering machine message picked up.  
  
Hey, this is Tristan. Paris, Rory, and I are all... uh... otherwise occupied right now, so leave a message and we'll get back to ya when we're done... if we have the energy. (muffled female voice in background) Tristan! You had better not be messing with the answerin-"   
  
Before she could begin to worry why her daughter wasn't around to answer the telephone at this hour of the night, an expectant voice interrupted Paris' impending tirade, "Tristan? Where are you? Are you okay?"   
  
"Uh... Star's Hollow, and as well as can be expected for hearing my daughter answer the phone like that. Something up, sweetie?"  
  
"Oh mom." Lorelai sat down on the bed, smiling in spite of her own mood. Rory was obviously in a state of panic, and her daughter's dramas were almost as entertaining as her own.  
  
"Don't sound so excited to hear from me Ror. You called me first, you know."  
  
"Yeah... sorry. I just thought it might be Tristan." At the mention of the boy's name, Lorelai rolled her eyes. Her daughter had talked about nothing else but that kid for the entire summer.  
  
Grateful for the distraction, Lorelai snapped her gum as she asked, "Lover boy disappear on ya?"  
  
"I would hardly call him that, but yeah... he's been MIA all night."   
  
"And you're playing the part of the surrogate girlfriend and waiting up for him?" Lorelai chuckled at this. She knew that would get a rise out of the girl. Rory was way too defensive about her and Tristan's relationship.  
  
"Ha, ha." Lorelai could almost hear the blush in her daughter's voice as she responded, "No, I'm playing the part of the concerned roommate."   
  
"Ahhh... concern and guilt. Are you two regressing back to the not-so- pleasant days of hatred and insult slinging? Fighting till one of you stalks out in a tizzy? I swear Ror..."  
  
"No, we weren't the ones fighting. It was Dean-"   
  
"Dean? As in tall boy, floppy hair, often found lurking somewhere in the vicinity of Doose's Market?"  
  
"Only not this week. This week he can be found lurking on the streets of Chicago." The cynicism was apparent in her daughter's tone, and Lorelai knew exactly had happened without even asking. Dean had interrupted the carefree summer she was having in Chicago, outside the expectations of Star's Hollow.  
  
But, deciding to keep it light, Lorelai joked, "Ahh... so Tweedle-Dum and Tweedle-Dumber are still fighting over my little heartbreaker?"  
  
Lorelai could just see Rory's eyes rolling as she replied, "Why do I even bother telling you this stuff?"   
  
"Cause no one else wants to hear it. So spill it chica, what happened between the bash brothers?" Dropping onto the bed, Lorelai awaited the dramatized tale of an all-day buffering job for Rory.  
  
"Well... let's see... the short version goes like this..."   
  
Lorelai sat staring at the ceiling for a second, a sardonic laugh threatening to break out as Rory filled out the details of the day's events. Why was it that the disasters in her and her daughter's lives always seemed to coincide with one another? But, realizing that the girl was still talking she decided to push her own depressing thoughts off to the side and listen.  
  
"...finally left. And now, five hours later, I'm still sitting here and Tristan hasn't been back or called-"   
  
Interrupting her daughter's Tristan-centric tale, Lorelai asked, "So was Dean hurt?"  
  
"Oh... no, not really." Rory, already immersed in her telling of Tristan's unknown whereabouts, seemed somewhat surprised by the question. Apparently the girl hadn't given that side of the conflict a second thought until Lorelai's question. A tinge of irritation filled her voice as she elaborated, "Or if he was, I couldn't tell."   
  
Lorelai raised her eyebrows at the lack of sympathy. "Now call me crazy, but you actually sound kind of disappointed at that."  
  
"Let's just say that if Tristan hadn't taken the initiative, I was about five seconds away from punching him myself." The callousness of Rory's voice told Lorelai all she needed to know about the content of the argument.  
  
Trying to lighten her daughter's mood, Lorelai quipped, "I guess nice Dean isn't so nice anymore."  
  
The only response Rory gave was an unsure sigh, and Lorelai felt the change in atmosphere. Rory wasn't in the mood to be cheered up. Without thinking, she lifted her eyes sadly towards the photo on her wall. It was one of her favorites; Rory smiling shyly as she gripped her blue dress, undeniable excitement flashing in the girl's eyes. Emily had taken it two years ago, the night she went to that dance with Dean. Things had changed so much since then.  
  
The two women sat in silence, both losing energy as the considered their situations. Lorelai finally tore her eyes away from the picture, a sad smile growing on her lips. Rory was growing up so fast. Her little's girl's first love had come and gone. Not just in theory, but in truth. It was obvious Rory no longer held any romantic feelings for the boy. She'd let Dean go in a way that Lorelai had never been able to do with Chris. Granted, there were extenuating circumstances in her case, but still... the realization dawned on her. Rory was old enough to be teaching Lorelai lessons.  
  
Suddenly, a voice came over the line Lorelai had forgotten was there, and she jumped at the sound.  
  
"I miss you, Mom." The girl's voice was so quiet and vulnerable that Lorelai felt tears sting in her eyes. Her daughter needed comforting as much as she did, and all they had were these stupid phones.  
  
"I miss you too, kiddo." Lorelai smiled as she added, "and don't worry too much about him, Ror. I'm sure he's just out blowing off some steam. He'll be back." The reassurance didn't have much affect on the girl though as another quiet response came across the phone.  
  
"Yeah... I know. I just wish that he hadn't ran out like that." Lorelai nodded, understanding washing over her. Rory was hurting because she'd let him go; she'd let Tristan run out the door thinking that she was choosing Dean. And now all she could do was wait for him to come back and hope that he'd understand.  
  
"You're right..." Lorelai muttered the words, leaping out of bed as the parallel hit her. All she could do was wait. Wait for him to get home. Boy, was she lucky to have such a smart daughter.  
  
Unfortunately, those smart children had their drawbacks too. Too inquisitive. Rory's voice was laced with concern as she inquired, "Right about what? Mom, are you okay?"   
  
Searching for her car keys, Lorelai answered distractedly, "Yeah, yeah... I'm fine. I just meant that you're right to do what you're doing. When he gets home and sees that you're waiting for him, he'll have to forgive you." Armed with a plan, Lorelai was no longer talking about her daughter's situation.  
  
Luckily, Rory was too tired to pick up on the shift in Lorelai's mood as she argued, "I'm not looking for his forgiveness. I didn't do anything wrong. The only reason I'm worried is because I'm the one that brought Dean back here."   
  
The argument was seriously lacking in substance, but Lorelai shrugged it off. She knew from experience that Rory would admit the truth when she was ready; no one could rush her into admitting her feelings.  
  
"All right then, I love you and we'll talk tomorrow. I've got to get to sleep now." The energy in Lorelai's voice strongly diverted that point, but she kept right on going, "Oh, and sweetie?"  
  
"Yeah mom?" A tone of fatigued acceptance colored her daughter's voice and Lorelai smiled knowingly. She had too much on her mind to worry about her mother's odd behavior.  
  
Lorelai rushed out of her front door, speaking as she hurried towards the jeep, her reassuring words meant as much for herself as for her daughter. "Don't worry too much. Things will work out just fine." With that she pressed the end button, depositing the phone in her jacket pocket as she roared off down the street.  
  
Things would work out just fine. They had to.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Hanging up the phone, Rory took a second to consider her mother's strange behavior. The woman had started out all gloomy; even her jokes lacked their usual giddy delivery. Then suddenly, she was all distracted and almost happy- Rory shook her head; she didn't even want to think about what could have happened that made her mother's mood change so rapidly. It was most likely something she was better off not knowing... something concerning the new boyfriend-  
  
A noise in the hallway startled her and she instantly shot up in her chair, staring expectantly towards the front doors. But they remained closed as the footsteps faded out, and Rory sunk back down into her seat, disappointed again. She needed to talk to Tristan, set things straight. Groaning, she relived the night's events once again.  
  
The fight. Tristan leaving. Then the night with Dean, the horrible, long night with Dean. It had only been a few hours they'd spent together, watching movies and talking like old times, but it wasn't the same. There was a gap between them that had never been there and she knew the cause of it. Tristan. He had come back into her life and she'd changed. Not necessarily for the worse, but she was different now.  
  
Dean had been absent in her life for more than a few months now, and she had grown and changed without his influence. And he just wasn't ready to accept that. And that had made tonight strange and uncomfortable; he'd expected her to be the same old Rory just because he was the same old, reliable Dean... It was just frustrating.  
  
Even more frustrating to her was the conflict she'd felt all night. She just couldn't seem to shake the thought of Tristan and what he was doing. And the later it got, the more it got under her skin as she imagined what he was doing. She wasn't sure whether or not to be worried or irritated that he'd left and not come back.  
  
Setting down her book, Rory shot one last look at the door and went into her bedroom to change into her pajamas, careful not to wake Paris as she did. The girl gotten home around midnight and headed straight for bed, mumbling something about lack of sleep. That had left her alone, insisting to herself that she wasn't tired, but really she was exhausted.  
  
The only reason she wasn't in bed was because she was waiting for him. She wanted to know that they weren't fighting; she wanted to apologize for Dean. She... she just wanted him to be home. Rory frowned; she didn't know why it bothered her so much that he wasn't home. He was a big boy, he could spend his night doing whatever he wanted. She didn't care, not at all.  
  
Settling back into her chair, Rory sighed. Even she knew that wasn't true. They had gotten very close in the past month, and she didn't like the idea of him regressing back to his old habits and spending the night out, especially after how he had left. Yeah, that was all. She cared about him becoming a better person. That was it. It didn't have anything to do with what, or who, he could be out doing. None of that mattered. Tristan was her friend, and she worried about him the same way she worried about Lane.  
  
"Argh!" Surprised at her own outburst, Rory glanced towards the bedroom doors, thankful that she hadn't woken Paris up.  
  
Okay, so maybe she didn't think of Tristan in exactly the same way she thought of Lane, but that was natural. He was a guy, and they had such a complicated past... yeah, that would explain the differences... Frustrated and unable to convince even herself of that, Rory reopened her novel. She just didn't want to think about it anymore.  
  
What if he was mad at her? Not that he had any right; Dean was her friend, and if she wanted to spend time with him she was more than allowed. It wasn't her fault that the two of them didn't get along, and just because they refused to call a truce didn't mean that she had to choose between them.  
  
But still, a slight tinge of guilt tore at her. She had kind of been rubbing Dean's nose in her new life... with Tristan. It wasn't his fault he'd gotten stuck in the middle of that. But he wouldn't be mad at her for that, would he? Rory didn't want him to be angry with her. In fact, the thought that he might be was more infuriating than anything else. Why did she care? She didn't.  
  
But as she continued to stare blankly at the same page she'd been reading for the last hour, the knot in her stomach kept tightening. Rory knew that she did. She cared a lot. And as she sat there, thoughts swarming of Tristan, Rory drifted off to sleep. 


	18. It's Not Guilt

a/n - all right, good reviewers... here's the next chapter (all earlier disclaimers apply)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 18 - It's Not Guilt  
  
Paris quietly unlocked the door, letting herself back into the apartment. She'd snuck out for an early breakfast Jeremy, and it wasn't in her best interest to wake Rory and Tristan up; she'd suffered more than enough first- hand experience with the demonic alter-egos that tended to turn up when one of them was forced out of bed before their alarms went off, or in Rory's case out of the chair she'd passed out in last night.  
  
That's why the sight of Rory awake and fumbling with the coffee machine at seven am almost caused her to drop her keys upon entering the living room. Paris stood stunned as she blinked to make sure the figure in the kitchen was in fact her roommate. But, ever the courteous diplomat, Paris greeted her friend.  
  
"Is someone dead?"  
  
"What?" Rory's head sprang up at the question, confusion and slight panic clouding her features.  
  
"You are out of bed. Before the sun. On a weekend." Paris enunciated each phrase with increasing disbelief. "There must've been some sort of life-shattering catastrophe to force that."  
  
"Oh.. it's nothing... I just couldn't sleep anymore." Rory's tone had become quiet and detached, and Paris could tell that she was holding something back. She was about to comment on just that fact when Rory's smile reemerged and the tables were suddenly turned. "So... where exactly were you?"  
  
Paris blushed. "Breakfast."  
  
"With lover boy?" Rory's face displayed her amusement with the situation. After all the teasing Paris had reaped on her for the whole sleeping with Tristan thing, Rory was not going to pass up this opportunity to return the favor.  
  
Unhappy with her friend's amusement, Paris rolled her eyes and responded a little more tritely than necessary. "He has a name. It's Jeremy."  
  
"Oh... I know that, Paris. It's just 'lover boy' seems much more descriptive, especially where you're concerned." The mischievous glint in Rory's eye displayed her curiosity and she paused, waiting for Paris' response.  
  
Choosing to remain silent, the latter began toying with the fringe of her jacket and furiously searching for a way to shift the conversation topic. Unfortunately, Rory was her mother's daughter and thus received Paris' silence as an invitation to pry. "So... what exactly is going on with you two?"  
  
"It's nothing." Paris tried to not blush at the directness of the question as she looked away.  
  
Rory responded by raising her eyebrow, and following Paris' head shift. "So you spend the night out often with guys that mean nothing?"  
  
"Don't twist my words, Gilmore." Paris shot her roommate a dirty look as she crossed her arms over her chest in a typical Paris intimidation pose.  
  
Unfortunately, Rory was way too accustomed to Paris' methods to be affected Mimicking the gesture, Rory responded in her toughest voice. "So don't make me, Gellar."  
  
"Okay, okay..." Sighing, Paris relented. She knew she had to tell Rory something, but she honestly didn't know herself what was happening with Jeremy and she wasn't ready to share what she did. So, deciding that vagueness would be the best defense, Paris shrugged her shoulders casually.  
  
"It was totally innocent, we were just having a such good time talking and all; and before I knew it, it got too late to go home, so I ended up crashing on his couch." Pausing to observe Rory's reaction, Paris was disappointed to see that the curious spark in those blue eyes was far from quelled, so Paris resorted to Plan B: Misdirection.  
  
"What did you think we were doing? Stripping down to our underwear and spending the night in the same bed?"  
  
Now it was Rory's turn to blush. "Well, no..."  
  
Enjoying being on the opposite side of the questioner/questionee relationship, Paris launched another question without giving the girl time to recover. "So, what exactly is going on there?"  
  
"Nothing. We're just friends."  
  
Paris fought a smile at the speed in which Rory delivered the obviously rehearsed response. "Wow. That's new to me. So you and your friends from Star's Hollow do things like that all the time?"  
  
"It was late and hot. We were tired and not thinking clearly. It didn't mean anything." Rory's eyes shifted as she spoke and Paris could tell there was something bothering her that she wasn't saying.  
  
"Maybe I should ask Tristan what his take on it was." Paris started walking towards the bedroom at the end of the hall, a playful smile on her face.  
  
"If you can find him, be my guest." Suddenly Rory's tone had become bitter, and Paris turned to look at her, concerned with the change.  
  
Pretending she hadn't noticed the change, Paris joked, "Hey, I know the room is a mess, but I think..."  
  
"No, you wouldn't." Rory interrupted the girl as she looked up with a dismal expression on her face, and suddenly Rory's odd behavior made perfect sense as she delivered the words, "He didn't come home last night."  
  
"He.... he... he what?" Paris, the master of quick-thinking, was reduced to a stuttering idiot. What had happened between them after she'd left? Everyone knew that Tristan was crazy about Rory. Why would he be hurting his chances with her now that the two of them were finally getting along?  
  
Obviously reading the confusion on Paris' face, Rory started to explain. "I brought Dean back here around eight, after you had left, and of course the two of them couldn't keep from getting into an argument. There was yelling and punching, and then Tristan was gone. Haven't seen him since." Rory made a careless gesture of her wrist as she finished the story.  
  
Upon seeing the hurt look on Rory's face, Paris felt the rage that had been building explode. "That self-centered ass! Who does he think he is just leaving like that? Not calling or coming back all night!? We don't..." Paris stopped her rant as she saw the tears forming in Rory's eyes. "Hey, hey... I'm sorry. I'm sure he's fine."  
  
"Yeah... me too." Those teary blue orbs met Paris' gaze, and she finally saw the real reason why Rory was upset. Rory already knew why Tristan hadn't come home, and the thought of him with another woman was killing her. Paris, in a rare moment of empathy, moved towards her friend with the intention of comforting her.  
  
But before she could get there, Rory broke eye contact and clearing her throat, sounded out her best cheerleader impression. "So, I think we've let this place get about as messy as I can stand; I'm going to get some laundry and cleaning up done around here today. I'll be down the hall if you need me."  
  
With that, she quickly fled from the room, and Paris sighed as she watched her friend run from her feelings... again. She was seriously beginning to wonder whether those two would ever get their act together.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Tristan stumbled down the hallway, holding his head in his hand and blinking profusely. He'd woken up only about twenty minutes ago in a dingy apartment down the street from the bar, some woman pressed up against him. Remembering yesterday morning when he'd woken up next to Rory, he'd pulled her closer and taking in a deep breath of her scent. That had been a bad move: stale cigarette smoke and cheap perfume did not make a pleasant combination.  
  
It was at that point he'd realized that he wasn't at home and the woman in bed with him was the dim-witted blond he'd picked up at that crappy bar last night, not Rory. Tristan had slipped out of bed and gotten dressed as quickly as possible. He just wanted to forget last night had happened.  
  
Reaching the room, he pressed his ear up against the door. It was only a little after seven o'clock, and if he was lucky he might be able to get into his room without the two girls having to know he hadn't come home. When he didn't hear any noise, Tristan opened the door slowly and slipped inside noiselessly, only to be greeted with the threatening sight of Paris with her arms folded across her chest.  
  
"And what, or should I say who, kept you out all night?" Paris was giving Tristan the death glare, but he wasn't in the mood for it.  
  
"Not now Paris." Brushing past her without so much of a second glance, Tristan turned into the hallway.  
  
"Hey! Get back here! Tristan..."  
  
Ignoring her ongoing commands for him to stop, Tristan made a beeline for his bedroom, locking the door behind him and letting out a frustrated groan. Great... Paris now knew he'd been out all night, and that meant that as soon as she got up Rory would.... As if on cue, the subject of his thoughts meandered out of his closet, a half-filled laundry basket in her arms.  
  
"...I already told you Paris, I don't..." Her voice cut off abruptly as she spotted the disheveled figure in front of her. "Oh... Tristan." There was a moment of silence as Rory held the basket awkwardly, obviously trying to decide what her next words should be.  
  
Maybe it was the deep pounding in his head, or maybe it was the severe lack of sleep, or maybe it was just the sight of her looking so cognizant when he was just the opposite; but as he stood there watching her shift from foot to foot and try to figure out what to say, Tristan was struck with an overwhelming feeling of irritation.  
  
How could she be behaving so normally after what had happened last night? Just going about her business of cleaning up the room, his room? She didn't seem concerned or surprised by his sudden and extremely rumpled appearance in the least.  
  
And the longer she stood in silence, waiting for him to speak, the more his annoyance grew until finally he ended their stand-off with a sarcastic tone reminiscent of their days at Chilton.  
  
"Bagboy go back to his tomato stacking?"  
  
"Dean, Tristan. His name is Dean. Why is it that you can't remember that?" She sighed and looked up at him with a face that registered anything but irritation. She looked sad. But Tristan refused to let it get to him. He crossed his arms over his chest and frowned.  
  
"I remember. I just think his parents made a mistake; Bagboy is much more suiting."  
  
"Well it isn't, and you're not amusing anyone but yourself, so why don't you just give it up already?" Rory dropped the basket she'd been holding and vehemently began hurling random items from the floor into it.  
  
"Did that t-shirt offend you in some way, or do you have a real problem?" Tristan didn't understand why she would be so short with him. After all, he was the one who'd first been abandoned by both of his friends and then forced out of his own apartment.  
  
"No. I live with the problem."  
  
Tristan felt a shooting pain in his chest at the words. She saw him as a problem? But he couldn't let her see how badly that had hurt. Instead, he responded with as much vengeance as he could muster, "Then maybe you should move out! It's not like I particularly enjoy having someone in my room every time I come in." Tristan's anger only rose as he watched her glare at him with the old hatred. "No, Tristan enjoys not having any privacy, he enjoys living by the rules. For God's sakes, I can't even stay out at night without the two of you throwing a pair of matching fits!"  
  
"Well, that certainly didn't stop you last night. Tell me, Tristan, what was so damn important that you couldn't call and let us know you weren't coming home? Some slutty blond?" Rory's eyes were flashing and Tristan marveled at her accuracy, wondering how she could know him so well after such a short time. His external reaction was much different though, as he set his face in a look that revealed none of his wonder.  
  
"What does it matter to you? I doubt you and your boyfriend wasted much energy worrying about me or what I was doing." Tristan's eyes flashed violently in fury at the mention of Dean, but she was too incensed herself to notice the flare.  
  
"You still should of-"  
  
"What and who I do is none of your concern, Mary." Tristan sneered, spitting out the old nickname in a tone that he hadn't used with Rory in a long time.  
  
He watched as her eyes widened in shock at the animosity in his voice and her hand gripped the flowery material in her hand until the fingers turned white. Then after a second of gaping at him, she wordlessly walked out of the room. It only took a second for all the anger he had been feeling to seep out of his body, leaving him weak with regret. Tristan tried disguise the tears in his voice as he struggled to call out her name. He hadn't meant it, he was sorry, he needed to-  
  
Hearing a door slam, Tristan knew she was gone. What had he just done? Biting Rory's head off when all she had been was worried about him. Cursing, Tristan kicked the open dresser drawer shut. He should've known better than to think staying out all night would make her jealous. Stupid to think that after he knocked bagboy out and left that she would realize how unworthy that country retard was. Make her come running after him. But no. All it had done was piss her off and now here they were, back at square one.  
  
Tristan kicked the dresser one more time for good measure, knocking the clothes Rory had already folded onto the floor. His eyes landed on his neatly folded swim trunks. Not a bad idea. Anything was better than staying here right now. With that, he slipped them on and headed out the door, leaving a very confused Paris standing in the wake.  
  
~~~~~  
  
a/n - don't forget, if you want the chapters fast, review!!! it's amazing what that does for the creative process... :) 


	19. Let Me Explain

Chapter 19 - Let Me Explain  
  
Seventy-eight, seventy-nine," Lorelai paused for a second, turning her body slightly so she could shift her focus to the next section of the wood. She was bored. So bored that Lorelai was beginning to wish she hadn't sent Jess to sleep at her house. The company would've been nice, even if it was Jess.  
  
Sighing, she turned back too the wood in front of her. Too late now. She was stuck counting the scratches in the wooden crate he used as a coffee table. "Eighty, eighty-on- Oh!" Lorelai jumped up, forgetting her scratch counting at the sight of the giant spider in the corner of the room. "Ooohhh yuck! Who would've known that Luke's house could actually grow cobwebs!?"  
  
Moving quickly in hopes of out-surviving the creature, Lorelai snatched a broom off of the counter and began waving it at the wall. One quick sweep brought the monster to the ground, and she hastily jumped backwards, looking for another tool to catch it, while still waving the broom in the air behind her.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
The unfriendly voice startled her and Lorelai turned around slowly. This wasn't exactly the scene she'd planned on Luke witnessing. She was supposed to be sad and sitting on the sofa, desperate for a chance to apologize. Not attacking his apartment like a psychotic cleaning lady.  
  
"Oh.. I... uh... had this sudden urge to sweep..." Lorelai looked at the brooms upside down position, and added, "the... uh... ceiling, and I was feeling so fulfilled after doing my place that I figured, why don't I check Luke's place too? I mean, he's a busy guy. He doesn't have time to be cleaning cobweb's out-" Lorelai cut herself off, seeing the not-so-amused frown Luke was giving her. Dropping her eyes to the floor, Lorelai dropped her voice as she finished, "I'm sorry."  
  
Ignoring the last part of her speech, Luke questioned, "So you're done now?"  
  
"What?" Lorelai looked up, momentarily confused, before she realized he was looking at the broom in her hand. Hesitating, she asked, "Are you going to make me leave if I am?"  
  
Luke didn't even hesitate before answering gruffly, "I'm going to make you leave regardless; I was just hoping you'd leave the broom if you were finished with it." With that, he turned his back on her, moving towards the bathroom.  
  
Lorelai stood unmoving, afraid that she would fall over if she tried. This couldn't be happening. Luke would never kick her out. He would never just break up with her... not Luke, not- Suddenly she heard her own strangled voice shrieking out, "Luke!"  
  
The sound stopped him halfway through the doorway; he still didn't turn around, but he was listening. Taking that as a good sign, she moved towards him, rambling uncontrollably as she edged towards panic.  
  
"It was an accident. We were talking and the coffee, then sitting and then suddenly there were lips and I didn't think-"  
  
"Talk about an understatement, Lorelai! I was right upstairs!" He was turned around now, the hurt in his eyes outweighing the anger in his voice.  
  
"I know..." Lorelai looked away, embarrassed at the reminder of that morning, as she reasoned, "But that's actually a good thing if you think about it."  
  
"What?" Luke shook his head, disbelief coloring his voice. "Now this should be interesting. Explain to me why you making out with another guy while I'm in the house is good."  
  
"I just meant good in that it's better than if you weren't there because if I thought something was going to happen, I never would have invited him in with you in the house." Lorelai was aware that she wasn't making any sense, but she just kept talking. "If I had known-"  
  
"I don't want to hear it, Lorelai." Luke's voice interrupted her tirade, and she stood silent as he stared at her. Then, once again, he turned to go into the bathroom, to leave her standing there. Her knees began to weaken and the tears that had been stinging her eyes suddenly began leaking out as she watched him move away from her.  
  
And suddenly it hit her. He was miserable; she was miserable. This was stupid. They were fighting over something that meant nothing... something that never should have happened. If only Chris had kept his distance, if only-  
  
"Stop!" She abruptly commanded, astounding both of them with the ire in her voice. Then, taking a deep breath she continued in a voice void of all anger, "Luke, I love you. And I know I've never told you that before and that now isn't the best time to be building memories and all... but I do." She took a second to meet his gaze, and she could have sworn that his eyes were softening as she spoke, "And Chris... he's is my past; I know that now. I never meant... Oh god, I just-" She stopped abruptly when Luke spoke.  
  
"I know."  
  
Lorelai didn't think she could be more surprised if he'd announced he was moving to Alaska to become a professional surfer. "What?" She turned to the man that was slowly walking towards her, hope rising at his eyeroll.  
  
"I saw you two kiss... but I saw you pulling away too. I know that you weren't..." Luke's voice was strained as he struggled with the memory. "I just needed some time. I don't know..." His voice trailed off and Lorelai risked moving another step closer to him, her heartbeat bouncing rapidly in her chest.  
  
"What are you saying?"  
  
"I'm saying that this just isn't working for me anymore."  
  
Her heart was suddenly in her throat as she weighed the seriousness of his actions. Was he breaking up with her?  
  
"This thing we have... what is it?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"God, I spent every damn second of the day thinking about you every second of the damn day. Every time I pour a cup of coffee or hear that freakin' bell chime, your face just appears. I can't get enough of you. But that's just me; I don't know what you're thinking... I never have. And I haven't wanted to ask you cause I might hear somethi-"  
  
As he spoke, his arms flying expressively through the air, Lorelai watched. How had she ever considered this man 'just a friend'? What was wrong with her that she'd overlooked this attraction? But she had; she'd done it for so long that he wasn't even sure now how she felt.  
  
"I know."  
  
Now it was Luke's turn to be surprised. "You do?"  
  
"I've been thinking about it for a while now. Even before... well, you know..." She trailed off, quickly evading her eyes. "It's just strange to me; I've never had a relationship like this before; where you're friends first. I guess I just didn't want to ruin a good thing by talking too much."  
  
"So you didn't talk at all?"  
  
"What can I say? I've always been kinda quiet."  
  
The disbelieving snort she received for that one was enough to bring a smile to her face. It felt almost wrong after a day of nothing but tears. Moving even closer, she quietly stated. "Okay... you want talk, here it goes. I wake up every morning thrilled that you're in my bed and I spend the whole day waiting for night to come so I can do it all over again. I have no idea how I made it thirty and some odd years without that, and I think that I might go crazy if I lose you now." By the time her speech was over, Lorelai had her arms around his neck and was pulling his lips towards hers.  
  
For just a second before they met, Luke paused, the smile on his face wider than Lorelai could have ever imagined it.  
  
"I'm glad we had this talk." Then, before she could respond, his lips were crashing onto hers and Lorelai felt herself falling backwards on the couch. But, before losing herself in the deliriousness of his body, she had one last tangible thought. Her daughter was a genius.  
  
She just hoped the waiting up plan had worked out half as well for Rory.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Rory flew down the hallway, and ducked into the stairwell, intent on getting as much distance between her and that... that... horrible person whose name she didn't even want to think. Having gone about three floors down, Rory opened the door and began walking down the hallway, no particular destination in mind. She didn't know if he was following her, but there would be no way he'd be able to check every floor, and as long as she kept moving...  
  
Tears began threatening her eyes again as her surroundings became blurry. God, she must look like such a moron, wandering the hallways, tears dripping from her chin. But she couldn't stay there. Not another second. Not with him, that pompous, arrogant... And here she thought they'd been getting to be friends, but it turned out that he didn't even want them living there.  
  
Why did that even bother her? Sure, things had seemed to be working out all right, but it's not like she had wanted to live there in the first place... right? Rory choked back a sob as she sunk down next to the elevators, gripping the flowery material she was still clutching in her fist. Her swimsuit. She looked thoughtfully at it.  
  
A swim. That sounded like a good idea. Maybe it would get her mind off of things, and if not at least she would get rid of this sticky salty feeling on her face. Rory easily located the restroom where she changed into her suit and then headed for the pool area. Pausing by the clear doors to look at the occupants, Rory nodded in approval. Not a single person in the entire pool. She pushed the doors open and entered, headed straight for the cool, soothing water. She was about three steps in when she felt someone's eyes on her and then heard a slight splash.  
  
No... please don't let it be... Before even turning around, Rory knew who was back there in the jacuzzi watching her. A short glance over her shoulder confirmed it: short tousled blond hair, tan smooth skin, piercing blue eyes. The only thing missing was the trademark smirk that had been replaced now with a deep, brooding look.  
  
"I'll go." She started for the door and within seconds found herself being grabbed at the crook of the arm. He'd practically flown out of the hot tub, and was now standing there in front of her, beads of water running down his rippled chest... no! Rory shook her head and forced herself to look up at his face, clouded with emotion. Then he spoke, his voice low and impassive.  
  
"Do you really think you're going to be able to avoid me? We live in the same apartment."  
  
"Yes, I am very aware of that, but now that I know how you feel about it, Paris and I will figure something else out for the rest of the summer. Or if she doesn't want to, I'll go by myself. Now, if you'll excuse me..." Rory tried to pull out of his grasp, knowing tears weren't far off, but he refused to let her walk away.  
  
"Come on, Ror.. you know I didn't mean that... I was just cranky I guess." She looked up earnestly at his face, searching his eyes for a sign that he was being honest. "You know I like having you guys around."  
  
"Oh, in that case no problem." Rory's tone was biting as she continued. "You were in a bad mood, that gives you the right to tear into the people around you." The tears she'd been fighting so hard now splashed onto her cheeks. "We can handle it, and as long as you apologize afterwards, no problem." She once again tried to yank out of his grasp, but Tristan only pulled her closer, stroking her hair with his hand.  
  
"Oh god Rory, please don't cry. It's just... things have been so great this summer, with you and Paris. I actually felt like I had real friends... and then Dean goes and shows up and it was just like old times. Me sitting at home while you two are out having a good time." He scowled.  
  
"That's what you were upset about?" Rory's tearstained face looked up at him, and he noticed a slight smile forming on her face.  
  
"What? Is that so stupid?" He started to back away and she placed a hand on his chest, stopping the movement.  
  
"Tristan... we spent the day sightseeing with his family." Rory giggled as he looked at her confused.  
  
"You guys weren't on a date?"  
  
"Not unless you consider a date chasing a six-year old girl around Chicago and listening to her parents bicker about whose turn it is to buy the tickets!" She smiled at the relieved expression on his face. "And even if we weren't with his family, Dean and I wouldn't have been on a date. We broke up. Period."  
  
He was almost convinced, but paused quietly asking another question. "Then how come you didn't invite anyone else along?"  
  
"Anyone being you?"  
  
"Well.." He grinned sheepishly. "I guess it sounds kinda dumb, huh?" Rory just smiled back and took his hand in hers.  
  
"No, I get it Tristan. We've been practically inseparable all summer. The three of us haven't done a single thing apart, not counting the other night when Paris didn't come home... which reminds me I still haven't found out exactly what was going on there. She's very good at the evasion thing... but that's not the point. I just left with Dean, no invitations or explanations. But I honestly didn't think that with you and Paris' histories with Dean you guys would want to go, especially since we were spending the day with his family."  
  
"Here I was thinking that you were choosing him over me again." The casual sarcasm that he had been intending was ruined by the slight blush tinting his cheeks. Rory smiled and opened her mouth to assure him it was nothing of the sort when she noticed how closely they were standing. The beads of water dripping down his chest and the way his muscles bulged in tension. She took a step away and began rambling, to herself as much as him.  
  
"I can't escape it. I really can't. The first night I was here, I made a vow to myself: no guys, no relationships; none of these stupid problems. I could spend the summer not dealing with the stress of it all. Easy recovery time. But I just can't escape it. Dean and I, you and I... God! Friendship is just as complicated as dating, without the benefits..." She trailed off as she saw Tristan smiling at her. She found that extremely unnerving, and she lost her train of thought. "What?"  
  
He ran a hand through his quickly-drying hair, sending water droplets through the air. "...Benefits?" She flushed red as he grinned at her. "What might you know about those benefits, Mary?" Instead of getting redder, Rory straightened up and looked him in the eye.  
  
"Not nearly as much as you, I'm sure. Although I'm sure I have the advantage in the "just friends" category. Tell me, have you ever actually had a strictly platonic relationship with a girl before?" He responded by sidling up against her body, lowering his mouth towards her ear.  
  
"I'm here with you, aren't I?"  
  
Tingles rushed down her spine as his warm breath tickled her ear, and Rory couldn't help but roll her eyes at the flips going on in her stomach. Flirty Tristan might make her slightly uncomfortable, but this was the type of discomfort she was comfortable with. So, in keeping with her part of their routine, she fought the slight blush and took a nervous step backwards before responding.  
  
"So, you're still calling me a friend?" She beamed up at him, relieved that their fight was over.  
  
"For now." His voice cracked a little with underlying meaning. She looked up at him questioningly as he grinned down at her. "I don't know how you'll feel about me in a few minutes." With that he swooped down and she found herself being held in his arms, outstretched over the water. Kicking her feet and clutching his neck, Rory squealed in protest.  
  
"Nooooo! Put me down!"  
  
"Really?" He grinned and she caught onto his words at the last second, her eyes widening. "As you wish."  
  
With that she found herself being tossed out of his arms and through the air. Rory smiled, feeling all the stress of the past few days leaking out of her as she hit the cold water, listening to him laughing as he dived in after her. 


	20. Worry About It Later

once again, you have no idea how much i love you guys that review my story. it is what gives speed to my posting!! so from now on, i'm gonna TRY to update twice a week and get this finished already.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 20 - Worry About It Later  
  
Rory finished drying her hair and smiled at herself in the mirror. After she and Tristan had gotten back from their swim and managed to convince Paris that neither one of them was in danger of being murdered in their sleep, the three had spent a relatively quiet day cleaning up the apartment and, in Tristan's case, napping in a dark room. Stepping out of the bathroom, Rory was greeted with a rare sound in their domain... silence.  
  
"Hello? Anybody out there?" Feeling like a character in a horror movie, Rory crept down the dark hallway into the empty room. "Where is everyone? Was there some sort of bomb scare I had no knowledge of?"  
  
Peeking into the kitchen, Rory spotted a note taped to the coffee pot. Shaking her head, Rory muttered, "They know me too well." Then, smiling to herself, Rory read the hastily scribbled note informing her that they'd gone to pick up dinner.  
  
Finding herself in the rare position of being home alone, Rory flopped down onto the sofa intending to enjoy the silence. She just felt so... so... content. Paris had finally stopped hating her, and they were actually friends. She and Tristan had managed to work out their differences. Even her and Dean had reached an understanding in their relationship, for the first time since the breakup, being able to spend an entire night together as friends. She sighed contentedly, feeling that everything was finally in place. ...Then she remembered the one dark cloud in the horizon. Jess.  
  
The two of them hadn't talked since that night over a month ago, and she didn't know if he even wanted to. Although, Rory had to admit, even if he did, it's not like he had her number; she had changed rooms right after their last argument, and it wasn't as if he was the type to ask her mother where she was. Rory furrowed her brow in thought. Did she want to talk to him? Granted, she wasn't ready to be his "girlfriend" but a friend she could handle. And it really bothered her that they were on such unfriendly terms right now, especially with her mom and Luke closer than ever. What would happen when she got back to Star's Hollow and things were all weird between them?  
  
Feeling a sudden need to square things away with him, Rory picked up the phone, her hand shaking as she dialed the all-too-familiar number and heard the all-too-familiar male voice pick up.  
  
"Yeah?"   
  
"Umm... hi, Jess?" She stuttered a little at the shock of hearing his voice after so long.  
  
"You've got him. Who's this?"   
  
Great. He didn't even recognize her voice. This was going to be more difficult than she'd thought. "It's Rory." She heard sharp intake of air followed by a slight scuffle on the other end that Rory recognized as him almost dropping the phone, but she pretended not to notice as his voice, now hardened, filled her ears again.  
  
"Didn't think I was going to hear from you."   
  
Biting her lip, she tried to sound undaunted by his harsh tone. "Well, I thought maybe we could get past that."  
  
"I don't know. There isn't a whole lot left to say, is there?" Rory gripped the phone tightly. She had known this was going to be hard, but he was being completely unreasonable. Didn't he care about their friendship at all?  
  
"Jess, don't be like this."  
  
"Like what?" His tone was harsh and Rory had to take a deep breath to relieve the oncoming anger before she could continue.  
  
"Like how you're being. The 'I don't care about anyone' thing. The 'it doesn't matter to me that the last time we talked was a month ago and it ended badly' act. Please just talk to me." Her plea was met with silence, and Rory suddenly felt a knot in her stomach. She half expected the next sound she heard to be that of a dial tone. But instead, she heard a slight sigh followed by his response.  
  
"What do you want me to say?" Rory smiled lightly. His tone had eased up a little, and she knew they was making progress. She quickly continued talking.  
  
"Anything. Books, music, your crackpot theories about small towns... what would you have said if I had called you three months ago?"  
  
"From Chicago?"   
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Three months ago you were in Stars Hollow and you didn't have to call. You just walked over."   
  
"Jess..." Rory's plea went ignored as he finished his sentence.  
  
"... And if you did call, I would've told you to just come on over. I hate talking on the phone." She sighed and looked at herself in the mirror, an exasperated face staring back at her. She was fighting an uphill battle.  
  
"You're not making this very easy."  
  
"Should I be?" His tone had suddenly become serious and Rory knew it was now or never. Either talk about what she had called to talk about or he was getting off the phone.  
  
"Jess, I want us to be friends."  
  
"Just friends?" She tried to decipher the tone of his voice: hurt, anger, hell, it could be excitement for all Rory could tell. Jess was a very good actor. She decided to answer as honestly as she could.  
  
"Yes... no.... I honestly don't know. But for now, yes. I don't have it all figured out yet, but I know that I miss having you in my life. I miss listening to your cynical interpretations of small-town antics, planning your next big baseball heist." She heard a small chuckle across the line and feeling encouraged, continued. "I just think that we jumped into a relationship too quickly after I broke up with Dean, and I didn't have time to get over it."  
  
"I know." His tone was quiet and calm, as if he'd been expecting to hear her say those exact words for months. Rory took in a deep breath before asking her next question.  
  
"But do you understand?" The response she got made her smile softly.  
  
"Yeah, I guess. I don't really want to, but I do. You needed time, and that's what the whole Chicago thing is all about."   
  
"So we're good?" Rory bit her lip, knowing that whatever Jess said now was going to be entirely blunt.  
  
"Yeah, as good as can be expected... but I have to ask..." His voice trailed off at the end, seemingly unsure as to whether or not to continue.  
  
"Ask what?" Rory prompted him, somewhat anxious to hear what he had to say. After another few seconds of silence, his voice came back on the line, quiet and uncertain.  
  
"What happens you get back?"   
  
Rory let out the deep breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. "Jess... I don't know how to answer that."  
  
"The truth usually works." His response was simple and quick, the way they always were. And for some reason, that calmed Rory's nerves a bit.  
  
"The truth is that we'll have to figure that out when I get home." She paused, biting her lip in thought. Weakened by the deafening silence over the line, she continued in a smaller voice, "Can you live with that?" After another slight pause she heard a defeated voice answer.  
  
"Do I have a choice?"   
  
"No." This time it was her who answered quick and simply, knowing that it was the truth. She didn't know what she wanted right now, but she didn't want to lose a friend.  
  
"Then I guess I can." Rory smiled and shifted the phone to the other ear, leaning up against the wall as she switched into a more congenial mode.  
  
"Good. So, now tell me really, what have I missed in the past month?"  
  
"Well... I think I finally topped the baseball heist. It was tough, and I really owe it all to Taylor, but don't ever tell him. You see, Kirk went out and bought a green moped and I overheard Taylor calling it "a monstrosity to the town decor..." Rory laughed as he continued the story.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Jess hung up the phone, still smiling from the phone conversation with Rory. He had really missed talking to her, whether they were "dating" or not. She was a refreshing break from the rest of the idiots he dealt with from day to day around here. Plus, it was nice to know that they might still have a chance when she got back here in another month.  
  
"Jess, get your butt down here!" Luke's voice bellowed from the bottom of the stairs and Jess turned towards the clock. 5:30. Lorelai must've be there already; on time for once. Jess had somehow gotten roped into closing... again, since the two of them spent the morning, and now evening 'making up.' It was sickening.  
  
Taking the steps two at a time, Jess walked in on the tail end of an conversation between the two.  
  
"...keeps ringing Luke!!! And I have been calling for two whole hours." Lorelai illustrated her point by holding up two fingers, like a kindergartner learning to count. "Lorelai, you can call her after the show. If we don't leave now, we won't have time for you to take your customary twenty minutes the concession stand."  
  
"But I promise I'll be fast. I just want to make sure she's still alive and that Tristan and Paris haven't transformed into the devil and eaten her or anything."  
  
"Nobody ate her, Lorelai. We're going."  
  
"Nooooo!!!! Phone! Phone! Phone!" She began chanting while hopping up and down, trying to free her cell phone from Luke's hand when she spotted Jess standing and quietly watching them. "Jess! Tell your uncle to give me the phone."  
  
"Since when does he listen to me?" Jess smirked at the woman who raised her index finger at him.  
  
"Good point." Then turning back to Luke, her face drawn in lines of seriousness. Then, she spoke, the three year old coming out again. "My phone."  
  
"That you're going to use to call Rory, and we don't have the time."  
  
"We have plenty of time. Besides, I just want to know what she's doing!"  
  
Eager to get rid of the nuisance Rory called Mom, Jess answered the question. "They're eating." Immediately, all heads in the diner swivelled in Jess' direction, and he fought a groan. Had he really just done something that stupid?  
  
"And what makes you so sure of that?" Lorelai's eyes were doing that prodding thing again and Jess' turned back to the counter, pretending to be busy arranging items while mentally cursing himself for initiating this conversation. Maybe if he was rude, she'd leave him alone.  
  
"Well, that's what she said, and I believed her... unless you think she wasn't telling me the truth. And I gotta, say, calling your own daughter a liar isn't really the most-"  
  
"Jess, shut up." Luke's exasperated tone cut him off. He was obviously still clutching his hope that they would be able to see a movie without having to miss the first fifteen minutes.  
  
Smirking at him, Jess replied. "Hey, she asked."  
  
"Actually, I didn't. I just stated that I wanted to know-"  
  
"Lorelai, shut up." Luke used the same method of silencing on his girlfriend, who didn't respond quite as amicably as Jess.  
  
"Hey! Don't tell me to shut up. I can say whatever I want, like if I wanted to call you a-" Lorelai cut herself off as a thought appeared to occur to her. Not missing a beat, she rounded on Jess. "So you were talking to Rory?"  
  
"Uh.. yeah." Not liking the curious tone in her voice, Jess started to back away, scoping out his possible escape routes.  
  
Unfortunately, Lorelai's curiosity was not easily satisfied. Her voice became interrogative as she began advancing on him. "Did you call her or did she call you?"  
  
"I didn't have her number." Avoiding eye contact, Jess started edging towards the door to the kitchen. Lorelai followed his movement on the other side of the counter.  
  
"So why did she call?"  
  
Jess was just about to slip through the door when Lorelai jumped in front of it, forcing his backwards movement towards the wall. Frustrated at his foiled plan, Jess tried diversion. "Don't you have a movie to see?"  
  
"It can wait. What did she say?"  
  
"Call her yourself."  
  
"I tried. Luke was very uncooperative. You saw no need to help. So now I choose to torture you." Lorelai smiled patiently, as if this rationale was perfectly logical before once again resuming the interrogation. "When did she call? How long did you talk?"  
  
Jess found himself backed into a corner and began searching around for a weapon, something to fend Lorelai off with when she began using physical violence to extract answers from him.  
  
Luke must have noticed the desperate gleam in his eye and took pity on him because in the next second, there was a large clattering on the other side of the diner; Jess and Lorelai both burst into laughter at the sight of Taylor Doose, covered in food, laying on the tile in a mound of broken dishes and resisting the assistance to get up by an apologetic Cesar, who had obviously tripped and dropped the filled busbin directly on him.  
  
"For heaven's sake Luke! Why don't you get some decent help around here!?" The angered patron rose from his seat and kicked his way through broken dishes as Luke, who was standing suspiciously close to the 'accident' fought a grin.  
  
"Sorry Taylor. Your dinner's on me... well, actually it's on you, but I'll pay for it." Luke was enjoying the sight of a ketchup soaked Taylor Doose.  
  
Noticing that Lorelai had turned to watch the commotion, Jess took it as his opportunity for a quick exit. Reaching the doorway, Jess stopped and gave his uncle a quick nod of acknowledgment, receiving a slight smile in return.  
  
"Luke, who are you smiling at?" Lorelai followed his gaze to the doorway where Jess was making his getaway, and she rounded on her boyfriend. "You did that on purpose! To let that information miser get away! What..."  
  
Lorelai's voice trailed off as Jess moved further from the diner, a small smile threatening his usually brooding face.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
a/n - i know, i know i'm gonna get it. absolutely no trory action. but the whole point of this story is the unresolvedness (i think i just made that word up) back at home for her, and the differences in her life there as opposed to what's happenin' in Chicago. so... just be patient. I PROMISE the next chapter will be a whole lot more interesting.... 


	21. Last Chance

Chapter 21 - Last Chance  
  
"I cannot believe it is our last day here." Rory looked longingly around their apartment, which now appeared as empty as the day they moved in. Tristan had just finished taping up the last box and the porter was on his way to pick them up so they could be Fed-Exed back home.  
  
"Yeah, it's nuts how quick this summer's gone." Tristan's tone conveyed an edge of emotion and Rory couldn't help but smile at the change in him. He was so open and real standing there with that sad look on his face. It was really quite adorable- Rory jumped. Did she just think that he was adorable! No way! He was cute, maybe. Hot, sure. But adorable? Adorable was reserved for puppies and sleeping boyfriends, not for obnoxious roommates. Rory was waging the internal argument when he spoke again, a sly grin covering his face.  
  
"So... any ideas how to celebrate?"  
  
Now there was the Tristan they knew and... knew so well. Immediately, Rory responded with feigned shock. "Celebrate? Celebrate what? Going back to Chilton? I think we should have a mourning service."  
  
"I'm up for that." Two pairs of blue eyes shifted towards Paris, who had spoke for probably the third time all morning.  
  
"What is your problem anyways?" Tristan, the ever-sensitive friend, spoke first.  
  
"God Tristan, nothing. Is it a crime that I'm not looking forward to school starting?" Paris was being snippier than usual and Tristan and Rory exchanged a knowing look.  
  
Then, in traditional style, Tristan chose to annoy her. "A crime? Not in my book, but it is extremely out of character. I thought you would be wild with excitement over the first day of school. I mean, you- "  
  
"Shut up Tristan." Rory interrupted his teasing as she watched at her friend's teary brown eyes. "Go get us something to drink from the vending machines." Sensing that he was going to argue, Rory looked up at him with a venom in her expression. "Now."  
  
"Fine... I know when I'm not wanted." Tossing them a wide smile, he sauntered out of the room. Waiting until she was sure he was out of earshot, Rory placed her hand on Paris' shoulder. "This is about Jeremy, isn't it? You're really going to miss him, aren't you?"  
  
No response.  
  
Smiling slightly, Rory squeezed the girl's shoulder lightly. "It's all right. I understand."  
  
Paris shook her hand off, her eyes flashing angrily. "No you don't Rory. You've never had a problem finding a guy. No matter where you go, there is always someone. Back in Stars Hollow you had Dean. Break up with Dean, oh! there's Jess. Get tired of him and come here, Tristan's still waiting for you. It's just not fair."  
  
Trying to retain her cool, Rory responded evenly. "What's not fair? That you don't have another boyfriend waiting for you back in Hartford, or that you have to leave Jeremy?"  
  
Paris shifted uncomfortably at the change in Rory's tone, but still refused to respond. This only caused Rory to become more frustrated, and she continued in a snappy tone. "And I'll have you know Paris that it's not all rainbows and kittens jumping from one relationship to the next either."  
  
"Right. I really feel for you." Paris was being sarcastic, but at least she was talking.  
  
Rory turned on her with venom fueled honesty. "It sucks, Paris. Knowing that he wants something from you that you're not ready for... even if you want it too..." Rory's rampage was gaining velocity as she stopped thinking and kept talking, "And even if you don't, if all you want is to be their friend, it's hell knowing that they are still always there hoping for something else. It really puts a damper on the friendship. It's like- "  
  
"Doesn't seem like you and Tristan have that problem." Paris huffed to herself and Rory stopped midsentence.  
  
"Tristan and I are just friends." Paris took one look at the confused expression on Rory's face and shook her head exasperatedly. The girl refused to see what everyone else had recognized for years.  
  
"Whatever." The one word conveyed all her doubt and Rory felt the need to defend the relationship.  
  
"We are. He doesn't see me like that. Sure he flirts, but that's just his way of teasing me. He does it with you too."  
  
"Come on Rory. Who are you trying to convince here? Me or yourself? I've seen the way he looks at you, and so have you whether you want to admit it or not." Paris looked up at her, starting to smile as the anger ebbed out of her system. "And I've seen the way you look at him when you think no one is watching."  
  
Rory blushed. "I do n- "  
  
"The way you perk up whenever he walks in the room, the way you two go back and forth without even noticing the other people around you. When you two get going, it's like you're in a separate world that the rest of us can only sit back and watch." Paris looked at her friends face, which was curled in thought. She flopped back down onto the bed, her hair spraying out in all directions. "It's so obvious to everyone but you."  
  
Rory sighed and laid backwards on the bed, side by side with Paris. "So you're really gonna miss him, aren't you?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Luke, do you have a ladder?" Lorelai's head poked through the doorway, and he stopped cold. Lorelai Gilmore and heights were definitely not one of the most comforting thoughts he could have.  
  
Slowly, he turned around, eying her uncertainly. "What do you need a ladder for? And how did you get up here? I just locked that door."  
  
"Come on, locks are only obstacles for the weak. And, I was just wondering if you've got one, see I was telling Sookie about Bert and she asked if the ladder was Ernie and it occurred to me that I wasn't sure if you even had one. I mean, you seem like the type that would, but..."  
  
Suddenly Luke noticed that her right arm was still leaning out the doorway, obviously hiding something from him. Moving closer to her, he questioned, "What's in your hand?"  
  
"Uh... nothing. See." Lorelai held her left palm up nervously. "You really oughtta have your eyes checked, Luke. All that french fry grease must've finally caused a coating of-"  
  
Not fooled for a second, Luke crossed his arms over his chest. "The other hand, Lorelai."  
  
"Oh, that one! Nothing there either... I'm just trying to keep from falling down the stairs. Gotta hold on; it prevents accidents, at least that's what I used to-" She was so involved in her story that she didn't notice Kirk make his grand entrance behind her.  
  
"Lorelai? Does the table have to be pink? Can't it be green or yellow or something? Or even blue..."  
  
Lorelai shot a quick glance at Luke who hadn't appeared to digest what he'd heard yet, and then she swiftly leapt back into the hall, sealing the door shut behind her. Focusing her attention back on Kirk, she realized he was still talking.  
  
"...It's just that I'm not really that comfortable with the color since last Christmas when my mom gave me a pink housecoat. She said that I-"  
  
Trying to get rid of him before Luke comprehended what had been said, Lorelai interrupted him with a rushed whisper. "Kirk, do you have green or yellow paint?"  
  
"Well...no."  
  
"Then pink it is! Now-"  
  
"Hold on one second." Luke's voice halted all conversations as both shifted their gazes to the hovering figure by the doorway. "Kirk, for your own health, I hope that you're not painting any of my tables."  
  
Visibly intimidated, Kirk began edging towards the stairs, his voice abnormally high in pitch. "I don't know whose table it is."  
  
Seeing that Luke was about to lay into the poor man, Lorelai jumped to his defense. "Luke! It's for the 'Welcome Back, Rory' celebration! You said you would do anything you could to help out."  
  
"I meant free hamburgers and coffee. I DID NOT approve painting anything in my diner, especially anything pink."  
  
"But Luuke! Rory has always wanted her own specially reserved table at the popular Luke's Diner. It would be the perfect present."  
  
"Are you sure you're talking about Rory? Not maybe another Gilmore who's-"  
  
Ignoring all protests, Lorelai continued in her most logical voice. "And it has to be pretty. You can't give someone an ugly table. And pink is the prettiest color I know." Lorelai's pleading look was met with a pair of staunchly crossed arms and narrowed eyes.  
  
"No."  
  
"But Luuke..."  
  
"No."  
  
"It's just that it's her first day back and I want it to be so great that she'll never ever ever want to leave again."  
  
"Lorelai, she's seventeen; she will be leaving home for good soon."  
  
"But not tomorrow! Tomorrow Rory's coming home! And when she gets here, in less than 24 hours, she is going to need a place to eat and-"  
  
"Would you keep your voice down?" Luke began swivelling his head around, reminding Lorelai of a paranoid gopher.  
  
"What? Is it a secret? Are you and your couch having problems communicating again? That is just-"  
  
"Lorelai, be quiet." Luke moved out of the doorway, closing them both into the hallway before continuing in a hushed voice. "It's Jess. He gets weird every time someone mentions her coming home and locks himself in his room." Luke shot another concerned look towards the door, as if he expected Jess to appear any second. "So with all the party stuff going on downstairs, I've been keeping him busy up here fixing stuff so he doesn't have to listen to all the 'Rory coming home' stuff."  
  
"Right... because if we don't talk about it, he'll forget." Lorelai's face was solemn as she whispered, but the mocking was obvious in her voice. Irritated by her lack of concern for his nephew, Luke gave her a dirty look. Without waiting for dirty words to accompany it, Lorelai held up her hands in surrender. "Fine, fine... I understand what you're trying to do... But you do get that he's gonna have to worry about it sometime."  
  
"Sometime, not now."  
  
"She's coming home tomorrow, Luke."  
  
"Yeah.. I know..." Luke trailed off, shifting his body uncomfortably, struggling with whether or not to ask what he wanted to ask.  
  
Knowing exactly what it was he wanted to know, Lorelai sighed and placed a hand on his arm, her voice as soothing as she could make it. "She doesn't know what she's going to do yet."  
  
"No?"  
  
"Nope. You've taught her well in the Luke's Danes method of stress management. Worry about it later."  
  
At that, Luke's grimace finally lightened, and he leaned back against the door. "I just don't want to see him get hurt... again."  
  
"But there's not much you can do to stop it if it's gonna happen... so we might as well concentrate on making this the most bestest welcome home party Star's Hollow has ever seen!" Pumping an enthusiastic fist into the air, Lorelai bounced towards the stairwell.  
  
Shaking his head in submission, Luke made a move to retreat into his apartment when he noticed the way the light glimmered off of her right hand and panic flooded his body. "Lorelai! Is that a hammer? What are you doing with a hammer?"  
  
Not receiving a response, he bolted down the stairs after her. It was apparent his presence was needed if the diner was going to survive through tomorrow.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Looks like we're all alone again, Mary." Tristan put his arm around Rory as they walked down the street together, a companionable silence overtaking the pair.  
  
She smiled at the gesture and leaned into his touch slightly. After all, there were plenty of platonic relationships where the friends put their arms around each other... right? But the fact remained that something kept pulling at Rory's mind, questioning exactly how platonic things between them were... especially after what Paris had said that afternoon, or for that matter what had happened before she'd left that evening.  
  
The three of them had met Jeremy for dinner and a last night out on the town, but the two lovebirds had begged off early, leaving Tristan and Rory to their own devices. Before Paris had exited the restaurant though, she'd taken Rory to the side and made a very pointed comment, a comment that had been swirling through Rory's mind for the past fifteen minutes as they'd finished their dinner and left the restaurant.  
  
"Tonight is like a doorway Rory. You can either choose to go through it or shut the door, but one thing is certain: circumstances won't allow you to stay in that spot after tomorrow. Tomorrow everything changes; tonight is your last chance to choose."  
  
Rory was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't even realize that she'd began mumbling Paris' words aloud.  
  
"Did you say something?" Tristan's face was shadowed by the streetlights, and Rory couldn't tell if he'd heard her or not.  
  
"Umm.. nothing important. I was just trying to figure out what to do." Her nervousness was apparent even to her, but thankfully Tristan decided not to press the issue.  
  
"If you say so." Shrugging his shoulders in submission, his smile told her he didn't believe her in the least but was willing to play along. "Movie?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Club?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Ice skating?"  
  
"It's August." Shifting her head so that she could look back at his face, Rory was met with a playful smile.  
  
"Yeah, I know. Just thought I'd throw that in to make sure I had your full attention." Tristan winked at her and her heart jumped into her throat. Since when did Tristan's wink make her do that?  
  
Rory practically growled in frustration. Damn that Paris and her speculations; it was playing with her brain. Suddenly, she was even more aware than before of his arm on her shoulders and the close proximity of their bodies. Her heartbeat began to speed up and she couldn't help but feel slightly dizzy at the increased bloodflow. What was going on here? Paris couldn't be right, she didn't like Tristan... did she?  
  
Rory didn't know, but at that moment she and Tristan were much to close for comfort. Casually shifting away from him, Rory didn't see the disappointed look on his face as she spun out of his grip and began speaking in an overly perky tone.  
  
"Tristan, think of something to do. I'm bored."  
  
"Bored? How can you possibly be bored with me?" The mock astonishment on his face helped ease Rory's nerves; Tristan could always be counted on for a cocky comment to make her laugh.  
  
Continuing the game they'd become so good at, Rory responded with an off- hand flick of her wrist. "You tell me. You're the one being boring."  
  
"You know I could think of a few-" Not paying attention to his response, Rory continued on her tirade.  
  
"I want to do something new. Something that we haven't done all summer. This is our last night here and we should be being exciting, not meandering down the streets suggesting the same things we've been doing for months now. I-" Rory cut her rambling short as Tristan took hold of her elbow and began pushing her towards the taxi he'd hailed while she'd been distracted with her own speech.  
  
Before allowing herself to enter the taxi, Rory paused at the door, a questioning look on her face. She was about to share her question when he shook his head and laughed.  
  
"Not gonna happen Gilmore. Let's go."  
  
"What?" Rory was hesitating.  
  
"Yes, I thought of something to do; and no, I'm not going to tell you what it is." He had managed to push her into the cab and was attempting to join her as she delayed his movements, a pleading look on her face.  
  
"C'mon... you can tell me."  
  
"If I told you I'd have to kill you."  
  
"If you don't, I may just do it myself."  
  
Ignoring the threat, Tristan casually returned his arm to its place on her shoulders as they huddled together in the backseat of the cab, an amused smile on his face as he stared straight ahead. "Just trust me, Mary."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
a/n - all right guys, if you want to know what happens next... you know what to do! 


	22. Impossible

a/n - okay, I'm back from break!!! ::loud cheering :: ...and I have the next chapter... and it is 100% trory... no other characters at all ... and it's the longest chapter i've written yet! ::really, really loud cheering:: yes, I know I am patting myself on the back here, but this one took me a while; I'm really bad at writing the cutesy moments, it always seems so out of character for them. :)  
  
but anyways, same disclaimers as always and well... I just hope you enjoy it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 22 - Impossible  
  
"This is quite possibly the most incredible ice cream I've ever eaten." Collapsing on a bench lining the sidewalk, Rory closed her eyes as she allowed every last taste bud to enjoy the creamy mint flavor in her mouth.  
  
There was a moment of silence in which Rory remained unmoving, a small smile playing on her lips before she felt Tristan's shadow fall over her and, his voice dripping with artificial concern, ended her moment of solace. "Uh... Rory, you think you might be enjoying that a little too much?"  
  
Responding with a sharp kick directed at his kneecap, she rolled her eyes at the insinuation. "Quiet boy. You're ruining our moment."  
  
But, as usual, the violent response earned her only a brief intermission in her torment. "...And I am hoping that 'our' refers to you and me, not you and that ice cream cone." His eyebrows raised uncertainly, and Rory reddened slightly. He was just way too good at embarrassing her.  
  
Hoping to defer him from further teasing, she pointed at the dripping cone in his own hand. "Don't you have some of your own to eat?"  
  
"It's just so much fun watching you eat yours." She could feel his grin focused on her, but Rory focused on her dessert, pretending not to have heard him. A second later, he sighed and sat down next to her on the bench. "Fine, I guess if it's that good..." And with that he trailed off as he shifted his mouth's use to the melting mass in his hand, and Rory calmly took up the art of people watching.  
  
An old man strolled by, a younger girl struggling to control the leashed Labrador between them, and Rory smiled. It was nice to see normal people out at night in such a big city; it reminded her of home.  
  
Then, becoming bored with the pair, she began watching a pack of middle- schoolers attempting to impress on their skateboards across the grass lawn in the makeshift skating park. For a second, Rory hesitated, trying to figure out what the yellow tape surrounded most of the park was, but she gave up when a loud crash distracted her.  
  
Some dark haired kid, who didn't look any older than eleven or twelve, had fallen for the fifth time trying to jump onto a metal handrail, slamming awkwardly into the concrete steps below. Rory's attempts to hide her giggles did not go unnoticed by Tristan.  
  
"That kid mut have some sort of pain fetish." Tristan's voice interrupted her observation and Rory glanced over at him as he nodded condescendingly towards the boy she'd been watching, who had fallen once again. "I'm thinking he should look into a new hobby... something a little less physical."  
  
Rory just rolled her eyes at his lack of admiration for the wounded child's determination. "Right... and I bet you could skate down the railing without falling once."  
  
"You know it." The certainty in his tone made Rory look up in surprise, amusement filling her voice as she responded chokingly .  
  
"You're a skater?!"  
  
"What do you mean 'you're a skater'?" Tristan mimicked her response before refocusing his gaze on her, self-assurance pouring from every syllable, "Do you have no confidence in my abilities?"  
  
Practicing the smirk she'd picked up over the summer, Rory answered with blatant honesty. "You see Tristan, the image of you in your khakis and polo shirts clasping a skateboard doesn't evoke much of anything in me besides laughter."  
  
"We'll just have to do something about that then." And with a quick eyebrow raise, the source of her amusement was moving towards the skaters, his stride long and eager. For a second, Rory was left staring at his retreating backside, surprise having stunned her into stillness. Tristan was on his way to crash a sixth grade skateboarding convention. He was more insane than she thought!  
  
Finally regaining her functioning abilities, Rory leapt off the bench and began jogging after him. "Tristan! Wait up!" Her breathing became heavy as she attempted to close the ever-growing distance between them. How fast was he going? And what was he thinking, making her exert herself physically? Didn't he know that Gilmore women didn't exercise? She began to grow impatient as she chased him across the park, willing him to give up his mission. "I didn't mean it! You look like a skater, really you do! I'm sure that there are plenty of preppie skaters back in Hartford. Probably a whole gang of you guys, decked out in-" Rory cut herself off as she saw him reach the pack of teens and begin chatting with the 'pain fetish' kid.  
  
A few seconds later, Rory caught up to the group and opened her mouth to address the crazed roommate when he beat her to it.  
  
"Ahhh... Rory, we've been waiting for you." Tristan only smiled wider when she shot him a dirty look. "Now is this such a funny sight?"  
  
He gestured to himself holding the skateboard and Rory couldn't help but nod, amused at the sight that greeted her. Tristan, standing heads above his youthful companions, was gripping a neon green board covered entirely in slightly odd DragonBallZ stickers; furthermore he had slung his arm around the bruised twelve year old, grinning as if they were old friends posing for a picture while being shot the look of absolute terror from his companion. And while that in itself was enough to elicit laughter, the image was intensified by the mass of baffled looking youngsters who had abandoned their skating and clustered around him, staring speechlessly as if he had rose straight out of the depths of hell.  
  
Rory doubled over in laughter, collapsing onto the ground. "You're seriously asking me that?"  
  
Seemingly unaffected by the muted horde surrounding him, Tristan responded to Rory. "Oh... I see how it is. I guess I'll just have to shut you up another way." The seductive tone in his voice halted Rory's giggling and her eyes widened in her typical panicky reaction to his advances. Then, noticing the intrigued looks on the faces of his new 'friends', Rory smiled innocently before responding.  
  
"And what exactly might that consist of?"  
  
Following her gaze, Tristan took in his underage audience before an amused grin spread over his face and he answered. "Mary, Mary, Mary... I was referring to nothing other than my supreme skateboarding ability. What do I have to do to cleanse that dirty mind of yours?"  
  
Rory just shook her head at him, trying hard to keep her lips in a straight line. "Just shut up and show us what you got, DuGrey."  
  
"If that's what you really want, I'd be happy to show YOU." Though his tone was still laced with innuendo, Tristan's actions conveyed another meaning. Without missing a beat, he turned to his new 'friend.' "Hey pal, you don't mind if I borrow this for a second do ya?" Then, not waiting for an answer, Tristan dropped the board to the ground and leapt onto it, propelling himself quickly down the sidewalk.  
  
And as he moved with greater speed and began leaning and twisting his body as he adjusted to the board, Rory moved forward and joined the rest of the spectators, keenly aware of the numerous 'wows' and 'did you see that's?' circulating amongst the boys. For once Tristan hadn't been exaggerating about his abilities. The smoothness of his actions and the way his muscles tightened as he jerked his body in all directions... Rory had to admit that it wasn't such a funny sight as she thought it would be. He just made it look so effortless... almost sensual...  
  
Suddenly his eyes met hers as he did a 180 and approached the bar the kid had been struggling to conquer earlier, and before she could register the intimacy of the half-smile they'd exchanged, he was on the bar and sliding downward, his body balancing perfectly as he landed on the ground below, the sparks he'd generated quickly dissipating.  
  
A quick cheer went over the crowd and Rory realized her heartbeat was beginning to accelerate as she watched him in motion. Noticing the way the muscles in his calves tensed up as he jumped onto another ramp... how his hair fluttered slightly as his speed increased, the intensity of his concentration as he set up another stunt... Rory had to confess that she actually found the sight of him skateboarding actually kinda... sexy.  
  
What?! Shocked at her own thoughts, Rory felt a blush rising to her cheeks. She didn't have thoughts like that about Tristan... he was her roommate, her friend... her extremely handsome and at this moment very appealing friend... but her friend nonetheless. This was Paris' fault, all that stuff that she'd said this morning was playing with her mind! Damn that girl, putting thoughts into her head.  
  
Okay, okay... so maybe she'd had a few comparable thoughts throughout the summer, but nothing so... so blatant. She'd never actually felt her body heat up and her skin tingle at the sight of him so concentrated on something that wasn't her. Never actually had the urge to-  
  
Suddenly, the object of her thoughts was skidding to a stop beside her, grinning like a maniac and breathing somewhat harder than usual. "Not so funny now, is it Mary?"  
  
"Uh... well..." She struggled for words as Tristan enjoyed a laugh at her expense.  
  
"That's what I thought." Then, turning his attention back to the still unmoving kids, Tristan lifted his chin in acknowledgment as he flipped the board into the air towards its owner. "Thanks, I owe you one."  
  
"No problem... that was, well... awesome." The kid had finally found his voice as he moved up towards Tristan, extending his fist.  
  
"Thanks, years of practice." Rory felt Tristan's finger poke into her ribs as he spoke, causing her to let out a tiny yelp. Fortunately for her, the noise went unheard as the other skaters stirred to life, praising Tristan on his performance. Moving forward into his crowd of admirers, Tristan shot Rory another half-smile which she couldn't help but return, goosebumps tingling her skin at the exchange.  
  
Goosebumps over Tristan? Rory shook her head in denial, must be the night wind. But as a warm breeze picked up, warming her skin where it had been tingling, Rory was forced to look back at the possible source.  
  
...Goosebumps over Tristan? Impossible.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Tristan heard Rory's out of breath laughter starting up again as the two rounded a corner at top speed and ducked under an overhang, narrowly avoiding taking out of a few irritated pedestrians. Fighting the urge to join her in the noisy pursuit, he clamped a hand over her mouth in an attempt to muffle the sound.  
  
"Hey! Don-" Her shocked outburst was cut short by the sound of footsteps clomping down the busy sidewalk. The pair immediately caught their breath and flattened themselves against the wall in the shadows, watching as the uniformed man stopped uncomfortably close to their hiding place.  
  
After a fast once over of the street, the man raised his radio to his mouth. "Unit one reporting no signs of the suspects. They must be headed your way Martinez. Over." All Tristan could make out of the response was muffled static, but apparently the officer was needed elsewhere because he began nodding as he turned, his voice fading out as the distance between them grew. "Sure thing. I'll be there in te..."  
  
Suddenly the giggling beside him started up again and Tristan looked down at her. "You think this is funny, do you?"  
  
"Uh huh." Rory's eyes sparkled as she choked out the words, her laughter growing louder by the second. "Did you see the way those kids took off?"  
  
Tristan chuckled slightly at the memory of all those twelve year olds scattering when the red and blue lights began flashing. Jason, the kid whose board he'd borrowed, had paused just long enough to inform Tristan that the park they were skating in had been the scene of a crime just the night before and that the sixth graders had taken it upon themselves to cut the police tape and re-open the park. At that point, Tristan had make the executive decision that he wasn't in the mood to go to jail tonight and had found Rory so they could escape ...or rather, he'd tried his best to catch up to Rory after she took off at hyper speed.  
  
Shooting her a knowing smile, he responded. "How about you? For a minute I thought you were superhuman or something."  
  
With a noncommital flick of her wrist, she dismissed his dig. "Oh whatever, just because you were too infatuated with that boy's skateboard to notice the cops yelling and running towards us-"  
  
"I was not infatu-"  
  
"Cool board dude, where'd you get those chrome wheels?" Rory lowered her voice in a surprisingly accurate impression.  
  
Amazed at how she managed to look sexy while impersonating a male, Tristan fought a smile, instead holding his hands up in objection. "Oh come on, that sounds nothing like me."  
  
"Oh yeah... sorry. I forgot to start drooling over stickers of cartoon characters." Rolling her eyes, Tristan pointed his finger in opposition.  
  
"I do not drool."  
  
The knowing smile on her lips was enough to drive Tristan insane as she questioned him, "No?"  
  
"Not over skateboards." Raising an eyebrow, Tristan moved in closer just waiting for her response.  
  
Astonishingly, Rory didn't even bat an eye at his advance as she replied, "Well, I'd appreciate it if you didn't drool on me either."  
  
Tristan smiled slightly. She was obviously becoming accustomed to his advances... or maybe, judging from the husky tone of her voice, a little more receptive? Tristan almost laughed out loud at that one. Only in his dreams would that happen.  
  
Then, before he could comment on under which circumstances such drooling might occur, she began sinking towards the ground with a long groan, her back dragging on the wall as she went. "Tristan... I think my legs might fall off."  
  
Fighting the urge to check that out himself, he stooped to a seat beside her. "You know Rory, whining isn't really your most attractive quality."  
  
"Good thing I'm not trying to attract you then."  
  
Tristan winced slightly at the remark and responded before thinking. "Good thing." The bitterness in his voice caused a sudden urge to slap his head; that had sounded mean even to him. A hint of emotion he couldn't decipher flickered over her face and Tristan felt a pang of guilt.  
  
It wasn't that he was mad at her; after all, she couldn't help it that she wasn't crazy in love with him. And he knew she hadn't meant anything by her comment... but it still hurt to have it proven, yet again, that their relationship did in fact register at one-sided infatuation. Suddenly Tristan became aware of the uncomfortable silence between them feeling a lot less amiable, he fell back against the building with a sigh.  
  
"So those morning jogs we were starting tomorrow are out?" His half- hearted smirk conveyed his apology and she grinned widely.  
  
"You think you're so funny." Then pausing, she stretched her legs out in front of her. "But seriously... I think that's the most exercise I've gotten in my entire life."  
  
Tristan draped his arm around her sagging body, his voice mocking. "Awww... poor Rory. How 'bout we just stay sitting here on the cold, concrete sidewalk until you regain your ability to function?"  
  
"Sounds like a plan." Rory ignored the sarcasm in his suggestion and wiggled slightly as she adjusted to his arm around her, dropping her head exhaustedly onto his chest. "Who knows, maybe if we sit here looking pathetic for long enough, someone will drop some change and I can get a soda or something."  
  
Tristan laughed softly, enjoying the feel of her so close to him. "How come you get the soda? It'd be my change too."  
  
"Point taken. I suppose we could always share... as long as I got the first half."  
  
"Come on, it's not as if you've never swapped spit with me before." Tristan squeezed her shoulder, enjoying the way her ears reddened at the obvious reminder of a moment she preferred not to talk about. Then before she could get a word in, he continued, "Wasn't that you who finished my coffee off earlier tonight in the restaurant when I had to go to the bathroom?"  
  
"Oh look! My legs work again!" Jumping up, Rory dodged his accusation.  
  
Tristan just grinned in response as he followed her movement, half saddened that she was no longer in his arms and the other half grateful he wasn't sitting on the sidewalk anymore. Pausing, he cocked his head in either direction before turning back to her. "So... what next?"  
  
"Next? We've already been just about everywhere: dinner, museum, park..." Grinning mischievously at him, she continued, "I thought the 'being chased down Lincoln Ave. by the cops was the grand finale."  
  
"Come on Rory. It's only like 11 o'clock. We still have an entire hour left in our last day in Chicago. Do you really want to spend it cooped up in the suite?"  
  
"Well... when you put it like that..."  
  
"All right... so what do you want to do then?"  
  
"Let's just wander in that direction." Rory pointed at the section of the street that was still lit up not too far ahead of them. "It'll figure itself out."  
  
Wordlessly, Tristan agreed and the pair walked in silence for a few minutes. As they neared the busy strip, Tristan noticed a pair of guys staring openly from their semi-sober positions leaning against a bar's outside wall. Not liking the way they were leering at the girl beside him, Tristan instinctively grabbed Rory's hand, transferring her to the side furthest from the men as he fixed them with a look that dared them to open their mouths.  
  
Predictably, they developed a sudden interest in their tennis shoes, and Tristan turned his attention back to Rory only to find her smiling appreciatively at him. And as she tightened her grip his hand, Tristan a shiver ran down his spine. Was Rory actually enjoying holding his hand?  
  
Gazing down at the gorgeous brunette, Tristan couldn't help but notice the way her usually pale cheeks were flushed with color. Smiling to himself, the thought crossed his mind again. Was it possible that Rory liked touch of his fingers intertwined with hers as much as he did? No... that was impossible.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Though the ogling drunk guys were a significant distance behind them by now, Tristan hadn't made a move to drop her hand, and for some reason Rory didn't really feel like letting go quite yet. So the two strolled hand in hand under the street lamps as the lights of a section of businesses still open grew closer.  
  
Sighing with content, Rory ran her thumb over Tristan's, noticing a sudden coldness on the tip, the coldness of the silver ring he wore. "You don't ever take that off, do you?" Rory smiled up at him and he cocked his head in question.  
  
"The ring?"  
  
"Yeah. I don't think I've ever seen you without it on." Racking her memory, Rory came up blank before looking back up at Tristan, who had suddenly lost his aptitude for quick banter. And that only meant one thing: he was thinking... probably about the ring. Her curiosity was immediately piqued at the potential mystery.  
  
Then, noticing she was staring, he responded. "No... I guess I don't."  
  
"So.... why not?" God, it was like pulling teeth. Now she knew what it was like to be her mother, fishing for information.  
  
"I don't know... I guess I just like it." Tristan tried to brush it off, but Rory wouldn't fall for it as she continued staring at him, gesturing for him to continue. Tristan sighed in resignation. "I just don't really want to talk about it."  
  
"Okay." Rory responded quickly in her perkiest tone, swinging their hands that were still attached high into the air. If he didn't want to tell her, he didn't have to. No big deal. She could handle not knowing.  
  
"Fine." Tristan steadied their swinging arms, offering an apologetic look at the old couple they'd almost nailed in Rory's overzealous action, before falling back into silence.  
  
Rory noticed the way his forehead crinkled up as he obviously contemplated something. But it didn't bother her that he wouldn't tell her what it was that he was thinking about. Really, it was okay, he didn't have to share with her. She'd be fine living in the dark; secrets weren't a big deal. Didn't bother her a bit.  
  
Rory squeezed his hand as hard as she could. Not for revenge of course... just for-  
  
"Ow that hurt!" She pulled her hand out of his clasp, glaring at him. How dare he squeeze her hand back? He could break her bones, especially with that damn ring crushing against her finger.  
  
The ring.  
  
"I changed by mind. It's not okay. Tell me." She shrugged; so much for the whole 'being fine in the dark' thing.  
  
"Rory..." Tristan's face was hesitant, but not angry at her insistence, so Rory decided that he really didn't mind letting her in on the secret... he just needed a little coaxing.  
  
"Come on... it's retribution for crushing my hand." Giving him a pout, she was shocked to see that the claim had little effect on him.  
  
"I didn't crush y-"  
  
Interrupting his argument, Rory continued speaking as if he hadn't said a word. "...And besides, it can't be that bad. What did you do? Lift it off an elderly priest lying dead in his coffin? Maybe it was a gift from your one true love... Bubba, the bunkmate from bad boy school? Or did you steal it from a poor dude who planned to use it as a wedding ring after saving up for seven years of engagem-?  
  
"Quite an active imagination you've got there. Slightly demented, but active." His hand patted her head condescendingly, but she just smiled in response. He was right where she wanted him: relaxed, comfortable, thinking he'd successfully shifted the subject of conversation...  
  
"So what's the real story then?" Rory waited a fraction of a second before clearing her throat impatiently.  
  
His tone had become somewhat whiny as he replied, "Can't we just-"  
  
Fixing him with a dirty look and her pointer finger, Rory interrupted him yet again, "If you do not tell me what the significance of that ring is immediately, I will run way from you and go drag Paris away from Jamie, claiming that you abandoned me in the middle of nighttime Chicago all by myself without any key to get back in the apartment. Then, you will have to deal with not only the angry 'how could you abandoned my friend' Paris- demon, but the seething 'you ruined my last night with my boyfriend' Paris- devil. And do you really want to deal with the Paris-devil?" Raising her eyebrows to reinforce the validity of her threat, she giggled as Tristan's eyes widened in mock terror.  
  
"That is quite possibly the most horrific thing you have ever threatened to do to me."  
  
"And I've suggested some pretty horrific things."  
  
"None of which would have killed me until now." His tone remained solemn and Rory struggled to keep a straight face as she continued in a foreboding tone.  
  
"True... but death could be the most merciful of punishments dealt out by the Paris-devil."  
  
Laughing, Tristan raised hands up in surrender. "Okay, okay, I'll tell you, but understand that you are not, under any circumstances, allowed to make fun of me for or bring up in front of anyone not involved in this conversation right now." His seriousness was apparent in his tone and Rory nodded solemnly before as she answered.  
  
"Agreed; it doesn't leave this street." She gestured down the busy sidewalk and Tristan smiled warningly as she dragged him towards an empty sidewalk café table. The café was closed; no one would mind them sitting there for a few minutes.  
  
Then, after clearing his throat one more time and smoothing all the wrinkles out of his shirt, he launched into his story. "Well, about seven or eight years ago I went on this family vacation with my parents and like always, they were more concerned with having a good time than with taking care of me, so they brought someone else along to do that for them. Bridget." Tristan smiled unconsciously as he remembered her. "She was about thirty, I guess, and always the one who took care of me, ever since I was little. Anyways, we had so much fun all week, body surfing and hanging out on the beach." Tristan paused, and looked down at the ring on his finger, lost in a memory.  
  
"So the last day we were there, Bridget took me to this little jewelry shop on the corner and told me I should pick something out for her. So I did: some twisted little gold charm bracelet; I liked the way it sounded when it was on her wrist." Another smile covered his face and Rory couldn't help but grin along with him. She'd never seen him talk about someone with such emotion; it was really endearing to her. She was so lost in her thoughts that she realized she'd missed what he'd been saying.  
  
"...and inside the box was this ring. I remember being really confused because at the time it was like four sizes too big for my little ten year old fingers. But she told me that it was something to grow into. Something that I could have when I was a member of the real world." Tristan paused, his eyes looking past her as he spoke. "Of course, I didn't really get it at the time, but Bridget kept going on about how vacations are like breaks from the real world and that childhood is the best vacation of them all. And she said that no matter how strange or unpleasant things would get in my future, I could have this ring to look at and remember our vacation. Remember what it is to be happy. She said she didn't want me to turn out like the rest of the real world."  
  
Rory smiled at the emotion in his eyes and nodded in agreement. "Sounds like a pretty smart lady."  
  
"Yeah." Swallowing hard, Tristan continued his story. "So after I got home, I put the ring in a drawer and didn't think much of it. After all, it was too big to wear and 'the real world' seemed so far away. But then about three years ago..." Tristan paused, blinking hard as he spoke in a deep, tangled voice, "In November, it will be three years ago that she died. Car accident."  
  
"Oh Tristan.." Rory didn't say she was sorry; he'd probably heard that a million times. She just covered her hand with his and waited for him to finish the story.  
  
"And it was like someone pulled the blindfold off of me. For years she'd been protecting me from everything... everyone... and then she was gone. I had to deal with my parents all by myself... and at Christmastime." He paused, his voice becoming slightly more controlled as he added, "That's always the worst time because they expect you to be so perfect in front of their friends."  
  
Rory nodded, remembering all the stories her mom had told her about living in the midst of Hartford society. She couldn't imagine what it would be like, and she knew that there was no way he could ever truly explain it to her. Wondering what sorts of memories were flashing through his head at that moment, and she stroked the back of his hand lightly. His eyes met hers for only a second before he focused his concentration on their hands, turning hers over and tracing the lines in it with his forefinger as he silently regained control of his emotions. Eventually, he recovered and began speaking again, his tone that of someone who had been through and hell and emerged with nothing more than numbed acceptance.  
  
"So a few months after the funeral I was sitting in my room, feeling sorry for myself cause I had to go to some stupid charity event with the family when I remembered what she'd said about the real world. And it just hit me. That was it. I had somehow moved into the real world without even knowing it. And so I searched my room until I found this damn thing," Tristan held his thumb up to display the ring, chuckling lightly at himself before locking his soulful blue eyes onto Rory's. "And I haven't taken it off since."  
  
His decided tone of voice left no question that the story had ended, but Rory took a second to consider it all before she responded, her tone just as resolute as his had been. "I like it."  
  
"The ring?" His eyes hadn't left hers, but there was a trace more playfulness to be found in them as he spoke, his finger still tracing patterns on Rory's upturned palm.  
  
Her mouth curved into a smile as she responded. "Yeah, I like the ring, but more so the story... and Bridget; I think that is one of the greatest things to do for someone you love." Rory stopped talking, not knowing if she was out of her place talking about someone she never knew like this.  
  
But Tristan's eyes were still locked on hers as Rory talked, urging her on. He honestly wanted to hear her reaction to his story. "You think so?"  
  
So with another self-conscious smile, Rory continued her monologue. "She must've cared about you so much... to be more concerned with whether or not that ten year old is going to be happy in the future rather than where they're gonna be. I don't know many people with people like that in their lives." Tristan smiled, all traces of tears now gone as he listened to her speak.  
  
"And she picked the perfect time to do what she did: Old enough to remember, but young enough not to have no idea what she was talking about. To give you a daily, physical reminder of a moment of sublime happiness. No problems, no worries, no regrets... The ultimate escape." Rory gazed thoughtfully at the ring, wondering if this moment was one of those moments, totally oblivious to the adoring smile Tristan was giving her.  
  
Finally when the pair had sat in silence for a while, thinking the same thought, Rory heard Tristan's voice saying it out loud. "Kind of like this summer?"  
  
"What?" Her head jerked up off the table, amazed that they had been thinking the same thing. Speaking slowly, Tristan repeated her words. "No problems, no worries, no regrets. Totally free..."  
  
Rory's was smiling so hard that she was sure her face would be sore in the morning. But she didn't care; a perfect moment was worth much more than a few sore cheek muscles. So she continued to grin as she finished his thought. "...Like this summer."  
  
"Then maybe we should get you a ring... so you don't forget this." Tristan's tone was light and playful, but his eyes betrayed his earnestness. Rory gazed up at him for a minute, drinking in the rare sight of him being sincere before curving her lips into a slight smile.  
  
"You're buying."  
  
"Like I doubted that for a second." His smile radiated down on her as he stood up, extending his hand for them to leave; and as she reached out and re-intertwined her fingers with his, she noticed that those damn goosebumps were back. And gazing at the side of his face as they walked hand in hand down the street, Rory realized something.  
  
...maybe it wasn't so impossible.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ending a/n: now I'm sorry if you guys think skateboarding is lame and all, but I wanted them to actually do something other than go for a picnic or swimming for their date, and this was the most original thing I could come up with... actually it's not really that original cuz it's sorta a retelling of my boyfriend's and my first date...  
  
but anyways, the whole point of the an is that I think that if anyone (no matter how retarded you think skateboarding is) actually watched those guys do what they do in person, they would be impressed. I'm telling you, it's hot! :) I know, I know... I'm totally biased... but I figure that Rory can think it's hot too cuz I do and since I'm the author...  
  
okay, nuff long-windedness from me! Just remember more reviews = faster posts... so REVIEW PLEEEZ!!! 


	23. The Question

a/n - thanks for all the reviews everyone; it really encourages me to post quickly when i see that you guys are actually reading this. so here it is: FINALLY, the chapter you've all been waiting for has arrived... :)  
  
...and just for the record, i still don't own any of this...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 23 - The Question  
  
Yawning widely and stretching, Rory plopped down onto the sofa. She and Tristan had just gotten home, after a long night of roaming around Chicago searching for an open jewelry shop. Grinning giddily, she held her hand out to admire the glittering on her first finger for the thousandth time since they'd bought it a few hours earlier. It was just a simple silver band, but she just loved the way it looked on her finger.  
  
The fact that Tristan had bought it for her had nothing to do with it. Nothing at all. And neither did the fact that he'd had his name inscribed inside of it. She smiled, remembering self-satisfied smile he'd given her when the jeweler had handed them the ring and Rory discovered his name inside of it. He'd defended himself innocently with the words, 'Just so you don't forget whose idea it was in the first place.'  
  
But none of that had anything to do with why she liked the ring so much. It was strictly because it was a pretty ring: simple and elegant and shiny and-  
  
"You know vanity is one of the seven deadly sins." Tristan's voice interrupted her thoughts, and Rory dropped her hand casually before answering.  
  
"Just staring at this stupid scratch. I can't believe we didn't notice that when we bought it."  
  
"What?!" In two seconds flat, he was at her side, staring intently at the smooth ring surface with ferocity, but before he had time to inspect it for himself, Rory had burst out laughing and he looked up, shaking his head in self-pity. "I cannot believe I fell for that."  
  
"Awww... I can't help it if you're gullible." She patted his knee, and Tristan dropped his head back onto the sofa, his eyes twinkling as he responded.  
  
"Yeah... I guess that's what I get for spending so much time with you."  
  
Rory just smiled in response, her eyes locking onto his as she considered his words. They really had spent a lot of time together, but looking back it didn't feel like that much. In fact, she found that when he wasn't around, time seemed to move slower, more tedious; things he had said were always drifting around in her head.  
  
Like now. His comment earlier when they'd been sitting on the ground was just repeating itself over and over in his head. "It's not as if you've never swapped spit with me before." After he'd said that, they'd both thought of that kiss... that one, short, meaningless kiss...  
  
Yet as meaningless as it was, that kiss had been dominating her thoughts all night... every time the two fell into silence, she remembered that moment; her reaction; their talk about it the next day. ...And every time she thought about it, the look on his face became frozen in her mind - that angry, hurt look - and then she would hear Dean's voice telling her, 'He has a thing for you.'  
  
"Tristan, can I ask you a question?" Rory was speaking before she realized it, and as she spoke, she realized that there was something she needed to know. It didn't matter how much grief he gave her, though she was aware it would be plenty, it had to be asked.  
  
Lucky for her, Tristan was too relaxed and lost in his own thoughts to notice the nervous edge in her voice. "Depends what it is."  
  
Rory sighed. He always did that, answered anything with the possibility to be personal vaguely. This time he wasn't getting away with it. Leaping to her feet and placing her hands on her hips, she used her most intimidating voice. "You can't answer like that."  
  
Intrigued by her boldness, Tristan sat up to look at her, a coy smile playing on his lips. "Why not? It's the truth. For example, if you were to ask me to- " Rory cut him off, knowing that whatever came out of his mouth would be a vulgar comment whose only purpose would be to distract her from the actual conversation.  
  
"It's just not allowed. You are supposed to say, 'of course. Anything you want to know I'll tell you, Rory.'" She waited in silence for him to respond as he steadily stood up and approached her, a curious smile playing on his lips the whole time. Goosebumps rose up on her skin as he neared her, stopping just centimeters from touching.  
  
"Fine, how's this?" Adjusting himself so he was only inches from her face, he whispered seductively. "Of course I'll tell you anything I want you to know... Mary." On the last word he backed off, leaving Rory extremely flushed, but not exactly annoyed.  
  
Turning her head so her hair masked the amused smile on her face, she shot him a sideways glance through the dark curtain. "I suppose that's as good as it gets?"  
  
Settling on the sofa arm, Tristan crossed his arms over his chest. "Ask your question."  
  
"Okay... ummm...." Rory hesitated as she silently berrated herself. It's now or never. Ask the question or... or nothing. Just ask the damn question. It's not that big of a deal. Yet, somehow she couldn't seem to find the words.  
  
Finally Tristan spoke, his interest peaked by her anxiety. "Is it really that embarrassing? Come on Mary, if you want me all you have to do is say it."  
  
For a split second, Rory's vision swayed and she found it hard to stand up straight. Those words, even spoken in a joking manner like that had such an intense effect on her that she had to physically shake her head to remind herself that this was Tristan. He was joking. He did it all the time. It meant nothing.  
  
But then again... there was that look in his eye, the one that she'd found herself noticing more and more lately. The one that told her he might be more serious than he wanted her to think...  
  
* * * * *  
  
Tristan watched her look at him with that look, that confused, tortured look that he'd seen more than once this evening. Rory seemed different. More unsure of herself, more unsure of everything. And he couldn't fight the surge of hope that flooded his system when she responded to his advances like that. Like even she wasn't sure how she felt anymore...  
  
Suddenly, he was brought back to earth as she snapped back at him. "Well, it would really help if you weren't looking at me like that."  
  
"Like what?" He managed to stifle a laugh at her nervous twitching.  
  
That earned him nothing but a dirty look. "Just like that. Like you know what I'm going to say and it's the funniest thing in the world..." She was babbling, and Tristan couldn't help but find it appealing. He loved it when she got flustered. The way her eyes sparked and her face got all pink. There was only one other mood more appealing... but he didn't want to think about that. Zoning back in on her words, he continued to listen with a smile. "... not going to take me seriously and all you're just going to make fun of me for asking. Like you're about to launch into the Tristan dance-"  
  
Interrupting her tirade, he asked, "The Tristan dance?"  
  
Rory sighed dramatically, as if he should know what she was talking about. "Yes, the dance you do every time you win an argument. Every time you manage to embarrass me."  
  
"Are you trying to say that this question you have to ask me is embarrassing?" Peaking an eyebrow, he watched her face turn another shade of red as she mumbled grudgingly.  
  
"You're way too observant sometimes."  
  
"Why thank you, Rory." Tristan leaned forward in his stoop as he spoke, enjoying the way he felt when she was forced to admit one of his positive qualities. Suddenly, he realized she was laughing.  
  
"That was it!" She managed to spit the words out in between giggles.  
  
Looking around him in confusion, Tristan frowned. "What?"  
  
"The dance." Alternating between clapping and pointing, Rory continued to relish in embarrassing him. "You just did it."  
  
"I did..." Still confused, Tristan stepped backwards towards the couch. Always better to have distance between you and the crazy person than to invite insanity upon you.  
  
"Yes, you smirked at me and did that little self-satisfied head bob thing, running your hand through that mop you like to call a hairstyle." Rory was advancing on him, imitating him as she spoke. "Then you do this little tilting thing with your shoulders as you lean in towards me, and it makes you look like you're about to start dancing. Hence the titling."  
  
Tristan laughed out loud at her as she moved. It really did look like some thing he'd do. "Good to know that you keep such a close eye on me, Mar." Winking conspiratorially at her, Tristan was pleased to see he'd regained the upper hand in the battle. "So, are you going to ask me your little question?"  
  
"I'm thinking about it." Too giddy now to be embarrassed, Rory continued to bounce up and down as she spoke, her voice slightly dismissive.  
  
"Weren't you the one that initiated the whole question idea?"  
  
"Maybe I just wanted to see how you'd react if I had a question to ask you." She raised an eyebrow at him and he raised one back, thoroughly unconvinced.  
  
"Maybe, but not likely. Try again."  
  
"You know me too well. I don't like it. I want Evil Tristan back." She turned away from him and pouted, falling backwards onto the sofa, her legs sprawling over the arm.  
  
Tristan followed her, trying to choose between the hundreds of smart-ass comments spiraling through his brain. Settling on one of the least offensive, he placed himself by her head. "You sure about that?" Making sure they were eye to eye, he smiled seductively, "Cause I'm sure he's in there somewhere, just begging to be let loose..."  
  
"Changed my mind. I'm asking the question now." Sitting up quickly, Rory adjusted herself into a cross-legged position directly facing him. Tristan watched in amusement as her mouth opened and closed three times, forming the words but not quite speaking them.  
  
"Is that what asking a question looks like in Chicago because in Hartford that would be considered- " He never got to finish his sentence as Rory let out a loud exasperated sigh.  
  
"Ugh!" Rory threw her hands into the air before blurting it out. "WhydidyoukissmethatnightatMadeline'sparty?"  
  
Tristan's eyes widened and he shook his head in disbelief. She wasn't. No. Rory was not bringing the one night that he'd spent so many months trying to forget, trying to convince himself that it was an accident. That it hadn't been the single most incredible quarter of a second in his entire life...  
  
This was not the question he'd been expecting. He'd been expecting something more in the subject matter pertaining to his 'experience' with women. His brain had been prepared to respond with a rude sexual innuendo. But not this... not... Finally his brain gave up trying to find a witty response and a single word escaped his lips. "What?"  
  
"You heard me Tristan." The familiarity of her impatient, flustered tone served its purpose and Tristan found himself fully recovered. After all, DuGreys just didn't do 'stunned.' Turning to her with his trademark smirk, Tristan leaned to towards her ear, his voice barely above a whisper.  
  
"I know, but I just like the way it sounds when you say it."  
  
Pushing him away, she actually laughed. A slightly distressed giggle- but a laugh none the less. "Are you going to answer me, or just sit and tease me?"  
  
"Well.........." He drug the word out, enjoying the anxiety his hesitation was causing her. But also for another reason; he needed more time. What was he going to say? What did she want him to say? He looked deep into her eyes, desperate for some kind of hint as to what reaction she was hoping for. All he saw was impatience.  
  
"Tristan." Her voice was curt and she was beginning to look seriously aggravated with his elusiveness.  
  
"Okay, okay..." Tristan paused, swallowing back the nervous ball in his throat and he watched as Rory leaned in closer, eager to hear his answer.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Haven't we already talked about this?"  
  
"Ugh!" Rory jumped back, exasperated with another of his consistently evasive responses. She had really thought he was going to answer her.  
  
Placing her hair behind her ears, Rory shot him a dirty look. "Yes, no... Not really. I mean, we agreed that it was because we were both on the rebound, but that still doesn't tell me why you actually did it." Rory began blurting out the thoughts that had been circulating endlessly through her mind for weeks now. "Why you were nice to me, why you apologized for being a jerk. That was a lot of work just for a kiss on the rebound. Not to mention the fact that you could've kissed almost any other girl at that party, why me?"  
  
Tristan hesitated for a second and Rory stared intently at his face as it went through a whole stage of emotions. First he looked happy, then pensive, and then annoyed, at which point he turned away from her with a sigh. A few seconds passed before he turned back around with a relenting smirk, he opened his mouth and responded. "I don't know."  
  
"Cop out." The words came out before she thought and the tone in her voice surprised her. Irritation. She was irritated that he said 'I don't know.' But why did she care? She didn't. Tristan didn't have to tell her the real reason. She was just curious. Only curiosity. Nodding to herself in affirmation, she turned back to Tristan with an open mouth, about to tell him that she didn't care when he spoke.  
  
"You don't want to hear the real reason." The words cut through her defenses like a knife. It wasn't even the words so much as the way he said them. The look on his face as he spoke. He wanted her to know. She felt a surge of hope as she lost herself in those deep, stormy eyes. Maybe she did care...  
  
Her voice came out in a low whisper as she dared him to let down his defenses. "Try me."  
  
"Fine." His voice held a hint of resignation and Rory found herself staring into the two pools of raw emotion with more curiosity than she'd ever felt. Then, he broke their gaze as he cleared his throat. A few seconds passed before he looked back up, his eyes sparkling mischievously, his old shields back in place. "Why did you kiss me?"  
  
"Tristan!" Throwing her arms into the air, she would've gotten angry if he hadn't started laughing. She turned to him, He was enjoying watching her squirm.  
  
Mocking her actions, he retorted. "Mary!"  
  
Rory just frowned at his lack of seriousness and pointed her finger at him. He was not getting out of that so easily. "Answer the question or die."  
  
"Such dark threats for such a pristine girl."  
  
"I'll show you pristi-" Rory was beginning to give up on the idea of him ever answering her question, instead returning to the usual banter when he cut her off.  
  
"Because I wanted to." The words were simple, but the way his eyes were boring into hers Rory knew he meant something more.  
  
"Why was that?" She spoke the words slowly, her eyes never breaking contact with his.  
  
"I don't- okay...God Rory!" Tristan nervously ran hand through his hair, rubbing the back of his head before raising his lips in a defeated smirk. "Why does a guy ever kiss a girl?"  
  
"Because he likes her." Apparently he hadn't been expecting such a quick response on her part, because he looked back up at her, his eyes brimming with some unknown emotion.  
  
"So you're really asking if I liked you." Rory suddenly became very interested in her shoes as she fiddled with her necklace and answered in a soft tone.  
  
"Yeah." She was greeted with momentary silence in which she found herself looking up to make sure Tristan had heard her. As soon as their eyes met, he answered.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Really?" Rory couldn't tear her eyes away from his face... that chiseled jawline, the sincerity in his eyes...  
  
"You knew it all along." He laughed nervously, and Rory marveled at the oddity of it. She'd never seen him look so flustered, but in a way it was more appealing than the confidence; that he would be so nervous admitting that he actually had feelings for her. Then, sensing his eyes still on her waiting for her response, Rory smiled timidly.  
  
"I wasn't sure." She paused uncertainly, not sure whether or not to continue with what she'd wanted to say. He perceived this and for once in his life remained quiet, careful not to break the mood in the room. Finally, Rory spoke again, her voice brimming with disappointment. "Why'd you stop? You know... liking me?" Before she'd even finished the sentence Tristan was responding, some of his old confidence reappearing.  
  
"Who ever said I did?"  
  
And with those five words, Rory's heart had jumped into her throat and she was fighting the grin tugging at the corners of her mouth. She hadn't even realized that was the answer she'd wanted. She wanted Tristan to like her, to want her... the same way that she wanted him. Unnerved at her realization, but full of hope, she began talking.  
  
"Well, you haven't.. you know.. tried anything with me all summer. And I just thought..." Rory trailed off, seeing the lustful look churning in his eyes. Had that been here the whole time? Why hadn't she seen it before?  
  
"You thought what, Rory?" His voice was a husky whisper and she answered the same way, both afraid a tone above a whisper would wake them up.  
  
"I thought you'd moved on...."  
  
"Have you seen me with anyone this summer?" Rory considered it for a second.  
  
"The rules..." She couldn't seem to complete a full thought with him sitting there, gazing at her like that. But she didn't have to. He knew what she was thinking.  
  
"How many of those rules did I break Rory?"  
  
"All of them..." Rory trailed off as she gazed steadily at his lips, and he finished her sentence.  
  
"...Except one."  
  
"Yeah...." Glancing back up at his eyes, she found herself rendered speechless as the soulful orbs pulled her in deeper and deeper... Her body begin to inch slowly towards him and she unconsciously began to wet her lips.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Tristan thought he would go mad when he saw her tongue dart out onto her lips. Was this really happening? This had been the moment he'd spent the entire summer dreaming about, the moment that he'd finally accepted was just not going to happen. He'd finally come to tolerate the fact that she would never see him as more than a friend, and now.... Seeing her lids flutter shut and feeling her breath against his lips, all those thoughts flew out of his head. There was nothing else right now. Nothing besides him and Rory. Tristan took a deep breath and shut his eyes, leaning in....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
a/n - ooooh, cliffhanger!!! :) ha! and you guys had better review good, otherwise i just might hold the next chapter hostage for a long, long time.... mwahhhaaaaaa!!! (okay, i'm getting waaay too much fun out of this!) 


	24. Impulses

a/n: due to the overwhelming response i got in reviews demanding (and i use the term "demand" loosely, considering the violent nature of some of the reviews) the next chapter, i figured i'd go ahead and give this one to you right away (out of fear of what would happen if i didn't...) just playin' i totally lloved getting all those reviews. :) and besides, i'm as excited about getting this chapter posted as you guys are! so, without further ado... chapter 24.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Recap: Seeing her lids flutter shut and feeling her breath against his lips, all those thoughts flew out of his head. There was nothing else right now. Nothing besides him and Rory. Tristan took a deep breath and shut his eyes, leaning in....  
  
Chapter 24 - Impulses  
  
CRASH!!!  
  
Rory jumped away guiltily as the remote slid to the ground. Damn that thing; who had left it sitting on the arm of the couch anyways? Backing up so as to put Tristan out of touching distance, Rory avoided eye contact. What had she been thinking? This was not the plan for this summer. It was Tristan, love 'em and leave 'em Tristan, regardless of his celibate summer. Or mostly-celibate; there was that one night he hadn't come home. There was no doubt in Rory's mind as to what he'd been doing then.  
  
So she continued backing away as she attempted to convince herself that he was the same player that had pursued her two years ago. Only now, he knew her better. Knew what she liked and what she didn't, and he was using it to lure her in. Right. Love 'em and leave 'em Tristan.  
  
She repeated the mantra over and over again to herself, squeezing out that annoying voice that kept arguing with her, kept saying that he was different. That he wouldn't play her like that... No! Rory frowned to herself as she fought the voice back into the pit of her stomach.  
  
This was not the type of guy she needed, or wanted: One that she was constantly at odds with, who drove her absolutely crazy with all his rude comments... The type that could tie her stomach up in knots with a single smile or the most accidental brush of the hand. ...It was just too complicated, and she didn't want that...  
  
'Lie!' The little voice went off again. She had wanted that kiss more than anything else in her life. At that moment... urgh! She had to say something. He was being too quiet.  
  
"I'm sorry... I didn't mean." If Rory had been looking at him, she would've been able to see his face fall, the tentative smile that had been playing on his lips erased.  
  
"Oh yeah.. me too. It was just a moment, an accident."  
  
His words stung her like a thousand knives and she felt as if someone had punched her in the stomach... hard. An accident!? She wanted to scream, 'No! It wasn't! You said you liked me, that you had feelings for me!' But instead she faked a smile. "I guess we had a glass too much of that wine, huh?"  
  
"Yeah.. right." He avoided looking at her as he spoke and Rory began to blush.  
  
Was he that ashamed of what had happened... or almost happened... that he couldn't even look at her? At least after their first kiss, they'd been able to talk... attempt friendship. Rory sighed quietly, trying to hide her disappointment at how it had played out.  
  
"Well, I'm glad nothing happened. It would've changed everything." Her voice sounded a little too perky and her smile felt forced; she couldn't even believe herself. Rory frowned and avoided watching his reaction.  
  
"You're right. I'm going to go to bed now. Wouldn't want to risk anything like that happening again." There was a bitterness in his voice as Tristan stood up to leave and Rory contemplated the words.  
  
'Wouldn't want anything like that happening again?' Had he meant that? She thought she'd heard a trace of sarcasm in his tone, but she couldn't be sure. It wasn't like it mattered anyways though... right? She wasn't going to let herself get emotionally involved with him. He was Tristan, he was a player. He was not the type of guy she let herself have real feelings for. They just weren't right for one another. After all, she Rory. Mary. She was the good girl that everyone knew she was.  
  
Rory sighed, reaching for her wine glass. As she lifted it to her mouth took in the light alcoholic scent, it hit her. She had changed. This summer had changed her. And if she had changed so much, who was she to judge Tristan on who he used to be? He was so different now, things were so different between them...  
  
In that split second Rory made a decision. Raising herself up off the couch she strode down the hall where the back of Tristan's head was just disappearing from view.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Hey Tristan?"  
  
"Hmmm...?" He turned around, only half-paying attention. He was still lost in the world where Rory Gilmore had almost kissed him. The world where he had been good enough for her, where she had wanted him. A world where she wasn't glad that they had stopped. The world where-  
  
Suddenly he felt her hands on the back of his neck and her body pressed up against him. He looked down into her eyes, confusion on his face.  
  
"I lied." With that she pressed her lips up against his and he was airborne, floating above their apartment, into the sky. Not breathing, not seeing; nothing was real except her lips, moving hungrily against his own. Finally, after what seemed like a few seconds, but he knew was longer than that, they broke apart, both breathing heavily.  
  
"That was... it was..." Tristan was having a hard time finding an adjective to describe how he felt, but she spared him the trouble.  
  
"...Addictive?"  
  
With that, she was kissing him again and he felt himself being half-pulled, half-pushed into the bedroom. They made their way across the room like that like that, tripping in their haste every few seconds but their lips never breaking apart. Collapsing backwards onto the bed, Tristan held her body on top of his, marveling at how amazing she was. It was better than he had dreamt.  
  
Suddenly he realized his hands had wandered up underneath her shirt and he began to pull them out. He didn't want to move too fast and scare her away. Instead though, she pulled him closer, unbuttoning her own blouse and making his eyes wide with surprise.  
  
"Are you sure?" He broke away for just a second, making eye contact with her. A slight nod was all Tristan needed. Within seconds, he'd tore the shirt off and expertly unclasped her bra, leaving her bare-chested in front of him. Rolling her onto her back, Tristan grinned and busied himself with exploring the newly revealed skin. Rory moaned in pleasure and he thought he would go mad. A few more minutes into his ministrations, he felt her hands slide up under his t-shirt and he allowed her to slip it off.  
  
Then, finding her mouth again, he pressed their bare skin together. It was absolute heaven. After a few more minutes of kissing, he felt her hips rise to his and he instinctively reached down to unbutton her pants. Within seconds, they had been discarded in a corner and Tristan was on his back, pulling his own off as well. Rory hovered above him, kissing his chest and neck until he thought he would go crazy. Once again, he took control, rolling her onto her back. This time, though, he found himself kneeling in between her legs. He knew she had felt his erection and without hesitation, he began to rub himself up against her, groaning in pleasure. Hearing her moan in response, he reached down, toying the hem of her underwear.  
  
Moving his mouth to her neck, he was about to slip his hand inside them when she breathed his name. Suddenly his eyes popped open at the familiar voice and he was looking at her face. Rory Gilmore. He'd known it was her, but he'd forgotten in the pleasure. Gotten caught up in the moment. But... he couldn't do this, not now. She wasn't ready, and the last thing Tristan wanted was for her to regret it.  
  
Using every ounce of restraint he had, Tristan pulled himself up off of her. He watched as her eyes popped open and she looked at him with an expression of confusion and hurt. "What is it, did I..?"  
  
"No... no... I just can't."  
  
"Oh, okay... I understand... I'm sorry." Tristan watched as her eyes got glassy and she made a move to stand up. She was leaving.  
  
"No! Rory, stop. I don't want you to go." He tried to pull her back into his arms, but she recoiled from his touch. "Tristan, stop... you can't do this, to me..." Her voice was thick with unshed tears and she was off the bed, fumbling with her bra. Tristan stood up and slowly made his way towards her. Placing one hand on her hip, he used his other to tilt her chin upwards so she was forced to look at him.  
  
"Rory. It's not you." He spoke the words slowly and deliberately, and he watched as she blinked confusedly and a tiny tear made its way down her cheek.  
  
"Then what is it?"  
  
"God Rory, the last thing I meant to do was upset you. I... I just don't want you to regret anything that you do with me, and I think that's exactly what would happen if I took advantage of you right now." Tristan let his eyes wander down her body, still only half clad and a tiny smile formed on his face. It even amazed him that he had been the one to put a stop to their activities; no one had ever meant that much to him before.  
  
"First of all, you weren't taking advantage of me. I knew exactly what I was doing." Rory's voice was brazen and full of irritation and Tristan frowned to himself. He had thought he was doing the right thing, showing her that he really cared, but... His thoughts were cut off when she began talking again, her voice back to its normal softness. "And secondly, thank you." Shocked, Tristan watched as her face broke into a hesitant smile. "You're right."  
  
Relieved that she wasn't upset with him, Tristan broke into a wide grin, pulling her closer as he spoke. "I usually am... Besides, timing is everything, and I always pictured something a little less rushed for us." Tristan hadn't realized what he said until he saw the mischievous grin being aimed at him.  
  
"You've pictured it, us?"  
  
"Well.. I.. uh... yes." He admitted sheepishly, blushing a little.  
  
"Is the ever confident Tristan DuGrey blushing?" Rory was milking this embarrassment for all it was worth. Unfortunately, Tristan wasn't the type to stay self-conscious for long. Plastering his infamous smirk on his lips, he responded.  
  
"Hey, it's not everyday you admit to a girl you've fantasized about the loss of her virginity." Rory wasn't going to be fazed that easily, though.  
  
"So now you're fantasizing about me?"  
  
"Right now?" He let his eyes roam suggestively down the length of her body and watched in amusement as she flushed deep red. She'd obviously forgotten about her lack of apparel.  
  
"You are just too much Tristan." Rory smiled as she adjusted her right bra strap, scanning the room for the rest of her discarded clothing.  
  
"So, are you coming back to bed then?"  
  
"What?" Rory had just assumed she'd be going back to her own room.  
  
"Just because we're not going to act out my FANTASIES doesn't mean you have to sleep all the way down the hall, does it?" He was pushing her backwards as he walked towards the bed, speaking in his most seductive voice. "Besides, we both know Paris won't be coming home tonight, and you might get awful lonely by yourself." Her knees hit the sideboards and he slowly lowered her backwards onto the bed. Rory grinned up at him.  
  
"You are very smooth, DuGrey."  
  
"That's what they tell me." Shrugging cockily, Tristan beamed as she reacted.  
  
"They?" Rory quirked an eyebrow at him, causing a slight smile on both their parts.  
  
"Hey, you didn't think I got this good by accident, did you?"  
  
Rory let her eyes wander leisurely around the room as she responded in a bored tone. "Who said you were good?"  
  
"Now Mary, that's just not nice." Her mouth opened, poised to respond when he cut her off by attacking his lips on hers. He deepened the kiss and as he felt her start to melt, pulled away. "So I'm not any good?"  
  
Rory responded only by hungrily pulling his mouth down on hers, murmuring into his lips, "I'll let you know."  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
a/n - it's not over... so if you want the rest... you know what to do! :) 


	25. Anything But Ordinary

a/n - okay, first off thanks for all the reviews; it really encourages me to write faster. and secondly, to all you guys that thought the last chapter was a cliffhanger, i didn't intend for that to be at all. sorry; i actually thought i was being nice for once. :) hopefully this chapter won't leave those kind of questions....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 25 - Anything But Ordinary  
  
Rory sighed as she snuggled up closer to the side of the bed. She felt so warm and comfortable and... what! Her eyes popped open as she realized that she was not snuggled up to the side of her own twin bed but instead a chest. A very strong, very bare chest. Her eyes roamed up the smooth expanse of skin as her eyes locked on Tristan's sleeping face. Smiling, Rory's hand seemed to move on its own as she reached up touch the dream. He looked so peaceful when he slept, so... angelic. Rory grinned at the thought. Tristan, angelic? No. Not possible, especially after last night.  
  
Last night!?  
  
Rory shot up in bed at the memory. Why hadn't she thought of it before? Here she was waking up in bed next to Tristan, both of them wearing next to nothing and it never occurred to her that this was out of the ordinary!? Rory groaned as she felt Tristan pull her towards him in his sleep. She had to think. This was not what was supposed to happen. She need to get out of here, she needed to think. Moving quietly so as not to wake her bed partner up, Rory made her way towards the kitchen for a glass of water.  
  
Stopping in the doorway so she could throw on a robe, Rory took one last look at Tristan's muscular form as he shifted in his sleep, adjusting to her absence. Rolling onto his back, he flung his arm out to the side, and Rory got a good look at those abs she had been so close to a moment ago.  
  
A blush covered her cheeks as she remembered the feel of his hands on her body and the way his lips had demanded control of her every thought. Nothing else had been important; only making that feeling last. Rory groaned at the memory, not even wanting to admit the truth to herself. She hadn't wanted to stop. She wouldn't have. But thankfully for her, he had.  
  
Sighing, Rory recalled how hot she had felt when his hands had brushed over her underwear, and the way she had taken in a deep breath as he had slipped his fingers under the fabric, how she'd felt her hips rise in response to his every movement, she'd felt his hand start to slip down... the cold rush of air as he had quickly broke away from her, and then the hurt and argument that had followed. She shook her head, trying to block out the unpleasant, and not to mention embarrassing, memory as she filled a glass with water and began sipping from it.  
  
She took in her reflection in the swirling water and it reminded her of the way she had looked at her reflection last night in Tristan's eyes as he had tried to explain himself. She felt a dreamy smile form on her lips as she revived the image of his face so honest and sincere as he'd told her that he didn't want her regretting their first time together. That he had thought about it.  
  
Rory finally allowed herself to smile widely. Tristan cared about her. He cared about her as deeply as she did about him, and he was willing to wait for her. No longer was he the cocky playboy that had greeted her in the hallways two years ago. He was a new Tristan, one that she could definitely see something happening with. Rory poured the rest of her water down the drain and scanned the living room. She wasn't really tired right now after that realization. In fact, she was positively giddy with the realization of their new relationship. Fueld with the energy, Rory decided to clean up the mess she and Tristan had made last night.  
  
After clearing a few dishes and rearranging the couch cushions, Rory came across a book on the table, A Tale of Two Cities. Now that was a good idea; nothing better to slow her pulse than involved reading. Settling herself onto the corner of the sofa, Rory cracked the book open and there it was. Jess' handwriting. Cringing, she slammed the book shut.  
  
What had she been thinking? Making out with Tristan when she had a perfectly good guy waiting at home for her? A guy that had no indication anything was wrong, a guy that she had given every signal that there would be a relationship when she got home...  
  
Rory jumped up and began pacing the room. What was she going to do? Granted, she'd never actually agreed to be Jess's girlfriend, but they had been talking regularly over the phone, and she'd never given him any sort of warning that she might be falling for Tristan. As far as Jess was concerned, Tristan was a friendly, but slightly annoying friend that she was stuck living with. She had assured him so many times that there was NO romantic interest between the two of them.  
  
Slapping her forehead, Rory continued to rage at herself for her sluggishness in realizing her true feelings for Tristan, for her indecisiveness all summer, for her impulsiveness tonight. She had forgotten all about Jess. The second she and Tristan had been alone together, all thoughts of Jess had flown out of her head. Jess had become a distant memory, some guy that she'd kissed a few times back home. Rory stopped dead in her tracks at that thought.  
  
Jess was a memory. He was her past.  
  
It had taken her all summer to realize that. She had left Star's Hollow to figure out where she stood with everyone, and now she had.  
  
Pausing in the hallway outside her room, Rory fondled the silver ring on her finger. She'd finally figured it out. A huge grin formed on her face as she found herself at the foot of the bed, again admiring Tristan's angelic features.  
  
It may have taken her all summer, but she had finally made a decision.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Tristan watched Rory as she shifted in her sleep, reveling in the fact that her head was resting on his chest and her arm wrapped around his neck. He closed his eyes and breathed in the scent of her hair one more time. She always smelled so soft and fresh. Hell, she even looked it. He smiled softly at her simple cotton undergarments. Rory could even make the practical light green bra/underwear set look sexy. He groaned as he felt himself getting turned on for about the ninetieth time since he'd been laying there; seeking a distraction, he glanced at the clock again, 10:14. He was going to have to wake her up soon.  
  
It had already been over an hour that he'd been laying there watching her sleep on his chest. The fact that last night had actually happened was still unimaginable to him, and the grin refused to vacate his face as memories of last night flashed through his head. Rory kissing him in the hallway, Rory removing his clothes, Rory moaning as he touched her, willing to give herself to him. Tristan sighed contentedly and pulled her body closer to his, feeling her relax into his embrace. He didn't want this to end. He just wanted to stay here forever.  
  
But he knew it had to. Paris was going to be coming home soon and they had to finish packing up what they hadn't sent off yesterday, check out, get to the airport... Tristan sighed heavily; he had to wake her up.  
  
And that was the one dark cloud in his horizon. After he ended this perfect moment, what would happen? What would she say? Would she call last night an accident... a mistake... try to blame it on the wine again? Today they were going to return to their old homes in Stars Hollow and Hartford, and what would happen then?  
  
A frown traced the edges of his face as he replayed all the scenarios he'd begun building in his head. Scenarios where Rory yelled and screamed and told him she never wanted to see him again. Scenarios where she slapped him and told him she hated him. Scenarios where she went running back into bagboy's arms, or even reuniting with that other kid she talked to on the phone all the time, who, in Tristan's mind, greatly resembled Bagboy.  
  
He instinctively tightened his hold on her body as Tristan realized that he was very soon going to find out which scenario would transpire. Rory had begun to stir and was just on the verge of waking up. Deciding that it would be better to get it over with, he leaned down so his lips were barely brushing her ear, and he whispered, "Did you sleep well, Mary?"  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Mmmmmm...." Rory smiled as she heard Tristan's voice in her ear. She had woken up with her head rested on his chest and his arms wrapped tightly around her. It just felt so right. She blinked a few times and turned to face him. "Can I ask you a question?"  
  
To her surprise, the inquiry was greeted with a confused look and then relieved laughter.  
  
Separating her body from his, she furrowed her brow at his amused expression. "What?"  
  
"If I recall, that's the sentence that started all of this."  
  
"You're right..." Smiling softly, she thought back to last night. Then she returned her head to its previous location and kissed his bare chest as he wrapped his arm around her body. Satisfied with her new comfort level, she questioned, "But is that such a bad thing?"  
  
"Well, if this is bad, I cannot miss the part where they show me good." His voice had a hint of sincerity buried amongst the sarcasm and Rory marveled at how different the effect was after this summer. A few months ago she would've gotten annoyed with him, but now she just laughed along.  
  
Tilting her head up where she could see his face, Rory shifted the conversation back in the direction she wanted. "So is that a yes?"  
  
He nodded and waved his free arm in the air. "Go ahead. Ask your question."  
  
"Gee thanks." Rory rolled her eyes at him before launching into her speech. "Okay, here it is. If you liked me all summer, then how come you never tried anything?"  
  
"Tried anything?" She didn't even have to look at his face to see the self- satisfied smirk.  
  
"You know what I mean. Even last night, I was the one that kissed you."  
  
"Maybe there was a reason for that." Rory blinked in confusion. Despite the mocking tone in his voice, he seemed sincere enough; nonetheless, these short, mysterious responses were extremely aggravating.  
  
Pulling away from him slightly, Rory began to speak a little louder. "What is that supposed to mean? When you like someone, it's usually customary to ask them out." She gave him a quizzical look as he stared down at her, his expression losing all traces of taunting.  
  
"How would you have responded if I had?" Rory thought about it for a second and then lifted her head up so she could kiss him.  
  
"You are a smart man, DuGrey."  
  
"I like to think so." With that, he started to get up, leaving her moaning in protest. "Don't want me to go, Mary?"  
  
"You're warm." The Lorelai-esque whining was slightly muffled as she burrowed beneath the comforter.  
  
"Is that all?" Tristan was grinning as he slipped a t-shirt on, but turned around when he noticed she had put a stop to the banter. Her face was peeking out from under the blankets, suddenly serious as she gazed at him.  
  
"Is it?"  
  
"Is it what?" Tristan appeared to be honestly confused, and Rory was taken aback slightly. When she'd dug under the blankets it had suddenly occurred to her that she had no idea whether Tristan felt the same way she did about them. She'd just assumed that last night was the first of many... but it had occurred to her that it was possible he would want to leave all that had happened in Chicago, not take it with them back to Connecticut... Rory suddenly felt very timid to be the one initiating this conversation.  
  
"Is this all?" Her voice betrayed her nervousness and she watched as her meaning dawned on him and his face softened. In a rare moment of vulnerability, he sat down on the bed next to her, taking her hands in his.  
  
"You already know my answer to that, or you should." His eyes searched hers for a second before he continued. "If it were up to me, last night would be just the beginning for us, but what do you want, Rory? Are you ready for more?"  
  
The words echoed in Rory's brain and she began to panic, the Gilmore in her taking over as she began to analyze the situation. Here she was, deciding overnight to jump into a relationship with a guy with whom her history with could at best be described as 'rocky.' Plus, with Dean, things had begun falling apart practically the day after they'd decided to be 'a couple.' What if that happened with Tristan too? Maybe they weren't ready. Maybe they should ease into the relationship slowly...  
  
The questions in his eyes became too much for her and Rory glanced away. She just needed to think about it...  
  
* * * * *  
  
She looked down and Tristan could see the uncertainty written on her face. Last night she'd finally admitted that she had feelings for him, but Tristan had known that there was the possibility that she might need some time before she was ready to have a serious relationship with him. None the less, his heart fell at her indecisive response.  
  
"I... I don't know..." Two sets of blue eyes connected in a moment of pure understanding. "We just got to be friends, and I... What if you...? I mean, I want to, but I'm afraid that- " Tristan cut the incoherent rambling off with a soft touch to her lips. Then he spoke.  
  
"I understand Rory. I'll wait for as long as you need; I want you to be sure."  
  
Without hesitation, she flung her arms around him in appreciation, and Tristan could feel her smile pressing into his shoulder as she whispered, "What did I do to deserve you?"  
  
Pulling back just slightly, he fixed her with a slight smirk and a raised eyebrow. "If I'm not mistaken, you were in this bed last night too, right?" Slapping his shoulder, Rory flushed deep red. Tristan just grinned at that; even after last night, she was still the most easily embarrassed girl he knew.  
  
She just shook her head in mock disapproval and sighed as she climbed out from under her covers, making her way to the far edge of the mattress. "Some things never change."  
  
"And some things do." With that, a surprised shriek pierced the room as Tristan captured her ankle and dragged the struggling figure back across the bed towards him, laughing the whole time.  
  
~~~~~  
  
a/n- nope, that's not the end. I'm still gonna wrap things up with Jess and of course the story can't end without Tristan meeting the inhabitants of Star's Hollow. :) But if you want it quick, don't forget to use that little button in the corner. You all know which one i'm talking about... Review! 


	26. Goodbyes

an - okay everybody, i KNOW that i owe you a HUGE apology for the delay on this chapter. i was fully intending on posting it the week of finals and then telling you that there probly wouldn't be another update for a month or so while i was banished from my computer. (really, i just had to go home to my technologically-challenged parent's house for winter break). but i never quite finished it before i had to leave so i ended up leaving everyone hanging for so long. so i'm seriously sorry. it will never happen again. :)  
  
but anyways, this chapter is the beginning of the end. i think it'll probly be like 5 more after this. but rory's summer is over, now it's all about the loose ends. so without further ado (and bearing in mind that all past disclaimers still apply) ...chapter 26  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 26 - Goodbyes  
  
"Okay, are one of you going to tell me what's going on here or am I going to have to pull out my picture again?"  
  
Paris' tone was only half-joking as she threatened the spacey couple. Rolling her eyes, she watched Rory spring out of the dreamy state she'd been in as she stared at Tristan for about the thousandth time that morning. He was in turn staring intently off into space, his eyes locked on a souvenir shop across from the boarding area where they were sitting waiting for their ticket numbers to be called.  
  
Turning her attention back to Rory, Paris saw her giving her an extremely volatile look, or as volatile as Rory Gilmore could be. "The picture!" Rory held her hand out in expectation. "Give it here. Your bribery time is expired. The summer is over, and you promised that I could have it then."  
  
Paris smiled wickedly. "You know... I'm having a hard time recalling any sort of agreement like that. And even if I did, since verbal agreements are NOT legally binding in the state of Illinois, no ghastly consequences will befall me if I choose not to turn over the afore-mentioned item..."  
  
"You know Paris-"  
  
Ignoring the forthcoming smart-ass comment from Tristan, Paris continued her rant. "...and just recently the use I could get out of it back at Chilton has come to my attention. It would really make a great cover story for our first edition of the year... Chicago: the New City of Sin..."  
  
Taking in the alarmed look on Rory's face, Paris felt a slight tug at her conscience. Sighing, she continued, "But then again, I suppose I've tortured you long enough..." A relenting smile overtook Paris as she reached into her bag, retrieving two small gift-wrapped packages and distributing them to her waiting audience.  
  
"Let me guess what it is..." Tristan rolled his eyes as he tore the wrapping off of his, but couldn't muster the bored look he'd been striving for when he caught sight of the photo. Breaking out into laughter, he gaped at it.  
  
A picture of him clad in nothing but his less-than-manly Scooby Doo boxer shorts standing nose to nose with the fully dressed Dean, both glaring at the other in a fit of rage. Then there was Rory, standing in between them in nothing but her sexy red lingerie set, her hands pushing them apart and her face riled with desperation as she stared directly at the camera.  
  
Tristan's eyes began to water as he managed the words, "This is just too much!"  
  
Rory's blush faded slightly as she turned to him with a coy smile. "I'm glad you find it amusing, Scooby."  
  
"Hey, come on now. We all know I'm no dog... now Fred on the other hand..." Tristan's hand waved in the air to finish his point and Rory responded cheekily.  
  
"Fine, but don't come crying to me when you realize the show isn't named after you."  
  
Paris watched the banter between the two and considered the possibilities. Of course the two of them had always had that mild flirtation, but today it was downright crackling with electricity. The way they moved closer to one another with every word spoken and the flirtatious way Rory delivered the lines, almost checking him out as she did so.  
  
Yes, there was definitely something going on with them. Ever since she had gotten home, which granted hadn't been until around noon, but nonetheless, things between those two had taken on a whole new aura.  
  
"Did you two sleep together?" The statement came out sounding more like an accusation than a question and Paris scrutinized the way the two turned to her with matching expressions of amazement.  
  
"WHAT?" Rory lost grip of the frame in her hands, not even noticing the loud clattering it made as it crashed into the floor. "No... yes, but no! Not like that! And what is.... how....?"  
  
"Hey Mary calm down now." Tristan swooped down to recover the slightly scratched picture and pressed it into her lap before he turned towards Paris, obviously amused. "You jealous Paris?"  
  
"What?" Slightly offended by his brashness, Paris halted her interrogation. However she made a miraculous recovery when the smug expression on his face caught her eye. He was trying to distract her from her mission.  
  
Paris narrowed her eyes and resumed the accusation. "No. You two are just acting strange, well... stranger than usual, and I want to know what's going on, NOW." A impatient foot stomping accompanied her 'request,' only making Tristan laugh harder before responding.  
  
"We've come to an understanding, a new level in our relationship if you will." Tristan shot Rory a smirk, which she returned without the slightest tinge of red on her cheeks.  
  
Paris' impatient countenance took over as he responded with another coy response that really said nothing but peaked curiosity. Rolling her eyes, she retorted quickly, "You know what? I don't even want to know what that means with you two. Take your stupid pictures, I'm keeping the negatives. Now if you'll get out of my way, I'm getting on the plane." And with those kind words, Paris was gone.  
  
Tristan smiled at Rory, who turned her attention back towards him. "I guess we should go after her."  
  
"Nah, she's not really mad." He waved her tantrum off with a flick of the wrist and Rory nodded in agreement.  
  
"Yeah, but we need to board anyways."  
  
In response, Tristan lifted her carry-on bag off the seat next to her and gestured for her to move in front of him. "After you."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"There vill be no horrible disasters in your absence, Lorelai. Believe it or not it is possible for someone other than yourself to keep zee little ants working." Michel was herding Lorelai out of the diner towards Luke who was waiting impatiently in the doorway.  
  
"But what about the-"  
  
"Taylor iz zetting up zee lights." Michel had her halfway to the door, but Lorelai's head was still craned over his shoulder, her attention focused on her lists of necessary chores to do and who was supposed to be doing them.  
  
"I should really-" She continued to argue, but Michel only persisted in his emotionless shoving.  
  
"I zent Alex to help Kirk with zee tents."  
  
Crossing her arms over her chest, Lorelai looked him straight in the eye. "Well I bet nobody called to confirm the flame juggling dwarfs."  
  
All action ceased as Michel stood stunned. It seemed that indeed no one had called to confirm the flame juggling dwarfs. Finally, Luke's sanity broke the silence.  
  
"Lorelai, you didn't hire any dwarfs."  
  
"Hey! Well... not technically, but I was..." Lorelai sputtered as she turned to face her frowning boyfriend. "...okay, no. But I only said that to prove a point."  
  
Luke crossed his arms firmly over his chest as he responded, "That you're certifiable?"  
  
"Noooo! That I am needed here. That Michel is incapable of handling an event of this magnitude in my absence."  
  
"Hello, I am ztill ztanding right here." The annoyed Frenchman waved his arms in the air as if signaling a plane, but failed to attract attention from either one of them.  
  
"...C'mon Luke, it doesn't take a whole hour to get to the airport. We can get there in like twenty minutes."  
  
Luke rolled his eyes at her persistence and promptly responded. "If you drive four hundred miles per hour and have a jetpack strapped onto the back of your car so you can just fly over that long line of cars caught in a traffic jam outside the airport's exit."  
  
Crossing her arms over her chest and sticking her bottom lip out, Lorelai pouted, "You're cranky."  
  
"He iz trying to reazin with an irrational moron." Michel, still unnoticed by the couple, muttered under his breath.  
  
"Well, I hate airports and I hate them even more when I need to be picking someone up but instead I'm stuck trying to find a way around forty cars with all the horns honking and cigarette butts flying at me and kids screaming and puking out windows..." "And vith that dreadful image forever ingrained in my brain, I am going to have to azk you two to pleez, pleez leave my range of hearing thiz very instant." The already short fused man began forcefully pushing Lorelai from behind.  
  
"Fine Michel, we're leaving," Lorelai shot the impatient clerk a dirty look while straightening her clothes, "but when Rory and I get back-"  
  
"Hi Jess." Luke's abrupt greeting silenced Lorelai's threats as Jess entered the diner through the swinging doors, whistling softly to himself.  
  
"You two still here? I thought you'd be fighting a mass of SUV's for prime parking positions about now." Jess' voice was positively perky as he greeted then. It was obvious that he had found his way out of the mood he'd been in for the past week. Lorelai felt a tinge of suspicion as he willingly picked up a cloth and began wiping down the tables. She wondered what the kid was up to; or if he knew something about Rory's return that she didn't. The girl had been very evasive that morning on the phone.  
  
"Yeah, well we're just gonna meet her outside; it'll be easier for her to find us that way." Luke responded quickly to which Lorelai snickered loudly.  
  
"You mean it'll be easier for you to breathe if you know that there aren't any of those imaginary cancerous toxins floating all around."  
  
"You laugh, but they really do that Lorelai. The magnets used in the-" Luke gave her a dirty look as her giggling became louder than his speech.  
  
"You ever seen the movie 'Conspiracy Theory', Uncle Luke?" Jess reinvolved himself in the conversation, earning himself a dirty look from his uncle.  
  
"Okay, we're leaving now. You don't get into any trouble." Luke shot Jess a warning look as he grabbed Lorelai's arm, forcing her out the doorway as she squirmed with unsuppressed giddiness. They were on their way to get Rory!  
  
"Ztay avay from me, you cockroach!" Michel's irate voice rang out behind her and Lorelai craned her neck just far enough to see Jess grinning happily as he swatted at Michel with the wet dishcloth.  
  
So much for the 'not getting into trouble' thing. Lorelai grinned at Luke who rolled his eyes. But as they climbed into the jeep, that suspicious feeling returned to the pit of her stomach. Jess was smiling and laughing.  
  
There was most definitely a disaster in the making.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"So I guess this is it. Our summer of fun is over, finito, finished, no more-"  
  
"Tristan, shut up." The two girls spoke the all-too-familiar words in perfect synchrony as they turned to face the rambling blonde.  
  
"Ladies, ladies... must you be so cruel? You are talking to the man that took you in after you got yourselves rendered homeless."  
  
"WE did not get anyone rendered anything. SHE did." Paris pointed an accusing finger at Rory.  
  
"Hey! I thought I was forgiven for that! Besides, YOU'RE the one that sealed our fate with that whole fiancé thing, " Rory had switched the finger onto Tristan before continuing on a softer note, "although I must admit Gloria did turn out to be pretty sweet."  
  
"That's because you weren't the rejected ex-girlfriend." Paris frowned at the two before continuing, "She made me late meeting Jeremy yesterday because she kept me for twenty minutes talking about how well I was handling you twos engagement and how great she thought it was that I was 'getting back out there.'" Paris' glare turned into a reluctant smile as she spoke, revealing her hidden fondness for the nosy desk clerk.  
  
"You're telling me. She pulled me aside yesterday to make sure that I knew how lucky I was to have found love at such an early age and that I should make sure to stay attentive if I didn't want to lose 'that sweet girl.'" Tristan delivered the words with sarcasm, but there was a softness in his eyes as he thought of Gloria and how much she had actually helped Rory and him, even if it wasn't in the way she thought.  
  
"That doesn't change the fact that it's not entirely my fault we were in that room together." Rory attempted to convince herself of this as Tristan and Paris smothered their laughter. Then in an abrupt change of events, the noise died down and the mood suddenly changed. Paris, as usual, was the first to break the quiet.  
  
"Well, I am going to get going. I will see you guys at school next week, maybe sooner." She started to walk away when Rory stopped her by pulling her into a hug. After a second, Rory felt her relax into it.  
  
"Thanks for the summer Paris. It was fun." Rory whispered into her ear as they pulled apart.  
  
"Yeah, well... you too." Paris was blushing as she looked at her two ex- roommates. "Okay then, bye Rory, bye Tr-"  
  
"No way. If she gets a hug, so do I." Not waiting for a response, Tristan scooped her into her arms, lifting her off the ground. "Make sure you enjoy it Paris, this may be the last time you get to be so close to me." Then he set her down softly smiling.  
  
"Was that a promise? Okay.. by then... Rory, Tristan." Paris shot the two a uncertain look as she walked away, neither of them making a move to do the same.  
  
"And then there were two." Tristan turned to Rory with a jumbled mixture of emotions on his face.  
  
"Yeah.. I'd better get going too. I'm already over fifteen minutes later than I said I would be to meet Mom and Luke." Tristan looked surprised.  
  
"They're here?"  
  
"Yeah, they didn't come to greet me cause Luke for some reason has a problem with airports. He refuses to go inside. Something about metal detectors causing cancer... I don't know. They're waiting in the car." Rory smiled wanly at Tristan's hearty laughter.  
  
"You know, that should not surprise me in the least."  
  
"But it does?"  
  
"Everything with you is a surprise, Mary." He took her hand in his, smiling softly.  
  
"I'm really am gonna miss you, Tris." Rory evaded eye contact, struggling with the tears forming in her eyes.  
  
"Hey, it's not like I'm going away or anything. I'll just be in Hartford, just thirty minutes away. And of course you'll get to see this beautiful face every day in the halls of doom."  
  
"And as strange as it may sound, that is still much less Tristan than I am used to."  
  
"I think that is quite possibly the most flattering thing you've ever said to me... beside's 'you're warm', of course." Tristan referenced their conversation that morning and she smiled softly.  
  
"Well, it's true. I may start to have Tristan withdrawals. I have spent nearly every waking moment of the past two months with you and now it's cold turkey. I'll have to start making crude remarks about myself and insulting the furniture."  
  
"Even sleep in a bed by yourself?!" He feigned shock as she colored slightly.  
  
"Then again, I'll probably be just fine in a few days. Tristan? Tristan who? It sounds vag- "  
  
"Well, in that case I might just have to come on over tonight, around nine?" Tristan interrupted her, sounding slightly nervous. When she didn't respond immediately, he began to explain himself. "I just thought... you know, I'll probably be about sick of my family, and I've still never met the infamous Lorelai, and.. um.. but it was just an idea. You're probably tired and maybe some other- "  
  
"That sounds nice." His nervous rambling ceased as she smiled, which he gratefully returned.  
  
"Then I'll be there."  
  
"It's a date." Rory smiled as she let go of his hand and walked away. A date with Tristan. She checked her watch: 4:45. That gave her approximately four hours to tie up the loose ends she had with Jess before Tristan arrived in Star's Hollow.  
  
~~~~~  
  
a/n - okay, the long awaited filler chapter! sorry about that guys, but i'll try to get the next one up as fast as possible. look for it towards the end of the week. :) and don't forget, reviews are always and inspiration.... 


	27. Reality

a/n numero uno - first off, i'd like to say that i'm extremely disappointed with reviews for the last chapter. it was like 1/8 of what i'm used to getting! was that chapter that bad? i mean it was a filler... but still.  
  
secondly, to those of you that took the time to review, i would like to thank you; it means a lot.  
  
and number three (and this is completely unrelated) - I know that Lorelai and Rory's real jeep is only a 2-seater, but for the purpose of this story we're pretending it's got a nice little backseat too. Okay? Maybe Lorelai traded it in over the summer or something. :)  
  
so, don't forget all past disclaimers, and i hope you enjoy this one more than the last.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 27 - Reality  
  
Rory stopped just outside the airport, scanning the parking lot for her mother's jeep. She had made her mother promise not to bring Luke's truck. Lorelai had had this morbid inclination to take the pickup so she could ride in the back with her dog. Of course, it hadn't occurred to her that she didn't even own a dog; plus knowing her mother, Rory had a sneaking suspicion that the uncomfortable pickup bed would lose its appeal quickly and she would end up crunched into the cab, probably with a thirty-four year old woman sitting on her lap. All things considered, the jeep was a far better choice. Finally, Rory spotted it at the end of the row and laughed out loud at the picture it presented.  
  
Her mother, at least Rory assumed it was her mother, had pasted numerous 'Welcome Home, Rory' signs all over the jeep windows and had even gone as far as to use window paint to draw a large smiley face on the back window. Inside, Luke was sitting in the passenger seat, arms folded across his chest in obvious disagreement with whatever point Lorelai was so vividly illustrating with the aid of her Starbucks coffee cups. The two were so engrossed in their conversation that they didn't even notice Rory walk up and stick her nose to the glass window.  
  
"Am I interrupting something?"  
  
"Rory!!!" Lorelai was immediately out of the car with her hands wrapped around her daughter, jumping up and down. Grabbing the bag off of the ground, she proceeded talking. "How have you been? What did you do? Kiss any boys? Luke, you're driving." Tossing her keys at him, she took Rory's bag and looked around. "Did I or did I not send you with more than one bag? Do not tell me you left my lamp in the capitol building!? There is no way that Bush woman will appreciate my style."  
  
"Right Mom, like I would even try. Tristan and Paris didn't want to deal with baggage check and claim so they took the liberty of shipping it all here. It should be home by tomorrow."  
  
"Ooooh, evil one! I forgot about him." Lorelai practically pushed Rory into the car as she climbed into the front seat and turned around, eager to continue the conversation. "What was it like sharing an apartment with those two?"  
  
"Mom, you act like we haven't had this conversation about three dozen times already."  
  
"I know, but it's different when I can tell when you're lying. Now tell. No! Wait! I need lip gloss. Where is my lip gloss Luke?"  
  
"Probably somewhere with the rest of your make-up products that you threw out when you found out it was made with fish scales." Luke grunted in repressed amusement as he started up the jeep and pulled onto the street.  
  
"Oh yeah, I forgot about that. Rory?"  
  
"Middle pocket, green bag." Rory pointed at the bag by her mother's feet before turning towards them with a teasing smile. "My mother throwing out the make-up? Looks like I've missed quite a bit."  
  
"And you're not the only one." Hearing the stifled tone from the front seat, Rory shifted her line of sight to see her mother's beet red face and bulging eyes as she gaped at something in Rory's bag. As she removed the object, Rory began to blush and Lorelai couldn't hold the laughter in any longer.  
  
"What is this?! Why did I not hear about this? Luke, look at this picture!" Lorelai held the frame in front of his face.  
  
"Hello! Man driving here!" Luke attempted to push the frame out of the way, and then catching a glimpse of it, he snatched it out of her hands, looking panickedly from the picture to the rearview mirror where he could see Rory's flush red face. "What the hell is this? Is that you?"  
  
Fortunately for Rory, Lorelai was finally beginning to regain some of her composure, so as she snatched the picture back out of Luke's hands she answered, "Oh, it is either her or her evil twin, Scarlet. And Dean. And, I'm guessing that's Tristan with the superb fashion sense?" Seeing Rory's nod she continued.  
  
"While I do commend your excellent taste in the male meat market, I still must, as your mother, be slightly concerned at the sight of this photo. You know, I never believed them, whoever they are, when they said a picture is worth a thousand words, but this picture.. oh this picture is worth much more than that. This is the type of picture that just screams 'I have a story!' so I suggest to tell me, or I will be forced to make up my own, and we all know that it is only going to make Luke blush.."  
  
"Fine, I'm talking." Rory held up her hands in surrender, wondering exactly how red her face was at this point. "That was the morning that Dean came to visit-"  
  
"Uh.. I can see that much." Lorelai interrupted impatiently, waving her daughter on.  
  
"Yeah... So Paris and Dean kinda woke us up, and since SOMEONE didn't feel the need to let Dean know that we were staying with Tristan," Rory shot her mother a accusing look that was innocently ignored before continuing, "he was obviously pretty shocked to find both of us there. So of course the two of them fell right back into their own primitive 'I'm gonna kill you', 'not if I kill you first' reactions and I jumped in to avoid bloodshed at the exact second Paris decided it was a moment that needed to be forever captured on film." She explained the story sensibly and accurately, hoping that that could be the end of it. Unfortunately, Lorelai was not an easily satisfied woman.  
  
"Now, my dear daughter, you did not think you were getting off that simply, did you?" Rory sighed and buried her head in her hands as her mother grinned triumphantly. "Now, I suggest you address the reason that you are actually wearing what I purchased and covertly concealed in your baggage merely as a gag, a source of embarrassment when unpacked in the presence of Paris Gellar." Then, as an afternote, Lorelai added, "And hurry, before Luke crunches Bradley in half."  
  
"Bradley?" Luke had come out of his zone of anger long enough to catch his name.  
  
"The mechanic that fixed the horn for free when we got the oil changed last year." Rory happily aided in the change of topic. "Oh." Luke rolled his eyes and Lorelai, easily distracted, defended herself.  
  
"Hey, any man that gives my baby back her voice deserves lifetime recognition."  
  
Luke looked doubtful as he responded, "And lifetime recognition to you is naming the steering wheel after him?"  
  
"Come on, it's not like he gave her a very pretty voice. Have you ever heard her yell?" Lorelai reached over him and punched the steering wheel; the car let out a very high-pitched 'beep-beep', closely resembling that of the road runner and Lorelai gave Luke an all-knowing look, ending the argument.  
  
Then, without missing a beat, Lorelai again shifted her body so Rory was forced into staring straight-on at her mother's face directly above the incriminating photograph. Using her finger to point out the characters, Lorelai began to recap the facts. "So, Paris and Dean woke Scooby and Scarlet up? Were we sharing a bed?" Wiggling her eyebrows, Lorelai tried to suppress a laugh at the blush spreading across Rory's face. "That's a yes. Now this one I can't answer on my own, so you're gonna have to become vocal, Miss O'Hara and I will ask my previous question again. Why did our sleeping clothes consist entirely of underwear?"  
  
Luke, who had been listening quietly up till this point, choked on his lifesaver and then proceeded to grip 'Bradley' with enough force to kill the poor thing. Unfortunately for Rory though, the choking hadn't fazed him and he stared almost steadily into the rearview mirror, waiting for her response. She shifted nervously in her seat.  
  
"Why do you keep saying 'we'? You were not there."  
  
"Rory! I am shocked. I thought we were inseparable: Cagney and Lacey, Mary and Rhoda, Thelma and Louise. Okay, maybe not the last ones being that they became entirely too suicidal for my tastes, but still..." Stopping herself from rambling, Lorelai fixed two death eyes on her daughter. "I guess I'll get over it. Spill."  
  
"It's kind of a long story."  
  
"It's kind of a long drive." Luke spoke up from the front seat and Rory had to suppress a smile herself at his overprotective attitude. Deciding that it was worthless to deny and that neither one of them was going to give up, Rory gave in.  
  
Sighing, she admitted in defeat, "It was hot." Lorelai's stare didn't waver, but she looked like she was fighting a smile as she waved her hand, gesturing for Rory to continue.  
  
"Oh, that is a nice try my child. Keep talking."  
  
"It's true! We accidently flipped on the heater instead of the air when we went out. So when we got back, we were forced to get into the coolest clothing we had."  
  
"And the coolest clothing you had just happened to be the most risque lingerie in your drawer as well?" Lorelai's tone said that she doubted this and Rory flushed slightly as Luke gave her a dirty look in the mirror.  
  
"It was laundry week! It was that or my bathing suit, and I didn't think sleeping in my swimsuit would be very comfortable." She evaded looking at anyone because Rory knew that her lie would be one hundred percent transparent if her mom could see the look in her eyes. At least this way there was a chance Lorelai would interpret the shyness as embarrassment over her actions rather than embarrassment over the motives behind it.  
  
Of course, Rory felt bad lying to her mother, but she couldn't tell her the truth that she and Tristan had been playing the 'who's sexier' game, especially with Luke sitting right there. She wasn't really in the mood to get into a fatal highway accident. Besides, that lie had worked on Dean and Paris, and the more Rory told it, the more it seemed like the truth.  
  
Finally, after a few minutes of silence in which Rory knew her mother was studying her, she braved meeting the questioning eyes. Lorelai tapped her fingers together and nodded.  
  
"Hmmm... I'll buy that for now. At least as long as he is here." Lorelai pointed at Luke who just glared. "Oh come on Lukie... you know I'll tell you whatever she tells me later, whether you care or not." She grinned as Luke gave her a dirty look and Rory raised her hand wildly.  
  
"Hello! Subject of conversation still present."  
  
"Ooops. I mean, only if you bribe me with coffee." Lorelai grinned wickedly at Rory, who feigned shock at her mother's openness.  
  
"Word of advice: when vowing to divulge all secrets one knows of an individual, don't do so in front of said individual."  
  
"Note taken. Now... onto more important issues."  
  
"There is something more important to you than embarrassing me?" Rory feigned shock and Lorelai stuck her tongue out at the girl before launching into an excited frenzy of words.  
  
"What are we doing tonight? It's your first night back in Star's Hollow! How do you want to spend it? We could go out, paint the town red! Spray paint little goatees on Babette's gnomes! Yea! I'm sure Jess would be willing to help. In fact, I bet he would even have a few ideas..." Lorelai continued to ramble on, hands flailing as she faced the front window.  
  
Luke was the only one who noticed the way Rory's face paled at the mention of his nephew's name and the way she tenderly fingered the silver ring on her first finger, nodding to herself in silent confirmation of something.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Jess dropped the lone plate unceremoniously into the washbin and looked around the empty diner. Business had been really slow all day with the entire town was outside setting up for Rory's big welcome home party. And when he said entire town, Jess meant it. He snickered to himself as he took another look out the window. Dozens of people milled all around the grass lawn in the center of town, setting up tents and games and Jess was pretty sure that the long-haired guy with the bee-bee gun was chasing all the squirrels out of the trees... that or tranquilizing them.  
  
This whole town was insane. A full fledged laugh escaped his mouth when he watched one of the small furry creatures dash past the diner door, apparently fleeing for its life. And he was still laughing when the door chimed and the last person he wanted to see walked in.  
  
"Something funny?" The deep, condescending voice interrupted him and Jess turned towards the boy without losing his smile.  
  
"Yeah, that ketchup bottle just told me the funniest story about a giraffe, a frisbee, and your mother."  
  
"I think you'd better shut up now." Dean was now standing at his full height, arms crossed over his chest and a deep scowl on his face.  
  
As usual though, his intimidation tactics failed to work on Jess. Still laughing, the sarcastic teen hopped up onto the counter, looking very comfortable in his now-sitting position as he asked, "You don't want to hear the rest of it? Cause I thought you'd be pretty interested in hearing about how your parents met."  
  
"Ooh, good one Jess." Sarcasm laced Dean's voice as he spoke. "But I'm glad you said it; now I don't feel so bad about what I was coming to tell you."  
  
"And what is that? Did you finally discover the truth about the Easter Bunny? Cause don't feel bad. I already know." Jess delivered the words completely straight-faced with a touch of condescension. If anyone were listening, they might wonder if Dean really did know about the Easter Bunny?  
  
Ignoring the joke, Dean continued, "No... I just wanted to make sure you were okay with Rory's and my relationship. I mean, it's her big party and I don't want her to have to deal with you starting any fights."  
  
Jess, though still appearing calm and confident, felt his heart lurch in his chest. What could Dean possibly have on him with Rory? But, remaining his detached self, Jess replied, "C'mon Dean, we both know that I don't start fights." Jess smirked slightly, emphasizing the word 'start'.  
  
Discomfort flashed on the other boy's face at that as he obviously remembered his former bruises, but he recovered quickly as he resumed his well-practiced lecture. "Anyways, like I was saying, this summer when I was in Chicago," Dean glanced over to gauge Jess' reaction to the statement before continuing, "Rory and I came to an understanding about our friendship. We talked about how it was too important to lose over such insignificant things." Once again, Dean paused with a grin, but before he could continue, Jess interrupted.  
  
Stretching his arms over his head as if he were exhausted, the dark-haired boy asked boredly, "Is story-time over now? Cause I really gotta get closed up. I'm supposed to be somewhere in like twenty minutes." Jess smirked, leaving no doubt as to where that somewhere he was supposed to be was.  
  
Though obviously affected, Dean continued his speech, "So I was just making sure you were prepared to see us together again; cause we will be." The double meaning in his words was evident and Jess had a second of self-doubt before resuming his tough exterior.  
  
"Yeah, I suppose Rory would always make time for a friend." Jess spoke the word pointedly and Dean shrugged his shoulders indifferently.  
  
"I suppose you would know." A bright smile was Dean's response to the scowl growing on his adversary's face. "Bye Jess." And with that, the boy was out the door with Jess glowering after him.  
  
He didn't glower long though as a sharp shot rang out from the lawn, and Jess turned to see that crazy squirrel hunger shooting wildly upwards. But this time it wasn't so funny. Try as he might, he couldn't ignore the small bit of alarm mounting inside him. And it wasn't really the obvious flame-rekindling Dean had been insinuating that worried Jess. After all, Rory had broken up with Dean for him, and it was apparent that she no longer had romantic feelings for the kid, regardless of what Dean's warped mind had gotten from the 'I want to be friends' conversation.  
  
What really worried Jess was the fact that this had come as a surprise. Dean had been in Chicago? When? And for how long? He hadn't heard a word on that subject in any of the long telephone conversations he'd had with Rory. She had never before intentionally kept things from him, and if she'd tried it had been so obvious that she couldn't anyways. But if she had managed to keep a significant event like that a secret, what else had she hidden from him?  
  
The light mood he'd been in a few moments earlier wholly dissipated and Jess suddenly felt a new emotion altogether. Fear. Was it possible that she wasn't as happy to come home to him as she'd sounded?  
  
The air began to feel heavy in his lungs and his legs began to wobble. Jess was nervous... and afraid. He had planned to be meeting her in less than thirty minutes, before she left for the party. He'd wanted to see her, to figure out where they stood. Or rather, as he'd thought before, confirm where they stood. But now... he couldn't... not yet. Jess wasn't so sure he wanted to hear what she was going to tell him anymore.  
  
And without a second thought, he stalked out of the diner towards the back alley. He needed some air.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Foooooooooooood!" Rory giggled as her mom came bouncing into her room and collapsed on the bed. She had really missed her insanity. Sure Paris and Tristan were both a little offbeat, but no one could master the art of eccentricity the way Lorelai had.  
  
Smiling up at the woman, she asked innocently, "Are you hungry, Mom?"  
  
"Gee Captain Obvious, whatever gave you that idea?"  
  
"Just a feeling."  
  
"Next time I'll spray paint it on your headboard. Orange and yellow and pink. Anyways... Luke's?" Lorelai was testing her, and Rory knew it. But nonetheless, she felt her body stiffen as she turned towards her mother.  
  
"...I don't know."  
  
"You don't know as in 'I'm not really hungry for burgers' or 'I don't really want to see Jess just yet because I have already fallen for another incredibly gorgeous, though not-so-modest bible boy'?"  
  
Rory finally let her guard down and collapsed onto her bed, a grin threatening her sullen expression. She was such a dunce, just the thought of Tristan made her want to smile. Conceding a guilty look to her mother, she questioned, "Am I that obvious?"  
  
"Ummm... yeah. Besides, I'm your mother and I have radar for this kinda stuff." The was a momentary pause and the elder woman's eyes sparkled mischievously as she continued, "And even if I didn't, I saw that picture and there is definitely a reason bible boy isn't so modest." She sat down on the bed, pulling Rory's limp frame into her arms. "So what's going on exactly?"  
  
"I don't know... I mean I do, but I don't. It's confusing." Another tentative glance at her mother's gleaming eyes confirmed every one of Rory's suspicions. Her mother was loving every second of this.  
  
"Captain Obvious strikes again!" Rory tactically evaded her mother's expressive hand gestures and continued her narrative. "It's just that Tristan and I just sorta got together last night, and Jess doesn't know yet. And I'm pretty sure that he's wanting to pick up exactly where we left off..."  
  
"So many questions to choose from... which to ask?" Lorelai made a tepee with her fingers and peered at her daughter's face for a second before speaking. "Hmmm... let's start with my personal favorite... What exactly does 'sorta got together' mean? Is this the kind of 'getting together' that involves the exchange of body fluids and the absence of clothing?"  
  
"Mom!"  
  
"It's a legit question, my dear."  
  
"No, it's not." Rory's face reddened as she denied the claim, hoping her mother didn't notice.  
  
"But it did involve quite a bit of lips and... " Lorelai had been intending to tease her daughter significantly about the situation when she saw the dreamy look on her face. "You're in love with this boy, aren't you?"  
  
"What? No! Well... maybe, I don't know. Yes." Rory fell backwards onto the bed, smiling unabashedly.  
  
"I knew it!" Lorelai got up doing a little victory dance. "Rory and Satan sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G..."  
  
"Did someone neglect to tell you that you graduated the third grade MANY years ago?" Lorelai stopped dancing and placed her hands on her hips, faking a serious look.  
  
"I take offense to that."  
  
"Then my work here is done."  
  
"Ohhhhhh no it's not!" Lorelai bounded across the room and quickly sat down indian style on the floor in front of her daughter. "It is just not an option to avoid Luke's. So what are we going to do about Jess?" Rory sighed, extremely disappointed with the direction this conversation was moving in.  
  
"There goes that 'we' thing again."  
  
"Well... if you don't want my help..." She made a move to get up, but Rory pulled her back.  
  
"No.. I do.... I just have no idea! I know I need to talk to him, but when I called like an hour ago Luke said that he wasn't there and he didn't expect him back anytime soon."  
  
"So let's go eat." Lorelai stated it so simply, that Rory was forced to smile at the idea. "Hey, if he's not there then you don't have to worry about running into him. Plus, I can't think on an empty stomach."  
  
"But what if he comes in?"  
  
"He won't. If Luke says he won't then he won't." Lorelai stated it extremely simply as she grabbed her daughter's hand and dragged her off the bed. "Come on Roryyyy, I need food!"  
  
"You just want to see Luke so you can tell him my secrets." Her face was unchanging as she sat on the floor, arms crossed in a pout.  
  
"Noooooo! I just want to... okay, yea! Let's go!" With that she raced out of the room, leaving Rory exacting threats as she grabbed her coat and followed her out the door, not a clue as to what was waiting for her in town.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
a/n - i know, i know-- i deserve all the evil reviews i'm gonna get. there was absolutely no tristan in this chapter, but to justify myself, they did talk about him a lot and that's what it was all about. it's setting the scene for the big confrontation. just try not to be too mad at me. i promise he'll be in the next one.... and if you want it fast, i suggest reviewing cuz don't forget i have another story to write and whichever gets the most reviews gets my attention first. :) 


	28. Welcome Home

a/n - okay folks, as promised here is the next installment of the story. now, if you hadn't already noticed, it's about 3 chapters ahead of what it would have been otherwise, and that's b/c Jen had me go back and add in the LL plot, make the story more cohesive. There's a few things changed with Rory and Tristan (not much). And all changes took place between chapters 13-20. You don't necessarily have to go back and reread it all. basically waht happened is that lorelai kissed chris and luke caught them, leading ot a bit of drama and some hard feelings. also lorelai and rory have another phone conversation. that's it.  
  
now without anymore boring talk, keeping all former disclaimers in mind, here it is...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 28 - Welcome Home  
  
"Go Kirk! Tackle him!" Lorelai hopped up and down enthusiastically as she cheered on the brewing fight, blatantly oblivious to the insanity of the moment. Michel and Kirk were engaged in an all-out wrestling match for control of the megaphone.  
  
Rory just watched the scene before her unfold, full of interest. It had been far too long since she'd been witness to a Stars Hollow fiasco, and she was beginning to wonder how she'd ever taken neighbors like these for typical.  
  
"...I said let go of it! I am-" Michel's orders were cut short as he was knocked to the ground, and the two began to roll around in a very undignified manner.  
  
Lorelai, still grinning, turned to her daughter with a somewhat conspiratorial look on her face as she pointed at the flimsy-looking megaphone as it tumbled around on the ground. "I hope Kirk wins. Michel might cry."  
  
"Are you really that unsatisfied with your own life that you feel the need to take so much pleasure in others' pain?" Rory scolded the woman, though she couldn't keep the smile of her own face. Mean as it was, Michel in tears would be a memorable sight.  
  
"Surrender!" Kirk's battle cry echoed out of the circle and both women turned back towards the fight, collapsing into laughter yet again.  
  
"Seriously Mom, this is just too much." Rory struggled for breath as she watched Kirk circle Michel, a look of death on his face. At present, the scrawny inn clerk was holding his even scrawnier opponent at bay with a small spray bottle that Rory assumed was mace.  
  
The pair's crowd of onlookers was multiplying drastically; it even looked like Patty was taking bets as to the winner from her elevated position on the picnic table to their right. And as the fight lulled into an exchange of threats, Rory found herself taking in the dramatic scene before her.  
  
In the trees above her, oversized Christmas lights hung on every available branch while music that Mrs. Kim would surely disapprove of was blasting from a stage set up in the gazebo. Miss Patty's dance classes were performing on a small makeshift stage and little kids were getting face painting done by the door. There were multitudes of tables set up, harboring more food than Rory had seen in years. There were burgers and fries from Luke's already on the tables, and desserts by Sookie were being carried out now. Rory's eyes widened at the size of the chocolate cake being hauled by Jackson towards the center of the-  
  
"Argghhh!" The high-pitched scream broke out, immediately followed by a loud cracking sound and Rory spun around, stifling a giggle at the sight that greeted her. Kirk and Michel sat side by side staring forlornly at the shattered pieces that she could only assume used to compose the megaphone.  
  
"Awww... he's not crying." Lorelai looked upset my this news and Rory shook her head reproachfully at her mother, who just crossed her arms and pouted teasingly. "Geez... why don't you go back to Chicago? A girl can't have any fun with you around...." As the elder woman trailed off, her face brightening into an ear-to-ear grin and Rory followed her mother's gaze questioningly...  
  
"God... I should've known." Luke was treading steadily across the lawn, a large basket in his arms that Rory was sure contained all their favorite foods. "I'm glad you two finally got it together."  
  
Not taking her eyes of the approaching figure, Lorelai nodded dreamily, "Yeah, me too. Can't believe it took me so long to admit how perfect we were."  
  
Rory nodded along with her mother, her own thoughts straying to another, although not much different, situation. She had done the exact same thing with Tristan, and now that she had finally realized how she felt, Rory couldn't image why she'd never-  
  
"But you would know all about that, wouldn't you?" Lorelai interrupted the moment with a vicious stab at her daughter's rib cage, causing the girl to let out a sharp yelp. "Geez, it wasn't that- " Lorelai's teasing statement got cut off as Rory slapped her hand to her forehead and began rambling.  
  
"No, no! Oh no! Tristan was supposed to come over to the house tonight to hang out!" Rory looked up at her mother, her eyes wide with horror. "He's going to go there and no one is- "  
  
"Evil Tristan? I get to meet devil boy!" Lorelai began clapping her hands and jumping up and down.  
  
Rory groaned, dread filling her body as she took in her mother's much-too- delighted reaction. This could not end well.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Come on, DuGrey. She's just a girl." Tristan laughed at himself as he felt his palms sweating. Wiping them on his pant legs, Tristan climbed out of his car. He had been looking forward to this all afternoon, and now that it was here, all he wanted to do was turn around and run back to his car. Tristan slammed his car door shut and made his way towards the house. He smiled at the slightly crooked front steps and the chipped paint on the door.  
  
This was exactly the type of house he'd always pictured Rory in, right down to the swing on the front porch. It all fit her so perfectly: nice without being snobby, cute, and bursting with personality. He laughed out loud when he saw the nite-lite in the front window reading 'Welcome Home Rory' with a small, poorly designed portrait of her underneath it.  
  
Reaching up, Tristan took one deep breath and plastered his trademark smirk on his face. It was always good to be ready, just in case they were waiting for him. Then, not being able to delay the moment another second, he rang the doorbell and waited.  
  
Nothing.  
  
"Okay... no problem. This is Rory we're talking about here. She's probably just reading some book and didn't even hear the bell." Tristan tried to reassure himself, slightly rocking on his feet as he pushed the button again.  
  
Still nothing.  
  
What was going on? Rory wouldn't stand him up, would she? No. She had wanted him to come over... right? That smile on her face when they'd made the 'date' had been genuine... suddenly Tristan was doubting each and every one of these truths and he stepped back to look at the house again.  
  
Every light was off. She was obviously not home. Great... now he felt like a total idiot. Glancing around, Tristan hoped to God that none of her neighbors were outside to watch him make a fool of himself. Good, no one.  
  
Sighing, he began to make his way back towards his car... Now what was he going to do? It was way to early to go home, even if he wanted to. And he didn't want to. Tristan kicked the rocks at his feet, irritation growing inside him. He'd been looking forward to tonight; counting on it. What kind of game was Rory playing? Inviting him over and then not being there? Sighing, he whipped out his cell phone, hoping he could still get a signal out here in the boonies. Maybe he could get a hold of Will Adkins; after all it was still early and that boy was sure to know of all possible festivities happening tonight. Plus, Tristan knew for a fact that they would all be thrilled to hear he was back in town. As a favor to his son, the elder DuGrey had left it up to Tristan to make his return in Hartford known.  
  
And just moment earlier, that had been the furthest thought from Tristan's mind. He'd been intending to spend all the time he could securing his relationship with Rory before the challenge of dealing with his old school posse arose. But seeing as how she was too busy for him...  
  
But as Tristan was about to push the send button, something suddenly occurred to him. He was the only one making any noise whatsoever. Looking from left to right, he noted that every single house in sight had its lights out and doors closed. There wasn't a single person, or car for that matter, in sight. It was only eight o'clock on late summer evening... where was everybody?  
  
* * * * *  
  
"What's going on over here?" A familiar voice suddenly appeared, and both the Gilmore women responded with smiles.  
  
"Lane! I get to meet Evil One!" Lorelai overwhelmed the girl with a hopping hug, grinning enthusiastically.  
  
"Lane! Hi! How was the family vacation? Did you just get back?" Rory greeted her friend with a much more typical hug, ignoring her mother's outburst.  
  
"You don't want to know, just a few minutes ago, and Evil one? As in Tristan?" Lane looked at Rory questioningly, who nodded apprehensively.  
  
After all the complaining she'd done about Tristan in the past, Rory doubted Lane would accept him with open arms, especially after being kept mostly out of the loop as to their summer activities. Lane's mother hadn't been very keen on Rory's involvement in the fight two months ago, and had since strictly limited Lane's communications with Rory to a ten-minute phone call once a week. That hadn't left a lot of time for girl talk, especially with Mrs. Kim listening in on the line.  
  
So Rory was opening her mouth to explain the new situation when her own mother interrupted, still acting like a six year old on a sugar high.  
  
"Ooooh! Have you not heard the news? The evil one has finally succeeded in demonizing my little angel. And he's coming here tonight! I get to exact revenge on the spawn of Satan himself! Ooohhh, what should I say!?" The two girls backed away, slightly disturbed at the excitement Lorelai was emitting over her Tristan encounter. Lane looked at Rory in awe, but decided the interrogation could wait until they were alone. Instead, she tried a safer question.  
  
"You're bringing him to a town event?"  
  
"I wasn't planning on it. I didn't know we were having a town event when I invited him over! ...But now I'm late and he's probably mad and I have to-" Rory was already moving down the street, panicking when Lane grabbed her arm.  
  
"You can't leave your own party. Everyone will notice and they won't stop talking about Rory, the rude girl who ditched her own welcome back party, for months. My mother will never let you in the house again if you miss the welcome home song she and the choir are going to sing later. Actually, it's really a Korean blessing, to forgive you of all the sins she's is certain you committed this summer..."  
  
Lane was off on a tangent and Rory grabbed her friend by the shoulders, shaking her slightly. "Can we please focus here? I have to go find him. It's our first date; I can't just not be there!" Rory's tone was slightly panicked as she started off down the road again.  
  
And again, Lane speedily blocked her path. "Your first date? Didn't you guys have like the whole summer for that?"  
  
Rory didn't stop moving; she'd answered this question more than enough times to know the answer. "No, we're just friends, or we were... I need to- "  
  
Lane cut her friend off, talking excitedly. "I'm sure he'll have to drive through town at some point, Rory. He'll see the mass amounts of people, the monstrous 'Welcome Home Rory' banner, and figure out that you're here." Rory was starting to calm down, seeing the logic of the situation, when Lane added, "Besides, if he really likes you, he won't get mad at you for something you had no control over. Come on, it's not Dean we're talking about here. In fact, this might be a good test of his character. If he comes into town looking for you..."  
  
"Oooh yeah!" Lorelai was stunned out of her plans of torment by Lane's suggestion. "The test! We could go spy on him, and watch his reaction. Borrow Kirk's camera- "  
  
Rory hurriedly interrupted her mother's escalating plans. "I am not testing him. I am going to go over there-"  
  
"Come on Rory, you know you can't leave the party. I'll go over there." Lane volunteered quickly, knowing that Rory wouldn't give up until someone was on their way over to the house.  
  
"Really Lane? Oh you're the best!" Rory grabbed her friend around the waist and hugged her, nearly excited as her mom had been a few minutes earlier.  
  
"Yeah.. yeah... um.. one problem Ror? What does he look like? I mean, I'm sure that there won't be too many people over by your house since basically the entire town is here, but still- "  
  
"Oooh! I have a picture!" Lorelai interrupted, grinning wildly at her glaring daughter. "Okay, I don't really have it here, but he'll still be easy to spot. Just look for a boy sitting outside the house crying all over his BMW."  
  
"Mom!"  
  
"What?" She smiled innocently at her daughter.  
  
Rory turned to Lane. "He's tall and blond and uh.. blue eyes."  
  
"Nice description babe." Lorelai laughed out loud at her daughter's timid description of the boy. "Just picture a blond adonis with good teeth and military camp muscles. And that'll be him."  
  
Lane's eyes were wide with excitement at the description, but quickly faded to suspicion at Lorelai's smile."Really?"  
  
"You don't believe me?" Lorelai feigned distress. "Fine, go ahead; ask lover girl here." "Rory?"  
  
Rory flushed considerably before nervously admitting, "Yeah, well... I guess he is pretty hot."  
  
"You guess? Come on now..." Seeing that her mother was about to launch into another description of Tristan's good looks, Rory interrupted with a loud outburst.  
  
"Fine! He's incredibly hot! Are you happy?"  
  
"No, but I bet you are." Lorelai winked at her frazzled daughter and turned back to Lane. "Just don't tell him too much about me. I want to catch him by surprise."  
  
"I'll do my best." Lane was already walking down the street, so Rory turned to her mother.  
  
"You do realize that shocking someone with your personality could damage them for life."  
  
"Hey, I may be shocking, but I don't damage everyone."  
  
"Name one." Lorelai opened her mouth to answer, but Rory cut her off, adding, "besides Luke."  
  
"Darn. That was my best answer too. I'll think of someone... hmmm... Bobby Reeves... no, he ended up going to jail two months after we broke up and he attacked that popcorn vendor. I got it! Carly Dorlan... wait... she was the one who went scooba diving and handcuffed herself to the barrier reef in protest.. how about...."  
  
Bored with her mother's bizarre trip down her crooked memory lane, Rory interrupted, "Where is Luke anyways? Wasn't he on his way over like ten minutes ago?" Rory began scanning the crowd, looking for him while her mother continued on the quest to find a normal person in all the friends she'd ever had. "Uh, oh. We might have a problem here." Rory said as she spotted a pair of men staring menacingly at one another. "Is that... Is that Dad?" Then she looked at her mother, watching her eyes widen in horror.  
  
"Uh oh is right."  
  
"Why do they look like they're about to rip one another's heads off?"  
  
"Umm.. well, I told you that Luke and I got together this summer, right?" Rory nodded. "Well, umm.. your dad stopped by a few weeks ago on a surprise visit... to uh... tell me that ... um... he and Sherry had broken up." Rory's eyes widened at the news.  
  
"Ew! Don't tell me that you two...?"  
  
"Oh no! But he uh.. did kinda try to kiss me at about the time Luke was coming down the stairs."  
  
"Mom! What was diner man doing upstairs?"  
  
"Hey, you weren't around. I needed a roommate. Don't worry.. I didn't let him go in your room." She grinned mischievously at her daughter's grossed out expression before continuing, "Anyways.. Luke and I got it all figured out, but they haven't really talked since..."  
  
Rory looked pointedly at the two men who were just seconds from an all out fistfight. "Well, it looks like they're about to get it all out in the open unless you get over there and stop it."  
  
"I don't wanna." She began to whine, kicking the ground. Then, getting an idea, she raised her head, a gleam in her eyes. "Why don't you- "  
  
Rory held up her hands in protest. "No way. I am not getting involved in that. Your boyfriends. Your problem."  
  
"But if I go over there, they might just remember what they're fighting over that much more. If you just go say hi, they'll stop. You're cute, they won't fight in front of you. Just pretend you don't know what's going on."  
  
"You owe me." Rory glared at her mother as she moved briskly towards the two men.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Tristan started making his way back the way he came when a dark-skinned brunette bounced up in front of him, planting herself in between himself and his car.  
  
"Hi! You must be Tristan right? Sorry I'm late, but I was on my way over here when my mom stopped me and made me tell her where I was going. Obviously I couldn't tell her here, so I had to make up a story about forgetting my hymn booklet at home, and that led into her lecture on responsibility... " Tristan took a few seconds to look the girl up and down while she babbled on. Short, petite, Korean, rambling on an on like Rory... must be that friend with the strict mom that Rory talked about all the time.  
  
"Umm.. Lane?" She stopped talking when he said her name and began sizing him up.  
  
"Impressive." She stared him up and down and Tristan couldn't help but lean forward a bit, trapping her between the car and his arms.  
  
"You think so?"  
  
"Ahhh.. now I know for sure that you are the evil one." She slipped out from under his arm and Tristan turned towards her with an amused leer.  
  
"And we're back to name-calling. Haven't you people tired of that yet?"  
  
"Come on. It's Star's Hollow. We're still talking about the great lettuce shortage of '98." She grinned and tilted her head up at him. "You're definitely as cute as Rory said." Tristan just grinned at that, leaning back confidently.  
  
"So Mary thinks I'm cute, does she? I always knew she was just acting."  
  
Lane rolled her eyes in a way that reminded him of Rory. "And definitely as arrogant too."  
  
"Oh... that hurts Penny, it really does."  
  
"Penny?" The girl turned towards him, a slightly suspicions look on her face that caused Tristan to break out into laughter before explaining.  
  
"Penny Lane." Nodding in a self-assured manner, Tristan watched her eyes narrow slightly.  
  
"Right. Cheap groupie that chases the band all over the country. I think I resent that." Lane fixed him with a death glare very similiar to Rory's and Tristan laughed again at the mannerism, deciding right then and there that he was going to like this girl.  
  
"Hey, it was a song before a groupie, and even then an extremely hot groupie. You should be happy. You'll learn to love my nicknames. Ask Mary." Tristan winked at her and gestured towards the house. "Speaking of..."  
  
"Oh! Right! I knew I was forgetting something. We're having a little welcome home thing for Rory downtown, and even though Lorelai and I thought it might be a good test to see if you could make it there on your own, Rory insisted someone come let you know where she was." Lane paused for a breath, placing a hand on her heart. "And being the reliable friend I am, I was given the sacred duty.  
  
Switching gears, Lane gestured towards the Porsche. "So, if you want to give me a ride in your nice little car here, I can fill you in on all the good summer gossip that Rory probably hasn't told you yet and you might want to know before you get to the party." Tristan gestured for her to get in the passenger's seat, which she obliged, never pausing for a breath the entire time. "For example, just yesterday Taylor had a slight incident with the pop-tarts in which Lorelai instigated by opening almost every bag looking for the perfect Spiderman tattoo. He was furious and threatened to...."  
  
Tristan backed out of the driveway, still smiling. This was shaping up to be quite a first day back.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
an - you guys know what i need; reviews! 


	29. It Was Supposed To Be A Party

Disclaimer: I do not hold any rights to Gilmore Girls or any of its affiliates, so don't sue me. Thanks.  
  
a/n - now, thanks for the reviews on the last chapter and sorry for any strange numbering that was going on; it should all be fixed now. So as promised, here's the next installment (in a descent amt. of time!)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 29 - It Was Supposed To Be A Party  
  
Rory hurried nervously towards the two men engaged in a staring contest. The things men do for love. She shook her head and lunged in between the two men. "Dad! Hi!" Rory leapt towards her father, ignoring the tension in the air. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Oh.. I just wanted to be part of the welcome home festivities." Chris managed a tiny smile at Rory, his glaring gaze still fixed on Luke.  
  
Rory smiled feebly, still vying for their attention. "So I take it you two know one another?"  
  
"You could say that." Luke was practically growling. Rory turned her attention to the picnic basket by Luke's feet.  
  
"Ooh! Did you pack this stuff up for me?" She tried to sound giddy, but the effort was lost in the tension. "And you even got me a pretty basket with a bow and everything."  
  
Clearing his throat, Luke looked somewhat embarrassed. "Yeah... well, it was the last one in the store. Don't get used to it."  
  
"Aww Luke, I knew you missed me." Noticing the annoyed look on her father's face, Rory switched gears again, digging into the basket. "Oh! There's even coffee in here! Did you know that in all of Chicago, they can't make a decent cup of coffee?" She directed the question to her father, thankful to see the that the men were no longer looking at one another. "It's a gift and a curse having drank Luke's coffee. Once you've had a cup, no other coffee will ever quite fill the void." Rory was babbling incoherently, ignoring the tension in the air.  
  
"But enough about coffee, I think I saw one of those 'throw the ball in the jar and win a goldfish' games over there, and you know how I love goldfish," Rory was off and running, already pulling her father along behind her. "It's the only game I ever win at. Like last year it was just my third try when I won little Hamlet, but he died before we got home, so I don't think I'm going to name the next one anything from Shakespeare. It's a bad omen to be named after all those tragic-" Rory stopped suddenly, realizing that she was just leaving Luke behind. "Uh... did you want to come?"  
  
"No." His response was immediate, and Rory had to stifle a giggle as he quickly rephrased, "I mean, no thanks. I'm sure your Mom is starving, so I'm going to go take the rest of this to MY GIRLFRIEND." Luke spoke through clenched teeth, stressing the words as he walked away.  
  
"Okay then, I'm going to go win a fish for my DAUGHTER." Chris yelled after him, snatching Rory's hand and stalking towards the game tents.  
  
"Hey Dad, think you could.. uh.. maybe loosen the grip just a little?" Rory attempted wiggling her fingers in his death hold, but to no avail. He didn't even seem to have heard her as he continued pushing impatiently through the crowds. Sighing, she kept trying to get his attention as she trailed along behind him. "Really, I'm pretty sure that most circles regard unrestricted blood flow as a positive thing..."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Jess sat on the roof playing with the short wooden necklace he wore. It was the only gift Rory had given him. They'd bought matching ones back in May, and he'd worn it all summer long. He used it to remind himself that she was real, not just a figment of his imagination. But she wasn't and she was back, finally. And after all this time, Jess knew that they had some serious face-to-face talking to do.  
  
She had called this afternoon to talk to him, but he hadn't been ready yet. He'd chickened out when the phone had started ringing, afraid of what she might say. That she didn't want to be with him. ...Or that she did. No matter what she had decided, things were going to change between them, and honestly, Jess was a little scared of that. So he had avoided her.  
  
He sighed and laid down backwards. The party below was still going strong, and he could see every move she made. She had just finished breaking up a fight between her dad and Luke, and now she was playing games near the gazebo. Jess smiled at the sight of her. This was what he'd been waiting for. Regardless of his own fears, he was still ecstatic that she was back.  
  
The expression of pure concentration as she aimed her ping-pong ball shots was more than enough to crack Jess' normally stoic expression. No one could resist laughing at her misguided approach to throwing as she competed with her father. But his smile faded as she landed the first shot. Rory wasn't hopping up and down and dancing like he would have expected. Instead she just beamed and accepted the fish as she fell into a conversation with the girl running the game. Her short yellow sundress wrinkled slightly as she leaned casually against the counter, an interested smile on her face.  
  
There was something new, and Jess wasn't sure what to make of it. There was a noticeable difference in her now than before she left; she seemed more mature, more self-assured. Rory was carrying herself with a much more experienced air, and Jess had no doubt what had given her that. A summer in the city could do a lot to a person... He felt his body begin to tense up, suddenly uncomfortable with this thought.  
  
Focusing again on the booth, Jess realized he'd lost track of her. She was no longer by the gazebo but was walking directly towards Miss Patty's, right towards him. And she wasn't alone... She was with someone... Jess felt his fists clench as he recognized her companion. Dean.  
  
His face hardened as he saw the way Dean rested his palm across her back, guiding her through the crowd. The determined look on the kid's face was easily readable, and Jess couldn't help but frown further. There was no way he was going to let Dean win her back, not after all of his waiting: first for her to break up with Dean, and now another whole summer of her getting over him. A growl rose in his throat as anger overtook his earlier turmoil.  
  
It was Jess's turn, and he was ready to fight for it.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Rory, can I talk to you?" Rory stilled at the sound of a extremely familiar voice.  
  
She smiled apologetically at the girl behind the counter, an old friend from Star's Hollow High, and then turned around slowly, forcing herself to grin as she greeted her ex-boyfriend. "Hi Dean. Long time, no see. How are you doing?" Her tone sounded perky enough, if not too much so, and Rory almost sighed aloud at the immediate tension that overtook her.  
  
Why was this so hard? Dean was her friend, and just because they'd had one awkward visit in Chicago didn't mean things had to remain that way between them. After all, she'd had hundreds of awkward moments with Lane in the past, and their friendship was as strong as ever. Why shouldn't that work with Dean too? Her smiled became brighter at the thought and she decided to give it another try, turning her attention back to the conversation, or rather monologue, that had been going on without her.  
  
"...for weeks. And I was thinking that maybe we could talk... you know, alone." He stressed the alone part, tilting his head towards the building on their right.  
  
"Umm.. sure." Rory turned towards her father, who was already talking animatedly with some man at the water pistol game counter, debating the merits of sprinting rabbits v. the unconventional racing carrots they were using. "Dad, I'm going to go over there for a while, okay?"  
  
"Yeah, sure..." He wasn't listening and Rory turned and followed Dean's back as he wove his way through the crowd, stopping on the other side of Miss Patty's. He stopped abruptly, and turned around to face her only inches away.  
  
"I've missed you Rory." There was a serious tone in his voice and Rory suddenly felt even more uncomfortable. She shifted restlessly and tried to back away.  
  
"Uh.. I missed you too, Dean. Thanks for coming to my party."  
  
"Did you really?"  
  
"Really what?" Rory was only half paying attention. The other half of her brain was engrossed with figuring out a way to get out of there without looking rude.  
  
"Miss me? You're not just saying that to be polite?" His tone sounded hopeful and Rory finally looked up to meet his eyes, disappointed with herself for the unfriendly thoughts she'd been entertaining.  
  
"Dean, I thought we'd already covered this back in July." Rory responded somewhat impatiently. "You are a great guy, and I would be crazy not to miss you when I go away for a whole summer."  
  
"But even before that..." He left the sentence unfinished, his eyes displaying his pain, and Rory sighed. He needed her to spell every little thing out for him.  
  
"Yeah, May wasn't such a good month for us either." She looked earnestly into his eyes as she continued, "But even then I still considered you one of my best friends, and I really do miss you not being around." Rory smiled soothingly, hoping that he would finally accept that she was telling him the truth. Because she was; she'd meant every word of it. Dean had been an important part of her life, and Rory didn't want him to disappear just because they weren't dating anymore.  
  
She grinned as a smile lit up his face. "Good, because I really think we could work this time, if you'd give it a chance..."  
  
Dammit! He wanted to get back together. Rory suddenly felt sick. She didn't know how to break it to him that she still didn't love him like that; that her feelings were strictly platonic. She just wished that she wasn't so blind sometimes; she should've seen this coming.  
  
But he was oblivious to her obvious discomfort, still rambling on about how they could make it work. She placed her palm on his arm, preparing to decline as nicely as possible when a voice behind... no... above her broke into the exchange.  
  
"Too bad that's not going to happen."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"...wasn't even wearing a life jacket!" Lane paused for her first breath since he'd started the Porsche, and Tristan sighed in relief. He'd been seriously concerned the girl would run out of oxygen and he'd have to spend his first official date with Rory in the emergency room explaining how it was that he'd almost killed her best friend.  
  
Cutting the engine on his vehicle, Tristan shot his passenger a curious look, "Do you always talk this much?"  
  
"What?" Lane paused for a second, startled by his directness, but she quickly recovered, shooting him a dirty look as she explained, "You would too if you were forced into silence at least six hours out of the day by a lunatic Korean woman who has still clings strongly to the belief that children should be seen and not heard. And yes, before you say anything, I'm well aware that I'm not a child anymore. The psychopath that is my mother on the other hand, well, let's just say I'll still be a child at seventy-four if she has anything to say about it. ...unless I start popping out quiet little Korean children of my own-"  
  
"And that is where I'm going to have to ask you to please stop." Tristan grimaced at the image her words were providing him as he climbed out of the car.  
  
Looking at him over the hood, Lane blushed slightly. "Sorry. I guess I got a little carried away."  
  
In response, Tristan just shook his head and laughed. "You know, I think I'm beginning to understand why Rory rambles so much."  
  
"Hold up for just a minute there, Boot Camp Boy." Lane fixed him with her pointer finger as she scolded, "I still haven't decided whether I like you or not, so I suggest that you wait another couple hours to start with the insults."  
  
"C'mon Penny; we both know that's a lie." Tristan smirked at the girl, who just narrowed her eyes at him in response. But her nasty look was slightly marred by the involuntarily twitching of her lips. Not missing her amusement, Tristan added, "Everyone loves me. You can't help it."  
  
At that, the smile she'd been resisting burst through, and Tristan rolled back on his heels in triumph as she conceded, "Okay, fine. But you're still about three steps from being swallowed into the core of Stars Hollow, the center of all madness, and insulting the only ally you have is not the most..." Lane trailed off as she focused her attention on something over his shoulder, and Tristan followed her gaze.  
  
"What?" He looked from side to side, not seeing what she thought was so interesting. Games, food, talking people. Nothing that seemed capable of silencing this talkative girl. "What is it?" He continued searching for what was so eye catching, when he saw it.  
  
The vision immediately caused his heart to drop from his chest. Isolated from the rest of the party, leaning up against the building he'd parked in front of was her. There was no doubt in his mind that the dark-haired beauty with her back to him was Rory. And standing directly in front of her was him... the only person he'd ever truly hated, Dean.  
  
It sure hadn't taken her long to track the so-called ex down, had it? Emitting a disillusioned laugh, Tristan started walking towards them. He only paused momentarily when he heard the nervous voice behind him calling out, "Tristan! Just wait a second, I'm sure it's not what-"  
  
But he wasn't listening to her; he was done trying to understand, and he was done waiting. Whatever game Rory was pulling him into was over right now. If she thought that he was going to sit back patiently while she second guessed her decision to be with him, she was sadly mistaken. Tristan was going to find out right now what she wanted.  
  
As he moved closer, Tristan felt his blood begin to boil. He had to get there fast; they looked so comfortable with the smiling and the touching and-  
  
Suddenly another figure leapt off the building to join their ranks, and Tristan's eyes narrowed. He didn't recognize the kid, but from the menacing looks he was getting from Bagboy, it had to be that other kid... the one from the diner. Tristan felt another flash of anger at the added threat, but it quickly melted away as he realized that this wasn't necessarily a bad thing.  
  
Now he could set both of them straight at the same time.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Too bad that's not going to happen."  
  
Both teens looked up to see a wiry, dark-haired figure jumping off the roof of Miss Patty's. Jess. Rory's nausea increased and she almost groaned out loud as Jess ambled towards them. How could this be happening?  
  
"What?" Dean spoke up, placing himself directly in Jess' path towards Rory.  
  
The second teen was practically growling as he advanced on his aggressor. "You heard me. It's not gonna happen, so why don't you just find some other girl to stalk?" Sneering, Jess finished, "I'm sure there's someone of your 'caliber' out there."  
  
"Jess, please..." Rory's meager attempt went unheard as the two continued sizing one another up.  
  
"And who are you to decide what she wants?" Dean was towering over Jess, who continued to glare up at him undaunted. "Because unless there some really strange custody arrangement I'm not aware of going on here, I'm still thinking that would be Rory's decision to make."  
  
"Well, it's just that she's already made that choice." Jess smirked as the blood drained from the other teen's face, pleased with the impact his little reminder induced.  
  
With that, Jess started moving towards her and Rory waged an internal war as to what she should say, but her thoughts vanished suddenly as stop suddenly as a pair of strong arms came from behind, possessively wrapping themselves around her waist.  
  
"Now that, I would definitely agree with you on." Tristan smirked as he cooly sized Jess up; then, in his typical smart-ass fashion, he nodded a small greeting to Dean. "Bag-boy." And before Dean could come back with a witty remark of his own, Tristan had shifted his attention back to Jess, "and I guess that makes you burger boy."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Lorelai watched as Chris settled into a conversation with Jackson by the water gun game, his nasty mood obviously fading. Sighing in relief, she shifted her eyes towards Luke, who was stalking towards her. He looked mad, but she could do something about that...  
  
A smile was beginning to tug at her lips when something across the lawn caught her eye. A shadowed figure was perched right on top of Miss Patty's dance studio, a cigarette burning in his hands. Jess. She'd recognize his brooding anywhere. But that wasn't what concerned her; what concerned her was that her oblivious daughter, accompanied by Dean, was headed directly for him. And those three together could result in nothing but trouble.  
  
She was already moving towards the imminent disaster when she ran smack into her boyfriend's stubborn chest. Having forgotten momentarily about his approach, Lorelai was extremely relieved to see him; now she wouldn't have to diffuse the situation by herself. Grabbing his arm, she attempted to continue her movement. "Luke, we've got to- "  
  
Refusing to be pulled anywhere, Luke snapped, "No Lorelai."  
  
But she wasn't paying attention to her moody boyfriend. Instead her eyes were glued to the lurid scene unfolding outside Miss Patty's. She grimaced as Jess jumped down onto the ground in between Rory and Dean.  
  
More desperate, she tried again to tell Luke what was going on. "You're not listening. It's-"  
  
"Lorelai, I'm really not in the mood for this right now." Luke sounded downright exhausted as he continued, "I just came over here to give you this food before it gets cold." She wanted to scream with frustration at the man's lack of observational skills. Didn't he see that she was trying to tell him something?  
  
Once again, she opened her mouth to protest, "It's not..." But her voice tapered off as another masculine figure joined the threesome, wrapping his arms around Rory's waist. That had to be Tristan. And even if she couldn't see his face, Lorelai expected it was drawn in a line just as tight as the other two boys'.  
  
But Luke, his back towards the scene, was oblivious to what she was watching with such interest. Rolling his eyes at her lack of attention, Luke informed her, "Listen, I've got a lot of cleaning up to do at the diner, so I'm just going to go. I'll call you later." He started to walk away when she frantically grabbed his arm.  
  
"Luke. Stop pouting and look over there. Tell me what you see." He turned in the direction of her finger, and his eyes widened.  
  
"Dammit." With that, he was gone, shoving his way through the crowd, hoping to get there before anything happened.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Rory freed herself from Tristan's arms, glaring at him as she distanced herself from the group. "Tristan..." Her voice held warning, but he was not paying any attention as he locked stares with the other two teens.  
  
"What are you doing here? Don't you have anybody to annoy in your own city?" Dean sneered, raising to his full height as he loomed over Tristan.  
  
Unaffected, he retorted, "But it's just so fun to annoy you." Grinning, he continued, "Besides, I thought Mary might be having trouble readjusting to small town life after OUR summer in the big city, so I decided to drop by and, you know, incorporate a little excitement into her night." Tristan's gaze moved suggestively towards Rory, the meaning of his words coming through clear.  
  
"Well, as you can see she isn't lacking for excitement." Jess gestured towards the massive party going on behind him before adding, "so you're-"  
  
"-and her name is Rory." Dean cut into Jess' threat, earning himself two sets of glares.  
  
"Well, if you would let me finish, I was going to say that then when I found out she was finding excitement all by herself, I got a little jealous. Decided to check it out for myself." Tristan smiled widely, his eyes shifted from Dean to Jess and back again as he delivered the statement with his usual mocking arrogance. "And it's called a nickname, Bagboy. You see how that works? Like I just called you Bagboy, that's your nickname. Same way, I call her Ma-"  
  
"Yeah, well if you're enjoying the party so much maybe you should get back to it." Dean's words cut into the air, an unspoken threat.  
  
"That's right. We're busy here." Jess a step towards Rory, lightly touching her elbow. A fire ignited in Tristan's eyes at the touch and Rory watched him with extreme discomfort. She'd never seen him look so... well, scary.  
  
"You guys.. can we please just..." Her latest attempt at logic was cut off by Dean pushing between her and Jess, grabbing her hand with extreme force.  
  
"Yes. WE," he held up their hands for both Tristan and Jess to see, "are busy." Jess glowered and clenched his fists while Tristan just smirked and leaned casually against the building.  
  
"I'm sorry boys, but Mary and I made plans for tonight. So you two will just have to find something else to do." Tristan, suddenly stood up straight and snapped his fingers as if he just had a startling realization. "I know! Maybe you guys could go someplace together and just have a nice, quiet chat about what you think Mary and I are busy doing." He smirked at the two as their faces contorted in rage.  
  
"Tristan!" Rory yelled out in shock, and he shifted his gaze back towards her, shrugging his shoulders innocently.  
  
"It was just a suggestion."  
  
Rory covered her face in her hands; she might've laughed at the sheer gall it took to say something like that if the situation hadn't been so dire. He was purposely picking a fight with those two, and the only time Tristan did that was when he felt threatened.  
  
"I think RORY," Jess was speaking now, apparently bored of their verbal sparring, "will have plenty of free time tonight after I put you out of commission." The distance was rapidly closing between the two as Jess spoke.  
  
"Dean, do something." Rory begged the only boy that was still paying half a wits attention to her.  
  
"Don't worry, Ror. I'll do something all right." Dropping her hand, he began to approach Tristan in time with Jess. "As soon as I finish helping Jessie here beat the accountant into the ground, I'll take you home so we can finish our conversation."  
  
Tristan held his hands up in mock surprise, making a perfect o with his mouth. "Now boys, you're not telling me that it takes your combined efforts just to take down little ol' me?"  
  
"What? You getting scared that you left your bodyguards at home, rich boy?" Jess was sneering as he continued to advance on Tristan.  
  
Unafraid, Tristan raised himself to his full height and stared down at Jess, his tone suddenly losing all of the playfulness. "You do not want to mess with me, burger boy. Ask your friend over there what happened when he gave it a try."  
  
Seeing Dean's fist tense, Rory knew the first punches were going to be momentary. Desperate for help, she whipped around, only to see Luke whooshing by her, and situating himself directly in the middle of the three boys. "Don't even think about it."  
  
Rory sighed in relief, turning to her mother. "Thank God you're here."  
  
Lorelai smiled down Rory's panicked expression. "Well, to quote the words of my compassionate daughter, 'your boyfriends, your problem' but I figured you defused the earlier situation for me, it's only fair that I pull out the big guns for yo- " Her smile faltered as another figure came around the side of the building. "Shit."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Chris had actually begun to enjoy himself, discussing the unusual game set- up with the man he'd met last May... Jackson something or another.  
  
"I'm telling you, man, this place is like a scene out of some horror movie dream sequence. All these carrots racing towards a giant rabbit?"  
  
Jackson shook his head in disapproval. "You've got to have an open mind. My wife is selling vegetables right over there," Jackson gestured towards the woman Chris recognized as Lorelai's friend, "and these carrots make people hungry."  
  
"All I'm saying is that where I'm from, a rabbit that vicious," Chris pointed at the sharp-toothed pictorial hanging at the right side of the wall, some strange orange substance dripping from his teeth, "is going to do nothing but scare the customers away, not to mention give their children nightmares."  
  
"I really wish people would stop saying that! The picture is not that scary!" Jackson had then launched into some sort of monologue concerning their lack of artists in town when he'd spotted them off to his right.  
  
The burly figure shrugging Lorelai off of his arm, as she tried to stop him from walking away. What did she see in that guy? A look of disgust came over his face as he remembered the earlier comment. 'My GIRLFRIEND.' Who did he think he was?  
  
But Chris's irritation ebbed away as he noticed the concerned look on Lorelai's face. She was pointing at something across the field... following her fingertip, his eyes focused on Rory and some boy, no wait... two... no, three boys. What was Rory doing meeting with three guys all the way over there? And why did Lorelai look worried rather than irritated by it? Chris didn't really see a problem, but the way Lorelai and Luke were rushing towards the group, there was obviously a level he didn't know about going on.  
  
Thinking maybe he could find out by calling her over, Chris waved his arm and yelled. "Rory!" But she couldn't hear him, and Lorelai and that bonehead boyfriend of hers were getting closer by the second. Turning to the man that he'd been talking to, Chris excused himself. "Excuse me. I think something is up with my daughter." Chris started to push away when the guy he was standing with grabbed his arm.  
  
"Rory... Rory Gilmore is your daughter?"  
  
"Yeah, and I've got to go see what's up, if you would let go of me." Chris gave the guy a strange look as he began to follow him.  
  
"So you're Lorelai's ex?"  
  
"Yeah.. so?" What was wrong with this guy, playing twenty questions at a time like this? And why was he following him? Chris continued to push through the crowd.  
  
"But you two are definitely broken up? There's no reason why you chasing after her and Luke would be a bad thing?"  
  
"No, I guess not. Now if you'll excuse me..." Chris finally pried himself from the man's grasp as he cleared the large herd of people at the edge of the party. Rounding the corner, he stopped abruptly as he reached his destination. Taking in the scene, he groaned to himself. "Great, just great."  
  
* * * * *  
  
It was almost comical really.  
  
Lorelai stood on the edge of the scene, watching it all unfold. She never thought she'd see the day where Dean and Jess were on the same side of an argument, but it looked like where Tristan was concerned, they were. The two were staring menacingly at him, and now that Luke had jumped in the middle of it, they appeared to deciding whether or not they could take Luke on too. She stifled a giggle as he started his typical ranting.  
  
"I don't know what the problem is here, but I'm guessing it has to do with that girl over there." Luke pointed at Rory. "And if I'm right about that, which I know I am, then I can assure you that you three fighting will not impress her. You two ought to know that already," Luke shot a dirty look at the two teens he actually know before continuing, "Honestly though, I don't really care. You will not be fighting tonight, so I'm telling you all to just get out of here, especially YOU." Luke focused his attentions on Jess. "I don't even know what you're thinking, getting into this position. I thought I told you no more fighting. I want- "  
  
"Lorelai, you didn't tell me your boyfriend had a son, especially one that is so obviously... troubled." Chris sneered as he spit the last word out, as he walked up behind the foursome, adding offhandedly, "Figures though... like father like son..." He paused for a second to fix Luke with a satisfied grin before continuing his saunter towards Lorelai and Rory.  
  
Unfortunately for Chris though; he was unprepared for the extremity of Luke's temper. Nobody even had time to respond as Luke's fist came flying out nowhere. It hit Chris's jaw with a resounding crack, and immediately the fight was on. Chris lunged at him, tackling him around the waist.  
  
Jess took advantage of the disturbance to throw a fist at Tristan. Falling backwards from the force of the hit, the blond immediately went into fight mode. Holding up his arms to defend against Dean's forthcoming punches, Lorelai could see the skills he'd learned at military school coming into play. Tristan was in much better shape than either of the other two, and he easily blocked against their attacks.  
  
"Would you guys stop it?" Lorelai screamed at the top of her lungs at the massive group of quarreling men, causing a slight pause in action. A very slight pause. But as soon as they'd stopped the three teenagers commenced fighting and Luke was spurred back into action, shoving Chris in the direction he came.  
  
"Get the hell out of here." With that, Luke turned his back on the man and started towards the three teens who were still pummeling one another on his right.  
  
"You wish." Chris wasn't ready to give up just yet. Right as Luke grabbed hold of Jess's arm, intending to yank the youth out of the fight, Chris landed a running leap onto Luke's back, knocking him into Dean and causing both to fall to the ground, Jess getting captured in the collision and crushed under them.  
  
That gave Tristan all the advantage he needed. Lorelai cringed as she saw him setting it up. Dean was pulling himself up off the top of the pile and turned around just in time to see Tristan's fist slamming into the center of his face. Reeling from the power behind the punch, Dean went flying backwards and fell to the ground. When he didn't get up, Rory's face twisted in horror and she looked up to meet the unapologetic look in Tristan's eyes.  
  
"I told him next time I wasn't pulling punches." She remained still, locked in his unwavering stare until it was broken by Jess's fist making contact with the side of Tristan's jaw.  
  
Turning towards the source of the punch, Tristan launched an assault similar to the one he'd used on Dean, but unfortunately for Tristan, Jess proved to be a much worthier opponent. Obviously the attitude wasn't the only thing he'd learned off the streets of New York. The boys exchanged blows pretty evenly, pure hatred registering on both faces.  
  
Suddenly, Lorelai noticed the rush of air on her right side where Rory had been crouched over Dean's unconscious form. Turning around, she saw her jogging away from the group.  
  
"Rory, wait!" Lorelai ran after her daughter, casting one more glance at the fight going on behind her. She met Luke's gaze as he crushed Chris's head into the side of the building.  
  
Honestly, if it wasn't so personal she would have been laughing her ass off.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
an - okay guys, this is like my favorite chapter in the whole story; i know it's written kinda odd, every scene going back in time just a little, but that's what happens when you try to write synchronized events. but it's still the first chapter of this story i ever wrote, the one the whole thing is built around (do you see now why the lame chris plot had to be included?) And i know everyone's physical orientations to one another are kinda hard to envision, not only b/c everyone's so spread out, but b/c i'm taking liberties with the organization of Star's Hollow. But you'll just have to go with me on that. I'd draw u a picture if i could, but i can't so i won't. Sorry.  
  
Anyways, if you ever felt inclined to review this story; this would be the chapter i'd most like to get feedback from you on. Thanks. i'll have the next chapter proofread and posted in a few days. 


	30. Pain

a/n - first are foremost: aren't you excited? i'm updating after a time period less than a month! i know, i'm just as thrilled as you are. secondly, I've been getting some requests from reviewers that i e-mail them when i update, so I've created a list, and if you want your name added to it, just let me know in a review, and i'll do put you on there.  
  
Third, i had a question from a reviewer (bItTeRsWeEtPoOfZ) as to why Jess and Dean were ganging up on Tristan rather than every man for himself, and the best way i can explain that is it's human nature to prioritize. Watch any guy in a fight and he'll very quickly team up with a guy he hates if they have a common, greater enemy (in this case, Tristan). But by no means were they being like "yay, we're a team!" cuz as soon as Tristan was out of the picture, they would've turned right back against eachother. Hope that makes sense.  
  
And on a personal note, to justagirl, i'd just like to say your review made me laugh so hard. I never actually heard Rory referred "player" before, but she really is... and she doesn't even know it!  
  
so that's all i have to say - all former disclaimers apply. on with chapter 30.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 30 - Pain  
  
"Boys suck."  
  
"So do men."  
  
"But men would never learn to suck if it wasn't for them sucking so much as boys." Rory looked up at her mother, managing a wan smile after the night's events. The two women had been curled up on their couch for the last twenty minutes, eating jellybeans and stressing over the events that had just taken place.  
  
"Well, men are men for longer than they are boys, so-" Suddenly Lorelai cut herself off as she busted up in laughter.  
  
Rory watched her mother's final break with sanity in horror. "What are you laughing at? This is not funny!"  
  
"Oh yes it is," Lorelai assured the awe-struck girl.  
  
"Why is this funny to you?"  
  
"Let's see, shall we?" Lorelai began using her fingers to count her amusements, "First we have Luke, burly coffee man smashing the head of my daughter's father through a wall in Miss Patty's building. Then we've got goody-two shoes Dean, Doose's Market apron still hanging out of his pants pocket, getting knocked unconscious by evil bible boy, the trained soldier, who then goes on to a battle to the death with Jess, the hoodlum right of the streets of New York City."  
  
Rory started to giggle as she envisioned it. Lorelai joined in as she continued her news brief. "And let's not forget all the grunting and sweat flying through the air..." Tears began to roll down both their faces.  
  
"All we needed was Kirk to jump in waving a Roman bola and it would have been the ultimate scene." Rory joined in on the fun, the image leaving both women clutching their stomachs and convulsing in laugher.  
  
"Yeah! Just as Taylor rolls into the fray him balancing a jousting lance-"  
  
"Well, I'm glad you're having a few laughs at our expense." At the youthful voice, both women whipped around to see Chris and Tristan standing in the living room doorway. Actually, Tristan was standing. Chris was more leaning up against Tristan, who even with his black eye and cut up face was managing to convey his usual nonchalant demeanor, smiling charmingly at the women.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?" Lorelai broke the four-way staring contest by addressing Chris, who winced at the hostility in her voice.  
  
"I didn't really have anywhere else to go, Lor. Besides, I was kinda banking on the fact that my only daughter wouldn't be able to turn her poor, pathetic, broken father away, even if her mother could." His eyes drifted pleadingly towards Rory, but she didn't hear a word he was saying. She was staring at Tristan with an intensity that blocked out all other surroundings, both of their expressions completely unreadable.  
  
"I think maybe we should leave these two alone." Lorelai slowly got up and took Chris' arm, leading him into the kitchen.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Are you schizophrenic or something?" Lane gaped at the almost unrecognizable black-eyed boy sulking in the passenger's seat. "Seriously Dean, are there little voices in your head telling you that Rory will want you again if you keep on getting yourself beat up by every guy she dates?"  
  
Dean frowned even harder at the comment, mumbling in response, "Thanks for the vote of confidence."  
  
"C'mon, you didn't think that falling unconscious was a way of winning the fight, did you?" She awarded him an eye roll before resuming her spiel, "I just don't understand it. I mean, if you still love her, then that's great- kudos to you, but let's be rational- she left town last time you got in a fight over her. What did you think tonight's show was going to accomplish?"  
  
Dean continued to mope, his embarrassment growing as Lane's words began to sink in. She was right, of course. But that didn't make it any easier to listen to; actually, the exact opposite was true. He began berating himself. What had he been thinking? He knew that Rory wasn't the type of girl that savored the experience of having guys fighting over her. What had happened to that whole 'being the bigger man' thing he used to get so much use out of? Dean huffed at the memory, suddenly irrationally angry; he must have lost that mindset about the same time he lost Rory.  
  
But Lane, unaware of his change in demeanor, continued to pressure him. "Just would you please promise me that you're going to stop getting into these fights? I don't care if it's true or not, just promise-"  
  
"Don't worry. I'm finished." Dean interrupted her, his tone much more bitter than he'd intended, and Lane glanced over, apparently surprised at the emission. But before she could question him on it, Dean heard his own voice elaborating, "I finally get it; we're through." The anger began seeping out of his voice as he continued with a sigh, "I know she's not the same girl that I was in love with. She's different, I'm different... I've known it for a long time; I just couldn't bring myself to admit it."  
  
Dean dropped his head, somewhat surprised that he was confessing all of this to himself, let alone to Rory's best friend. Damn head injury; he wanted to stop talking, he really did, but he heard himself going on, "Plus I just couldn't stand the thought of losing her to either one of those jerks."  
  
Lane smiled sympathetically before replying in a rare show of calmness, "Love's not about winning and losing, Dean. It's about making each other happy, and it's been a long time since you and Rory were doing that."  
  
The truth of her words stung him, and Dean sighed his concession as he dropped his head onto the headrest. "You should really look into a career in counseling; that's a hell of a pep talk you got there."  
  
"I'm just saying that I think it's time you let go, thought about moving on..." Lane abruptly stopped there, but Dean heard the implied statement in her voice. 'She has.'  
  
Nodding wordlessly, Dean turned towards the window. It was time for him to accept the truth; Rory was no longer in love with him.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Rory continued to stare at Tristan, not saying a word. Her thoughts were jumbled; how was she supposed to be feeling? ...Sorry for almost standing him up on their first date... repenting for him having to find her in the middle of a fight between her two ex-boyfriends... or should she just follow her instincts and be mad at him for jumping into the fight without even asking her what was going on? Rory had no idea, so she remained still as her mind struggled to figure it out.  
  
But as soon as the two adults were ought of sight, Tristan's half-smile returned and he commented, "Your Dad seems pretty cool."  
  
Unable to buy herself some more thinking time, Rory rolled her eyes and laughed slightly. Tristan could always be counted on to say the wrong thing at the wrong time. But by now she knew not to take offense to his detachedness; it was the only way he knew to handle his discomfort.  
  
"Well he's a lot cooler when he's not getting the crap beat out of him."  
  
Tristan took her non-violent response to his presence as a good sign, and he risked coming all the way into the living room, as he remarked, "Yeah, I suppose that would be a surefire way to slash the coolness rating." Continuing his casual advance, Tristan lowering himself into the armchair across from her; tilting his head back and smirking, he added, "Of course, I wouldn't know anything about that."  
  
Rory couldn't help but laugh, the tension in the room dropping dramatically with the light-hearted sound. Rory immediately felt more comfortable and she responded with a tinge of a challenge, "You do realize that you are standing here with a black eye and too many bloody cuts and bruises to count?"  
  
"Hey, you should see the other guy." The mention of Jess, however trivial, hit Rory hard and immediately all the alleviated tension returned tenfold. Her grimace caused Tristan's grin to falter, and he instinctively reached out to put his hand on her knee. "I'm just kidding."  
  
She managed a weak smile as she responded, "I'm not so sure about that."  
  
Looking away, Tristan mumbled something indistinguishable, and Rory frowned, slightly irritated by his sudden change in attitude.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
Clearing his throat, he repeated himself tensely. "I said, I'm sure you'll know before I do."  
  
"And what is that supposed to mean?" Rory was starting to get upset. Was he mad at her?  
  
"That means that I thought there was nothing going on between you and those guys. I was under the impression that you were available. If I had known that you were thinking about getting back together with either one of them, I never would have- " He cut himself off, suddenly looking embarrassed. Abruptly standing up, Tristan made his way towards the door. "I've got to go."  
  
But Rory wasn't going to let him get away so easily. Who did he think he was getting mad at her? He was the one that had shown up and gotten into a brawl in the middle of her welcome home party, and now he was accusing her of... she didn't even know what he was accusing her of, but he was infuriating.  
  
Catching him by the sleeve, Rory stopped his exit. "You never would have what?"  
  
Seemingly annoyed at her persistence, Tristan retorted, "Like you don't know, Rory."  
  
"No, I don't know!" Her patience was long-since gone as she began advancing on him, the words pouring uncontrollably from her mouth. "You never would have been my friend? Never would have flirted all summer? Never would have kissed me? What? What is it that you're regretting doing so much, Tristan?" She was yelling now.  
  
Straightening his back, Tristan locked his eyes on something on the wall behind her as he answered, "I never would have let myself fall in love with you."  
  
At that, Rory's stumbled backwards, reeling from the force of his words. She was no longer demanding his answers, but he wasn't about to stop now that the floodgates had been opened.  
  
"I told myself when the summer started that we would be friends, nothing more. Sure, I liked you, I always have. In fact, I would say infatuated or obsessed would be a much more appropriate description of my feelings towards you. But I decided that I wasn't going to act on them because you had a boyfriend; you always have a boyfriend!" Flinging his arms in the air, Tristan turned his back on her, talking more to himself than anyone else. "And I wasn't going to let myself get hurt this time around. You knew I was interested, and if you wanted me, you'd let me know." His voice broke on the last word and swallowed before continuing. "And you did."  
  
At this, Tristan stopped his pacing and he returned to her side, meeting her wondering eyes for the first time as he spoke in a quiet voice, "You came to me the other night, Rory. You kissed me." He spoke the words softly, almost reverently, as if it was still hard to believe.  
  
Straightening his back, Tristan regained some of his firmness, "And with one kiss, you completely shattered the wall I've spend two years building. You gave me hope that there could be something between us. I really thought it could work. Then tonight..." he trailed off, looking out the window, "When I saw you with those other guys, I- I realized that you and me will just never work. It's all too difficult, you're just not sure enough about us; I'll always have to be worried about that other guy just waiting to take you away."  
  
Tristan sighed, taking a second to gaze into those shimmering pools of blue as they stared candidly up at him; without blinking, he intertwined a few shaky fingertips with his own while he ran his other index finger along her quivering jaw. Then, speaking in a tone that conveyed his pain and regret, he finished, "And I just can't keep wait around anymore, hoping that you'll get sure."  
  
Breaking their eye contact, Tristan took a step away and stared dejectedly at his shoes, fighting tears of his own as he spoke resolutely. "I'm sorry if I hurt your friends. I shouldn't have come here." Then, releasing her hand, Tristan headed for the door a second time; this time he didn't look back.  
  
Rory stared unbelieving at her trembling hands, trying to fight the emotions welling up inside of her. Her gaze shifted to the door as a single tear found its way down her cheek. She heard his car start up and peel out of the driveway. He was gone. It had taken her all summer to realize how she felt about him, and now that he had confessed he felt the same way, she had let him go. She had let him walk away a second time, probably the last-  
  
No! He couldn't just go. Not now.  
  
Intent on stopping him, Rory bolted out the door after him. Down the stairs, across the lawn, into the street, Rory ran, only to watch the silver Porsche disappearing down the road in front of her. Suddenly, she found it too difficult to even stand and, not caring that she was in the middle of the road, Rory sank to her knees, sobbing into her hands. He was gone. She had lost him, again.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
an - okay, for those of you that don't know, a roman bola (the thing rory pictured kirk using) is that huge chain and ball dealy that the gladiators used to swing around back in the day. okay, thanks for reading, and remember... it was the reviews that motivated me to post this chapter so quick... 


	31. Not Enough

Review Quote: "I would like to see Rory fighting for Tristan for once.. guys came to her - get her to work for Tristan." -Ez  
  
My thoughts exactly. Rory always gets off so easy; guys letting her do whatever she wants cuz she's so "sweet". Well not MY Tristan (okay, so he's not mine exactly, but i'm writing for him, so i can pretend if i want to.) Rory's gonna have to beg (like any sane girl would-- hello, we're talking about CMM here!).  
  
anyways, sorry about the delays folks, i've been distracted by the horridness of midterms. ugh! but i have a few light weeks coming up, so i should be able to finish this up. anyways... chapter 31.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
31 - Not Enough  
  
Tristan pushed the accelerator all the way to the floorboard, enjoying the loud revving made by the engine as he pushed it to its limits. He whipped around the maze-like corners of the neighborhood, not knowing where he was going... not really caring.  
  
He just needed the movement; the speed. Maybe if all his concentration was on the road... just maybe he wouldn't have time to think about what he'd just done.  
  
'And I just can't keep waiting around.'  
  
He'd broken up with her.  
  
Of all the incomprehensible thoughts he'd ever had, HIM dumping HER was at the very top. She was his ideal; the only girl he'd ever actually enjoyed talking to as much as he enjoyed touching. The only girl he'd ever really cared about... and he had left her.  
  
Tristan tried to focus on the road as it blurred before him, the last image of her floating into his memory: the stricken expression on her face, the disbelief in her eyes, the way her mouth gaped open and shut, no words coming out. He'd even noticed the way she'd extended her hand towards him as he walked away, silently pleading for him to stay.  
  
And why hadn't he? Why had he left? All of a sudden the urge to slap himself arose, and Tristan felt prompted to laugh at his stupidity. What was wrong with him, just leaving her like that? She was all he'd ever wanted, and now that he actually had half a chance, it wasn't enough?  
  
He slammed on the brakes, the car screeching to a halt, and his hands were just seconds away from jerking the steering wheel in a u-turn when he felt that familiar pull on his conscience.  
  
No, it wasn't enough. He was in love with someone who didn't love him back. Sure, they had a connection. That was something neither of them could deny, but it had taken him two years to realize that this one-way obsession of his would never be enough. He needed for her to want him as badly as he wanted her, and she didn't... wouldn't.  
  
She didn't trust him, not the way she'd trusted her other boyfriends, and she refused to let herself start. Their relationship had been, at best, a constant teeter-totter of emotions, and they just couldn't keep going like that. It only made both of them, especially her, question one another's motives.  
  
She would never let herself get close enough to love him, and Tristan wouldn't settle for that. Hell, for all he knew, he might just be the next distraction. After all, the first thing she'd done after breaking up with Dean was run straight to another guy; then she'd ran to Chicago and fallen into him.  
  
At that, a voice inside him screamed out its opposition. This was different; he knew it. He could feel it every time she looked at him or laughed at one of his jokes. She had to care about him. And what about that light he'd seen gleaming in her eyes the other night? She didn't look at just anyone like th-  
  
"Arrrgh!" Tristan let out a frustrated groan at his own indecision, dropping his head to the steering wheel in front of him. Hell, there was just no telling with her.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Rory's head jerked up at the distant sound of squealing tires. She fought to see through her tears, but could only distinguish a silver flash through the trees behind Babbette's house. A slight surge of hope positioned itself in her stomach, and Rory suddenly found herself running across her back lawn towards the silver spot.  
  
It was him. She knew it. He probably had no idea that that road led right back up behind her house, and if he was half as upset as she was, he was in no condition to be driving. It only made sense he'd pull over once he thought he was a fair distance away...  
  
The excitement continued to multiply as she drew closer to the trees, not even noticing the loose branches as they caught in her hair and scraped at her bare legs. It was him. She could see the familiar blond head resting awkwardly on the steering wheel, his arms providing a makeshift pillow for his forehead. The tears in her eyes were slowly being overshadowed by her grin. He wasn't gone yet.  
  
In a second she was running again, the pure pleasure at the sight of him overwhelming her so much that she forgot why she was chasing him in the first place. When she finally broke free of the brush that had been slowing her down, Rory rushed headlong towards the car, stopping only when she reached the driver's side door and had yanked it open.  
  
A pair of shocked blue eyes stared back at her, unshed tears glistening in his eyes as he sat in obvious awe as to her sudden appearance.  
  
Rory just stared back, shifting her weight nervously from foot to foot and biting her lip. All she'd been able to think about was getting to him, but now that she was here, standing right before him, she had no clue what to say or how to say it. The words to express her emotions had burrowed themselves in some deep recess of her brain, and she found herself gaping at him in silence.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"So...how did the testosterone party turn out?" Lorelai's tone held a bitter edge as she helped Chris remove his shirt and began applying antiseptic to his wounds.  
  
"That boyfriend of yours is a lot tougher than he looks."  
  
"I disagree. I think you're a lot wimpier than you look."  
  
"Thanks Lor. Remind me why I wanted you back." She put down the bandages and took a seat across the table from him, her face full of questions.  
  
"I don't know. You tell me."  
  
Wringing his hands, the battered man shook his head in despair. "I honestly don't know. When Sherry broke the news to me, I just panicked, and it was my first impulse to come here. I had never imagined what my life would be without you and Rory at least partially in it. And then when I found out that you had moved on, I just went crazy." Running his hand through his hair, Chris continued with a grimace. "I started to remember all the good times we had, and all the chances we've missed, and I just went nuts." He looked up at Lorelai through wounded eyes of a man in pain. "I just wish we could've been a family."  
  
"Oh Chris..." She looked at him with sympathy. She had been where he was now, and she knew all too well about the pain he was feeling. Placing her hand on his arm, she spoke in a soft tone. "We are a family. Not necessarily Mike and Carol Brady, but let's face it, they had no sense of style anyways. And I am not popping five more kids out. And then there's the whole Alice thing..."  
  
"Lorelai."  
  
"Right, anyways... we're a family, and we'll always be a family no matter where you're living. You are Rory's father, and nothing will ever change that. You're an important part of our lives, and we both love you." Lorelai's comforting smile took on a mischievous edge as she added, "But, if you continue initiating fistfights with my boyfriend, you will cause considerable strain that I will be forced to support."  
  
"Ok, ok, I get it." Chris held up his hands in surrender, the friendly banter between the two returning. "And for the record, I would like to state that it was your boyfriend who threw the first punch."  
  
"After you insulted not only him, but Jess too!" Lorelai looked at him incredulously; the man had some real nerve, blaming the fight on Luke.  
  
He attempted a smile to ease the tension in the room as he responded. "Yeah, speaking of that, how is it that I didn't know he had a son?"  
  
"Because he doesn't. Jess is his nephew that just moved here last year."  
  
"Oh." Chris paused, satisfied that all the major points had been settled before he remembered a vital point. Jerking his neck up too swift for his own comfort, he grimaced before demanding, "So what exactly was going on back there with our daughter and all those boys? That DuGrey kid wasn't being very chatty on the way over."  
  
Fighting a giggle at the fatherly gesture, Lorelai waved her hand in the air while responding, "That, my dear, is a drama in itself. A long, twisted soap opera that I don't have the patience to tell or listen to, so I will let your daughter fill you in on that herself."  
  
"I can't wait." The two adults smiled at each other in a mutual understanding that had been nearly twenty years coming.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Tristan stared in amazement at the vision in front of him. Rory, with her loose yellow dress rippling around her knees as the wind blew past; Rory with those pale blue eyes bonded unshakably with his own. There she was, the vision he'd just used very last ounce of his self-control to walk away from, standing right in front of him again.  
  
Vacant from his mind were the questions of how she found him or where he was; the only thought plaguing his mind was 'why'. Why was she here? Why had she chased him? And why had she still not said a word?  
  
"What do you want?" His voice cracked slightly as it came out, ruining the indifferent attitude he had been trying so hard for.  
  
"I... uh... well... you left." The last two words slipped out and her lip quivered in distress. Tristan could see the undried tearstains trailing down her cheeks and the brimming rims that looked back at him now. It was all he could do to not reach out and comfort her, knowing he was the reason for all of it.  
  
"Yeah." Ducking his head back into the darkness of his car, Tristan attempted to banish the image of her looking so distressed from his mind. Every second he looked at her, he felt his resolve crumbling just a little bit more. He had to get out of here. His hand was already reaching for the ignition when he felt her presence move even closer to him, squatting down beside the open side of the car.  
  
"I don't want you to go."  
  
Tristan sighed softly as he turned back towards her, his own unhappiness etched in his features. "Rory, I already told you-"  
  
"No!" She interrupted quickly, jumping to her feet, "I mean, yeah you told me about you and us and- but no." Rory's insistent, yet senseless ramblings were throwing Tristan off as he ran a hand through his already- disheveled hair, abruptly shifting his body so his feet rested on the pavement outside of the car.  
  
"No what? I'm not allowed to have an say in any of this? I'm just supposed to be happy to be your lapdog?"  
  
Rory's expression was a fusion of surprise and irritation as she hastily responded, "You're not my lapdog!"  
  
"Really? Because it sure feels like it to me!" Tristan leapt out of his seat and began pacing the concrete angrily, "Always chasing along behind you, snatching up whatever little treats you drop along the way, just praying that one day you'll actually see me running along back there and stop! Well guess what? I'm tired, Rory! You've been doing it to me for years, and I just can't-"  
  
"Well, it's not my fault that you liked me!" Rory interrupted his tirade to beginning one of her own, gestured wildly as she worked herself up. "I never asked for you to chase me around like some lost little puppy! In fact, I recall quite vividly telling you to get lost more than once in a number of different ways."  
  
"Fine! You've got your wish; I'll leave you alone from now on!" Tristan was fuming as he brushed past her, stalking back towards his car. How dare she bring that up after all they'd been through? Who gave her the right to throw all that back in his face? The redness was clouding his vision so much that he didn't even notice her dart in front of him.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" Having seen his impending escape, Rory jumped into his car, ripping the keys out of the ignition. Tristan watched in horrified amazement as she hurled them into the mass amounts of shrubbery lining the road.  
  
"What the hell was that?" His voice rose to even higher volumes as he looked incredulously from the stubborn look on her face to the dark foliage his keys had been thrown at. "I ne-"  
  
"Tristan, would you just shut up for two seconds and listen to me?!" Rory's eyes were blazing as she approached him, Tristan's mouth gaping open to closed as he unconsciously obeyed her. "I don't want you to leave! And I don't care that you chased me for two years! Hell, I'm glad that you did; if you hadn't, I'd never have realized how incredible you are." Rory's voice softened as she moved closer, "I know things are different now that we're back home, but they don't have to go back to the way they were. I'm not with Dean or Jess. I'm with you."  
  
Tristan found himself leaning up against his own car, shock at her words messing with his system. He'd never seen her so... so brazen before. But she wasn't quite done yet. Her hand reached out to touch his arm, and he jerked away, hating the look of pain it brought to her face.  
  
"No, Rory, you're not 'with me'." Tristan knew his tone sounded cold, but it was the only way he could keep from breaking down and giving in to what she wanted. He looked down at her crestfallen expression as he continued, "You're considering the possibility of being 'with me'. But it's too late. I've waited long enough for you, and if its not there by now, neither one of us can force it. For whatever reason, you're still holding back, and I'm through waiting." Tristan felt the familiar soreness overtake his throat as he watched the tears she'd been fighting begin to slowly stream down her cheeks. He swallowed tightly, running his finger over her trembling jaw as he spoke softly, "I'm sorry. You have no idea how badly I wish things were different."  
  
With that, he brushed his lips against her temple, relishing the feel of her softness and breathing that distinctly Rory scent before he turned on his heel, intending to walk away.  
  
"Wait." Her voice was thick and hoarse, and Tristan knew it wouldn't be long before the tears were falling so rampantly down her cheeks that speaking was impossible. And despite the fact that he wanted to be nowhere around when that happened, he still couldn't help but stop walking so he could hear the sad whisperings flowing from her lips, "You can't go... you're wrong about... everything... I'm not... and I don't..."  
  
She was struggling to find the words, and he was on the verge of telling her, yet again, that he couldn't keep waiting around for her when he heard it. Those words he'd been hearing her say to him in his dreams for something close to the last 800 nights.  
  
But this time it wasn't a dream. He was here, and she was real, speaking in the most heartbreakingly beautiful, sincere tone he'd ever heard in his life.  
  
"...I love you..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
awww, she finally said it! but was it enough? now what will Tristan do? does he forgive her or does he keep on going? and what about Jess? what is his reaction to all of this going to be? All that and more next time...  
  
k, sorry about the weirdness. i'm just in a giddy mood. anyways, just wanted to say that this is the beginning of the end. i've already got the rest of the story outlined. looks like 2 more chapters after this... and then it's over. :(  
  
so if you like (or if you don't)... let me know. Review!! 


	32. Old Wounds, New Bruises

an - thanks everyone for the reviews... i'm still not positive i'm happy with this chapter. i'd originally intended for Rory to work a little harder for him, but i think dragging this out too much longer would just get monotonous... so here it is...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
32 - Old Wounds, New Bruises  
  
"...I love you..."  
  
Rory plunged ungracefully to the ground the instant the words left her mouth, gratefully burying her eyes in the darkness of her palms. She could tell by the silence that Tristan still hadn't yet moved in either direction, but it would have been too much to watch him walk away. So there she sat, with her face buried in her hands and her eyes squeezed shut in a desperate attempt to delay the forthcoming flood.  
  
And then she heard them. The footsteps she'd been expecting for what seems like hours began crunching on the ground. The sound made Rory's heart jump into her throat... her eyes stinging with more unshed tears for every light footstep she heard.  
  
He was coming towards her.  
  
Within a few seconds, she felt him kneel down beside her, and it took every ounce of her strength to deny that ever-prevalent impulse to run; to ignore that voice screaming out that she didn't want to know what came next; the one insisting that regardless of what words were about to spill out of his mouth, the friendship she and Tristan had developed over the summer was over.  
  
The worst part was that the stupid voice was right. Rory knew that her confession had made it so that things would never be the same between the two of them... and in just seconds she would have to face up to that. So even though every fiber in her body was screaming for her to run away, Rory remained motionless. She was an adult now, and she could face her fears. Using all of her remaining bravery, Rory slowly and deliberately removed her hands and opened her eyes... only to find herself gazing directly into the tumultuous blue orbs she recognized so well.  
  
And in that instant, all of the discomfort was banished from her body. Every emotion swirling in the pit of her stomach - love, fear, hope, desire - it was all right there, staring back at her in his eyes. Her lips quirked slightly at her discovery, and when his turned up in an automatic response, Rory was filled with a strange tranquility, suddenly more than content in their changing relationship.  
  
And before she knew what was happening, Rory heard her own soft voice breaking the quiet, "I thought you were leaving."  
  
"Like I've ever been able to stay away from you." A hesitant smile betrayed Tristan's nervousness, and Rory couldl see the uncertainty swirling in the crystalized depths of his eyes as he asked, "Did you mean it?"  
  
And for the first times in her life, Rory knew for a fact that words were not going to answer that question. Instead, she raised her hands up to trace his jawline, run her fingers through his hair, and finally pull his mouth down onto hers for a lasting, and surprisingly eloquent, kiss. In the back of her mind, she knew there was still so much explaining to do, but for whatever reason, Rory knew that right now this was the response he needed.  
  
And that she did. Rory could feel the tension easing itself from his body as her lips moved ungoverned over his and her tongue told him all of the things she'd never had the courage to say out loud before. She could taste the salty flavor of her long-forgotten tears in both of their mouths, but for some reason she couldn't get enough of it. It was the most bizarre, yet satisfying experience of her young life, and Rory couldn't help but feel as if they were the only two people on Earth... alone in a moment that was entirely theirs...  
  
She had no idea how long they remained there like that, both on their knees in the middle of the road, clinging desperately to one another; all she knew was that it didn't end until her hand swept across his back, and his involunary flinch brought his lips just millimeters from hers.  
  
The sudden movement snapped Rory out of her haze, and she pulled back with concern, "Are you okay?"  
  
Tristan half-smiled, half-winced in response. "I may have gotten a few more bruises than I let on. New York has some pretty nasty tricks up his sleeve." While he was talking, Rory went around his back and lifted the blue fabric up to reveal the mangled skin beneath.  
  
"Oh my God, Tristan!"  
  
"Now I know that most girls appreciate what's under my shirt, but I've never actually been referred to as God before." He retorted, straining his neck to accord her the patented smart-ass smiles he was so famous for.  
  
Rory didn't even bother hiding her amused grin as she chided, "Stop joking Tristan. I can't believe you are even capable of moving if your back hurts half as bad as it looks." She ran her hands over the red welts that were already beginning to turn nasty shades of yellow and green. "It looks like you've been tied down and beaten with a metal pipe."  
  
"Well...things might've gotten a little out of hand after you left..." Tristan turned himself around, grinning at the look of distress etched into her features, before adding in an oddly serious tone, "I didn't realize you cared, Mary."  
  
"Yes you did." She smiled and touched his cheek with a feathery lightness that sent chills down both their spines.  
  
Tristan's eyes lit up at that, disbelief coloring his voice as he responded, "Yeah, well... I'm still working on believing it."  
  
Pressing her body flush against his while still smiling in that innocent way of hers, Rory raised herself onto her tiptoes and brushed her lips gently against his as she asked, "Does this help?"  
  
"I'm getting there..." Tristan's words spilled directly into her mouth, his arms twining around her back as he moved to deepen the kiss, but Rory pulled back, a teasing grin on her face.  
  
"Well, we'll have to keep working on it AFTER we get you inside all bandaged up and marinating in ice packs." Barely acknowledging the groan he emitted, she intertwined her fingers with his and began moving towards her house, dragging Tristan behind her.  
  
Tristan shot yearning look at his lonely Porsche as they moved away from it, "But what about her?"  
  
Rory rolled her eyes, trying desperately not to smile at his logic, or rather lack thereof. What was it with boys and their cars? "You know Tristan," she answered, "this is Stars Hollow. The only auto theft we've had happened three summers ago when Doose's was under construction and Luke put an end to Taylor's 'mobile home market' by driving it to Hartford. So unless you've got a whole truckload of carrots and vegetable oil in there, I think your baby will be plenty safe." Rory smiled assuredly, giving his arm another impatient tug. "Plus, I'm not really in the mood to go digging in the dirt for your keys while you bleed to death."  
  
Tristan's semi-amused smile fell off at her last statement, and he exclaimed defensively, "I'm not bleeding!"  
  
Rory paused her forward movement long enough to glance pointedly at the hand she was holding, carefully avoiding contact with the bloodied knuckles. Following her gaze, he smirked lightly, "...much."  
  
"My house is just on the other side of these trees anyways. It's quicker to walk." Rory grinned at the disbelieving expression on his face before starting up motion again, pushing her way into the trees as she pulled him along.  
  
Lagging behind a little, Tristan whimpered. "Not so fast, broken boy attached at hand."  
  
Rory's teasing grin shot over her shoulder as she taunted, "I thought you were tough."  
  
"And I thought you loved me."  
  
Rory turned around just enough to acknowledge the satisfied smirk on his lips with a raised eyebrow of her own; then she headed back towards the house at a slightly slower pace, a grin spreading over her face.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Does that hurt?" Luke noticed Jess flinch as the cotton swab made contact with his wound. He had just finished wrapping Jess's wrist with ice and was presently applying some antiseptic to the deeper of the cuts marring the youth's cheek.  
  
"No." Jess' voice reflected no emotion, and his gaze remained steadily fixed on some point just above Luke's right shoulder, the same patch of wall he'd been staring at for the last twenty minutes, ever since they'd arrived back at the apartment. Luke had practically hurled Jess onto the sofa, announcing quite forcefully that neither of them was going anywhere until it was certain Jess didn't need a trip to the ER. Since then, Luke had gotten nine "no's", three "yes's", twelve eyerolls, and one shoulder shrug. The elder man suspected that the last number would have been greater if the movement hadn't been accompanied by a grimace; apparently there were even more bruises to be dealt with under the shirt.  
  
Not that Luke could blame him. After all, Jess had been dragged out of a fight by Jackson St. James, a man more prone to gardening than fighting, and then practically carried across the street while the kid he'd been fighting was left free to chase after the girl in question.  
  
Taking pity on his already-unfavorable situation, Luke reduced his necessary lecture to one sentence. "You shouldn't have fought them."  
  
Yet the favor went unnoticed as the teen, who, with eyeroll number thirteen, pointed out, "But it was okay for you?"  
  
Luke groaned. Jess was way too perceptive sometimes. Applying a little more force than necessary to the youth's wounds, Luke answered, "I wasn't fighting, I was defending."  
  
Jess shrugged, undeterred by the physical hint. "Same difference."  
  
"No it's not. Fighting is you attacking someone else because you're mad. Defending is sticking up for a point." Luke responded heatedly, before adding, "And don't say that. If something is different, it can't be the same."  
  
"If I recall, you were the one who started the swinging... and there is in math."  
  
"It was the only way to shut that asshole up!" Luke defended desperately, before adding in a lower voice, "I don't know what Lorelai ever saw in him." Luke frowned angrily, slamming the antiseptic bottle onto the coffee table before plunging his arm back into the disorganized first aid kit.  
  
"Oh yeah... defending." Jess mumbled under his breath, his attention still not focused on his uncle.  
  
Grumbling to himself, Luke turned the whole kit upside down. Where were the goddamn band-aids? And since when did he have to defend his actions to a high-schooler? If he wanted to get mad and take a swing at some arrogant prick dead-set on stealing his girlfriend, then he- No. That wasn't what had happened. Luke had been standing up for himself and his nephew. That was it. And besides, they weren't talking about him; they were talking about Jess.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Luke abruptly shifted the conversation back in that direction, "It still doesn't make it okay for you and your Doose's friend to gang up on that evil kid, or whatever they call him."  
  
A loud snort filled the room at that as Jess jerked his head away from his uncle, meeting his eyes for the first time. "First of all, anyone who calls Dean a friend of mine must be an idiot; and secondly, he was out of the fight in like fifteen seconds. I," Jess pointed to himself, his eyes flaring savagely, "took on the evil kid, known in most circles as Tristan."  
  
The testosterone level in the room began to rise as Luke slammed the first aid kit closed. Jess could bandage himself up if this was how he showed his thanks. "Well, I don't care about any of that. The rule is NO FIGHTING, especially over a girl." Luke's voice had reached a volume bordering on yelling.  
  
"Come on, you were fighting over a girl." Jess was out of his seat now and pacing the room, a sneer curling up his lip.  
  
Luke rose to his feet as well, pointing dogmatically as he tried to convince them both, "No, I was fighting over a principle. He wasn't insulting just me anymore; he was talking about you too, if you don't remember. I had to draw the line somewhere."  
  
"So you were fighting for me? I'm touched." Jess smirked as his uncle remained silent, obviously stumped for an answer.  
  
"Well... partially. But that guy had it coming."  
  
"So it was about Lorelai."  
  
"I guess." Luke grunted his admission, his anger fading as another thought invaded his brain. Turning to Jess with a curiosity in his eye, he asked the question he'd been holding back for months now. "And what is the deal with you and Rory?"  
  
"Nothing." Jess toyed with his necklace again, his eyes fixed moodily on his shoes.  
  
"Hmmph!" Luke's sound was a mixture between a grunt and laughter, thoroughly satisfied that he had gotten the best of his nephew. "Nothing doesn't cause hormone driven teenagers to attack one another."  
  
"So what's your excuse?" Jess turned the tables onto Luke again with a slight irritation in his voice.  
  
Luke laughed out loud at that. Jess was really grasping at straws now; they'd already been over this, but it was apparent that the kid would go to any lengths to distract Luke from asking about Rory. His smile slipped to a frown while Luke considered their situation. If it was a choice between fighting with Jess for the next week or facing Lorelai's wrath, he'd gladly choose Lorelai any day. She might be scary when she was mad, but at least she got bored with torturing him quicker... and then there was always the making up part...  
  
And that thought was enough to make Luke's mind up. Determination hardened his features as he turned to look at his nephew's frowning face.  
  
"Come on." Luke stood up, grabbing Jess by his unbandaged wrist.  
  
"What? Are you nuts?" Jess tried resist the movement, but Luke's grip was too strong as he turned into the no-nonsense machoist they'd all seen so many times before.  
  
"No. We're going over there, and we are going to figure all this out tonight."  
  
Jess' tone was slightly more panicked as he obviously realized how set on this his uncle was. "I don't want to."  
  
"And I don't care." Luke rounded on his nephew, his eyes flashing dangerously as he shoved his pointer finger right in the youth's face. "You're going because I'm going and I'm sure as hell not going on my own. And, if we don't get an answer the easy way, at least we'll be able keep all other injured parties out." And with that, Luke was flying down the stairwell.  
  
Jess paused for a second before he followed his uncle out the door, limping slightly. He'd learned by now that it was no use arguing with insanity.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"And how is patient number one? Mr. DuGrey, I presume?" Lorelai was holding an unopened credit card application in her hands, pretending to read his chart. "Let's see here: multiple bruises and cuts, a black eye, and a severe case of idiotic jealousy. Is that you?" She sent a sharp glance at the cockily grinning blond teen laying in her daughter's bed, his hair sticking out in all directions.  
  
"I suppose if you add uncontested victor to that list, then yes, that'd be me."  
  
"Victor? Is that what my daughter is to you, bible boy, a prize?"  
  
"If only it were that simple." Tristan grinned lazily at the woman interrogating him. She reminded him so much of Rory that he couldn't help but be comfortable with her and in this house for that matter. Then, it suddenly occurred to him that he'd never actually been introduced to her, and Tristan stuck his hand out. "Tristan DuGrey. I'm guessing you're the original Lorelai?"  
  
"That depends on how you see it. If you mean original as in first, that is a negative because my proper English grandmother was the first Lorelai in that respect, but if you mean original as in one-of-a-kind, then I would definitely be her." She found this boy's lazy smile somewhat irritating, yet at the same time, slightly comforting in its sincerity. "And you never answered my question, young Satan. Is my daughter a prize to you?"  
  
"I think I did answer that question. I said, 'if only it were that simple' and by the way, I knew the first time you prank-called the room at three am that you were one-of-a-kind."  
  
Lorelai narrowed her eyes slightly, trying to hide her smile at the memory of her late-night phone operations as she responded, "I will give you credit, demon child. You are smooth, very smooth."  
  
"Thank you." Tristan acknowledged the approval with a slight head tilt, and Lorelai rolled her eyes.  
  
"But credit is not approval and so I will ask my question one final time in a slightly modified version before I begin wreaking havoc on your already fragile body. What is it about my daughter that is not simple in answering whether or not you see her as a prize?"  
  
Deciding that she was serious, Tristan wiped the smirk off his face and replaced it with a somber expression. "Rory is a prize in that it has taken a lot of work and time to win her over. BUT," he continued as her face darkened, "she isn't a big gold trophy that gets to sit on the shelf with the rest of them gathering dust. She's special, and I'm lucky that she's decided to give me a second chance at friendship, let alone a relationship." Tristan smiled cockily as he finished the well-rehearsed speech, "But I'm sure I'm not telling you anything you don't already know."  
  
"Now that, my boy, was a speech worthy of praise." Tristan smiled at her acceptance, grinning harder as she continued, "And despite the fact that I know you've given similar speeches to numerous parents about their daughters in the past, I am choosing to believe you. I think that you and Rory have something... BUT," Lorelai's eyes narrowed dangerously as she pointed the credit card application at him sternly, "I am going to warn you now that if you hurt my daughter, I will enlist the help of my skull bashing boyfriend, you should remember him from earlier tonight, to hunt you down and make you pay dearly with every bone in your body." Tristan gulped, his eyes wide at how serious this woman appeared in her threats. Then, suddenly her face changed and she resumed her previously perky demeanor.  
  
"So I think that's it, Mr. DuGrey... we've done all we can for you. I'll have the nurses keep an eye on you throughout the night just to make sure, but from here on out, it's up to you." She winked and let herself out of the room, leaving one extremely shell-shocked patient behind.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"So... how scary was she?"  
  
Tristan was startled out of his thoughts to find Rory grinning down at him sheepishly. He smiled back, surprised that she'd been able to sneak up on him like that. He must've been more affected by Lorelai's little speech than he'd thought.  
  
Running a hand through his already disheveled hair, he remarked, "Let's just say it's not quite the first meeting I had envisioned."  
  
Strangely enough, Rory didn't appear even remotely fazed by the admission as she commented, "Well, that's my mom for you. Always unique." Then, with a careless shrug of her shoulders, she plopped down on the bed, just narrowly missing his outstretched knee as she positioned herself into a crosslegged position on top of the comforter, her knee barely resting on his this.  
  
Tristan watched her arrange herself, laughing lightly to himself at her comfort with the situation. Most girls wouldn't be so well-behaved with a guy like him stretched out in their bed; ...then again, most girls wouldn't have spend three months living with said guy.  
  
Grinning, he remarked, "Unique is a good word to describe everything about your life." And though he meant every syllable, Tristan's sincerity was well-disguised with a tone of mirth, to which Rory raised her eyebrows in suspicion.  
  
"Should I be offended?"  
  
Tristan hesitated playfully before answering in a near-reverent tone, "Not in the least." Then, pulling his body into a more upright position, Tristan reached a finger out to trace her jaw. He watched appreciatively a tiny smile spread over her lips, some unknown gravitational force pulling her closer to him. Leaving his eyes open, he thought she would melt as he watched her eyes drift shut and their lips meet...  
  
But before anything constituting an actual kiss could happen, their spell was broken by a loud crash from the living room followed by an distinctly masculine, "What the hell!?"  
  
"Uh oh." Rory's lips jumped back from his, and Tristan's eyes flew open. Now what was the problem? But before he could ask, she was already commenting, "I think Luke just got here." Then, turning her head towards the partially cracked bedroom door, Rory missed seeing Tristan's eyes widen as his grip on the blanket tightened.  
  
"Luke, as in your mother's boyfriend?"  
  
"Uh huh.... he was the one that tried to break up your guys' fight earlier, the flannelized one." Rory glanced back at him for a second, noticing the discomfort in his eyes. "...but I'm guessing my mom already mentioned him."  
  
Tristan just nodded in response, and Rory laughed. "Don't worry. He's really just a big softie, nothing but-" Rory's explanation was cut short by another crash in the living room and footsteps in the hall. Suddenly, Rory jumped in her position, as if a sudden realization had hit her, and one soft word slipped from her lips, "Jess."  
  
Tristan's face darkened at the name, and the nickname escaped his lips before he had time to think, "Burger boy."  
  
Rory's response was automatic, her eyes narrowing at him as the formerly impaired logical parts of her brain came back to use, "Don't call him that, and I have to go talk to him. He's probably out there on his way to this room, and I really don't want to bombard him with you." Her eyes were already centered on the door, and Tristan shifted uncomfortably, suddenly feeling very out of place. This Jess guy obviously meant a lot to Rory, regardless of Rory and Tristan's relationship; and to be honest, Tristan wasn't exactly sure how to act.  
  
But, judging from her sudden stiffness and overwhelming desire to hide his presence from the guy, Tristan guessed that leaving them alone would be Rory's suggestion. So, taking one last look at Rory's distressed expression, Tristan made a decision.  
  
"Yeah... well, I guess that would be my cue to get go-" Tristan's could feel the familiar mask of indifference slipping over his features as he shifted away from Rory, trying to hide his hurt at her sudden dismissal. But before he could get off the bed, two strong hands grabbed hold of his shoulders, forcing his back flat onto the mattress.  
  
Tristan let out a slight hiss of pain at the sharp movement, and Rory's head suddenly appeared above him, her eyes glinting with something between sincerity and mischievousness.  
  
"As if you could." With that, she stuck her tongue out at him and moved towards the doorway, pausing just before she reached it. Turning around, she stuck a very Paris-like pointer finger into the air. "And I'll be back in ten minutes, so YOU had better not have moved an inch."  
  
Tristan smiled at that, the majority of his worries alleviated by her playful gesture... enough to realize that he was about to let her leave with having the last word in.  
  
Grinning, he shouted after her, "Are you really that eager to get back into bed with me?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
so that's chapter 32... i hope it turned out all right; i can't tell you how many times i wrote and rewrote these scenes. i knew what i wanted to say, but everytime i wrote it down, it just sounded... weird. let me know if you think it reads strange, and if you can think of anything, what i could do to fix it. (i know i'm such a perfectionist.)  
  
and then... it's just one more chapter after this. i think i'm starting to get sad about it. this story has been my baby for almost a year now... oh well, i guess it's about time i got it finished. lol. anyways, thanks for all the support and i'll try to have the final chapter out real soon. in the meantime, REVIEWS do wonders for the creative process! 


	33. The Words To Define

a/n - all right. thanks for all of the great reviews after the last chapter, and i know this one has taken me like forever, but there's a reason for that... though i'm pretty sure death threats will ensue after i confess what it is... see, i kinda sorta have been spending all my free time that i devote to fanfic doing the reading part rather than the actual writing. about 2 weeks ago, i discovered this new author, eurydice1, and her stories are just like wow. (so if any of you like BtVS fanfic, i seriously suggest reading her stuff, especially 'Rhapsody in Oil'. They're long, but totally addictive.- definitely tied with kallysten's 'her sire' for my favorite.) but yeah, that's my reason...however lame (and non-GG) it may be.  
  
anyways, moving on... this is it. the last chapter. i know, i know, i'm devastated too. :) ...but nonetheless... i hope u enjoy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
33 - The Words To Define  
  
Tristan's words were still ringing in her ears as Rory stepped into the living room, an amused smile lightening her face... that is until she discovered how out of place that particular expression was.  
  
Luke stood in the doorway, his face contorted in anger as he took in the sight of bare-chested Christopher laying on the couch, Lorelai still kneeling down beside him where she'd been reapplying the old bandages. But the look on her face... it was priceless, and Rory was half-tempted to laugh out loud; the only other time she'd seen her mother look so absolutely horrified was the time she'd ingested Sookie's experimental 'salmonloaf'. Needless to say, that one never made it onto the Inn's menu. Shifting her glance to the sofa, Rory noticed her father also looked as if he'd tasted the fish/meat combo, although his was tinged with a bit of apprehension as he gazed on the man that had recently done him such bodily harm.  
  
Those few, quick observations were all Rory had time to take in before her mom leapt to her feet and began hurriedly speaking, "Luke, hey... I guess you're wondering why I'm here, or not so much why I'm here because I live here and it's a pretty common sight to see me in this living room, even if it's not so common to kneel by the couch, but I have done it before. It's much more common than this..." She looked nervously back at the couch were Christopher was struggling to move into a sitting position, "but I swear it's not what it looks like, if it looks like what I think it looks like. Because I- " She was cut off by Luke's gruff voice.  
  
"Oh, it looks exactly like what you think it looks like if you think it looks like you're taking care of your half-naked ex. The same one that kissed you this summer and just tonight called me a loser. If that's what you think it looks like, you're completely one hundred percent correct."  
  
"Listen man, I-" Chris tried to intercede, but Luke's pointing finger rapidly put an end to that.  
  
"And YOU," he said, pointing his finger in his face, "don't get to talk. You are the one that quietly works on his invisibility skills while I have a discussion in the other room with MY, my... whatever. Lorelai, let's go." He stalked into the kitchen, Lorelai bouncing behind him, casting one last nervous look at the room.  
  
Rory remained quiet as she caught sight of Jess lurking in the corner where Luke had been so forcefully demanding attention earlier. A moment of silence went by in which the pair gazed silently at one another. Chris cleared his throat and spoke up, addressing the stoic-faced teen. "You're the kid from earlier?" Another period of silence passed in which Jess's eyes remained stationary, firmly attached to Rory's.  
  
A rush of emotions surged into Rory's stomach at the sheer intensity of his gaze. His mouth was set in a straight line, and his brown eyes so dark that Rory couldn't tell where the pupils ended and the retinas began. But what really affected her was the aura surrounding him; it wasn't one of hope or even confusion. Jess knew what was going on, and he was here for her to tell him. The thought in itself brought tears to Rory's eyes, and she blinked at the suddenly glassy figure, opening her mouth to say something... anything-  
  
That's when she remembered her father's presence, and the outstanding question. Not breaking eye contact, Rory responded, "Yeah, Dad. This is Jess."  
  
"Right... hi. But um, about earlier... I just wanted to say that I'm uh... I'm sorry for what I said, my thought process was a little impaired back there." Chris stuttered out an awkward apology to the still-motionless figure in the doorway, earning nothing more than a nod in response. Then the three lapsed back into their mute staring until the sound of Chris clearing his throat broke the silence. "Okay then... I guess you two have some things to work out, so I'm uh... going to go...." Chris started to move, and Rory unconsciously looked towards the wincing figure as he struggled to stand up. Suddenly the idiocy of his plan struck her, and Rory shook her head, fighting to emerge from the thick fog engulfing the pair.  
  
"No Dad, we'll go outside. You don't need to get up." With that she walked towards the door, Jess following her out.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The pair ambled along in an uncomfortable silence, the discomfort growing greater with each passing second. No words had been exchanged since they left the house, though every so often one of them would take a deep breath as if to begin. Jess marveled at how awkward he felt with her, and how strange that feeling was. In the past, things had always been so easy between the two of them; and as hard as he tried, Jess couldn't remember another time when he'd been unable to find a single sentence to break the ice. Usually all it took was actually vocalizing whatever offbeat thought was bouncing around in his head at the time.  
  
...But this was different. Because right now it wasn't literary theories ricocheting about his mind, tonight it was a name. Tristan. The same name that had plagued him all summer from Chicago had accompanied her right back to Star's Hollow. And regardless of the lack of evidence, Jess had a sneaking suspicion the big announcement was not too far off: Judging from the way Rory had been missing from the room when he and Luke had barged in, the suspicious smile on her face as she entered the living room... yeah... there was no doubt in Jess' mind that Richie Rich was tucked neatly away in the next room.  
  
Letting out a slight breath of air, Jess reached instinctively for his lighter... only to release it yet again when he felt the sharp glance from the girl next to him. Damn her for still having that kind of power over him. He couldn't help but care, regardless of how much he tried not to. He put everything he had into willing his emotions to steel, but she consistently and easily melted them back down until he was forced to feel.  
  
At that, Jess snuck another short glance at her: arms wrapped around herself, hair fluttering lightly in the wind, and that all-to-serious expression on her face that made his heart tug in sympathy.  
  
Yeah, sometimes he wished that he'd never met her.  
  
* * * * *  
  
He was fine.  
  
Nothing wrong here.  
  
Nope, a picture of calm... that was him.  
  
Tristan almost laughed out loud to himself as the all-too-familiar argument started playing itself out in his head... again.  
  
Fine? How the hell was he supposed to be fine when his... uh... Rory was outside with another guy even as he laid here in her bed? She was out running around with some ex-boyfriend not an hour after she'd said 'I love you' to HIM.  
  
The emphatic tug that that thought imposed on his heart was enough to make a piece - albeit a very small piece - of Tristan wish that she'd never said it at all, that he'd never pushed her into admitting how she felt, that he'd been satisfied with what they had before. It had only taken an hour, but Tristan finally understood why she'd been so scared to change things between them. Knowing that she cared about him changed everything because now he had what he'd always wanted.  
  
And now he had something to lose.  
  
And with that in mind, the thought of her out there, even just talking with that kid, was enough make Tristan wish he was braindead. The flashing images of soft smiles she was shooting him, opening those wide blue eyes of her for him to down in, and those innocent touches of hers... urgh! The pictures were driving Tristan crazy. He just couldn't lose her, not yet. Groaning, he checked the clock again.  
  
10:46 - Exactly eight minutes since she'd left the room.  
  
Tristan frowned; there was something seriously wrong with that clock. He swore it only moved when he looked at it; the rest of the time it just sat there, watching him, mocking him. Shooting the inanimate object another death glare, Tristan crossed his arms. Evil clock.  
  
Okay, maybe he just needed to relax, clear his head. Flinching slightly, he reached into the half-unpacked carry-on beside Rory's bed, retrieving the well-used Discman inside. Music was just the distraction he needed right now.  
  
A few soft strains of piano drifted through the headphones, and Tristan frowned, turning the volume up. Must be a burned disc if it was this quiet. Leaning back, the blonde closed his eyes in an attempt to lose himself in the music. Suddenly, without warning, a sound somewhere between the pitch of a parakeet and a dog whistle pierced his eardrums, and Tristan batted frantically at the headphones. What the hell kind of music did Rory listen to?!  
  
Angrily opening the case, Tristan laughed out loud at the CD label. "Mariah Carey - Daydream". Now, Rory would definitely be hearing about that in the not-so-distant future.  
  
...as soon as she got back.  
  
Checking the demon clock again, Tristan sighed. Why was he being so crazy about this? He trusted Rory, and he knew that she was just being her typical gentle self in breaking the news to the guy... especially considering who this guy was. Tristan had lived with her this summer; they'd shared stories. He knew how important Jess' friendship was to the girl; how vital it had been in the growing up/out of Dean process. Tristan smirked to himself. Maybe he owed this kid a little more than he'd admitted.  
  
So in short, Tristan really did understand how hard it was going to be for her to tell this particular guy that she wanted to be 'just friends.' It only made sense that she would go somewhere to be alone with him, to actually talk it through. What had he expected? For her to walk in the living room, give a little wave, and tell everyone present that she loved Tristan, and please go home if you are not him. A tiny smile quirked at his lips when he thought that. The picture of Rory doing something like that was just too entertaining.  
  
And the tiny smile that the thought of doppleganger Rory brought to his face soothed Tristan enough for him to remember exactly who he was thinking about. This was Rory: trustworthy, virtuous Rory. He had nothing to worry about. So, for the third time in the past ten minutes, Tristan decided to put an end to the self-inflicted tormenting and start concentrating on much more interesting things... like what they would do when she got back.  
  
A huge grin spread over his face at that, and Tristan placed the headphones back on his head, the volume significantly lower than before; letting the not-so-soothing sounds of Mariah Carey dull his boredom until Rory got back...  
  
Cracking an eye open, Tristan snuck one last glance at Damien, or so he'd named the bastard clock. 10:49  
  
...yeah, she'd be back any second now... even if she was running a little late... Tristan was still patiently waiting... trusting... not concerned in the least... okay, maybe wondering just a little... it was taking her an awful long time... a really, really long time...  
  
Really though, he was fine.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Another few minutes passed before Jess decided he couldn't take it anymore. This was stupid, prolonging the inevitable; it would be better to just get it over with. Taking a deep breath, he broke the silence, his subdued tone sounding unnaturally loud, "So... he's in there?"  
  
Both stopped walking at the admission, and Rory's eyes met his with sincere confusion, innocent to the pain she was causing him. "Who?"  
  
"Him." The word tasted bitter on his tongue, and Jess fought to sound less affected as he continued, "I'm guessing your dad didn't get here on his own."  
  
"Oh..." Acknowledgement dawned on her, and her eyes hit the ground as she answered hesitantly, "uh... yeah... he's in...um... my room. He's a little too bruised to drive home." At this, she shot Jess a pointed look, but he pretended not to notice as he stared straight ahead, his somber voice not reflecting the emotions raging through his body.  
  
"Yeah, fists'll do that."  
  
"So I've heard." Rory's lightened response was met with silence as the pair stood uncomfortably, hands shoved in their respective pockets as they contemplated their situation.  
  
"And you invited him here tonight?" Jess already knew the answer to the question, but he needed to hear it from her. He needed to see in her eyes that it was over, that she had definitely moved on, because if he didn't, he'd be left wondering for years to come if he'd given up too easily.  
  
And as he looked down at her, watching her cheeks flush and her eyes dart away, she confirmed it. "...Yeah."  
  
The soft, hesitant tone of her voice told Jess all he needed to know, and he bit his lip, fighting to keep the emotion from showing on his face. "Okay. I'm going to go now." He started to walk away, but Rory's hand on his elbow stopped him.  
  
"Jess... can't we please- "  
  
Whirling back on her, Jess couldn't stop the bitter laugh from escaping his mouth before he demanded, "Can't we what? Talk about it? What is there to talk about Rory? I just made a complete fool out of myself because I missed the memo telling me it was over. I've been an idiot waiting around for you all summer while you've been off having a good old time with Mr. Porsche in the big city!" His eyes flickered with his barely suppressed rage as he finished, "Is it too much for you to let me walk away with a shred of dignity?" Jess' voice became strained when he saw a few tears leak from the corners of her eyes.  
  
"I didn't mean to hurt you." The words came out soft and sincere, and for a second Jess actually felt bad for HER; Rory in pain was something he always struggled with. But there was nothing to do this time. She was the one hurting him. Who cared if she got hurt in the process too?  
  
At that thought, Jess felt his face harden. Then, using the last ounce of strength, he looked her right in the eye and said, "Don't worry, Rory. I've been hurt before and I got over it. You won't be any different."  
  
And then he walked away, leaving her standing in the middle of the road.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"So... how 'bout those Rangers?" Lorelai's perky voice broke the long- standing silence between them as she smiled widely at her boyfriend, in return receiving the 'are you an alien, and if so, why did you come to this planet?' look she'd seen on his face many times before.  
  
Lorelai shrugged her shoulders and took a can of soda out of the fridge. At least it was better than the 'I'm going to murder you with a cheese grater while you sleep' look he'd been sporting earlier. She took a glass out of the cabinet, and cracked the soda open. "Just making conversation."  
  
Luke responded by crossing his arms over his chest and frowning deeply. "I think we have enough to talk about."  
  
"Like what?" Lorelai tried to appear innocent as Luke's head started shaking left to right, a sure sign that he was losing patience with the entire conversation.  
  
"Maybe why your ex-boyfriend, the father of your child, is laying in your living room while you nurse him back to health." His eyes narrowed, and Lorelai set her glass down, suddenly not so thirsty.  
  
"You forgot the part where my crazy jealous boyfriend pounds him into mush in front of his only child, not to mention his own extremely impressionable nephew."  
  
"None of which changes the fact that YOU'RE the one taking care of him." Luke refused to be comforted, the frown etching deeper into his mouth.  
  
Sighing, she risked moving another few steps towards him, her hand reaching tentatively for his flexed bicep. "He had nowhere else to go, Luke."  
  
"And you had to be the one to take care of him?" His tone was still harsh, but he wasn't shaking her touch off. That was always a good sign.  
  
"Rory was busy attending to her own patient." Lorelai's eyes snuck a look towards the bedroom, where Tristan was lying on the bed wearing Rory's headphones and staring at the wall, obviously lost in his own thoughts. "Dear Old Dad came in second."  
  
Following her gaze, Luke scowled, "Hmph. Is that Christian, or whatever?"  
  
Lorelai rolled her eyes at his deliberate axing of the name before nodding. "It's Tristan, and yes."  
  
"So he and Rory are...?" Luke raised his eyebrows at her and Lorelai continued to nod.  
  
"That's what the unconfirmed reports are saying." A tiny smile of approval flickered across Lorelai's face as she let her gaze drift back towards the oblivious teen.  
  
"Jesus... poor Jess."  
  
Feeling his breath back on the side of her face, Lorelai acknowledged the tingles racing down her spine and turned back towards the source. "He's still young; he'll be all right."  
  
"Yeah, I know." A comfortable silence overtook the room, and Luke uncrossed his arms, letting them drift down to rest on her hips. "So I guess I'd better get used to seeing that guy around?" Luke's looked at her with a forgiving smile.  
  
Lorelai returned it, asking, "Tristan or Chris?"  
  
"I guess both." A roll of the eyes accompanied his acknowledgement and Lorelai hid a grin. How was it that he could make rolling his eyes sexy? But, she managed to restrain herself long enough to answer his question seriously, as she sensed that's what he need.  
  
"Yep. They're parts of Rory's life, mine too. But they'll have to get used to having you around too."  
  
A small smile flickered across the man's lips at that, and he looked down at his Lorelai, those all-too-familiar signs of lust flickering in the depths of his eyes. "Okay then."  
  
Hearing the husky tone of his voice, Lorelai decided that they'd had enough serious talk for one night. Taking his hand in hers, she slowly backed them away from the open bedroom door. Then she tilted her head back, smiled up at him, and announced, "I'm going to kiss you now."  
  
"You'd better." And with that, their lips met in a searing kiss that knocked any lingering uncertainties from Luke's mind.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Rory knew she'd been standing there for a long time, but it didn't matter. She couldn't go back to the house, not with her mom and Luke fighting, not with Tristan there waiting for her. Yes, she loved him and she wanted to be with him. But she couldn't bear the thought of going back there to be happy when she knew she'd hurt Jess so much. When things were so unsettled between the two of them. So she stood there. Quietly, patiently, waiting for something inside of her to make a decision.  
  
And that's exactly what happened. Before she realized what she was doing, Rory was walking towards that place, their spot. She could hear the water flowing and she knew it wasn't far. Suddenly the trees opened up and the bridge appeared, and like she thought, there was Jess sitting on it, right in the center, feet hanging over the edge. She made a move to go sit next to him when he began to talk.  
  
"I knew it wouldn't last. I knew that I was only a distraction for you." When he stopped talking, she took her cue to sit down next to him.  
  
"Jess, you weren't just a distraction."  
  
"No? I think otherwise."  
  
"I don't care what you think. You were special to me." She took his silence as a good sign and she tilted her head so she was looking at him, even if he continued to stare out at the water. "I've never known anyone like you, someone that could read me so clearly. You brought out a part of me that I never knew existed."  
  
"A stepping stone." Rory paused, thinking about what he'd said. In a way it was true.  
  
"I think we both were."  
  
"What?" Now he was looking at her, and Rory tried to articulate her words.  
  
"You would have never dated someone like me if you hadn't come here. But you did, and we both brought something out in one another that no one else could. Something that we were too afraid to show on our own, something that no one besides the two of us knew was there. And even if we're not meant to be 'together'... it was important." She held her breath as she studied his reaction, and was surprised to see a slight smile cover his face.  
  
"I guess you're right." They sat there in companionable silence for a while until a branch breaking broke the spell.  
  
"So what now?" Rory looked at him, hope flickering in her eyes. She didn't want their friendship to be over. Jess was a good friend and she would genuinely miss him if she had to cut him out of her life.  
  
"I honestly don't know." His reaction was sincere, but it still tore Rory's heart out.  
  
"I'd like to be friends, if you want." She touched his knee and felt his body tighten at the contact. But he didn't pull away, he only turned to her with the saddest eyes she'd ever seen on him.  
  
"Friends... it could work; although, it might be a while before I can look at you without remembering what it's like to be touching you. Without wanting to." His fingers flew to his necklace as he obviously relived one such memory, and she smiled at the gesture. She felt her own hands reaching under her high necked dress, pulling the wooden necklace she wore out for him to see.  
  
"I don't think we have to forget about it." His eyes met hers in a moment of understanding before Jess looked over with a sad smile.  
  
Then, he leaned in to brush his lips against her right cheek, his breath heating the skin as he whispered, "You, Rory Gilmore, would be impossible to forget." At that, he stood up and sauntered away.  
  
After he left, Rory sat there for a few moments, listening to his footsteps leave her for the second time that night. When they'd finally died down, she smiled lightly to herself. He was gone, again, but the feeling was different this time. She wasn't heartbroken or even sad really; she'd known that this was coming and it had played out as well as she could've hoped.  
  
Instead, she felt content. She had needed Jess, the same as he had needed her. But that time was over now, and she was ready to move on. And after tonight, she knew that the bond she and Jess shared was not broken, strained, yes, but still intact. Standing up, Rory brushed the dirt off of her jeans and took one last look at the bridge that had been such a vital setting in their relationship.  
  
"Goodbye Jess." She whispered it into the empty air as she stepped onto the dirt path, headed for home.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The grass was cold and wet under Rory's bare feet as she crept up alongside her house. She'd already ruled out the kitchen as a means for getting to her bedroom as that's where Mom and Luke had been headed when she left, and judging form the horrendously loud volume at which her Dad was watching the television, the two hadn't moved their 'talking' upstairs yet.  
  
She suppressed a tiny giggle as she crept along, feeling like some sort of thief as she tried to push the window open. damn. Locked. Why did she always have to be so organized? Pressing her face to the glass, she caught a glimpse of Tristan sitting up in bed, his back to the window as he stared at something indiscernible to her. That didn't bother her though, as she drank in the sight of his exposed back and thoroughly mussed hair. Before she could stop herself, she was remembering what it was like to have her hands tangled in that thick blonde hair, his skin pressed flush against hers, and those eyes locked on hers- In an instant, her breathing was jagged and her body was tingling. Yeah, she needed to get into that bedroom STAT.  
  
Rory couldn't help but smile at the irony as she stepped up to her own bedroom window, tapping on the glass to get Tristan's attention.  
  
Tap.  
  
Tap. Tap. Tap.  
  
Was he not listening? Trying to get a better look at the boy, Rory took a large step to her right and- what was that? Ugh... headphones. No wonder. Deciding another approach might be in order, Rory raised her arm above her head and began repeatedly pressing the 'night-glo' button her wristwatch.  
  
Almost instantly, Tristan was at the window, his grin lighting up his whole face as he cracked open the window. "Something you needed?"  
  
"Being indoors would be nice."  
  
He scrunched up his nose in consideration, leaning his body against the window frame as he responded, "I don't know. What kind of strange girls try want to sneak in through the window in the middle of the night? It's highly immoral."  
  
Rory glared up at him as she finally managed to stand up, her backside completely drenched in mud. "Tristan, it's not even midnight, my feet are all dewy and cold, and if you don't open that window and get out of my way so I get inside my house, I am going to show you something really immoral."  
  
She'd meant it as a threat, immoral as in violent stabbing leading to gory homicide, but judging from the seductive smile stretched across his lips, Tristan's mind had been expelled to that famous gutter of his yet again. "You promise?" The words came out low and throaty, and Rory felt a shiver run down her back... from the cold, of course...  
  
Glaring darkly at the blonde, Rory gripped the windowsill with a vengeance. "I swear to God, DuGrey; if you don't open that window right now, I will go right back to the front door and spend the whole night sleeping in the chair two feet from my father." Rory was preparing to fix him with her most deadly look when all of a sudden the window swung open.  
  
"Does that mean you're sleeping here?" Tristan's eyebrows wriggled appreciatively as he watched her climb into the room, and Rory felt her face flush in the increased embarrassment. Truth be told, she hadn't really considered not sharing her bed with him. After all, they'd done it so many times this summer that it seemed natural. Lucky for her, Tristan wasn't really up to torturing her; he apparently had other things on his mind. While she'd been lost in her embarrassment, he returned to the bed, a pensive look now troubling his handsome features.  
  
Moving towards her half-unpacked bag, Rory began digging for her pajamas before tipping her head at the oddly silent figure watching her, "Something on your mind?"  
  
A few nervous flicks of the eye to the Harvard adorned wall behind her, Tristan's personality underwent a dramatic change. Suddenly he was no longer the cocky, self-assured teen but an anxious boyfriend. Running a hand through his already dishelved hair, he broached the topic he knew she was trying to avoid, "So...uh...how'd it go?"  
  
Unsure as to exactly where he was going with the questioning, Rory kept her eyes trained on the clothing she extracted from the bag. "It went."  
  
"That's it?" His normally cool voice was coated with an undertone of suspicion, and Rory's head shot up in irriation. It never failed; he always knew exactly what to say to get under her skin.  
  
Narrowing her eyes, she answered shortly, "What else do you want me to say? We walked, we talked, and now all three of us know that I'm with you. I thought that was pretty self-explanatory." Then, noticing the euphoric grin lighting up his face, Rory tilted her head in question, "What?"  
  
"I like that. You're 'with' me." He spoke thoughtfully, the childlike grin still lighting up his face as he stared back at her from the bed.  
  
Rory quirked lips in response, the tension ebbing from her body with each second that smile was trained on her. "It does sound nice, doesn't it?"  
  
"Yeah... but," as she spoke, Tristan's frame had risen from the bed, an unknown gravitational force dragging him towards her, pulling her to her feet as well. The instant his fingertips brushed hers, the mood in the room intensified and the temperature rose a good five degrees. Tristan's eyes clouded over with desire as he whispered, "...not as nice as a few other sounds I can imagine you making."  
  
The familiar blush began creeping up her cheeks while the Cheshire cat grin she recognized so well spread over his face; and just like that, Rory realized that he was done with the 'Jess conversation' and cocky, self- assured Tristan was back. She was about to respond when he resumed speaking, "You know, you never answered my question before." Rory was tempted to ask 'what question', but before she could, his arms were locked around her waist, his eyes boring into her as he answered her silent query, "About whether you were sleeping here with me."  
  
The now-husky strains of his voice reached Rory's eardrums and caused goosebumps to break out over her skin. God, she loved that sound. Taking a small step backwards, she attempted to appear oblivious to the sudden shift of conversation, "Um... well... Dad's pretty much commandeered the living room, and I'm thinking Mom's bed would be a really bad idea."  
  
"Unless you are looking forward to intensive therapy in your later life." Tristan grimaced slightly at the now tightly sealed bedroom door as he spoke, and Rory laughed, taking the second's distraction to slip under his right arm. Apparently she'd been right about the lack of actual talking going on in her kitchen.  
  
"So... barring any random construction projects having been conceived, executed, and completed over the summer, I think that pretty much leaves this bed as the only semi-available sleeping space in the house." While she talked, Rory snagged the t-shirt and shorts she'd taken from the bag earlier to change into, turning towards her vanity. "Although if you think the bed's too small, I suppose I could have a little indoor camping trip on the floor. We used to have a sleeping bag... I think." Rory paused to consider that as she instinctively reached for the zipper in the back of her dress. Damn thing- it was always so awkward to get your arm to bend at that just-right angle-  
  
"Need some help?" The voice was oddly low and Rory, remembering the spectator, turned around with an embarrassed look.  
  
What was wrong with her? Tristan was a guy, here in her room, and she was gonna strip down right in front of him? Maybe it was good she was back home; there might actually be some rules for her to follow, a reason for her to remember that little character trait most people possessed known as modesty; yes, home was a good place to remember how to be modest. Even now, seeing the raptness with which her little show was being watched, Rory hesitated. Maybe she should ask Tristan to turn around while she changed.  
  
As if reading her thoughts, Tristan raised a single eyebrow in an unspoken, 'you're gonna be shy about that now?' before taking a few long strides across the floor. Rory blushed slightly at him as he wordlessly turned her back around, slowly unzipping the dress for her. In doing so, his fingers left long, sensuous trails along the exposed skin, and Rory felt the earlier goosebumps returning at full force.  
  
Her eyes drifted shut as the hand resting on her shoulder softly brushed the hair away from her neck, his thumb tracing tiny patterns all the way up the curve of her neck, to her cheek before working it's way back down, this time taking the dress strap with it. Rory smiled softly at the tingling on her skin as his other hand came up to repeat the action on the other side when she suddenly felt his hot breath against her ear.  
  
"Like I'd pass up the chance to have you in my bed." The teasing remark was punctuated with a soft kiss to her earlobe, and it took Rory a few seconds to actually comprehend the words.  
  
Doing her best to fight the rising blush on her neck, Rory spun herself around and allowed the dress straps to slip off her arms entirely before reaching up to wrap them around his neck, her dress still held up by the pressing of their bodies together. Then, with a mischievous smile of her own, Rory corrected him, "More like you in MY bed."  
  
"Hmm... I guess you're right..." Their lips were only millimeters apart as he spoke, their eyes drooping closed with every syllable he uttered, "Though you did forget the 'having' part." Tristan's self-satisfied smirk lit up his whole face as Rory jerked away from him, her ears burning deep red as she realized what he'd been implying all along. But Tristan refused to let her move away, holding her hips tightly against him as he added, "but we'll get to that some other time."  
  
Then, as if to punctuate his statement, Tristan's hands yanked firmly at the waist of the sundress so that it pooled at her feet, leaving Rory far less clothed and him grinning from ear to ear at the feeling of their bodies pressed together.  
  
All the while, Rory struggled for control of her face, fighting a grin mirroring the one she was looking at from forming. Sometimes Tristan outdid even himself.  
  
"I th-" But the words never made it past her lips because in that instant, Tristan leaned down and captured her lips with his, and all thought of further banter was extinguished from her mind. The overwhelming sensation of his mouth connecting with hers was just so intense and demanding and... right.  
  
It was at that moment, as Rory felt the absolute feeling of contentment spread into the last pore of her body, that Rory decided. Change could really be a lot of fun.  
The End.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
okay, that's it. but before i go, i have a few things to say. 1. i know the last segment was kinda long, and i hope it didn't drag too much, but i was having so much fun writing it and i figured that everyone deserved some serious troriness before the end (especially since it's been such a long wait). 2. i'm having a hard time letting go of this story, so i've been playing with the idea of a sequel... you know, dealing with going back to chilton/dealing with everyone else and adjusting to being a couple... i'd like some feedback as to whether that would be of the good or the bad. 3. for those of you reading my other story, "too much to ask" concerning the RJ pairing, i'm working on that next, so expect an update by the end of the weekend for that. 4. and lastly and most importantly, i'd like to thank everyone for reading and reviewing this story. i really like hearing that u guys enjoy reading it as much as i do writing. 


End file.
